


Faith Of The Heart

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 101,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When members of the crew go suddenly missing, Captain Archer finds the only witness is unable to tell them anything. Lt Reed takes it upon himself to turn detective. (08/16/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

He had been sleeping. Dreaming actually. He was back home, the sun was shining and his folks were teasing him. Like they always did. It was a beautiful day and for once his sisters and brothers were all home at the same time. His mother was wall to wall smiles and that made him feel so good. They were waiting for his father to come home. Yes. It was that time again. A Tucker family outing and he could hardly wait. Then just as he was staring up at the clouds and making animal shapes out of them with his brother Dan something blocked out the sun. Huh? He squinted. The sky was getting darker by the second. Damn it. If it clouded over any more there would be rain then there would be no picnic. Then he heard it. The Voice. Not just *any* voice. Her voice. She was calling him. Anxiety and panic driving a pathway through him that shattered his idyll and brought him bolt upright in his bed. T'Pol!

He did not stop to think. Did not hesitate. Commander Tucker jumped out of bed, realised he was stark naked so rushed around to grab a pair of grey sweat pants. Pulling them on as quickly as he could he slapped his hand on the door release, paused just long enough to grab a phase pistol, then ran full pelt down the corridor in the direction of the Sub-Commander's quarters. Heart thudding as adrenalin rushed through his veins he did not let up until he reached her door. He pressed the bell and when the door did not open immediately pounded on it with his fist, voice urgent. "T'Pol! Are you alright? Open up this damn door!"

There was no reply. Trip put his ear to the door. Nothing. He could hear nothing. Well. That did not mean anything had happened, did it? Then he heard a thud. Quiet. Soft. It was enough. Quickly his fingers danced over the door pad and over rode the locking code, the door swished open and he rushed inside. What he saw was the last thing he expected and all his worst nightmares rolled into one. T'Pol was lying on the floor, her mouth, hands and feet bound in a curious white tape. Her eyes were wide and staring, looking up at him with an urgent pleading. Trying to warn him only the warning came too late. Something big and mean and a hell of lot stronger than he was grabbed him round the throat and shook him. He dropped his phase pistol in surprise and struggled to breathe. Lifted high off the ground he got his first good look at the Devil and it was nothing near as benign as he had been led to believe. This creature was a walking nightmare all on its' own. The fact that three more of them came out of the shadows did nothing to calm down his heartrate.

A weird sucking sound made the distorted words sound as if they were being manufactured out of the pain of the dead and the dying. Some kind of translation was automatically being used so he could understand the enemy. "You want to know what is happening?"

Not able to speak, the Commander tried to nod. The movement was so slight he was not sure if the creature could pick up on it but evidently it did. The twisted melted contours of its' foul face fanned fetid heat across his cheek as it cawed at him. "Then you SHALL!"

The hold on his throat lessened enough to allow a leaky supply of air to trickle through to his flagging lungs. The creature's other hand spread wide and gripped the top of his head like a death cap. Now all he needed was for some sick bastard to throw the switch. His head felt as if it were in a vice. The alien's thick angular fingers were chitinous but they had leathery pads at the end of the fingers just before the long angular nails raked into claws. He could not move. Was hardly able to breathe. Then as the creature flooded his mind with images from Hell his mind screamed. Laughing, the huge alien lifted him higher then threw him right across the room, the Chief Engineer slamming back into the far wall of T'Pol's quarters with a loud thwack as his head snapped back and marked the point of contact with a bloody smear. He dropped unconscious to the floor, the crimson streak on the wall following him down to the crumpled heap he made at the bottom. A pale grey light fragmented the section of the room with the creatures and T'Pol in it. Seconds later they were gone and the hush of darkness was made deeper as if even that was holding its' breath.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was impatient. What was keeping them? He was hungry and both Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol were due to have breakfast with him in the Captain's Mess. Both were conspicious by their absence. Irritated now he commed the Commander's quarters. No reply. Frowning he tried Sub-Commander T'Pol. No response. For a moment he sat. Thinking. Puzzled. While there had been occasions when Trip had not made it to breakfast it was unlike the punctual Vulcan to be late. Where were they? He tried Engineering. "Lt Hess?"

"No, sir."

Who was that? Where was Lt Hess? "Who is that?"

"Crewman Franklin, Captain."

"Is Commander Tucker there?"

"No, sir. His shift doesn't start for another hour."

The Captain knew that of course but it never stopped the Chief Engineer from eating into his off duty time with work if something bugged him or needed attending to. But usually he would tell the Captain. He commed Dr Phlox, the Denobulan's cheery voice echoing back at him. "Ah Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor, have you seen Commander Tucker or Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

"No, Captain. Is something wrong?"

*That's what I'm trying to find out* The Captain thought to himself. "No, nothing's wrong. Sorry to have disturbed you."

He cut the com and decided to go to the Sub-Commander's quarters and find out what was going on. Perhaps she was unwell but wouldn't go to the doctor? Perhaps Trip was with her right now trying to sort out whatever the problem was? He hesitated outside her door and wondered. What if it was something else? What if there was nothing wrong? What if...? He chased the thought out of his head. They were professionals. Both knew how important this mission was. He pressed the doorbell. Heard it chime. No response. He tried not to fidget as he tried to listen through the door. Nothing. He frowned and tried again. Still no response. Tapping in the command over ride code he waited impatiently for the door to open then stepped inside and froze in his tracks. The normally neat and orderly room was a mess. Immediately he could see that the Sub-Commander was not there but the room was not empty either. In one corner heaped the slumped body of his Chief Engineer. His eyes widened as he ran forward, taking in the trail of blood   
smeared down the wall. The trail started several feet above his head and he was a tall man.

Captain Archer knelt next to his unconscious friend, his hand trembling as he reached for a pulse. The carotid pulse was a little weak and irregular but it was still there, thank God. Quickly he commed the doctor.

"Dr Phlox, we have a medical emergency. I want you to come to Sub-Commander T'Pol's room immediately. The Commander's hurt and unconscious."

"On my way, Captain."

It was only then that he noticed Trip was only wearing his grey sweat pants. His chest was bare and he had no shoes or socks on his feet. His hair was ruffled as if he had just woken. He tried to shake off the direction of his thoughts and carefully eased his friend into a more comfortable position, alarmed by all the blood pouring out of the back of his head.

* * * * *

Sick bay was unnaturally quiet. The voices of doctor and Captain muted, the looks anxious. The Captain hoping and praying that the doctor's news would be good. At last Dr Phlox completed his preliminary exam and stepped out of the infirmary causing the Captain and Lt Reed to follow him.

"Well?" Said the Captain anxiously. "Is Trip gonna be alright?"

"If by alright you mean will he live? Yes, he will. If you mean will he regain consciousness? I don't know. He has taken massive trauma to the head, Captain, and has a fractured skull."

"What are you saying? Trip's gonna be alright, he *has* to be."

"That is spurious logic, Captain, though I understand the sentiment." He paused and took a slow breath. His eyes compassionate, his normal good cheer completely absent. "I'm afraid he has slipped into a coma and there is no way of telling if or when he will come out of it."

Captain Archer's face paled. "A coma?"

"Yes. It is too early to say if it is temporary....or...not."

"You must be able to do something?"

"Your Chief Engineer is a very ill young man, Captain. With the amount of damage he has sustained he is lucky to be alive."

*Alive* Thought Captain Archer, his eyes fastened on the inert body of his best friend. He felt a lump rise in his throat and his eyes begin to mist. *If he becomes a vegetable is that life? Even if Trip could somehow accept it could I? And what the hell am I going to do if he never wakes up? Would the day come when I'm gonna wish he had died? Or worse still will there come a time when I have to give the order to switch the machines off? To let my best friend die?*

It was the voice of Lt Malcolm Reed that penetrated his dark thoughts. "Captain, suppose you stay with Trip for a while? Let me take a look around the Sub-Commander's room. Perhaps I can find some clue to explain what happened."

He nodded, numb. Unable to form words. A great emptiness opening up inside him as Dr Phlox got a chair and placed it next to Trip's bed. He sat like an automaton, his eyes fixed on the almost white face lying on the pillow. Lt Reed nodded back then turned and walked crisply in the direction of the Sub-Commander's quarters. He was just as worried about the Commander as the Captain but knew there was no time to be shocked into inactivity. Whoever had done this to the Commander had likely taken the Sub-Commander. That escalated the level of the threat in his eyes. A thousand unanswered questions multiplied in his mind like how the attacker had got on board Enterprise in the first place? Who or what was responsible? And what did it or they want with the Vulcan Sub-Commander? His steps grew quicker. The longer he took to figure it out the less likely it was they would ever see Sub-Commander T'Pol again.

* * * * *

At that precise moment, the Sub-Commander was thinking the same about the crew of the Enterprise. Or more precisely, the Chief Engineer. She regretted reaching out to Commander Tucker for help in a moment of blind panic. Had not realised she could touch his mind as he slept, the strength of her mental cry multiplied many times by the urgency of her plight. Why had she called for him and not the Captain? She did not know. It had been an unconscious thing. As automatic as breathing but it was an action that had placed the Commander in danger. She wished she could tell if he was alright or whether her captors had killed him. Anger and worry burned a slow fuse within her but she had time for neither now. Wherever she was she had to find a way out then somehow get back to Enterprise. She was in some kind of cell cut out of rock. That meant this was a planet but which one? The fact that she seemed to be breathing the atmosphere with no problem meant it was probably a Minshara class but told her nothing else. At least she was no longer bound. T'Pol had woken to find herself lying just feet from a huge solid metal door. High up in little carved crevasses candles were lit providing the only light in the dim chamber. She had yet to turn her head and have a good look around but as she stirred her movement seemed to have a ripple effect. She froze. Realised she was not alone. Slowly the Vulcan sat up and took her first look around. What she saw shocked her. Sharing her cell were twenty five other members of the Enterprise crew. But that was not the only thing they had in common. All of them, like her, were female.

* * * * *

Lt Malcolm Reed took a recording device with him and entered Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters carefully. He was cognisant of the need not to disturb anything which might be of evidential value in determining just what had happened and who was responsible. Once inside the door he waited for it to hiss shut behind him and took a pair of latex gloves from a pocket. As he put them on he looked around slowly, speaking into the recorder he had switched on and shoved in his top pocket to keep his hands free. He tried to ignore the way his heart was hammering when he saw all the blood. Trip's blood. The first thing that struck him was the mess. It looked as if whoever had done this had been looking for something. But what? And why take the Sub-Commander? Was she a kidnap victim or a hostage? Then he looked closer at the mess and realised this was not in fact the sign of a desperate or frantic search. It was the result of a violent struggle. The Sub-Commander had not gone quietly.

That brought him back to the Commander. What was he doing here? And why had T'Pol not called security? He would have had a team here in minutes. It did not make sense. Unless Commander Tucker had already been here when it happened? He made a mental note to check the Sub-Commander's com to see if she had used it. Then he looked at the blood on the far wall. "Crikey!" The point of impact was a good fifteen feet off the ground. The trail of blood down to the floor was obviously where the Commander had slid down the wall after impact. Lt Reed had no idea what kind of species they could be dealing with other than it was strong and apparently very violent. He turned his head slowly and tried to work out where the Commander had been standing when the being attacked him. Stepped slowly and carefully across the room then froze. Lying half hidden by T'Pol's broken meditation table lay a phase pistol. He carefully picked it up with a gloved hand. It had tiny flecks of blood on it. T'Pol's or Trip's? Whoever had been holding the gun must have been just inside the door. That meant it was probably the Commander's. The lieutenant took a clear plastic evidence bag from his back pocket and dropped the gun into it then tried to imagine the scene. Trip somehow aware of T'Pol's predicament had come rushing into her quarters half dressed, gun in hand, and been surprised by.... someone or some 'thing'. Whatever it was had presumably thrown him clear across the room. Trip had dropped the pistol, probably in surprise, and struck the far wall. Throwing a body that far took a lot of strength.

Lt Reed frowned. If the Commander had known something was wrong why did he run into T'Pol's room? Why had he not been more cautious? Careful? Wary even? He was missing something. The Commander had taken half a dozen steps into the room. So what had propelled him? The Tactical Armoury Officer moved forward a step, eyes scanning carefully trying to imagine what Trip would have seen. Then his eye caught something. A little flash of white on the floor a few feet in front of him. He took another step, hunkered down and carefully picked up a short piece of sticky white tape. It was no more than four or five inches long and had been roughly cut, probably with some kind of knife. He turned the tape slowly in his hand, holding it by one edge at the top and as it spun he could see what looked like hair follicles attached to the sticky side. Now he knew why Trip had run into the room. As the door slid open and he took his first step inside he would have seen Sub-Commander T'Pol lying tied up with tape on the floor. The Commander's attacker must have heard him coming and hidden to one side of the door then caught him as he entered.

He carefully put the tape in another evidence bag and dictated his findings. He needed to get a team up here right away and secure the scene. Then they would systematically piece together the Sub-Commander's last moments and try to establish a profile of her abductor.

* * * * *

"It's been a long road gettin' from there to here,  
It's been a long time but my time is finally near.  
But I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No, they're not gonna change my mind..."

\- 'Where My Heart Will Take Me' (Enterprise theme)  
sung by Robert Watson

 

Captain Archer sat so still and silent for so long that Dr Phlox thought he had fallen asleep. The lights were muted. It was late and he was getting ready to retire for the night but still the Captain had not moved. He walked softly over to the biobed where Commander 'Trip' Tucker lay. His ashen face given an illusion of warmth from the ambient wash of light. If anything the Captain looked even paler.

"Captain?" Whispered Dr Phlox gently. His tone soft but not overly sympathetic. Too much sympathy and the man would literally fall apart. He was holding Trip's left hand in his as if the physical contact could somehow keep his friend from slipping away from him. "You should try to rest."

The Captain nodded but did not look up. "I'm alright, thank you. I just want to sit with him."

"I doubt very much the Commander even knows you are there," He said gently. Seeing the slight stiffening in the Captain's body he silently berated himself. "But I am sure even on a sub-conscious level he is aware of you."

He nodded but said nothing. Dr Phlox realised he had two patients not one. If the Commander did not make it he feared for the Captain. "Do you wish me to stay, Captain?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you, doctor."

"Call me if there is any change."

"I will."

Only when he was sure the doctor had gone did he allow the tears to fall. He gripped his friend's hand a little tighter, his heart constricting with the power of strong emotions. "What happened, Trip?" He whispered. "Who did this to you and what do they want with T'Pol?"

His voice trailed off. Holding Trip's hand with his left hand, he gently brushed the hair back from the comatose man's face with his right hand. A thousand memories assailing him. All the times they had shared together. His friend's unflagging good humour and enthusiasm carrying them through so many scrapes and adventures that it was hard to look back in his life and not see his friend standing right there beside him. He was the brother he had never had and always wanted. The best friend a man could ever have and yet he was more to him than that. Much more. His eyes softened, tears drying on his cheeks. Gently he petted his hair and wondered what Trip would say if he knew what he was thinking. The real reason he had insisted on taking his friend along with him. This was 'their' dream. His father's legacy. Even if Trip had not known the difference between a transwarp coil and a piece of lead piping he would have wanted him along. Did he know why? Could he even guess that friendship was the least of it? The Captain sighed and raised the limp hand he held to his lips. A faint brush of lips caressed the cold knuckles and released a new column of silent tears.

*Don't die, Trip. Don't you dare die and leave me out here. I can't make it alone*

* * * * *

Once over the initial shock, Sub-Commander T'Pol mentally ticked off the names of those sharing her confinement. Her eyes finally came to rest on Ensign Hoshi Sato. "This species, were you able to determine who they are?"

Hoshi shook her head. "No, Sub-Commander. When they spoke it was as if they were using a form of translator. I heard them in English."

"Are any of you injured?"

She glanced around at the others but they all shook their heads. "No." Hoshi paused. Worry creeping into her voice though she managed to keep it steady. "What do you suppose they want with us?"

The Vulcan's expression hardened slightly. "It cannot have escaped your attention, Ensign, that our captors only took females."

Hoshi nodded and swallowed hard, her eyes widening at the unspoken implication. "You mean...?"

Sub-Commander T'Pol looked at the sea of faces, realising she must be careful not to alarm them too much. "I do not know what I mean, Ensign, but I do feel it would be beneficial if we each recounted how we were taken. It may provide some clue as to why we are here and who is responsible."

Lt Hess nodded. Hoshi sighed. "We might as well sit down. No telling how long we're gonna be here."

The Sub-Commander gave her a sharp look but said nothing. Once everyone was settled they began their stories. Each one virtually mirroring her own experience with one exception. None of the others had had time to call for   
help. With her mouth taped shut, only the tentative mental connection she had made with the Commander had been an option yet she had not even thought of trying to reach anyone else. Her reaction had been automatic. When T'Pol recounted her experience last she watched Lt Hess look at her in alarm.

"Is the Commander alright?"

"I do not know, lieutenant." She said, regret in her voice. "He was unconscious when they took me."

* * * * *

On the bridge Travis Mayweather was getting more and more concerned. Try as he might he could not seem to raise the communications officer. He glanced across at her empty station and commed the Tactical Armoury Officer, not wanting to disturb the Captain in sick bay. "Lt Reed?"

"Yes, Travis?"

"I can't seem to raise Ensign Sato. She is not answering the com."

"I'll be there shortly, let me check her quarters first."

"Yes, sir."

Lt Reed now had a team at Sub-Commader T'Pol's room. He quietly but clearly outlined what he wanted. One man designated to sketch the interior of the room and mark where the phase pistol and the piece of tape had been found. Then working painstakingly from the door and across the room they would do a fingertip search in the hopes of finding something left behind by the abductors. Anything that would help in their search for the Sub-Commander and who was responsible. He left Ensign Conrad to carry on and made his way to Hoshi's room. As the door swished open he glanced anxiously inside, about to call out her name then stopping. He stood just inside the door and swore. "Oh no! They've bloody well taken Hoshi as well!"

Travis had expected Lt Reed to come back to him via the com so he was surprised when the armoury officer joined him on the bridge. He watched him peel off the skin tight surgical gloves, his face serious as a heart attack. "Sir?"

The lieutenant's voice came out clipped, a clear sign of his worry. "Ensign Sato is gone too."

Travis looked shocked. 

Lt Reed went over to Sub-Commander T'Pol's station, wanting to check out a nasty suspicion. He checked and then re-checked, slumping a little when he had finished. Travis was watching him anxiously. "Bloody hell," He exclaimed as he looked up. "They haven't just taken Sub-Commander T'Pol and Ensign Sato, Travis. They've taken every woman on the ship."

"What do you suppose they want with them, sir?"

He was not answered. Lt Reed did not want to voice his fears. "I have to speak to the Captain immediately. You have the bridge, Travis. Keep scanning for any signs of a vessel, cloaked or uncloaked."

Travis swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * * * *

The Captain's head was bowed. He still clutched Commander Tucker's hand in his. "Come on, Trip, don't do this to me. You have to pull though this, if not for me do it for Enterprise."

The still figure did not react. He raised his head and looked at his friend. His heart aching for him. He loved him. Not in the physical sense but heart and soul. He was family. Closer than a second breath. No one knew him or understood him as well as the Chief Engineer. Trip had seen all his moods. His darkness as well as his light. Had rode the tempest of his rage, commiserated when his romantic interludes had broken up. This gifted irreverent optimist had taught him more than a library of books and always with that gentle charm, that quiet wisdom masked so discretely in the larconic lilt of his beautiful Southern drawl and twinkling eyes. To see someone so vibrant and full of the joy of life so silent, so still, was breaking him in two. That it should happen to Trip of all people was almost more than he could bear. He could not even countenance the thought of losing him. *Not on my watch*

It took a minute for him to realise someone had come into the sick bay. Expecting Dr Phlox he did not turn his head. "Isn't there anything more you can do for him, doctor?"

Lt Reed's voice was a shock. "It's me, Captain, and I'm afraid I have some more bad news."

As he said this, Dr Phlox joined them. His ears had pricked up at the last half of the sentence. "Bad news?"

"What is it, lieutenant? What have you found out?"

His eyes flicked momentarily from the Captain's anxious face to that of the comatose Commander Tucker. "The Sub-Commander was not the only one taken, sir. As far as I can ascertain twenty five other crew members are also missing including Ensigns Sato, Cutler and Lt Hess. I thought it was our complete compliment of female officers sir but I was wrong. We have three female crew members still on Enterprise."

Captain Archer frowned, trying to understand. Dr Phlox looked at the Armoury Officer with interest. "If I may ask, lieutenant, who are the three officers still on board?"

"Crewmen Thomas, Shear and Rodriguez."

A little light seemed to click on in the doctor's eyes. Not that he divulged why to them. "Ah."

The Captain gave him a suspicious look. "Ah what?"

"Nothing Captain."

"Maybe they couldn't take all of them at the same time?" Suggested Lt Reed.

Captain Archer's eyes narrowed. The Armoury Officer's words were far from comforting. "You think whoever abducted the others is still out there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Captain. So far we haven't been able to pick anything up on our sensors."

"What 'have' you been able to find out?"

Lt Reed looked at Commander Tucker, his heart saddening at the sight of him lying there. So still it looked like a death bed. He mentally shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and concentrated on the Captain. "I was able to establish that somehow Sub-Commander T'Pol was able to contact Commander Tucker. How, I still do not know."

"The com..."

"Was not used, Captain."

That surprised him. "It wasn't?"

"No sir, I checked the com traffic log. Also I found evidence that whoever took the Sub-Commander had a fight on his hands first. The room was in a hell of a mess and I found a piece of sticky tape."

The Captain was sure he had misheard him. "Sticky tape?"

"Yes, sir. I believe it was used to bind the prisoners." The Captain lost what little colour he still had in his face. Lt Reed continued. "I also found Commander Tucker's phase pistol - it had not been discharged and it appears to have flecks of the Commander's blood on it."

"Oh God..."

"It would appear that when she was attacked, the Sub-Commander put up a spirited resistance. Somehow raised the alarm with the Commander who rushed out of his quarters only taking time to grab a weapon. Unfortunately he was unable to discharge it in the Sub-Commander's defence before he was overpowered and thrown bodily across the Sub-Commander's quarters resulting in his current injury. I believe the sticky tape was used to bind T'Pol's hands and possibly feet as well as her mouth."

"Hold on a minute, Malcolm. I can accept the hands and feet but T'Pol must have had her mouth free in order to call for Trip's help."

"I never said I could explain it, sir."

Dr Phlox had been listening carefully. His expression was thoughtful. "I do believe," He said slowly. "That I may be able to offer some explanation."

After the doctor's theory had stunned both the Captain and Lt Reed, the lieutenant excused himself to carry on his investigation. Dr Phlox checked on Commander Tucker and replaced his drip of nutrients then left to check on the medical histories of the three women still on board Enterprise. Captain Archer was alone again with his friend. He resumed his seat for a minute and looked down at Trip's face. He gave a great heavy sigh and looked at him for several minutes in complete silence. "I wish you would wake up, Trip. Could tell me what happened, what you saw. Help me to get those sons-of-bitches who did this to you. Who took T'Pol and the others..." Another deep sigh escaped him. He had to go. Leave his friend to the doctor's care and get some sleep. Maybe in a couple of hours there would be some explanation, some clue as to who the abductors were and where they had gone. In the meantime he had to let his best friend recover and try to hold the rest of his life in one piece until they could figure a way out of this. He could not let the enemy beat him. He owed it to his crew and to his best friend. They were counting on him. "Just get well, Trip. I promise to hold it together until then, just so long as you keep up your end of the bargain." He paused a second then dropped his voice to the softest of whispers, a hand reaching out to touch his friend's cheek gently before leaving him. "That's an order, do you hear?"

 

"'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm goin' where my heart will take me.  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith...  
Faith of the heart."

\- 'Where My Heart Will Take me' (Enterprise theme)  
sung by Robert Watson

 

Unnoticed, Dr Phlox watched the Captain leave then looked back at the medical records he had been scanning. He thought that the names of Crewmen Thomas, Shear and Rodriguez had struck a chord. Now reviewing their last appointments with him he realised they had one thing in common that the rest of the female crew did not. All three of them were in varying stages of early pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours and no one had come near them. Sub-Commander T'Pol organised the women with instructions for them to examine every inch of their confinement for any signs of a way out. That had passed the first three hours. Enough to ram home to each and every one of them that they were stuck in this prison until their captors decided to kill or release them. Yet some things were worse than death. T'Pol relieved those last frantic moments on Enterprise. Something had waken her from a deep dreamless sleep. At first she lay with her eyes closed. No movement or change in breathing to signify that she was awake. A subtle stirring of air told her the moment she was not alone. Whoever had entered her quarters had not used the door. As if that were not alarming enough as her eyelids slowly opened a crack she saw huge shapes moving and shifting stealthily around her. Quickly she rolled off her bed and spun into action, using her smaller quicker body to confuse and gain an advantage on the intruders. She managed to toss one and trip another before her good fortune ran out and many hands fastened down on her immobilising her limbs flat on the floor as another hand covered her mouth   
leaving only her nose free so that she could breathe. T'Pol tried to thrash out, succeeding only in sending her meditation table flying and churning up the neat contents of her small quarters. Then her feet too were pinned. 

Panic. It shamed her to recall how she had lost control of herself for precious moments. Realising that she could not call out. Could not reach the com. Had no other means of alerting the rest of the crew and requesting assistance. Then her eyes had widened in mute horror as she beheld her captors. They were large bipedal aliens. What humans would have called 'ugly'. Each stood seven or eight feet tall. Their heavy cruel ribbed and scarred faces showcased black beady eyes filled with a dark intelligence. Three of them held her down, unable to move. The fourth was even larger and more ugly than his fellows. The face crossed with scars poorly attended. He wore them like battle honours. Obviously he was the leader of this little boarding party. She could not even ask what they wanted. Something like humour glittered in the unwholesome shadows of his eyes. She heard a deep gutteral bubbling sound then words broke free in a tongue she could   
understand. It was Vulcan, but poorly constructed as if the tongue was difficult for the alien to master.

"A pity. You would have made good prey."

The words meant nothing to her. The alien's intent not yet clear. It opened its' mouth and she fancied it was mocking her. The leader jerked his head slightly and those holding her pulled apart her pinned limbs, still careful to keep her mouth covered as she tried to squirm. The leader moved closer, began to touch her body. Familiarise himself with her biology in a way that was far too intimate for comfort or propriety. If she had been armed the creature would have been dead the moment he had tried to lay a hand on her. Instead she was forced to suffer the intrusion of sharp fingers and long hard nails, cutting into her flesh as he clumsily felt for the openings that would satisfy his curiosity beneath her sleep suit. A device was passed over her then put away. Some kind of scanner? The alien grunted something unintelligble then inserted a sharp digit suddenly between her legs. T'Pol's eyes widened as she let go of all pretence at control and gave a terrified mind scream. Something she had not done since early childhood and a clear sign of her distress and terror. In her extremis her mind touched something familiar, something she reached for and clung to. Lazy in the way a calm, placid pool is lazy. Gentle in the way a light summer breeze stirs the grasses on a homeworld that was not her own. Sharp scents and laughter, fond   
thoughts and caresses of the mind forbidden to any of her kind not yet bonded. Her senses were surprised, shocked. For a moment it penetrated her panic and her mind was able to form a conscious thought. Commander Tucker. How had she managed to reach out and touch that particular mind? What was it about the irrational human that formed a tenuous link with her now of all times?

Then she realised what it was. Empathy. Friendship of sorts. A thing that did not happen between Vulcans. He was her friend and one of the many things she had learnt about this most emotional of beings was that he was also very loyal. Perhaps the most empathic towards her. Even when they fought or disagreed an underlying respect lay like a firm foundation between them. He might mock but it was never spiteful. He might insult her but only to tease and sometimes he cursed her in an expression of exasperation. His many moods fascinated her partly because he was so easy to read. His emotions so close to the surface she could have read them while he slept. And now here she was, hammering on the walls of his sub-conscious mind. Intruding on his dreams of home to call him to her nightmare. It was as automatic as it was shocking. She should not be able to do this. He should not be able to respond. But in the moment her fear broke all barriers he became aware of her. His heart pounded, eyes flew open, yet he saw and heard nothing but her. She could not recall whether she had said anything coherent apart from his name. Then they were taping her mouth shut, binding her   
wrists and ankles. Trussing her up ready to take back with them. Gloating over their prize.

The chime on her door sounded extraordinarily loud to her panicked senses. The intruders froze, a look passed between them and then they retreated to the shadows. She could now hear the Commander banging on her door, his voice urgent and full of concern as he called her name. A moment or two of silence followed then he had the door open. He took a step inside, pulse gun in hand, eyes scanning the mess of her room not sure what he would find. Perhaps he would have stood a chance had his eyes not suddenly lighted on her. A gasp, a murmered swearword and he was running into the room to get to her. She tried to warn him but the tentative link she had forced into his mind as he lay sleeping was as far away from her now as his homeworld was to him. Before he could reach her huge hands gripped him around the throat and lifted him off his feet. The alien shook him. His weapon fell to the floor as the Commander tried to prise the hands from his throat. Gasping for breath, neck bleeding from the tightening grip of sharp fingers and nails. Wide eyed and alarmed she watched in consternation as the Commander was thrown the length of her room and slammed with incredible force against the far wall of her room. Tears glistened in her eyes as he slid unconscious to the floor. Mentally apologising to him. Worried that he might be killed. Then her captors gathered next to her and without a word transported her off the ship to wake in this awful place.

T'Pol had never felt so anxious or helpless. Yet these women were looking to her to lead them, to reassure them. To organise a means of escape. Ensign Hoshi Sato watched her closely but knew not to intrude on the Vulcan's thoughts. She read her body language and knew that despite what others might think the Sub-Commander had feelings and emotions every bit as deep and passionate as her human colleagues. Seeing the Vulcan forcing herself to calm down and regain a measure of control, Hoshi thought not for the first time how useful that ability was. Even now she could see the others responding to the Vulcan's lead. Burying their terror and trying to regain function of their senses as they tried to emulate her. Hoshi approved. She turned her head to find Lt Anna Hess watching her. "What's going on, Hoshi?" 

Hoshi dropped her voice. "When they grabbed you, did they... I mean were they.... had they...."

Lt Hess nodded. "Their nails were sharp, dirty and like chips of slate. I have cuts which could only be duplicated in childbirth."

Coming right out and saying it turned all heads. The Sub-Commander's included. T'Pol's eyes narrowed slightly. Saying it out loud would not calm the younger women. In fact, the opposite would be true. As her disapproving eyes met those of Commander Tucker's second, she found a calm unwavering will observing her back. Not with insubordination but simple truth.

"I will not lie, Sub-Commander. The sooner we are all aware of what is at stake the sooner we can bend our backs to getting the hell out of here."

The Sub-Commander looked at her for a moment then raised her head and nodded realising the practical engineer was correct. "You are right, lieutenant. You are an engineer. Find me a weakness we can exploit. We may not have any tools but we still have our wits. It is time we used them."

* * * * *

Lt Reed had finished his prelimiary investigation. Only Sub-Commander T'Pol had been able to put up any kind of resistance. It appeared the others had all been taken in varying guises. Not all had been sleeping. The abductors had shown a startling knowledge of where each of them were and chosen their moments to act with both care and precision. All of the women had been alone at the time they were siezed. How had the enemy managed to do that or had they been aboard for some time awaiting their moment to strike? And why take them all during the same time period? It bespoke an advanced form of planning that ruled out a random attack. The more he thought about it the less he liked it and he had started out unhappy enough. He needed to bring both his findings and lack of findings to the Captain's attention. Something he was not looking forward to.

With a sigh he made his way straight to the infirmary knowing that the Captain would not stray far from his incapacitated friend. Thoughts of Commander Tucker in a coma further depressed him. To his surprise the Captain was not in sickbay when he arrived. Dr Phlox had changed the Commander's drip and was checking his biosigns when he looked up and smiled benignly at the lieutenant. "Ah, lieutenant."

Lt Reed's eyes flicked to rest on the Commander. Sadness finely chiseled in the delicate features of his face. "How is he doing?"

Dr Phlox tried to sound cheerful and upbeat but the drag on his optimism was obvious if muted. "No change, I'm afraid."

"What about the head injury?"

"Ah!" The doctor visibly brightened as if thrown a life line. "The fracture is healing well and the wound has closed. I have managed to bring down the swelling inside the brain so any internal damage has been minimised." He paused. "It is a little too early however to tell if there will be any permanent brain damage."

The lieutenant tried to hide his shock, his face paling. "Brain damage?"

"I use the term in its' widest sense, lieutenant. I am still hoping he will regain consciousness."

He nodded, not able to think of any answer to that. Dr Phlox noticed the PADD in the lieutenant's hand and correctly surmised that he had not originally come to sickbay just to see the Commander. "I believe the Captain retired to his quarters for a little rest. You can find him there."

"No, I won't disturb him. If you don't mind I'd like to sit with the Commander for a little while."

The doctor nodded then moved away to see to his eclectic menagerie. When he was out of earshot Lt Reed pulled a chair next to the bed and sat quietly. He looked down at Commander Tucker's still face, his expression sad but thoughtful. Without realising it he found himself musing over the facts out loud. As if on some level his friend could hear him and draw comfort from his presence. "I've been over the Sub-Commander's quarters with a fine toothcomb, Trip. I think I've managed to piece together what happened but we're still in the dark as to exactly what and who we are dealing with." He paused and glanced at his PADD, scrolling through his notes. "It seems obvious to me that you had been sleeping in your quarters." A little baffled look pinched the corners of his eyes but did not interrupt his spoken thoughts. "Somehow you realised T'Pol needed help. You grabbed the closest clothes you could find and slipped on your sweat pants, grabbed a pulse gun..." His voice warmed with approval at that bit of forward thinking. "...then hurried to her quarters. Judging by the state of the place, there had been a fairly violent struggle before you got there. You stepped inside T'Pol's quarters and saw her trussed up with tape. Instinctively you ran   
over to help her and was attacked. Presumably by the same beings who abducted the Sub-Commander."

He paused and looked at his friend's pale face. Breathing shallow. A faint mist of perspiration on the comatose man's face. He tried to remember whether Trip had been sweating when he came into sickbay. He shook the thought off as irrelevant. Annoyed with himself for getting sidetracked. 

"I wish you could tell me what happened. Who or what these aliens are. What they are after and how they managed to slip passed our defences. Obviously they were cloaked and judging by how easily they got on board Enterprise and left they must have some kind of transporter technology." Lt Reed shook his head in a fanciful fashion. "I am really beginning to hate advanced alien technologies."

Lt Reed sighed and patted Trip on the shoulder with clumsy affection. "You rest and get well, Trip. I'm counting on your help to find T'Pol and the others."

He was about to get to his feet when he heard a low murmur. He froze. Heart beginning to beat rapidly. "Trip? Trip, can you hear me?"

The groan multiplied into little vocal leaks of pain. Relief and anxiety reflected on the lieutenant's sensitive face. He put his hand back on the Commander's shoulder, an instinctive need to have contact with him, to ground his friend in what would no doubt be a painful awakening. A long low murmur of pain brought the lieutenant's ear close to the Commander's mouth. He held his breath the better to hear him.

"T...T'Pol....aliens.....t...t...trans..ported off th'ship."

Excitement flared with hope in the Armoury Officer's heart. Not only was the Commander speaking but he was coherent and making sense. "What else, Trip? What did they look like?"

Another pained mumble. His head stirred slightly against the pillow but the eyes did not open. Lt Reed resisted the urge to shake him.

"Trip? Please, for T'Pol, for everyone. Try to remember. What did the bastards look like?"

His English precision seemed to penetrate the Commander's slowly surfacing foggy thoughts. A point of focus he could hang on to, however fleeting as the fog cleared. "Butt ugly, Malcolm..."

"That's not a very helpful description, Trip." Snipped Lt Reed primly.

Something that could have been a soft snort of humour huffed out of the Commander's mouth but then his face contorted in pain and his breathing became stilted and difficult. Lt Reed raised his head and shouted. "Doctor! Come quickly the Commander is in distress!"

Within seconds Dr Phlox hurried over to them, joy and concern at odds on his face. Happy to see the Commander trying to regain consciousness but alarmed by how much pain he was in. He got a hypospray and injected the painkiller directly into the side of Trip's neck. Straight into an artery. Trip was resisting his attempts to calm him down, his eyelids fluttering as if trying to open them. "Calm down, Commander. You have to rest, do not distress yourself."

Commander Tucker took no notice, getting more distressed not less. Dr Phlox looked at Lt Reed. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything..."

Just then the Commander's voice came through much stronger. His eyes snapped open and fastened on Lt Reed's anxious face. "M...Mal..colm. H...h...help T'Pol."

Lt Reed ignored the doctor and took the hand Trip raised to grip the front of his tunic. "Take it easy, Trip. Try to speak slowly and clearly. Who took Sub-Commander T'Pol and the others?"

For a moment he looked completely baffled. "Others? W...what others?"

The lieutenant swallowed hard and looked at the doctor. Commander Tucker did not know that almost all the women crew members had been abducted bar three. "Um, the Sub-Commander was not the only one abducted Trip."

"She wasn't?" He slurred, voice thick with confusion.

"No" Lt Reed found it hard to get passed the lump in his throat but at last he did it. "They also took Hoshi. Nearly all the women crew are gone, Trip."

Ragged breaths punctuated pained lungs. He felt terrible. Weak, nauseous and in pain but worse than that was the fact that he had not been able to protect T'Pol. Because he had gone rushing in like John Wayne they had lost her. *He* had lost her. He closed his eyes on pain and guilt. The agony in his heart giving the pain in his head a run for its' money. 

* * * * *

Before any of them could locate a weakness in their prison the aliens returned. Sub-Commnader T'Pol was not sure but thought that the one in front was the same scarred leader who had overseen her own abduction. The memory was a far from happy one. She could hear the others moving back, anxious sounds in the back of their throats dying away to nothing. T'Pol was silent, her large liquid eyes fastened on the leader. Some dark fathomless humour touched him then vanished. He turned to his men and began issuing orders in a language they could not understand. T'Pol whipped her head round as they parted round her and began selecting women, easily plucking them out of their holding cell to carry them away. T'Pol glared at him.

"What are you doing with them? I demand you return us to Enterprise!"

The alien threw back its' head and laughed then adjusted its' vocal chords. "Do you know why I kept you?"

"A wish perhaps for a slow and painful death."

Again the creature made a bubbling cackle in its throat. "I am Kaarg and you will service me."

Shock then fear pummelled into her slight frame. She took an involuntary step back. "I will not."

The creature hardly seemed to have to move more than a step to bring itself back within her reach. He casually plucked her off the ground and wrapped an arm around her before she could perform any more of her world's martial arts. "You are feisty, a warrior. I respect that."

"Then if you are also a warrior," Bit out T'Pol when she found she could not struggle. "You will face me in battle not like this."

Real regret sounded in the creature's voice. "I am sorry to deny you your birthright but now you must serve a greater need."

"Where are your females?"

"On our homeworld."

"Then if you return home you will please everyone."

The creature was walking swiftly now. Not taking her into some other cave but nearer the surface. She could see the way the tunnels were getting lighter. In the last cave was a huge carved opening within which sat the ugliest ship she had ever seen. Somehow it seemed fitting that it would be theirs. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am the Captain therefore I have the privacy of my ship."

Her heart thudded. "You intend to rape me?"

"You will be impregnated, yes."

"And the others?"

He made a strange sound then said, "Yes. All."

"What about after you have mated?"

If he was surprised at her clinical questions he did not show it. They had almost reached the ship. "Once the seed has taken root you will incubate the foetus."

"*After* the child is born."

He did not seem to want to look at her and she read that as shame.

"You intend to kill us, don't you?"

Angrily he swung her down to her feet and glared right into her face. "If we did not mate with you we would kill you in battle. Is there any other way?"

"You could show *some* honour and let us go."

He looked at her hard for several moments. "You are a poison sting in the tail."

Somehow his comment reminded her of Trip calling her a 'pain in the ass'. But he had later softened the sharpness of his retort by adding that she was *his* pain in the ass, as if that made a difference. She lifted her head in a haughty fashion. "Then at least in one thing you chose well."

* * * * *

Captain Archer could not keep the smile off his face. The relief so evident he almost cried. Lt Reed stood up and moved next to his Captain. Dr Phlox beamed happily, a hypospray in his hands. All three of them watched as the Chief Engineer mumbled off to sleep again. 

"What did Trip tell us?"

"The Commander was only aware of T'Pol's disappearance, Captain. It was a quite a shock when I told him about Hoshi and the others."

The doctor nodded, his expression becoming somewhat solemn. "I do not want him unnecessarily distressed, Captain. Badgering the Commander would be worse than counter-productive it would be cruel. I will not allow that. Not when there is the chance of him making excellent progress."

He looked at the doctor in surprise. "I would never do anything to hurt Trip or any other member of this crew, doctor. But I also have to find out as much as I can about what happened. We have to get our crew back."

"I understand your position Captain. Fortunately mine is a lot more clear cut. Within these walls the patient comes first."

Captain Archer nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The doctor looked at him, said nothing. Watched as the Captain's eye drifted back to Trip. Knew he was going to settle in that chair again and remain for who knows how long this time? Dr Phlox stepped passed the Captain and retrieved the chair, removing it from temptation. Captain Archer frowned, his temper rising but held tightly in check. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ensurinig everyone gets some much needed rest, Captain. And that includes you." He said in a calm, polite voice. His expression brooked no argument. "A position which, if I heard correctly, is endorsed by the Captain of this ship."

The Captain looked hard at him. Annoyed. Lt Reed tried to keep a straight face. "I just wanted to sit with Trip for a while, doctor." Said the Captain, biting off each word with forced civility.

"I know that Captain but that is not the point. Commander Tucker will be able to get some much needed rest and if you go back to your quarters so will you."

"I can do that here, doctor."

"No, you most certainly cannot."

Startled bushy brows rose over a picture of confusion. His anger momentarily forgotten. "What?"

"I have been observing you, Captain. When you come to visit Mr Tucker you sit by his bedside. You fidget and fawn on him. You talk aloud, telling him stories of home and the things you still want to do. You tell him your problems, urge him to get well quick so he can solve them for you..."

The Captain looked part hurt and part indignant. "That's not how it is..."

The Doctor continued his observations ignoring the Captain's interruption. "He may look comatose. He may seem to have slipped into a genuine sleep but how much of that peripheral comfort is crumbled away by your insistence on forcing some kind of reaction out of him? Do not deny it, Captain. I have seen you squeeze his hand and wait for a squeeze back, brush the hair from his eyes and hope the skim of your hand across his face will 'accidentally' wake him. The soft scrape of your chair, the creak as you keep moving to adjust your postion, the weight of a hand on his bed or chest. What is this constant need that humans have to touch? Let the man sleep, Captain. Do not keep baderging him for reassurances. Let him rest or I will only allow you to enter sickbay during strict visiting hours and will exclude you the rest of the time."

A plethora of emotions paraded across the Captain's face. Embarrassed and somewhat chastened. Was he that transparent? Had he really been disturbing his friend's rest so much? He knew he was anxious and restless but had not thought it could possibly affect a man already in a coma. Perhaps the doctor was right and he should just let him sleep? Perhaps on a subliminal level his fidgetting and fretting were disturbing the quality of rest he needed so desperately. Thinking about his friend and what was best for his recovery the Captain found his anger had vanished. He did not have to spend every moment off the bridge sitting in sickbay with Trip. After all, he had the doctor doing everything but riding shotgun over him. That image brought a smile to his lips. Lt Reed had expected him to fly into a frustrated rage with Dr Phlox but seeing the humour reassert itself allowed himself to carefully breathe out again. He had no desire to lock the doctor in the brig.

"You're right, Dr Phlox. Thank you for talking some much needed sense into me. I know the Commander will be in good hands."

Dr Phlox nodded and gave a happy smile. "Indeed he will."

Once they were gone Dr Phlox went back to his scans of the Commander's brain. Interesting. Highly unusual. He crossed his arms and studied the schematics of a living human brain. The Commander should have suffered major trauma. He himself had taken measures to reduce the swelling behind the ocipital lobe. Expected to see more damage once the swelling had gone down easing the pressure off the brain. Rest would do much to heal the body but brain damage was much trickier. More intricate and critical. What he was seeing now was a kind of miracle that did not add up. He flicked through various other angles and mused over what he was seeing then carefully compared the recent scans with the earlier ones. Yes. He had been right. There *had* been brain damage. He frowned and went back to comparing them. What he was looking at now. To his baffled joy and total stupification. Was a perfectly healthy and normal brain. No damage. No signs of heavy bruising. Even though the fractured skull had been knitting back together   
nicely it now could not be detected at all. Not even down to a hairline crack in the cranial wall.

Dr Phlox made a thoughtful face, pushed out his bottom lip and wondered if humans secreted substances he was unaware of. Chemicals inside the brain which could account for the seamless self repair. When the Commander finally woke tomorrow he would have quite a conundrum to solve. He just hoped the Commander would be able to help him understand this particular mystery before the Captain whisked him away to help recover the missing crew. He had put the Captain off for now and it was true the Commander did need to rest, but he was not yet ready to tell the Captain his findings. No doubt Captain Archer would give him all the credit for being his physician but a smart man does not accept accolades he has not earned unless they are qualified. He looked away from the scans at last and looked quietly at the man sleeping on the biobed. It would be a long night waiting for the Commander to wake up and give him some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kaarg half carried and half dragged Sub-Commander T'Pol on to his ship. If anything, the inside was even uglier than the outside. Horrified by the bleached remains hanging in the hold, she found herself staring in horror at what could only be implements of torture. She felt her stomach twist. Sickened. The Captain almost preened himself as he walked, chest stuck out in a proud burst of pride. "Do you like the trophies you see?"

"No, I do not."

He made a sound of disapproval and annoyance. "These are valuable artefacts."

"They are the remains of the dead."

"That is what I said." The Captain intoned darkly.

He made her look at everything, watching her reaction and enjoying the opportunity to show off his personal collection without any of his crew seeing him do so. They would call him overly prideful and that would start another heated argument. He could not afford to lose more men by summary execution. These incubators were of temporary value. Once their task was over they would be discarded. He drew a heavy finger down the side of T'Pol's face. Touched a delicate ear shell and was amused when she tried to turn her head. Not that she was able to escape his foul touch. If only Enterprise knew where they were. She would gladly give her life for one massive shot of pulse canon fire or a torpedo to land at point blank range down this offensive creature's throat.

The Captain picked up a cruel looking strip of metal with a curved bladed end. "Do you know what this is?"

"I have no interest in your instruments of torture."

"You would do well to humour me or die."

"Why if I am to die anyway? I would rather die barren than carry your seed."

He did not show offence. He liked her fiery temperament however calmly she tried to hide it. It showed spirit and courage. Qualities worthy of a warrior's respect. Again he thought what a pity it would be to kill her but then his desire for her skeletal remains stirred a possession in him that muted his thoughts of restraint. She would be an admirable addition to his collection.

* * * * *

Trip was dreaming. Or rather having nightmares. He was in a dark place. The creature that had attacked him was one of many. They were big, heavy and fierce and made cruelty into an art form. He had no idea who they were or where they came from but they were violating the women. His southern values were distressed and apalled, his muscles bunching, his nerves twitching. He began to toss and turn, trying to find a way of escape. To get them out. In his dream he shouted, yelled at them to follow him but no one seemed able to hear him. His heart was hammering like crazy in his chest, his breath catching with emotion as he saw all the blood. Women everywhere. Huge alien males forcing themselves on the women, some of them fastened into locking devices so they could not struggle or wriggle free. Blood running down their legs as they raped them with such brutality that the vaginal wall was split. Cries and screams rent the air making his ears bleed with the pain of it and his heart break in sorrow.

*Oh God don't let this happen. Don't let them rape Hoshi or T'pol or any of the others...*

He was in such distress his cries woke the doctor. Dr Phlox gently woke the weeping man, alarmed to see him so upset. The Commander looked around him wildly, not at first aware that he was in sickbay.

"Commander, relax, it is okay. You are in sickbay."

His eyes were wild, his heart still thumping out of rythym. "Sickbay?"

"Yes, Commander. You had a nightmare."

He was awake now, trying to calm down enough to sort through his thoughts. His dreams. He felt a familiar touch in his mind. *T'Pol* Fresh tears ran down his cheeks. He began to sit up. Dr Phlox turned to him with a hypospray. The Commander swung his legs off the biobed and stood on the far side of it. He put a hand out to ward the doctor off. "You're not stickin' that thing in me!"

"Commander, be reasonable. You are traumatised. You've just wakened from a disturbing nightmare. I am just going to give you something to help you sleep."

More of a panic now, Trip began to yell. "Cap'n! Cap'n! Don't let him stick needles in me! I don't need sleep."

"Everybody needs sleep." Soothed the doctor calmly.

"No! You don't understand. I have'ta help T'Pol."

"And you shall Commander, just as soon as you've had a good night's rest."

Fully awake now Trip yelled at the top of his lungs. "NO! I wanna see the Captain NOW before it's too late!"

Just then running feet arrived at sickbay. To Trip's relief Captain Archer and Lt Reed dashed into sickbay with Crewman Franklin from Engineering and Crewman Riggs from the armoury. It would have been funny if the Captain had not been so worried. Commander Tucker backed away from the doctor and pleaded with the Captain. "Cap'n, tell the doc to back off. I don't wanna be put to sleep. I have'ta talk to you. Lives depend on it."

The Captain nodded and waved Dr Phlox to one side. "I don't think we'll be needing that hypospray doctor."

Dr Phlox wanted to disagree but one look at the Captain's face was enough. He nodded reluctantly and put it away, still keeping a wary eye on his suddenly very alert and mobile patient. Captain Archer walked up to Trip carefully, not wanting to alarm or startle him. "Okay Trip, I could hear you calling for me three decks down. What's the problem?"

He had difficulty controlling his emotions. The visions were so realistic. He could almost reach out and touch all the blood. It made him want to gag. The Captain escorted him back to the biobed but instead of getting back on it he moved over to where Dr Phlox had put the chair. A smile tugged at Captain Archer's lips thinking it was a small act of defiance on Trip's part. Only when the man sat down and began to tell his story did the Captain realise he was not trying to making a point. Trip looked up slowly and met his Captain's eye with a pain and candour that convinced him more than anything that whatever the Commander wanted to say he would listen to. Even while Hell itself froze over. If that was what Trip wanted, that was what Trip would get. His voice trembling as he spoke he began to descibe exactly what had happened. Quietly Lt Reed moved closer and took a seat on a nearby table to listen.

"Don't ask me t'explain Cap'n but I was sleepin'. Dreamin' of home. It was a bright sunny day, the family was all gonna be together..."

Captain Archer put a steadying hand on Trip's shoulder as he began to choke up and left it there until he had calmed down enough to continue.

"This is gonna sound nuts but suddenly I was hearing T'Pol, and not out loud neither. I could hear her inside my head, Cap'n, clear as I can hear you now and she was distressed and callin' for me in a way I'd never heard before. Frightened me half near t'death I can tell you. Woke me quicker'n a cold shower. I grabbed a pair of pants and my phase pistol then ran as fast as I could to her quarters. Must'a been half asleep 'cause I never thought twice about soundin' an alarm or raisin' the com. All I could think was I didn't have much time." He paused and took a ragged breath. Dr Phlox handed him a glass of water but his hand shook too much so Captain Archer took it and put it on the floor next to him. "I couldn't get an answer so I hit the over ride and that's when I saw her." He stopped, gulped in a breath of air and tried to steady himself. "She was all tied up Cap'n. Trussed up with this white tape over her hands, feet and mouth. Her eyes were staring at me. I realise now that she'd been tryin' t'warn me only I couldn't think of anythin' but gettin' to her and untyin' her. The room seemed empty. I took no more'n a couple steps and this thing grabbed me round the neck like I was made of plywood. Threw me clear across the room. I don't remember anythin' after that."

Captain Archer picked the glass of water up and held it to Trip's mouth so he could take a drink. The fluid helped to revive him a little. The Captain realised he was in shock. He motioned for Lt Reed to take the blanket off the biobed and drape it over Trip's shoulders. The Chief Engineer did not notice. He gazed blankly at the Captain. "It's all my fault, Cap'n."

The Captain frowned. "What're you talkin' about, Trip? You were asleep."

His tear stained face focused on his friend in guilty sorrow. His voice mournful. "She was callin' for me, Cap'n, and it took me ages t'hear her. If I had been listenin' I could have got to her in time."

"Trip, it wasn't your fault, do you hear me? The aliens have some kind of stealth technology. They sneaked aboard Enterprise and abducted the women. There is no way you could have known about that."

The Commander looked down at his hands, clasping them to keep them steady. "She needed me, Cap'n, and I let her down." He looked up and gazed in misery at his Captain. "I let them all down."

"No, Trip, you didn't. You were the only one who realised anything was wrong." He paused. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anythin' Cap'n."

"I need you to think real hard and tell me what these aliens looked like. Describe them for me."

Having something to focus on calmed the Commander down. "They were huge, Cap'n. Bipedal. A good seven or eight feet tall. Covered in some kind of thick ribbed skin and as ugly as the creature from the Black Lagoon. Well, that's not to say they're lizards or anythin' like that Cap'n. I don't know what they are..." His voice trailed off as something strange popped in his head. He frowned. Wondering where the hell that had come from.

Seeing his distraction the Captain leaned forward. Concerned. "Trip? Are you okay?"

The Commander shook his head slightly as if to dislodge something and rouse himself at the same time. "Well, if that isn't the damnedest thing..." His voice trailed off.

"What is?"

Commander Tucker looked slowly at his friends then took a deep steadying breath. Not sure how he was going to explain how he knew what he was about to tell them. "Don't ask me to explain how I know but the aliens are called... the Hirogen."

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato was screaming. She could not help it. Having those grotesque creatures pawing her was bad enough but now they were fitting her into a hanging frame, her clothes ripped so that they hid very little and offered neither modesty nor warmth. She was more than frightened. She was terrified. Turning her head she noticed all the women who put up a struggle were fitted into the grill like harnesses that hung from chains in the ceiling. There was no privacy. The women were kept together in a large cave. One of the women fainted and woke as she was being raped. Her screams bled away in an agonised wail. Hoshi could not bear it. Tears rolled down her face. She was in the frame now. Huge thick fingers pawed her through the openings, the large one in front of her vagina was big enough for the alien to insert his hand. She swore in at least a dozen languages and when that had no affect started swearing in Klingon. The Hirogen male paused and looked at her in what could have been amusement. She felt his sharp fingers press between her legs to guide himself in and spat at him. If anything his eyes became brighter.

Not for a second did he look away. Hoshi found herself morbidly transfixed by the look in his eyes then she discovered why the frames swung on chains. Her screams punctuating the rocking swing of the chain and the sharp nails gripping her through the grill while he impaled her, burrowing deep inside her with no preparation to ease the intrusion. Nothing for the pain. If anything her cries just seemed to excite the male more. Again and again he shoved himself deep inside her, the frame now swinging slightly back and forth with his hands causing her to slid back and forth along his erection. Tears flooded her cheeks. Pain numbed her senses.

On the Hirogen ship, Sub-Commander T'Pol was being told her options none of which were acceptable. The Hirogen Captain seemed amused at her attempts to prevent the inevitable. "I will take you, impregnate you then you will incubate my seed."

"You are mistaken."

"You misunderstand, Vulcan." Now he stepped so close to her that his body odours were overpowering. She could smell the rotting flesh between his teeth from his last meal. It revolted and offended her. He chose his favourite frame, moving with unexpected swiftness and grace once his decision had been made. Pinned to his chest, T'Pol tried to struggle. Knowing it could be minutes only before he had her stripped and locked naked inside the cage, ready to swing to his rythym. Without realising it she opened her mind and called for help.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was amazed. "Hirogen?"

Trip nodded. He was beginning to feel cold. The doctor wanted him to climb back into bed but he was afraid he would be given something to knock him out and all his instincts were screaming for him to stay awake. He had no idea why just that it was important.

When Trip did not explain the Captain pursed his lips. "Never heard of them."

Dr Phlox looked at the Captain, his expression serious and very solemn. "I have never seen one but my people have had dealings with them in the past."

The Captain's expression took on a hopeful look but his heart missed a beat at the look in the Denobulan's eyes. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They are a warrior race whose whole society and social structure revolves around The Hunt."

"The Hunt?"

Dr Phlox nodded and tried to ease his way closer to Trip. The Commander eased further round the biobed, maintaining the distance between them. Dr Phlox stopped moving and stared at the Commander in frustration. He glanced at the Captain. "The Hirogen are the ultimate sportsmen or the ultimate predators, depending on your viewpoint. To them the universe is made up of only two types of beings. Hunters and Prey."

"Let me guess, we're not the Hunters?"

"No, Captain."

"Why take our women?"

"To breed."

The Captain frowned. "Don't they have Hirogen women?"

Dr Phlox nodded slowly. "Yes, on their homeworld."

"Then why don't they go home to mate?"

The doctor shrugged. "I do not know. As I said, our people had contact with them a long time ago. They have not come near us for many years. Hirogen are nomadic hunters Captain."

The Captain looked at Trip thoughtfully. "How do you know their name? Did they tell you who they were?"

Trip was not sure how to answer him. How had he known? The name had just popped into his head. Now he was picking up something else. Something which was making him panic. "Cap'n, we have to move fast. We're runnin' out of time."

"In what way?"

He swallowed slowly, his eyes widening and beginning to glisten suspiciously. "They're bein' raped, Cap'n."

Alarmed, Captain Archer sprang forward startling the Commander. "How do you know that?"

There were tears in his eyes now. He gripped the biobed as if that was the only thing holding him up. Dr Phlox began to very slowly move around the bed to inch closer to him. "I can't explain it, Cap'n. It's like I'm kind of connected to T'Pol. Not all the time just when she's really distressed or in pain." He broke off and swallowed. "We have to get them out of there, Cap'n."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I think T'Pol might be able to guide me."

Captain Archer looked at the doctor. The doctor looked nonplussed. Lt Reed broke his silence, his face reflecting worry for their missing crew but also concern for Commander Tucker. "Trip, can you hear the Sub-Commander now?"

Trip looked at him blankly then turned his thoughts inwards. Dr Phlox was only a foot away from him now. The Captain indicated for the doctor not to move any closer. "I don't hear her, Malcolm. Leastways not in words."

"Then how do you know she's trying to communicate with you?"

He looked at his friend for a moment. "It's like an emotional connection."

The lieutenant would have laughed in his face if Trip had not looked so serious, so anxious. "The Sub-Commander is Vulcan, Trip. She doesn't have emotions like us."

"That's where you're wrong, Malcolm. She just keeps them bottled up. Maybe that's why they're so intense."

The Captain put a hand on his shoulder. "Trip, I'm not going to pretend I understand any of this but how can we use this 'connection' to find them? We can't even detect their ship."

The Commander shuddered and Lt Reed pulled the blanket a little closer round him. Commander Tucker looked at the Captain. "We're not tryin' t'find the Hirogens, Cap'n, just our people. If I can pick up on the Sub-Commander's emotions I may be able to guide Enterprise in the right direction."

Lt Reed pressed his lips together in a firm tight line of doubt but said nothing. Realising that the Captain was seriously considering Trip's proposal he gave a little sigh. "I wish we knew what sort of weapons they had." 

Captain Archer looked at the Commander. "How are we gonna do this, Trip?"

"Let me come to the bridge, Cap'n."

Dr Phlox did not look happy. "I must protest, Captain. The Commander is not strong enough to leave sickbay and I need to conduct more extensive tests."

"The tests will have to wait, doctor. If there is any chance that Trip can find a way to lead us to the women we have to take it."

Trip was shivering hard now. "Cap'n?"

"Yes, Trip?"

"D'you mind if I put some clothes on? I'm freezin'."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Okay but as soon as we're done you're coming right back to sickbay to let the doc continue his tests."

Trip nodded. Too weary to argue. Captain Archer looked at Lt Reed. "Lieutenant. Take Commander Tucker to his quarters and help him dress then bring him immediately up to the bridge."

The Captain waited until the Chief Engineer and Armoury Officer had left then turned to face Dr Phlox. "Now I want to hear everything you can remember about the Hirogen."


	4. Chapter 4

Some of the women had passed out. The Hirogen men treated the women in a very rough functional manner as if impregnating them was just another chore. Hoshi was trying frantically to think of a way to get through to them that this was wrong. That they should be released. But no one was listening and no one cared. She looked down at her imprisoned body. The metal harness swinging to and fro, her feet not touching the ground. Bruises round her waist and her hips showed where the male had dug into her flesh with his nails to keep her still while he penetrated her. A thin trail of blood ran down the inside of one leg but it did not seem to register. Tears ran soundlessly down her face. As she raised her eyes she saw Lt Anna Hess staring back at her. The Engineer had an implaccable expression on her face and had not yet been touched. For a moment Hoshi hated her. Jealous of the fact that her clothing was still intact. Seconds later she felt the bitter tang of shame as a huge Hirogen male grabbed Anna by the hair then tore her clothes off her. Hoshi wanted to close her eyes. Shut out the sight of her colleague's degradation but Anna Hess was staring straight at her, begging her to keep eye contact. As if it would help her hang on to the tiniest   
shred of dignity.

Hoshi wanted to look away but could not do it. She gave mute witness and only looked away when Anna cried out and disolved into silent weeping. The male withdrew without speaking and moved on to look for any other unclaimed female. It was only after the males finally left them in the blood stained cell that Hoshi's heart faltered. She looked around more carefully, only able to rock herself round in a slow swaying circle from her metal prison. Where was Sub-Commander T'Pol? She looked at Lt Hess but the woman was not looking at her now. Eyes screwed tight while tears leaked out of her eyes. Body trembling. Hoshi took another slow look round then spotted Liz Cutler. She was half sitting and half lying on the floor. Only a few strips of clothing still on her back. Everyone had been raped. Not a soul had escaped the foul touch of their enemy. Even in her distress, Liz Cutler was trying to comfort the other women. Dragging herself painfully from one to the other, exchanging low murmured words but with nothing to help ease the pain or mop up the trails of blood. She raised her eyes and paused when she saw Hoshi staring back at her. The slow rocking swing of the frame casting shadows on the damned.

* * * * *

Lt Reed was beyond anxious. All he could think about was Hoshi. He was worried about the others of course but Hoshi was special. She was his friend and inside he was all tied up with secret longings and desires that he had never dared to bring out into the open in case she laughed at him. The time had not been right and now it would never be right again. *Faint heart never won a fair lady* How bloody perfect. Now he was going to lose her altogether. He bit his bottom lip and looked across at Commander Tucker. The man looked terrible. He should not have been allowed out of sickbay but he had learnt to his own cost just how stubborn Trip could be. He watched him sway slightly then brace himself at the science officer's station. He frowned. What did he hope to find there? None of it made much sense to him but part of him was hoping and praying that the Commander could pull something out of his sleeve.

Travis looked concerned. Kept trying not to stare at Trip but it was as if a magnet drew him. Commander Tucker sucked in a deep breath and braced himself upright. Where was the Captain? He needed to say this only once. His head was abuzz with images that were driving him crazy. Images smudged with red. Emotions shot through with ten kinds of pain and sorrow. The sorrow alone was enough to unravel a man. *Hurry up, Cap'n. I can't hold on to the link for too much longer* Just then the door swished open and Captain Archer entered the bridge followed by Dr Phlox. Commander Tucker felt a surge of relief, his focus on the Captain. Only peripherally aware of the good doctor. The Captain looked at him, taking in the sickly pallor of his face. His heart missing a beat as he realised how much they had riding on the Commander's *hunch*. He still was not sure how much he believed but right now they were out of more sensible options. Who cared how crazy it was provided it worked? He had made sure the doctor brought his hypospray with him just in case.

"Okay, Trip. When you're ready."

Travis looked at the Captain in confusion. What did he mean? The Captain took his chair and nodded to the helmsman to standby. Travis nodded back, confused but obedient.

Dr Phlox stood next to Commander Tucker and watched him. Noted how the hands that gripped the console had turned white. Trip closed his eyes and opened his mind. Reached out with his feelings, searching for a touch of the familiar. Something rarely glimpsed but so precious to him. Unbeknownst to himself a calm settled over his anxious mind. Kinder thoughts eased his mental anguish and strengthened him. For long drawn out minutes silence gripped the bridge. Then Trip trembled slightly. Pain. Red and raw and blinding in intensity almost brought him to his knees. He gasped. Dr Phlox took a step towards him then froze as the Commander seemed to steady again. He could feel her now, crying in his mind. *Where are ya, T'Pol? Give me a sign. Anythin'* He saw an image solidify in his mind. A ship. Then it vanished and he was looking at a planet. Little more than a huge asteroid. Where the hell was it? Automatically co-ordinates flashed through his mind so fast he did not have time to query them. The Commander rattled them off and the Captain nodded to Travis to adopt the new heading.

"Warp five, Travis." Murmured the Captain, anxious not to break the Commander's concentration.

Dr Phlox was concerned but waited. The Commander was mumbling quietly under his breath. The doctor leaned closer, trying to make out the words but they were too indistinct. Captain Archer got up and stood the other side of Trip, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. He spoke softly, hoping to prompt him. "Trip? How far away are they?"

"Four, five hours Cap'n." He sounded in pain. 

"On this heading?"

A pause. "Yeah."

The Captain wet his lips. "Are they... is everyone alright?"

They heard a soft strangled sob and the Commander opened his eyes. He looked straight at Captain Archer with eyes that were filled with agony. "No, Cap'n, they're not."

He was about to question him further when the Commander shook his head wearily. "Don't ask."

"Trip, you need to sit down before you fall down."

He could not argue with that. When the Captain was right, the Captain was right. Dr Phlox took his arm and helped him sit on the floor.

"You should go back to sickbay with the doctor, Trip. Four or five hours will give you time to rest before we get there." He said gently.

"No, Cap'n. Just let me rest here. Doc's here, I'm here."

"Did you pick up anything else, Trip? Was T'Pol able to tell us how they are being held?"

"Cap'n all I can feel, taste, touch and sense is the pain."

The Captain nodded to himself as if he had suspected as much. "Then at least let the doctor give you something for the pain."

"Ya don't understand, Cap'n. It's not physical pain. You can't heal it with a hypospray. No offence, doc."

"None taken." Replied the doctor, a thoughtful look on his face.

The Captain sat next to Trip on the floor. "You said the women weren't alright, Trip."

The Commander shut his eyes a moment then opened them again. He looked at his friend for a moment before speaking. His words whispered and filled with pain. "Those monsters have already raped 'em, Cap'n. We'll find 'em but we'll be too late to prevent that."

He wanted to argue, to rant and rail that there was no way the Commander could know that but looking at the expression in his friend's clear blue eyes he knew the truth when he saw it. How the hell did they end up in this mess? "Can you talk to T'Pol?"

Trip shook his head. "Nope."

"What about emotionally? Is there a way you can let her know we're on our way? That help is coming?"

He wanted to say something derisory but resisted the urge. It was not the Captain's fault. "No, Cap'n, and even if I could I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"They're in enemy hands, Cap'n. I don't want those bastards to have a clue that we're on to them."

Captain Archer nodded and placed a hand on Trip's shoulder. His friend closed his eyes and in that split second the Captain gave Dr Phlox a nod. Before Trip knew what was happening he felt the hypospray in his neck. His eyes shot open and widened in distress. Fixed on the Captain as if he had been betrayed with a kiss. "Don't knock me out, Cap'n." He pleaded.

The Captain's voice was soothing, his free hand brushed the hair back from his eyes. "Just a couple of hours, Trip. You have to rest whether you want to or not and that's an order."

* * * * *

Her mind was a whirl. Odd disjointed images kept impinging on her nightmare. Soothing and gentle. Like a hand reaching out from the darkness to tell her everything was going to be alright. Only that was a lie. Nothing would ever be alright again. She had failed to protect the others. Now they were all part of some grotesque breeding programme for their enemies. Once the foetuses had been brought to full term and the babies born they would be executed and have their bones bleached and hung in decoration as obscene trophies. A warped show of gratitude from the sickest aliens in the galaxy. T'Pol was roused and handed some harsh unbleached cloth. It took forever for her mind to grasp that she was being given clean clothing. Where were her own clothes? What had happened to her uniform? Then she remembered. The Hirogen Captain had ripped her clothes off before forcing himself on her. She suppressed a shudder and fumbled with the smock like material. She tried not to wonder how many other captives had worn it before her. How many times did they have to wash the material before it was free of the blood?

She looked down at herself. Surprised to find that she was clean if bruised. T'Pol frowned. Realised she had been washed down and clensed. She was still sore inside. Little rips along the vaginal wall which caught her breath when she moved but the bleeding had stopped so that was something. She would have checked herself more thoroughly but there was no privacy. As she pulled the smock over her head she was acutely aware of her captor watching her every move. She turned her head and fixed him with a cold glare of hate. Her voice as even and emotionless as a block of ice.

"Why did you rape us?"

"You know why."

"Where are your females?"

"Too far away."

The Sub-Commander frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We are not going home."

"I do not understand."

"Each year the hunt becomes harder. We are forced to travel farther and farther in seach of prey. We cannot take our females with us so they stay behind. Our numbers therefore are falling."

T'Pol nodded. "You are dying out."

Captain Kaarg hissed angrily, one massive hand lifting her off her feet to bring her face to face with him. T'Pol did not struggle. She had learnt to pick her battles. "We will outlive *you*." He promised darkly.

"You should return to your homeworld. Be with your women and raise families."

"The words of the weak!" Spat Kaarg.

"And your words, Kaarg, are the words of the frightened."

He shook her, almost overcome with anger. Then he tried to calm down. T'Pol was carrying his seed. He could not afford to kill her before the incubation period had run its' course. "We are warriors. We live for the hunt. We follow the prey."

"And when there is no more prey?"

"There will *always* be prey!"

He glared hard at the Vulcan. T'Pol stared back at him, her look unwavering and calm. When she spoke her quiet words hit him hard though he did not show it. "What happens when there are no more hunters, Kaarg? No more warriors? You cannot rely on raping other species to save you from yourselves."

For a moment he just stared at her then his control snapped and he threw her against the wall of the hold. Stunned she lay half conscious on the floor. Captain Kaarg leant over her and spat in her face, noting that she stirred slightly. Relieved that the fragile creature had not been killed before her time but careful not to show it. "You go too far, Vulcan. But your sharp tongue will not save you."

She did not move or try to respond but listened as his heavy footfalls echoed through the decking of the ship's hold. She heard him speak to someone then felt the thrum of the ship's engines as the vessel began to rise. T'Pol had no idea where they were going or where the others were. Was she being taken to join them? She raised her head but the movement sent a wave of nausea through her. Feeling faint and decidedly unwell she remained motionless for a few moments, waiting for the unpleasant sensation to pass. Something touched her thoughts and calmed her just before welcome oblivion clothed her anxious eyes in sleep.

* * * * *

He was dreaming. A weird landscape of the mind that carried him into foreign shores that somehow felt achingly familiar. A gentle touch eased his distress and drew him on. Curiosity rising through his concern and making him take more notice. Where was he? Why did it feel familiar? He reached out with his thoughts and tentatively tried exploring. A push from his mind produced something like a reaction. Very subtle and hard to grasp, it seemed to gently ebb back and wash his own thoughts. He waited and tried to analyse the strange but soothing sensation. Other thoughts lapping his. Why did he think that? Humour caught him unawares. He knew that sharp dry wit. T'Pol! His heart ached. His whole body celebrated the notion of her presence in his mind. *T'Pol, is that you?*

*Trip?*

He laughed lightly, the pleasure tinged with so much pain. *Yeah, it's me*

*Where are you?*

*On Enterprise*

*I don't understand...*

*Remember when you called out to me in your quarters? The night of the attack? Somehow you managed to reconnect with me but in images not thoughts. The only thought I could pick up was you calling my name. Everything else was emotional*

*Vulcans do not have emotional states, Commander*

He chuckled in her mind. It was delicious to her. Such a wonderful antidote to all the pain. A comfort to the loneliness. *Ya could have fooled me, T'Pol*

*How can I hear your thoughts, Trip, if this is just an emotional connection?*

*I haven't figured that out yet except this. I'm not conscious. The Cap'n had the doc knock me out. Are you awake?*

*No*

He paused. *Then maybe we can converse when we are both in this state but not when we are awake*

*It is possible but it makes no sense*

*Honey, nothing about this makes sense*

*Honey?*

*An expression*

*Honey is the nectar of flowers on your homeworld is it not?*

He sounded amused. *There's just no foolin' ya is there, T'Pol?* He paused, suddenly more serious. *How are ya?*

*I have been better*

*Did they...?*

*Yes*

His heart was shuddering, his anger beginning to rise and rob him of reason. T'Pol's thoughts gently flooded his mind taking his anger from him and trying to soothe his growing distress.

*There was nothing you could do, Trip*

He wanted to cry. *I should have moved faster, been smarter*

*You would have been killed* She paused. *I could not bear the thought of anything happening to you*

He let his love for her lap her thoughts. Felt ten feet tall when she rested in him. It was so much more intimate than physical touch. He had no words for how complete it made him feel. His thoughts growled and rumbled through her mind.

*I want to rip the sons of bitches that have done this to pieces*

*That may be easier said than done, Trip. They are much stronger than humans or Vulcans*

*I know, which means we gotta outsmart them*

He could tell she was listening. Felt her thoughts continue to caress his own. For a moment they were silent, resting in each other and giving and taking what comfort they could. Dispite everything that had happened it was a sweet and beautiful thing. Infinitely precious to them. *You have a plan?*

*Not yet but we're working on it. Right now the Cap'n's heading for some giant asteroid or planet*

*You must be careful. All of you. If they feel they may lose the incubators they are likely to kill everyone*

*Incubators?*

*That is what they call us. We will be kept alive until the babies are born*

*But that'll be months!*

*Yes*

She felt his shock and tried to soothe him. It felt weird to him that after all she had been through, T'Pol should be the one comforting him. He felt something akin to humour stroke his mind so seductively that he mentally shivered with pleasure. *Who else would you want to touch you like this?* T'Pol teased.

Trip laughed lightly and deepened the mind meld, carrying her along on a wave of silent passion that for once filled the Vulcan with more than enough to keep her occupied. *Ya know I love ya, right?*

He felt her sigh so gently it took his heart with it. *I know you 'talk' too much...*

The light flutter of his laughter was swallowed up in a plethora of sensations that left pain, sorrow and loss a world away.


	5. Chapter 5

Travis Mayweather looked up at the viewscreen. "There it is, Captain!"

Captain Archer leaned forward in his chair, eyes narrowing. "Good, I don't want to go any closer until we know a little more about what we're dealing with. Lt Reed?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to scan for any power signatures. What kind of technology, weapons etc they may have down there. Also scan for lifeforms."

Lt Reed watched as the Captain vacated his chair.

"Where are you going, Captain?"

"I need to see a man about some visions." He paused at the look on Lt Reed's face. "Trip." He clarified. "Somehow Commander Tucker knew this planet was here. Knows our people are trapped down there. I want to know how he knows. You have the bridge, lieutenant."

* * * * *

It was so weird. Surreal almost. Sub-Commander T'Pol had been drifting. Happy in Trip's thoughts, the two of them conversing more and more easily as they adapted to the unique mind meld. Distance was no object. It was as if they could relax in the depth of sleep and make connections the like of which they could only wish for on waking. Those precious hours were sliding out of her hands now. She could feel him fading away. Angst. Grief. Frustration. Loss. A myriad of negative emotions began to swamp her earlier euphoria. Her joy at having found him. *Trip! Don't leave me, beloved* But he could no longer hear her. His thoughts no longer connected to her. Sorrow heavy and dull chained her heart to the waking misery that was her new life. Slowly she surfaced. Gradually becoming aware that rough hands were on her. Prodded and played with she felt a surge of such anger and loathing that Kaarg actually took a step back as she struck out.

"Do NOT touch me again!"

A throaty racking sound told her that the Hirogen Captain was amused. He deliberately ignored her warning. Touched her with his thick rough fingers, pleased to stir such a violent reaction out of her. He did not crave pliant flesh. Either for his table or his bed. The Sub-Commander shuddered with revulsion. Was too weak and hemmed in to escape him. She shut her eyes and tried to regulate the frantic beat of her heart. He pinned her back and watched as she struggled against his superior strength. One hand exploring and parting her legs while the other prevented her from escaping his unwanted attentions. He watched frustration pool in her eyes and pressed his fingers inside her. She was still raw and tensed in pain. Gritting her teeth she swore at him in Vulcan. He grinned, his humour rising with her anger. The pain was sharp, intrusive but nothing compared to her shame and humiliation. She thought of Commander Tucker. Trip. How could she turn to him now? Damaged and despoiled she was no longer the proud and worthy Vulcan who had won his heart. She closed her eyes as she continued to curse her tormenter and for the first time in her life wished she had the means to end her existence. Surak forgive her.

Kaarg did not waste words with idle conversation. He arranged T'Pol to his satisfaction then lined himself up. Watching her intently he was annoyed to see that she had closed her eyes again. Roughly he shook her until her teeth rattled and hissed. "Look at me!"

T'Pol wanted to resist him on every level but a quiet nagging voice pleaded in her back brain, begging her to live to fight another day. If not to return to Enterprise then at least to die with her teeth in her enemy's throat. On some level that should have been funny. The Hirogen was more than twice her height and several times her weight, almost all of that was solid muscle. The hand inside her twisted making her cry out. She opened her eyes and just stared at him. Making sure he kept eye contact, Kaarg penetrated her slowly. His thick engorged muscle ramming into bruised flesh. His heavy hips driving himself in deep until she felt as if he was going to ram himself right out the other side. She bit her lip and watched the impassive face glaze over with smug satisfaction as he began to pump hard and deep into her. T'Pol could not stop crying. The tears her only recourse. Her mind numb with the violation, her thoughts searching for somewhere to hide. She thought of Trip and felt her heart breaking. The ragged walls slowly soaking in blood to match the weeping flesh staining the rough fabric of borrowed cloth.

She lost count of how many times the brute satisfied his unseasoned lusts. Her eyes heavy, her body a drag on upright bone. Her skin lacklustre and tacky with sweat. The malodorous pungency of the fetid air made her sick. Turning her head she began to vomit. Once she began T'Pol found she could not stop. Angry, the Captain struck her hard across the face and she fell to her knees. Strong hands lifted her and took her to a deep sink. A cask of water was sloshed over her to wash off the vomit. She was then lifted out, shaken, and locked in metal frame to dry. Dishevelled and disgusted with herself, T'Pol looked down at the swaying shadow she cast. Emptiness yawned like a chasm before her. Death would be a sweet release. A welcome embrace. But that little insistent voice would not let her relinquish even the ghost of hope. She had to hang on. To survive if only to find her way one last time into Trip's arms. The thought of him holding her, loving her with such quiet passion made her weep anew. The tears only stopped when she passed out.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was concerned. He had gone to see Commander Tucker and had difficulty waking him. Silent tears were coursing down his cheeks. When he managed to rouse him Trip could not explain his distress only that something was terribly wrong. The Captain was glad he had brought Dr Phlox with him. He glanced around the Commander's quarters as much to give his friend time to pull himself together as anything else. The room was neat and orderly with everything stowed away carefully. All the PADDs were stored in order on a shelf next to his desk. Books and schematics were stacked with care. Everything placed within easy reach of the desk. The Captain turned to face Trip, noticed he was now sitting up on the bed. He sat next to him. Dr Phlox waited patiently, curious to hear what the Commander had to say.

"Trip, what's going on?"

"Cap'n?"

"This isn't normal, Trip. I've known you almost nine years and I've never seen you this emotional. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

The Commander sighed and tried to order his thoughts but everything was so tenuous. He took a deep breath and decided to do the best he could. "I don't know. At least, it's real confusin' and at times I feel like I'm goin' outta my mind. Other times it's like all the pieces are slottin' into place. Makes no sense."

"Just tell me as much as you can. Maybe we can help put the pieces together."

He looked doubtful but nodded anyway. He would try. "Well, you remember when me and T'Pol were real close? We could hear each other thinkin' and a passion bound us that was like nothin' I'd ever experienced in my life before. It was the same for T'Pol. Now I know that had to stop. We can't afford for the Vulcans to know that their officer has 'gone native' with the humans and we kept that promise, Cap'n, hard though it was. Neither of us wanted to jeopardise T'Pol's place on Enterprise or risk the mission gettin' cancelled." He paused and wet his lips. He looked so sad that the Captain was tempted to say something but forced himself to remain silent. He was not sure he would have been so strong had their roles been reversed. "Then I was woken by T'Pol's voice inside my head. The night the women were taken. I never even stopped to think, Cap'n. It was instinct pure and simple. I reacted but wasn't able to stop the aliens takin' T'Pol." He swallowed hard and knitted his fingers together to stop his hands from shaking. "Since then I keep gettin' the feelin' that T'Pol's tryin' to reach me. I can't hear her while I'm awake but I get the strangest feeling that I can talk to her when I'm asleep..."

The Captain frowned and looked at Dr Phlox. He said nothing. Just gave a slight shrug. The Commander glanced carefully at the Captain, needing to see how he was taking this. When Captain Archer did not say anything he carried on.

"Often during the day I can feel her emotions. They come and go and sometimes it's downright frustratin'. I know for instance that she's frightened, in pain, and exhausted. I can hardly bear it, Cap'n. Not bein' able to get to her and help."

"I was coming to that, Trip. We're in orbit around that planet you told me about."

His expression brightened. The hope burned fever bright. He jumped up. "That's great, Cap'n. What're we waitin' for?"

"We need to be careful, Trip. We have no idea what might be waiting for us down there."

"Cap'n while we're bein' careful they could be dyin' down there!"

The Captain nodded. Realised his friend was right. But it still did not stop the nest of rattlers stirring in his gut from waking up and joining hands. "We'll do this by the numbers, Trip. No darting off and getting separated - okay? I've asked Malcolm to sort out two landing parties. Fully armed and with orders to go in quick, retrieve our people then get out again."

"I'm coming too."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

His lips compressed into a thin tight line. "I have to go down..."

"No, Commander. You have to stay here, monitor everything."

Trip realised what he was doing. His voice dropped, a gentle quiet whisper with an underlying hint of steel. His eyes fastened on the Captain's face. Mind already made up. "You can't wrap me in cotton wool, Jon. I have'ta go and you know it."

He wanted to shake his head. Deny that was what he was doing but they had been friends for too long. Were way too close to stomach even a white lie living between them. How could he tell Trip he was terrified something would happen to him? That he was dreading the moment his tender hearted friend saw what had happened to T'Pol and the others? How would he cope with the sight of him falling apart before his eyes when Trip saw what they had done to the Sub-Commander? Trip was his friend. Closer to him than family. Sure, he was worried about the others but despite his devotion to ship and crew only Commander Tucker was irreplacable. He should hate himself for feeling that way but it was honest and he would not take back the realisation no matter how much it hurt him to admit it. Even to himself. Trip was more than his friend. He was the voice of his conscience. The one person who knew him best. Understood him on levels too instinctual to put into words. He loved him. Trusted him. Wanted him to be happy. Was pleased he had found such a deep love and friendship with T'Pol but was also paradoxically insanely jealous. Not because he had designs on him himself but because a small, tiny, lost piece of himself was terrified that if Trip and T'Pol got too close there would be no room left for him. He did not want to be shut out. Left behind. Lonely. He knew it was a stupid fear but that did not make it any less traumatic. So he gave his friend a solemn smile and a   
reluctant nod.

"Okay Trip , but when I say we're taking no risks I mean it or I'll keelhaul your ass all the way back to Starfleet, is that understood?"

"Absolutely, Cap'n."

"Trip?"

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Yes, sir."

* * * * *

The ship was travelling at warp six. Captain Vornak was not happy. The Vulcan ships highly specialised sensors had detected the Hirogen ship even though it was cloaked. Controlling his anger beneath a scowl of disapproval he hailed the vessel. At first he actually thought the ship would try to make a run for it. A foolish miscalculation at best. After a moment the vessel dropped out of warp and de-cloaked, the hail being answered by a heavily set and surly Hirogen male.

"Captain Kaarg. What are you doing here?"

The Hirogen did not look pleased to be brought to account by the Vulcans but kept his temper in check. "We were following our prey."

Captain Vornak raised an eyebrow in a manner that managed to mock the Hirogen assertion without calling him a bald faced liar to his face. "In direct pursuit I see." He said in a cold dry voice.

Kaarg cleared his throat. "We have no quarrel with you."

"You are outside the boundaries agreed upon."

"Our prey does not keep to boundaries."

Something hard glinted in the Vulcan's eyes. "You overstep your mark."

The Hirogen took a breath then slowly inclined his head. "I apologise, Captain."

Suspicion stirred in Captain Vornak's mind. The stiff necked Hirogen never acquiessed so meekly. "Did you catch your prey?"

"We are Hirogen!" He asserted with pride.

Captain Vornak nodded slightly. "Indeed. Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Anger flashed in the Hirogen's face. "We are going back to our hunting grounds."

The hint of steel in the Vulcan's eyes hardened further. "*After* we have spoken to you face to face." He paused then added mildly. "Unless you have something to hide?"

Captain Kaarg shook his head and barked something in Hirogen. The engines powered down. Captain Vornak nodded and cut the connection. Lt Rolrak was wary. "He is lying."

The Vulcan Captain nodded. "Of course."

"We should destroy his vessel. It it outside the permitted corridor."

"Agreed but first I want to know what it is doing here. We will take the ship apart if we have to. After all, they will not be going anywhere afterwards."

* * * * *

Captain Archer stared at Lt Reed. It looked as if the man had single handedly emptied the ship's armoury. He stared at the landing parties, tilted his head at the body armour and the phase rifles. "Lt Reed, are you expecting a war?"

The lieutenant was grim faced and completely devoid of humour. "No, sir, but bearing in mind how much stronger the enemy is and the fact that we do not know how many may be waiting for us down there I do not intend to be placed at a disadvantage."

He almost smiled. Commander Tucker was impressed. "I don't supposed you brought any personnel mines?"

Lt Reed shook his head, a grim smile playing across his tight lips. "No Commander, sorry."

Captain Archer indicated for them to board the two shuttlepods. "I think we have enough firepower gentlemen. If we take anything else with us there will be no room to bring back our crewmembers."

His words silenced the friends. Captain Archer turned his head to look for the doctor and spotted the Denobulan struggling with two boxes of medical equipment. Commander Tucker hurried to help him. The Captain flicked the com on the wall. "Travis, you have the bridge."

One last look at the rescue teams and Captain Archer gave a grim nod. "Okay, let's do it. One way or another we are not leaving without our people."

Taking one medical box with them, the Captain and the Commander went with one group, the doctor and Lt Reed with the other. The shuttlepods were cramped but no one was complaining. The Captain had tried to plead for a smaller rescue party but Lt Reed had been adamant and Trip had backed him up. It felt weird going down to the surface in utter silence. The Captain took a surreptitious look at Trip's face. Noticed how pale he was, a far away look in his eyes frosting the clear blue ocean he had come to know so well. As soon as they were down they checked their tricorders and followed the muted lifesigns to what looked like some caves up ahead. Commander Tucker was nervous, anxious and on edge. Captain Archer kept glancing across at him, concerned about him. "Are you alright, Commander?"

Trip nodded but did not look at him. He was following doggedly in the Captain's footsteps. Heart racing like a wild thing. The breath trapped in his body and unable to form anything as coherent as words. The Captain wanted to tell him to calm down, that everything would be alright, then stopped himself. Who was he kidding? If anyone had a hint of what was waiting for them it was his friend. That knowledge did not reassure him.

They almost reached the cave mouth before the first volley of weapons fire sent them diving for cover. Lt Reed used hand signals to set his men up in a cross fire. Captain Archer left him to organise the assault and fell in beside Trip as they advanced on the Hirogens. The fighting was bitter and fierce, some of the Hirogens stepping clear of any cover in order to get a clearer line of fire. As if their bravado was the equal of body armour. Captain Archer had never seen beings so grotesque, their gutteral voices bubbling up with the excitement of battle, the blood lust rising strong and vibrant in them and pushing them on even after sustained weapons fire had riddled them with holes. They took time to die and bought every second dearly. When the fighting tapered off the silence was heavy, laboured and painful to the ears. Trip shuddered as he stepped over the foul creatures. Memories of being choked and shaken then thrown bodily across T'Pol's room filled his mind. He was even more worried now. He could not feel her. Sense her. The smell of blood was nothing to him, he pressed on, almost running now. Captain Archer caught the movement and called after him. "Trip! Wait for the rest of us!"

Lt Reed heard the Captain call, and jogged after the Commander. Jerking his head to his men to follow. At least four of the landing party were injured but from what the Captain could see they were fairly minor wounds. He left them in the doctor's capable hands and ran after Trip and Malcolm. When he caught up with them in the winding cave system he skidded to a horrified halt. They had found their women crew but none of them was prepared for the state they were in. Some were lying like broken things. Others were locked in some kind of hanging metal basket. Many were near naked, others wore coarse cloth smocks. Blood was smeared on the walls, the floors, on their tattered clothing. What hurt most of all was the way the women wept when they saw the rescuers from Enterprise. Lt Reed could feal tears of rage burning his eyes as he spotted Ensign Sato. Hoshi barely raised her head. Trip was hammering at the huge metal gate, his eyes frantically searching for the one face he needed most to see. The one face that was missing.

He felt Malcolm Reed's hand on his shoulder, his words hissed in his ear. "Step back, we're going to shoot the lock off."

In a daze Trip stepped back. Captain Archer was breathing heavily beside him. The grief in his eyes matching the grief in Trip's heart. "Oh my God, Trip..." He said in a low harsh breath filled with horror.

The Commander had no words. As soon as the locks had been shot off the metal gate they filed quietly into the prison cell and began to see to the women. Trip stood for a moment, eyes blinded with tears. Lt Reed ran to Hoshi, gathered her gently in his arms as he fiddled with the chains that bound her. By the time they had freed those locked in the damnable metal frames as well Dr Phlox had joined them. His normally ebullient personality dimmed by sorrow and distress. Quietly and calmly he gave what aid he could and in a solemn line they carried out their rescued people like mourners accompanying the dead. Commander Tucker stood in the bloodied empty cell and stared without seeing. His mouth was dry. His heart empty. The hope in his eyes was gone. Captain Archer finished helping Lt Hess to one of the shuttlepods and went back to get his Chief Engineer. Trip did not look at him. There were only the two of them standing in that vile place now. 

"She isn't here, Cap'n." He said dully.

Captain Archer did not know what to say. Did not want to ask him if he could sense her. Was she still alive? What would Trip do if T'Pol had been killed?

"Trip, I'm sorry..."

There was no reaction. For several moments neither spoke. The Captain not wanting to bully the Commander when he was obviously in shock. He let the minutes stretch and placed a hand on the Commander's shoulder. "When you're ready, Trip."

It took another minute or two for the Commander to realise he had spoken. He turned and nodded. No more tears. No more anything. Trying to hide his concern, the Captain walked back to the shuttlepods with his friend and exchanged a look of concern with Dr Phlox. The doctor gently guided the Commander into the second shuttle. With a heartfelt sigh of pain and loss, the Captain climbed in after him and gave the signal to return to the ship. Once back on the Enterprise everyone pitched in to help ferry the traumatised women to sick bay and help treat the wounded. Hardly anyone spoke. Trip stared off into space and did not react to anything or anyone. The Captain was concerned but right now the raped women came first. Gently he coaxed Trip to his quarters and sat him on the bed.

"You should try to get some sleep, Trip."

The Commander nodded but he was not looking at the Captain. Captain Archer bit his lip and hunkered down, undoing the Commander's shoes and talking quietly to him. There was no reaction. The Commander obediently lay down when instructed to do so and stared up at the ceiling, eyes unblinking. The Captain did not know what to do. How to help him. There was nothing he could say and little he could do. He felt his eyes mist up again and patted him on the shoulder. "Close your eyes, Trip, and get some sleep."

He watched the red rimmed eyes slowly close and let out a sad breath. He shook his head and looked at his friend for a moment then draped a blanket over him and quietly left. He had no idea what he was going to do but right now he wanted to go to sickbay and see how the women were faring. This was one adventure that would not bear repeating. With a heavy heart he knew the next command he would give would be to turn the ship around and make the sorrowful return back to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

The Vulcan Captain was experiencing a most unusual sensation. He glared at Kaarg with ill concealed fury. He could hardly believe what they had found once they had boarded the Hirogen vessel. The sight of the Vulcan Sub-Commander bloodied and imprisoned in the hanging cage was more than he could stomach. Green blood oozed and smeared every surface she touched. He quickly had the device broken apart and T'Pol carefully removed. Captain Vornak paced slowly, using the motion to steady his anger enough to speak.

"What have you done?"

The Hirogen Captain straightened. A show of defiance. "I did what needed to be done to preserve my people."

Captain Vornak turned sharply and stared at him with something close to utter hatred. "By raping MY people?"

Kaarg dropped his eyes. Felt uncomfortable. Knew he was in total violation of their secret treaty. This could end very badly for his people. "We are dying out."

"That fact becomes more attractive with every passing moment." Said the Vulcan curtly.

The Hirogen looked surprised. "The treaty..."

"Is broken. Your continued existence has become... problematic."

Despite the fact that the Hirogen towered over the stocky Vulcan he seemed to quail at the words. Worry at last filtering through his obstinate assertion that might was right. "The error was mine alone."

The Vulcan Captain looked at him for a moment then instructed the lieutenant to take him away and put him in a cell. There were three other Hirogen on the ship, all of them were likewise incarcerated. Not on the Vulcan vessel but on their own. Captain Vornak forced himself to walk around the hideous vessel. Surpressed a shudder at the evidence of torture and abuse. Tried not to think what species now hung in sculpted horror from the metal walls, their bones forming a grotesque counterpoint to the silver of the inner hull. The rank scent of defilement filled his nostrils. The blood of innocents almost made him gag. He left a compliment of crew on board as gaolers and returned to his ship. He took time to bathe and change into a fresh uniform then went to the infirmary. Sub-Commander T'Pol was barely conscious. Certainly in no condition to tell him what had happened. 

"What is her condition?"

"She will live, Captain, but there is internal damage. The Sub-Commander has been raped." He paused, watched the shocked expression on Captain Vornak's face before he could mask it. "Repeatedly." Another pause, then an almost nervous clearing of the throat. "I am afraid that Sub-Commander T'Pol is pregnant, Captain."

Anger flashed in Captain Vornak's eyes. Such a situation was intolerable. Once he was back in control of himself he gave a stiff nod to his medical colleague. "You will terminate it immediately!"

"Yes, sir."

The Captain was about to turn away when he caught odd words tumbling in a painful jumble from T'Pol's mouth. Half the words were in Vulcan, half in the Human tongue. He stepped up to where she lay and bent his head close to her mouth, the better to hear her. He frowned at the odd words. She kept mentioning something or someone called 'Trip' and then a string of abuse in Vulcan about the creature that had raped her. What she would do to him if she ever got her hands on him. The Captain almost smiled. Tempted to give her what she craved. Then he heard other words. Worry about the others. Others? What others? The Sub-Commander's words faded and she passed out. He glanced at the doctor.

"She is sedated, Captain. I will now terminate the pregnancy and remove every last piece of the Hirogen's DNA. The injuries both physical and mental will take longer to heal."

He nodded. Looked thoughtfully at Sub-Commander T'Pol. Recognised her as the Vulcan presence on the human ship Enterprise. Others. Did that mean the Hirogen had violated the humans as well? This was getting worse with each passing moment. He turned and stormed out of the infirmary and sent his lieutenant down to the Hirogen vessel to *question* Captain Kaarg. The unspoken instruction was to illicit the truth by any means necessary. The application of pain would not be ruled out as an option. The Hirogen had forfeited all rights the moment he had violated their treaty. Had lost the right to live the moment he touched T'Pol.

* * * * *

Lt Reed was distressed. His feelings etched in fine lines of worry upon his sensitive face. Ensign Sato was sleeping fitfully. The lieutenant held her hand as he sat next to her bedside and kept glancing up from Hoshi's face to where the doctor fiddled with the monitor. "Surely there is something you can do, doctor?"

Dr Phlox looked down at him, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes compassionate. Supremely practical, his smile widened slightly in an attempt to reassure the anxious armoury officer. "The ensign is not in any pain, lieutenant. Her distress is from reliving the traumatic events. I do not dare to increase the dosage."

His gentle eyes settled on her face. So full of care. "How could any race be so brutal? So depraved?"

"There are species who have no concept of the kind of compassion you take for granted. They see something they want and simply take it. They act according to their nature, lieutenant."

"Then they are monsters."

He could say nothing to that. Dr Phlox finished settling the intravenous line and ensuring the patient was as comfortable as possible. He went to move passed the lieutenant when he looked up in alarm. "Surely you're not going to just leave her?"

Dr Phlox raised his eyebrows and looked passed Lt Reed. He half turned and looked behind him. Saw the biobeds crammed next to each other taking up every available bit of space in sickbay. Each bed with an injured crew member on it. All of them waiting for the doctor's attention. Lt Reed looked shame-faced. "I'm sorry, doctor."

"No need to apologise, lieutenant."

When he looked up again it was to see the Captain pad quietly into sickbay and stand beside him. "How's she doing, Malcolm?"

He sighed. "I don't know. She looks so frail and fragile. And then there's the blood..." He broke off a moment to collect himself. "She looks so small...."

Captain Archer put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hoshi is tougher than she looks, Malcolm."

A flicker of hope edged into the corner of a misty eye. "You think so?"

The Captain patted his shoulder. "I *know* so."

Captain Archer looked up and gazed slowly around the crammed infirmary. It looked like a war zone. He sighed, heart heavy and slowly stepped from bed to bed, sparing a word here and there for those still conscious. His quiet voice spreading calm and sharing his concern among all of his people. Lt Reed was proud of his Captain. Proud of this crew. And as he looked down into the white face of Ensign Hoshi Sato, he was proud of the communications officer. He squeezed her hand gently and silently vowed to tell her how he felt when she was strong enough. He had almost lost her and that had terrified the life out of him. Never again. Even if she told him she was not interested he had to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to kiss her hand. Touch her cheek. But he had no right. Not until he had declared himself to her. Then. If she approved he would court her properly. The way a gentleman should.

* * * * *

He could not stop the pain filling his heart. The sorrow numbing him. Such overwhelming grief that he did not think he could survive it let alone want to. What did it matter now? He had lost T'Pol. Nothing else meant a damn any more. For hours he just lay there, his mind in a kind of dull fog. Oblivious to everything but his sense of loss. Unaware that another consciouness stirred carefully within his own. Something gentle and caring and subtle flowed with exaggerated stealth, slowly easing the burden of his care as it progressed. Trip felt so empty. So tired. He closed his eyes. Gave himself up to the darkness of utter despair. Began to drift while something else took over and stepped where not even fools would dare to tread. His breath deepened. The sleep of exhaustion stole upon him. Tears wet silent cheeks. As he let go of everything that held him in this world something else caught him. Held him as precious and cared for him. Something that deepened the sleeping state and gently began to heal him. Not with a physical touch. Not with words but with love. He knew it not and the   
consciousness that now bathed and warmed the cold bitterness of his pain approved. With infinite patience the trauma was eased, his anxiety taken away from him and his dreams became more powerful than all the nightmares.

His heart sighed softly. The stirring thoughts caressed their host. Held him so lightly, protectively. Reaching beyond him to the seat of his sorrow. Searching for answers to questions Commander Tucker could no longer bear to ask. Even though it made no sense it was all he had.

* * * * *

Captain Vornak was incensed. His look was hard. Implaccable. The Hirogen Captain raised his head. Allowed pride to defy the Vulcan's efforts to shame him. "I did what had to be done."

"You violated a Vulcan. Raped human women. Broke your treaty with us."

The Hirogen flinched at the mention of the treaty. It was the one act of which he was not proud. "The shame is mine alone. Let the others go and take my life in tribute."

The Captain's gaze was cold. Calm now and devoid of visible emotion. His words rang low and hollow like a death knell. A judge passing sentence on the thrice damned. "Your life is of no worth. Oath-breakers have no honour among Vulcans."

A flicker of panic stirred him from his self confidence. As if only in the moment of his death could he finally see how much he had erred. "Do not make the rest of my people suffer for my mistake."

For a moment there was silence then Captain Vornak dropped his voice to a low whisper. Yet in the silence the Hirogen heard every word. "Where are the humans? What did you do with them?"

"If I tell you will you let my people go?"

"Your actions require a price. A price paid in blood."

For a moment the two Captains just stared at each other then Kaarg lowered his head slowly in acquiessence. "Take your blood price."

"Where are they?"

The Hirogen Captain gave him the co-ordinates. Captain Vornak turned away from him and gave a slight nod. Before he turned around again the Hirogen lay dead upon the floor. A hole in the middle of his chest from weapons fire at close quarters. Captain Vornak glanced at his lieutenant. "Return him to his ship. Execute the rest of his crew then vaporise the vessel and its' contents. I do not want a particle left bigger than an atom."

Lt Rolrak nodded and gestured to a couple of Vulcans to assist him. Captain Vornak stepped around the bloody smear and barked out orders to change course. Not even the Hirogen could be permitted to discover how important the humans were. Some secrets only the very highest echelons of Vulcan High Command could be privy to.

* * * * *

Commander Tucker woke two hours later. Not long enough to have slept properly yet he felt more rested than he had in days. He sat slowly and realised he had been languishing in self pity. He was not the only one to be suffering. He got up and stripped off. Took a hot shower and put on a clean uniform. He looked in the mirror and took a couple of steadying breaths. The Sub-Commander would not be impressed if he gave up simply because she had died. The least he could do was be there for his friends. Oddly enough it comforted him to turn his thoughts to helping the others. How he would do that he did not know. 

Captain Archer was surprised to see him. The look on his face made Trip glad that he had made the effort. The sickbay was like a field hospital. Dr Phlox was busy running tests and administering medication. The Captain had been sitting next to Lt Hess, trying to reassure the Engineer that all was going to turn out well. His whole face lit up in a solemn glow, happy to see his friend back on his feet but sharing his sorrow at the loss of their first officer. Neither mentioned T'Pol. Commander Tucker nodded to the Captain then smiled a little at the lieutenant. "Cap'n. Lt Hess. How're ya feelin'?"

The lieutenant brightened considerably and tried to sit up. Trip chuckled slightly and took the Captain's place beside her. He sat next to the bed and put a hand over hers where it lay on the bed cover. "Don't try to get up and that's an order, lieutenant!"

She gave him a weary smile. "It's good to see you, Commander."

He gave his first honest grin. Fleeting but welcome. "It's good to see you too."

Captain Archer smiled at his Chief Engineer and put a hand on his shoulder, as if he needed the physical contact to reassure himself he really was back among them. "How you doing, Trip?"

"I'm okay, Cap'n. Been a bad time for all of us."

"You're supposed to be resting." He chided softly.

The Chief Engineer shook his head slightly. "Nah, I've had all the sleep I can handle for now, Cap'n. I think I'll just sit here and stay a while with my people."

The Captain gave him a careful look then nodded as if deciding it was safe to let him have his way. "Okay, but remember to get some rest later."

"So long as ya take your own advice, Cap'n."

Captain Archer raised his eyebrows. It almost made the Commander laugh at his expression.

"You look dead on your feet, Cap'n."

"And a cheery 'good morning' to you too, Commander."

Trip grinned at him. "Any time."

Feeling his spirits rise the Captain smiled back then made his way out of sickbay. Trip turned his head back and found his second looking at him. The ir eyes met and he spoke in a slow drawn out drawl. "Now. What'cha been doin', lieutenant?"

Lt Hess looked at him for a moment. More relieved than she could put into words to see him in one piece. Not surprised when he brushed a hand through her tacky blood smeared hair then rested the palm on her forehead. It was comforting and helped her to batten down the panic she had been feeling. "You know what happened to us, sir?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, biting back the sorrow and trying not to get emotional. He could not begin to imagine what they had gone through. It hurt to think of the women being used that way. "We're gonna get through this, Anna." He assured her in a gentle but firm voice. 

Her eyes never left his and strangely she found herself believing every word he said. "Yes, sir."

"Now I want ya to close your eyes and get some sleep, 'kay? We got a whole mess of work ahead of us as soon as you're back on your feet."

She nodded, feeling suddenly sleepy. He watched her weary eyes close, his hand gently stroking back the matted hair from her face. He felt her tension ease and sleep claim her. Trip let his hand rest again on her forehead and this time closed his eyes. His other hand resting over her stomach. Without realising it, calm flooded into her from his mind. Slid through the traumatised memories and began to sort through them. Gently healing the hurt, the terror and the feelings of loss. He drifted into a light trance, the consciousness that watched over him with such care moving through him to the sleeping woman. Gentle thoughts touched the depth of her pain. Soothed the deep seated trauma then carefully began the reconstruction of her damaged mind and body. Trip sat with her for over an hour. He jolted awake and was surprised to find himself sitting at Lt Hess's bedside. How long had he been there? He felt guilty for dropping off to sleep but when he   
looked down at his sleeping lieutenant he could not bring himself to feel any regret. 

Quietly he got to his feet and moved on to the next bed. Dr Phlox was checking on Ensign Sato but noticed the Commander's actions. The humans had a saying. *It is an ill wind that blows nobody good*. He wondered what wind this was and what it could mean. He had the feeling that moving among the traumatised women would be cathartic for the young Commander. A focus that would help him through his own trauma. He sighed and wished it were that easy to accept the loss of the Sub-Commander. For a non-emotional species she had certainly touched a great many of her companions aboard Enterprise. He thought she would have been surprised to find how much the crew would miss her especially the Commander. If only things had turned out different but they had not. He gave another sigh. Heavier and more solemn than the last one. Tired he dimmed the lighting. Noticed the Commander was now sitting with Liz Cutler. The woman was not awake but it did not stop the Commander from holding her hand, muttering a few soft words presumably of comfort then settling his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes. Dr Phlox yawned. He was close to falling asleep on his feet. One more look around reassured him that no more could be done for his patients for the time being. Quietly he went to the adjoining room to sleep. Not wanting to be as far away as his own quarters. Someone might need him and if they did, he intended to be there.

* * * * *

The Vulcans found the place where the Hirogen had incarcerated the humans. Saw the evidence of blood stained rock and the hanging grilled cages. Checked among the Hirogen but they were all dead. Captain Vornak realised the resourceful humans had somehow already found their people and rescued them. Did they know what had happened to the Sub-Commander? He thought it unlikely that they would try so hard to find her. She was a Vulcan after all. Not human. They returned to their ship then he gave the order to open fire. It was imperative they left no trace behind them. Lt Rolrak was watching him carefully. Captain Vornak looked at him.

"You wish to speak?"

"The humans..."

Captain Vornak sighed and gave a grim little nod. "Yet, lieutenant. We must find them."

"And when we do?"

For a long moment neither man spoke then the Captain made plain the burden of their mission. The weight of knowledge that could not be shared. "This incident must be eliminated from all records."

"The humans are stubborn. They may already have alerted Starfleet."

"No. Had they done so High Command would have notified us. We still have time but must hurry."

In silence they made their way to the bridge. Lt Rolrak began to scan in earnest. The Vulcan Captain was not happy but one thing a Vulcan understood above all other things was duty. His pragmatism made up for his lack of enthusiasm. It took hours before they finally picked up a faint energy signature. They closed in on it. Needing to be sure. The Captain lifted a solemn brow. Lt Rolrak gave him a single nod. "It is the Enterprise."


	7. Chapter 7

She was drifting in and out of pain. Everything hurt. From the physical to the mental. No demarcation lines between one and the other. Everything was a living, breathing, aching, heart breaking sorrow. An agony of heart, mind, body and soul. Death would be a relief but it would give her no satisfaction. She was angry. Wanted vengeance. Was full of sorrow. Wanted justice. Was lonely. Wanted loving arms to find her. It took hours to surface close enough to consciousness to hear the muted voices talking over her while the Vulcan surgeon worked. They had immobilised her limbs so that she would not accidentally move while the delicate internal stitches were drawn together to close up the rips and tears where she had been forcibly raped. Tears leaked from her eyes, the stoic expression fragmenting under pressure. Another violation. Albeit these were her people trying to help her. She did not want them. She wanted Trip. But she could not tell them. Was not supposed to form any intimate relationships especially with a human. It could jeopardise everything.

The sting, pinch and stabbing pain of the needle woke her the rest of the way. The voices stopped. Then the Captain spoke quietly, his voice pitched for her ears alone though to a Vulcan that meant nothing. Their superior hearing would pick up the slightest whisper. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, it is Captain Vornak. Can you hear me?"

She would have nodded but could not move. Her thoughts were quick but her movements so sluggish that she knew there had to be some kind of drug in her system. She hated that, it showed weakness in the face of pain. But she did not comment on it. Pushed aside her distaste. She had to get through this. Recover enough to hunt down the enemy responsible. For that she needed information. That meant she had to stay conscious. Do something Trip referred to as *playing nice*.

"Yes."

Her voice was a hoarse murmur. Captain Vornak felt a flicker of relief. An emotion he was careful not to show. "You were captured and violated."

"I was raped."

He did not comment on the correction. "We have located Enterprise."

That got through to her. Something flickered momentarily in her eyes. "Enterprise?"

Did that sound like hope? Captain Vornak could not be sure. He frowned. She should have been happy and relieved to be back among her own kind. Not eager to see the humans again. Perhaps it was the drugs? Yes, that must be it. "You require more surgery then you will need to rest and recuperate."

"I will be fine." *Once I am back on Enterprise. Once I am back where I belong*.

Captain Vornak shook his head. "You will not be *fine* Sub-Commander. Not for some time."

She flinched as the needle pierced tender flesh yet again. Her breath hitching as the slide of surgical thread tugged tightly between the folds of intimate skin. The Vulcan doctor made no apology. His expertise was workmanlike not compassionate. How she missed human compassion. The Vulcan Captain noticed her pupils were beginning to dilate, she was beginning to drift off again. He gave the doctor a nod then turned and left. The doctor encouraged a deep sleep, increasing the dose of medication to ensure she would not wake again until long after the procedure was finished.

* * * * *

Lt Reed was quiet. He had left to carry out his duty shift then looked in briefly on Ensign Sato as she slept. He went to his quarters and showered, rested for a couple of hours then returned to sickbay. The lights were dimmed. Dr Phlox had retired to snatch some much needed rest. He was surprised to see Commander Tucker sitting next to Hoshi's bed with her hand held loosely in his. His head lolled to one side. He tried to push aside the flash of irritation, remembering that Trip was suffering too. He had lost the Sub-Commander, it was only natural he would want to make sure his remaining friends were alright. But it was the familiarity of it that irked the armoury officer. He wanted to be the one sitting at her bedside holding her hand. He wanted his face to be the first thing Hoshi saw when she woke. Realising that his anger was fueled by unreasoned jealousy made him blush. Though he had been standing quietly something must have roused the Commander. He opened tired eyes and immediately took in his friend's awkward stance. Trip smiled wearily at him. It really was time he started sleeping in a bed again.

"Malcolm, good to see you."

Lt Reed nodded, waiting for Trip to get up. The Commander seemed to take ages to get to his feet. He watched Trip gently put Hoshi's hand under the top of the coverlet. He looked sad for a moment then straightened and stepped away from the biobed.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Are you?" Snapped Lt Reed quietly.

The sleepy look in Trip's eyes shook clear for a moment. He blinked at his friend in surprise then gave a slow nod. "I''ll see ya."

Before the lieutenant could apologise for snapping at him, the Commander left sickbay. Lt Reed sighed heavily, annoyed at himself for his unreasonable behaviour. True, he had hardly spoken but since their time together on Enterprise he had formed a strong friendship with the Commander. Had learnt to value his opinion and to trust him. He would apologise later. But for now, all he could think of was Hoshi.

Trip made his weary way back to his quarters. His head hurt. The sutures were still sore but the inside of his head felt like someone had sewn a tropical steel band inside. He knew if the Captain found out he had spent all night sitting up with the injured he would be in for it big time. He sighed with relief when he reached his quarters without bumping into anyone. Sanctuary. He let himself in then stared at the little room. Never had it felt so empty before. Holding back his sorrow he stripped and slide into the cold bed. Lying on his back staring up at the ceiling he tried to prevent the tears from falling but his heart had other ideas. He closed his eyes and silently apologised to T'Pol for being weak. In the next few seconds he drifted off into a deep but not dreamless sleep. It was as if he was being carried on a journey, the distance no object to his sleeping mind. Gentle hands bore him though he could see no one. A loving touch smiled in his mind making his heart ache though he knew not why. Then he was there. The end of his journey. The one place he wanted to be. T'Pol opened her eyes and beheld him. He could not speak, could not reach out for her. Tears blinded him with joy. T'Pol reached out and took his hand, guiding him gently over ochre coloured sand dunes. The heat did not trouble him for once. The painfully bright sky meant nothing to him. His eyes were averted. Fixed upon the single most dazzling sight to ever capture his heart. T'Pol. She was there, with him. The place did not matter. The time was immaterial.

"T'Pol! I thought ya were dead, darlin'..."

She hushed him with a finger placed to his lips. He luxuriated in the physical sensation of her touch. Inhaled her unique spicy scent and kissed the finger with his lips. Tasting cinammon.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"Don't talk, Trip."

"But I want ta know..."

"Sssh..."

Then her hands were framing his face, her lips covering his as she immitated the human art of kissing. He forgot what he had been going to say. The questions it had been so important to ask. Her body brushed up against his setting off a fire beneath his skin. He tingled all over like a gentle electrical current. The kiss deepened, her hands drifted down to undress him. He cradled her so gently in his arms, worried for her. Afraid that one touch from him would hurt her. His throat ached as he pulled out of the kiss to speak. "T'Pol, you don't need to do that."

She had the front of his jumpsuit open, her tongue lathing across his collar bone as she kissed the newly exposed skin and tasted his salt. He moaned softly then forced himself to cup her wandering hands with his own. To still her actions for just a moment before he lost all restraint.

"T'Pol, darlin'. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You will only hurt me if you stop me from loving you."

New tears glistened on his fair lashes. "You don't know how much I want that too but you have to heal first." He said gently. "I can wait for as long as it takes, T'Pol."

She drew a wondering finger across his parted lips. Watching him carefully. "You can?"

His heart ached with love, his body with need. "Yeah."

"What if I just want to love you?"

He was not sure she had said what he thought she had. "Come again?"

She went back to peeling his clothes off. He became aware they were outside. On some planet he had never been before. Either that or he was inside some damn holographic room again. No, scratch that. "T'Pol, at least let's go inside."

Her lip quirked up a bit at one corner. He stared at it, his heart missing a beat. Her hands still moving, now beginning to remove his regulation vest.

"T'Pol?"

"We are the only ones here, Trip."

"We are?"

She loved how husky his voice had become. Watched him glance around once in a daze.

"Where the hell are we?"

"On Vulcan."

He shivered as her hands slid down the inside of his pants and began to touch him more intimately. Oh Lord he was getting so damn horny. "Uh T'Pol, if you keep doin' that I won't be able to stop myself...."

She smiled and finished undressing him, using her instep to push off his shoes and then rub off his socks. Every inch of skin she could touch and caress got warmed by more than the Vulcan sun. He was burning up with lust. His eyes were half lidded with desire, just a fraction away from completely losing control. She loved watching the struggle on his face as he tried to remain a gentleman.

"You'll hate yourself in the mornin'."

"Just as long as you love me today."

He groaned aloud, her mouth closing over his to stifle any further objections. She guided his hands to her one piece outfit and encouraged him to remove the clothing, her own hands drawing delicious friction over naked flesh. Her body wrapping round him as her own clothes were peeled away. He wanted to tell her he would be content to just hold her but T'Pol needed him. Wanted him. And his own heady desires were already driving him crazy. Whatever T'Pol wanted she could have. Not even a semblance of control was his to command any longer. They stood naked atop the highest dune. The sun bleached sky scorching them but somehow unable to rival the heat they were producing between them. T'Pol slid down his chest to her knees, kissing and licking her way down his throat and chest, teasing her tongue across his nipples as she stroked him gently between the legs. He kissed her brow and closed his eyes as she dropped to her knees leaving him standing. It was what she wanted so he waited for her to guide him. To tell him what she wanted.

Feeling him tremble was exciting her so much. Drawing out every sensation with her tongue, teeth, hands and mouth was eliciting delicious sounds from the back of his throat. T'Pol was delirious with delight at the ability to bring him such pleasure. So happy to be able to break down his control. Excited by the pleading sounds coming out of him as she probed the dark scented forest with her moist tongue. He was hardening quickly in her hand, the languid strokes of her palm around his penis drawing blood hot and vibrant into the inflated muscle. Hot, throbbing and now thrusting with the movement of his hips rising to meet her busy hand. She smiled and breathed in his scent, flicked out her tongue and washed the head of his cock. He trembled and shuddered. The taste drew another slower lick, a lingering suction that pulled the head of his cap into her moist cavern and let her drag her tongue back and forth across the slit. He was on his tip-toes now. Groaning louder, his penis beginning to leak into her mouth. She savoured him slowly, her free hand sliding around his waist to keep him upright.

"T'Pol...." He groaned.

She never did find out what he wanted from her. Her own lust becoming more demanding, her mouth riding his cock as she sucked and ran her teeth up his length. His shuddering egging her on, his hips pumping slowly into her mouth as he tried to hang on. He wanted to roll her on to her back, fill her and bring her to orgasm with him but she had other ideas and he had no way to deny her. Already too far gone to put the genie back in the bottle he was speeding up, rocking like crazy now. Her hand slid under him and caressed his balls, rolling them with her fingers and increasing the feelings driving him to the edge as they tightened.

"Oh Lord... I'm so close... so close..."

Then he was coming, her mouth riding him all the way. His hips bucking into her face. The warm sand dragging him down as he came closer and closer. Then with a great sudden rush his spine snapped back and he orgasmed. Her two hands now around his waist to keep him upright while she raked him with her teeth as the jism hit the back of her throat in a hot white frothy film. As she continued to empty his seed inside her mouth she carefully flopped on to her back guiding him down on top of her, her fingers parting his ass cheeks so she could caress and finger the tight channel and increase his excitement as he finished coming. He tried to wriggle off her face but she held him fast, her throat flexing rapidly as she drank him down not wanting to waste a drop. She had him exactly where she wanted him. A moistened finger penetrated him, pushed carefully passed the tight ring of muscle and had him rocking hard, the excitement tumbling inside him, his hips erratic from too much stimulation, her whole being working him to within an inch of his life as she pressed the finger in deep and stroked his prostrate. His hips bucked violently. The breath huffed out of him and she rocked him dry as he spasmed. Spent, he sagged at last against her. She did not push him off but rolled him gently over in the hot sand until he was lying flat out and exhausted beneath her. His ragged breathing punctuated by moans and little aftershocks of pleasure as she wriggled down to lick him dry. His penis deflating in her happy mouth. She played with him with her tongue, washing the sand out of the creases and savouring his unique flavour. Another kind of explorer than the one he had grown so used to here in space. After a few mute moments his eyelashes fluttered to half mast. Dizzy from her gentle touch. His hazy blue eyes settling on her liquid brown depths.

"D'you always get what you want?"

She raised her head and wriggled up his body, pausing only to tease his nipples with the flats of her teeth. She was rewarded by his shudder. "Would you have it any other way, beloved?"

His eyes opened fully in surprise at her teasing tone then he laughed outright. A light happy sound that filled her heart with joy, and warmth and deep content.

* * * * *

Captain Archer could not believe it. A Vulcan ship. Hailing *them*? He steadied the sudden thunder of his heart and tried to hide the relief. Travis Mayweather watched the Captain take a deep steadying breath before activating the com. "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Star Ship Enterprise. How can we assist you?"

The short stocky image of Captain Vornak filled the screen. He looked even more stoic than was normal for a Vulcan. "Captain. My name is Captain Vornak and I need to speak with you immediately."

Puzzled, the Captain tilted his head slightly. "I am at your service."

"I will arrange to transport across immediately."

Before Captain Archer could query him the com cut off. He glanced at the helmsman. Travis shrugged apologetically. "I guess they aren't too fond of small talk, Captain."

Captain Archer frowned at him then decided to let the matter drop. Travis had not meant any offence. He got to his feet and noticed that Lt Reed was not at his post. "Contact Lt Reed and ask him to join me in the transporter room, Travis."

The Boomer nodded and proceded to com the armoury officer. No sooner had the Captain and lieutenant reached the transporter room than Captain Vornak and Lt Rolrak beamed on board. The Captain was more curious than annoyed. It was rare to see a Vulcan do anything that could be described as *hasty*. This was the closest any had come to it in his experience.

"Captain Vornak, welcome to Enterprise."

"Have you somewhere private we may talk, Captain?"

The Captain nodded. Intrigued but also unsettled. What the hell was this all about? "Of course."

He led the silent Vulcans to his situation room. The four of them gazed at each other for a moment then Captain Vornak explained. "I apologise for seeming abrupt Captain Archer, but I believe you have had a confrontation with a violent species."

The surprise on Captain Archer's face told the Vulcan all he needed to know. "How do you know about that?"

"I know because we rescued Sub-Commander T'Pol."

A look of barely believed hope lit up the Captain's face. "T'Pol? She's ALIVE?"

Captain Vornak frowned at the use of her name without the accompanying rank. Over familiarity was not encouraged among Vulcans and was offensive to his ears. "Yes, Captain. The Sub-Commander is alive but very ill. Our surgeon has had to operate and it will be some months before a recovery can be expected."

The Captain leaned on the table and took a deep breath. Lt Reed watched the Vulcans reaction but was feeling the same euphoria and relief as his Captain. Captain Archer indicated the seats and sat down before his legs gave out. "This is indeed good news, Captain Vornak. We thought we had lost her."

The Vulcan tried not to frown. "This would have distressed you?"

Surprised, the Captain's eyebrows rose. "Of course. The Sub-Commander is a valued member of this crew."

"She is Vulcan."

A small smile teased the Captain's lips. "I don't care if she's bright yellow with purple spots. She's a good first officer and this crew would be diminished without her."

The praise startled the Vulcans. Captain Vornak took a moment before asking the question he had come to ask. "The Sub-Commander was worried about the others."

The Captain nodded gravely, no longer smiling. "Yes. The aliens call themselves Hirogen. They used some kind of stealth technology to sneak aboard our ship then abducted most of the female crew." He paused, his voice becoming pained. "Every one of them was raped, Captain Vornak."

He nodded. "That is why I am here."

"To return Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

He shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"I have come to offer our services in restoring your crew to health, Captain."

"They've been RAPED, Captain Vornak. Perhaps you don't understand the kind of trauma that creates."

"I do understand and losing your temper with me will not help them."

Breathing heavily Captain Archer took a few moments to calm down. He looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Captain, but these have been emotional times for us. I am sure Dr Phlox could use any help your physicians could give him."

Captain Vornak rose to his feet and everyone else did the same. "Good. You will follow us to our colony on Rastak."

"I thought you would have physicians on board your ship?"

"We do but on Rastak we have full facilities and it is only two days away at Warp 5."

"I don't think we need to put you to all that trouble, Captain..."

"You do not understand. We have experience with many kinds of encounter. Your people do not. We have facilities for dealing with traumatised victims and Rastak is a good place for the rest of your crew to recover from their shock."

"That's..." He paused a half second as if choosing his words with care. It would be churlish to refuse the offer of help. Lt Reed stayed silent. Watching and listening with interest. "Very kind of you."

"It is logical."

Captain Archer nodded. "May I see Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

The Vulcan shook his head. "Not at this time, Captain. She is still in s urgery. her injuries are very serious."

The Captain went pale. "How serious?"

"If we had not found her when we did she would most certainly have died."


	8. Chapter 8

He lay with her in his arms. Afraid to close his eyes and have the dream vanish. The beauty of her presence gracing his soul with a completeness that seemed to make sense of his whole life. Everything had conspired to bring him to this point. She stirred and enjoyed the expression on his face as her eyes flickered open. A gentle smile curved his lips, his eyes laughing at her with love and deep content. She gave a ghost of a smile and his heart was on fire. She knew instantly what he was feeling. "Are you alright?"

"How could I be anythin' else with you in my arms?"

Her smile had vanished but her look was such a deep well of calm and stillness that it drew him. "How about you? You okay?"

She nodded then cradled his face with the palm of her hand. "This cannot last, Trip." She said gently.

His eyes began to mist. His heart to break. "No, no, don't say that! Never say that!"

"Sssh, it's okay. You know this isn't real."

"How can you say that when I can feel ya in my arms? Touch ya in my heart? Nothing has ever felt *more* real than being right here with you."

"Trip, your mind and my mind have reached out to each other."

He smiled, felt his spirits revive. The sheer joy that such a thing was possible almost overwhelmed him. "Yeah," He grinned slowly, watching the planes of her face. "How about that?"

"When you wake up the connection will sever."

"Then I won't wake up."

"You have to."

He frowned slightly. Starting to feel a sense of foreboding. "Why?"

"So that you can hold me for real."

That silenced him, cut through the intensity of emotion he was feeling for her. She was right and yet he did not want to leave her. Leave this. "T'Pol, how're we able to connect like this?"

"We are dreaming."

"Yeah, I get that, it's just..."

"There is no distance that cannot be bridged by the power of thought."

"What?"

She brushed her lips gently across his then pulled away again. Those few inches of separation were killing him. She stroked his cheek. "When we dream we enter a very deep state. We connect on levels denied to us on waking but touched in meditation."

"O-kay, so where do we go from here?"

"This dream state tells us that we are both alive, Trip, but not what state we are in."

He felt his heart miss a beat. Sure he would not like the next part of the conversation. "You're talking about what happened to you with the Hirogen, aren't ya?"

"And you."

He shook his head with slight impatience. "What happened t'me was nothin' and you know it. A slight bump on the head and that was it. What happened to you..." He could not go on. It hurt too much.

"I was.... damaged, Trip. My body will repair."

"Ya ain't gonna die?"

She smiled softly and the wonder of it robbed him of speech. "No, I will not die."

The smile vanished like the sun going behind a cloud. "T'Pol?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why do I suddenly feel as frightened as hell? What's goin' on?"

"You're waking up."

"I don't want to."

"You cannot prevent it and the Captain needs you."

"He does?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"I will be here. Waiting for you."

"Where's here?"

He felt her place her hand over his heart. The clouds must be getting thicker, darker, because he was losing the light. The warmth fading. He could hardly see her face. Panic began to flood his heart. Her lips brushed his one last time and he clung to her like a child but he was losing her. She was fading, her touch becoming lighter and lighter until it was only a memory. The darkness becoming claustrophobic. His heart hammering like thunder as he returned to consciousness with a shudder, cheeks wet with tears. The lights were on in his quarters and Captain Archer was shaking him gently, a concerned look on his face.

"Trip, wake up! Trip, are you alright?"

He looked at the Captain in shock then grasped some of what T'Pol had told him. The Captain would need him. Now was not the time to be selfish even if his heart was riding on the outcome. He swallowed slowly, trying to calm himself down. "Yeah, just a dream Cap'n."

His friend nodded but there was no smile. No sparkle in his eyes. "Good because we have some visitors."

Alarm swept across the Commander's face. Captain Archer hurried to reassure him. 

"No Trip, not the Hirogen. Vulcans."

That got his attention and good. He sat up. Eyes wide as saucers. A tinge of suspicion in his voice. "Vulcans? What in tarnation are Vulcans doin' here?"

* * * * *

Dr Phlox noticed that Lt Reed had hardly moved in almost three hours. He seemed to be in something of a quandry, as if having some kind of internal dialogue with himself. After observing that the lieutenant seemed to be getting more frustrated with himself not calmer he decided to intervene. The Denobulan cleared his throat gently as he stepped up to check Ensign Sato's monitor. The lieutenant was holding the ensign's hand. He looked up in surprise then sat up straight in his chair. Dr Phlox noted he did not let go of Hoshi's hand.

"Uh Dr Phlox, can you tell me how Hoshi is doing?"

The doctor was smiling, about to caution him not to expect too much too soon. He froze, eyes glued to the readings. That could not be right. He tried again. Same result. Thinking something was wrong Lt Reed jumped to his feet, all nerves and fear. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The doctor turned his head and looked down at Ensign Sato sleeping peacefully then up into the lieutenant's anxious face. He blinked and took a moment to answer. "Nothing."

Lt Reed was puzzled. "Nothing? What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean that Ensign Sato is doing much better than she has any right to be doing."

Lt Reed put his hands on his hips. "Doctor, you are not making any sense. Why doesn't Hoshi have any right to get better?"

"That is not what I said, lieutenant."

He was about to argue when the Denobulan held up his hands. Lt Reed snapped his mouth shut and waited.

"Allow me to show you something, lieutenant."

The armoury officer nodded and stepped round the biobed then joined the doctor. Dr Phlox showed him the initial scans he had taken of the ensign when they had first rescued her. He pointed out the internal tearing and some internal bleeding. "Now look at this scan. This is the ensign's current physical condition."

Lt Reed frowned. Shook his head after a moment, looking baffled. "I don't understand. How could she heal that fast?"

"I don't know but I am beginning to form a suspicion."

Alarmed, Lt Reed put a hand on the doctor's arm as he went to step away. "Suspicion?"

The doctor looked down at the restraining hand and the armoury officer immediately removed it.

"Yes, suspicion. I thought it had to be an anomaly at first. An error in the diagnostic equipment." He paused for so long that Lt Reed feared he was not going to continue.

"Doctor? What happened?"

The doctor mentally shook himself. "Sorry. I find myself on the horns of an ethical dilemna."

"Dilemna?" 

"Yes. Doctor/patient confidentiality to be exact."

Lt Reed looked at the sleeping Ensign Sato and made a decision. "I do not think Ensign Sato would object if you told me the cause of your dilemna, doctor."

"I wasn't talking about the ensign, Lt Reed. I was talking about Commander Tucker."

Completely at a loss he just stared at the doctor. What did any of this have to do with Trip? Dr Phlox saw his expression and gave a heavy sigh. Well. It was not as if it was *bad* news just unexpected and more than a little baffling. It would be good to share the information with someone who might give an objective point of view. His eyes dropped to the sleeping ensign. Plus the lieutenant had a good motivation to try to make sense of what was happening. His mind made up he decided to take Lt Reed into his confidence.

"You understand lieutenant that strictly speaking I should not be having this conversation with you until I have spoken to the Commander?"

"I understand. I will be the soul of discretion."

Dr Phlox nodded. He believed him. "Very well. In an effort to make sense of what is happening to Ensign Sato let me show you the scans I took of Commander Tucker." He brought up the images of the brain scan he had done on Trip just after Lt Reed had helped bring him to sickbay from Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters. "Here you can clearly see the site of the injury. The skull was badly fractured. There was internal bleeding and here you can see where the soft tissue in the brain had swollen. At this point it was impossible to tell what other damage there might be but I was certain there would be some brain damage though this could not be determined until the swelling had gone down."

The doctor scrolled forward and compared later images. Lt Reed leaned forward. Not sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "The swelling's gone down."

"Yes."

Lt Reed looked at the doctor. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"A damaged brain but that is not what you are seeing."

At the frown on the lieutenant's face, Dr Phlox switched to another screen and showed him another brain scan. "This scan I took some months earlier, it shows the Commander with no brain damage whatsoever. Now, this is the latest image I took."

Lt Reed frowned. "I... I can't tell the difference."

"Exactly!" Said the doctor but he was not smiling.

The lieutenant shook his head. "I don't understand."

"The same thing has happened to Ensign Sato. Only her damage was caused by being raped. Look, there is no sign of tearing, no internal scarring, and no bleeding. Every one of the raped crew members were pregnant. Once their conditions were stablised I induced terminations in their pregnancies. A simple procedure this early on and one that would cause them no harm. To look at this scan now you would not believe anything untoward had even happened."

"How is that possible?"

Dr Phlox shrugged. For once at a loss. "I do not know."

"Are they *all* like this?"

"I have not checked yet but that is my next course of action, lieutenant. Only six hours ago Ensign Sato was in a very sorry physical state."

The armoury officer was silent for several minutes. Trying to take in everything the doctor had said and what it could mean. Slowly his eyes narrowed as he remembered something. "You said you had a suspicion?"

The doctor nodded solemnly. "Yes. But I want to check all the patients first before giving the idea serious consideration. Until I have done so I must insist you say nothing to anyone about this discussion."

Lt Reed nodded. Too stunned to argue. He walked back to his seat and took Ensign Sato's hand in his. Not sure what to think. While he was glad that Hoshi was doing so well he worried about what it might mean.

* * * * *

Commander Tucker could not believe that the Captain was actually going through with this. "You can't do that, Cap'n. What do Vulcans know about humans?"

The Captain sighed. "Be reasonable, Trip. They have facilities on Rastak that can help everyone."

"I don't care if they've got Disneyland and the Grand Canyon we're humans. We don't want any Vulcans poking about inside our heads."

"Technically they only want to poke about in yours."

The Chief Engineer made a face. "Ha ha, very funny I *don't* think. This is nuts, Cap'n. Apart from anything else when's the last time you remember the Vulcans offering to do anything for us?"

"This is different. There's also another reason to go along with this."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"We'll be in the same facility as T'Pol."

The Commander went completely quiet. His mobile face stilled. "We will?" He asked quietly.

Captain Archer nodded. Not sure if convincing Trip was a good thing or a bad thing. It was hard to be certain of anything where the Vulcans were concerned. "Yes."

"So if I agree I can see her, is that it?"

"I presume so though maybe not for a day or so."

He frowned. Suspicious again. "Why not?"

"Because she's undergoing surgery."

Trip's mouth formed a completely round hole. No sound came out of him. He closed his mouth and sat down. Captain Archer sat next to his friend. "Look Trip, I'm as puzzled as you are. It's not as if there's a handbook on Vulcans. We have to play this by ear and right now they're bending over backwards to help us."

"Yeah, that's what's worryin' me too."

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

The Commander gave him a look and the Captain sighed. Trip knew him too well. "Okay, so I don't completely trust them either but they *are* our allies."

"Then how come I felt safer with the Hirogen?"

"Tr-ip!" Warned the Captain, drawing out his name.

"Look Cap'n I'll do as you say. Hell, I'd do anything if it meant helpin' our people, you know that. I just don't feel too happy about it, that's all. Somethin' about this whole thing gives me the creeps."

Captain Archer nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "I know what you mean but be diplomatic. Don't say or do anything that I'm gonna be spending years apologising for."

"Where is your faith, Cap'n?"

* * * * *

It was always night in space. The dark velvet backdrop was eerily silent. Nothing seemed to drift on the solar winds. Faint pinpricks of stars looked like ragged holes in the vast fabric of space letting the light leak through. Coming into view was their first sight of Rastak. Captain Archer was not sure what he had been expecting but as they drew close enough to get some useful scans he realised it was almost entirely desert. He glanced across at Commander Tucker. His friend was not a lover of the desert. Their last adventure on one had almost been his friend's last. He noticed that Lt Reed was watching the Commander intently but when the Captain turned his head a little more to catch the armoury officer's eye he looked away and back to his instruments. Mentally the Captain shrugged. He must have been mistaken.

Lt Rolrak stood on the Enterprise bridge next to Captain Archer's chair. Captain Vornak had described it as a courtesy. The Captain however got the impression it was intended to ensure that the crew of Enterprise did not change their minds and just keep right on going. Now why did that thought hold such appeal? He caught his Chief Engineer's eye and knew Trip was thinking the same thing. *Damn you, Trip, for making me as suspicious as you are. They just want to help*

As they approached the planet, Captain Vornak hailed them. "Captain Archer, allow me to welcome you to Rastak!"

The Captain nodded politely to the image of the Vulcan Captain that appeared on his screen. "Thank you, we appreciate your help Captain."

"If you will follow us down the Enterprise can land."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Captain Vornak."

Something tentative solidified in the Vulcan's eye but the Captain missed it. It was an invitation that brooked no refusal. Almost too subtle to notice, Commander Tucker picked up on it. Being around the Sub-Commander had cued him in to a lot of the subtle non-verbal clues. What it told him sent a chill down his spine and made his mouth go dry. For some stupid reason he could hear the robot from the television series "Lost in Space". It was saying over and over again, "Danger, danger Will Robinson". As his heart began to ice over with dread the little voice in his head went into full panic mode. *Oh Lord, we are making one hell of a mistake*


	9. Chapter 9

Lt Malcolm Reed was so happy and relieved to see Hoshi open her eyes that everything else paled into insignificance. All that mattered was that Ensign Hoshi Sato was going to be alright. He watched her eyelids flicker then open wide, the sparkle of her eyes sending his heart into freefall when they settled with warm regard on his face.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked in a light amused voice.

He could feel his palms go sweaty, his throat dry. Suddenly feeling very self conscious. "I um I uh haven't been here the *whole* time..."

His response amused her. Those wonderful eyes were definitely laughing at him now though she did manage to kep her face straight. "You didn't answer the question."

"You've been unconscious a long time. I just came to check on you."

She frowned slightly, memories beginning to surface. He forgot his bout of shyness and reached for her hand. Tears glistened in her eyes. He squeezed her hand to comfort and reassure her. "Are the others...?"

The lieutenant nodded, his face solemn and full of care. "Everyone is safe."

She closed her eyes and breathed out a great sigh of relief. He felt her tremble.

"Hoshi?"

Her eyes opened and focused on him. "I don't want to talk about it, Malcolm."

"I know and that's not what I'm asking."

"It isn't?"

"No. How do you feel?"

She opened her mouth to snap at him then froze. Lt Reed watched her closely, unaware that Dr Phlox had come up behind him and overheard their conversation. He waited silently, as anxious as the Armoury Officer to hear the Ensign's reply. Ensign Sato frowned in confusion. "I'm not in any pain." She paused and flexed her stomach muscles, gaining an absurd amount of comfort from Malcom's hand in hers. "Why can I feel no pain?"

Dr Phlox stepped into her line of sight. "You are healed."

"I am? Thank you, doctor."

He gave a gentle shake of his head. "I cannot take the credit, Ensign. I may have helped but your recovery is nothing short of astounding."

"It is?" Her frown deepened. Instead of a feeling of elation she was beginning to get scared. "I don't understand. I was..." She choked back the words. Painful mental images punctuating her recall. Lt Reed's hold on her hand tightened slightly. It gave her the courage to continue. "I was injured inside."

"The good news is the tears and rips are no longer there, Ensign, although I do not pretend to understand how that can be the case."

"But I was... I was..."

Dr Phlox nodded, his voice gentle and calm. "You were all found to have been impregnated, Ensign. Once your condition was stabilised I encouraged an abortion of the alien genetic material. At such an early stage it is a simple procedure to induce. That same inducement was successful with all the abducted crew."

Ensign Sato sat up and stared at the doctor then at Lt Reed. "If I am healed why am I in sickbay?"

"I was hoping further observation would answer that question."

"What did you find out?"

Dr Phlox took a breath and breathed out slowly, judging how best to word his answer. "You are perfectly healthy and none the worse - medically speaking - for your traumatic ordeal."

She raised her eyebrows. Before she could snap at him Lt Reed spoke. "Hoshi, we have no idea how it happened but I for one am grateful it did. When we found you, you were in a terrible state. You all were."

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "You found me?" She asked in a small voice.

Lt Reed nodded. "Yes, along with Commander Tucker, the Captain and armed security personnel." He shook his head slowly in remembered horror. "I can't begin to imagine what you have been through, Hoshi. When I found you all I wanted to do was rip them to pieces."

"You should have."

He gave her a grim little smile, his eyes hardening like flints. "Don't worry. They won't be bothering anyone again."

Her eyes widened. "You killed them?"

"Yes. We had no choice."

For a moment no one spoke then Ensign Sato held her head high. A look in her eyes that was firm and unforgiving. "I'm glad."

* * * * *

As impatient as Commander Tucker was to see T'Pol again he did not like the idea of landing the Enterprise on Rastak. He could not even find the planet in the ship's database. Mind you, he had not really expected to but it would have allayed his galloping fears to at least put pay to one more dark thought. As if reading his thoughts, Captain Archer spoke aloud. His words pitched to be reassuring, but for who? "Captain Vornak is going to have us guided to the landing site. It's elevated a couple of hundred feet above the surface, Commander. Enterprise will be secured by a docking arm. So technically we won't be landing on the planet."

Trip nodded only mildly reassured. "I still don't like it. We'd be like sittin' ducks if anyone attacked."

A hint of amusement crept over the Captain's face. "We're on a Vulcan world, Trip. Who would be stupid enough to take on the Vulcans?"

The Commander did not look at him. He was staring off into space, dark thoughts haunting him that had no substance. Like those monsters under the bed, they always seemed bigger and meaner when you could not see them. How could he explain to his friend the Captain that he was terrified? A cold emptiness chilling him inside and making his feet drag when he walked. He swallowed slowly, carefully and said nothing. Thinking he had made his point Captain Archer clapped his friend on the shoulder and moved passed him. He gave Lt Rolrak a nod. "Please tell Captain Vornak we are ready."

* * * * *

It was a place of shadows and distorted images. A place where sounds were tortured haunted things. Ghosts of other worlds long passed into dust, their substance torn away by the passage of ever restless solar winds. Generations had lived and died unremarked and forgotten. She was not sure where she was or what was happening. Her memories kept twisting into new and more bewildering shapes where the mundane held no sway and only the fantastic kept her company. People she did not know came and spoke into her ear, adjusted the machines that were cleaning her blood and filtering out harmful toxins. Or were the machines putting the toxins there? It was hard to be detached and logical when your chemical cues were all at sea. Her eyes were closed. Opening them was something beyond her strength or ability. She wanted to look around her. To *see*. But the sluggish motion of blood in her veins bespoke the pressure placed on her to sleep. To give herself up to the greater darkness. Put her trust in those who had saved her. Her thoughts stumbled. Saved her? Who had saved her?

She thought of Trip. His face a fading precious hope that she could not cling to. Sorrow touched her heart because she had let him go. The solar winds would take him and death would court her for the rest of her life with the cold empty breath of an unquiet grave. She gasped in her half-sleep, his name slurring off numb lips. Her eyelids damp from tears leaking slowly down her cheeks as she wept for her beloved. Unaware that she was being closely observed. Her mumbled responses recorded. Machines adjusted. Chemicals introduced to keep her from waking. The Vulcan doctor was too wise to object. He kept his mouth shut and his ears open. His curiosity buried so deeply inside him that nothing would find it. He had his orders. They all did. 

The Chief Medical Technician of the facility looked at him. "What did she say?"

Dr Lerik took a slow breath. Contemplating the woman drifting on the edge of consciousness but not yet allowed to succumb. "The word makes no sense."

"What word?"

Dr Lerik looked up at the Chief Medical Technician. The man's name was Sha'kith. "It sounds like 'trip'." He paused. Clearly puzzled. "It must he a *human* word." He added with clear distaste.

Sha'kith looked at the female Vulcan thoughtfully. "You have noticed the chemical changes in her brain?"

"Of course."

Sha'kith reached out a hand and drew a finger gently along the shell-like edge of her ear. Dr Lerik frowned in disapproval but did not dare say anything. Sha'kith's voice was thoughtful as he played with the word on his lips, watching for any indication that it meant anything to the Sub-Commander. "Trip? Trip?" He said softly.

Impossibly she stirred. Struggled to become conscious. Her head lolled from side to side. "Trip. Do not go..."

The two Vulcans exchanged shocked looks. "Could it be a name?"

Dr Lerik gave a tiny shrug. He did not know. Sha'kith moved closer to the biobed and continued to very gently stroke T'Pol's ear. His words puffing against the side of her face. Hoping the Vulcan scent would calm her enough to answer his questions. "T'Pol? Where is Trip? I will get him for you."

Something cautioned her to be careful but she could not make sense of it. All she knew was that she was losing him. "Don't go... Don't leave me..."

"I will not go. Would never leave you." Said Sha'kith softly. "Tell me what to do?"

She was mumbling again. New tears leaking from eyes that could not open. She sounded so weary. Her words seeped in agony. Not a physical pain but the pain of the heart. She wanted Trip but she could not sense him. Her mind blindly reaching out for him and touching only darkness. Each effort to reach him leaving her emptier than before. Sha'kith's touch should have calmed her but if anything she was getting more distressed. Dr Lerik moved a little closer. "Perhaps we should let her sleep?"

The Chief Medical Technician removed his hand and stared at T'Pol. Only just able to hide his deep frustration. "We were close, Lerik, I could feel it."

Dr Lerik nodded. "Tomorrow we will be closer."

"She should have reacted to me. I am Vulcan."

"The Sub-Commander has been through a great deal." The doctor reminded him carefully.

"Increase the medication. I do not want Sub-Commander T'Pol regaining consciousness while the humans are here."

"Yes, sir."

* * * * *

The ship was silent. Moved like a ghost. Cloaked and deadly. Only this ship was not bent on death and destruction though even the stars quailed when it passed. The hum of the straining metal sang like a tormented siren shrieking in cold veins. Black lidless eyes shone like wet tar. Pale sickly faces all but glowed as they followed the faint but distinctive ion trail. Patient they could outlive the birth and death of planets. How could you kill something that was already beyond death?

* * * * *

Lt Anna Hess was irritated and in no mood for the Denobulan's bland assurances. "If there is nothing wrong with me then I wish to return to my quarters."

Dr Phlox tried to hide his exasperation. As he finished checking the other women he noticed the same thing in all of them. The signs of physical injury and trauma had disappeared. It was driving him crazy. It was not possible for people to simply cure themselves in this way. There had to be an explanation and he was determined to find it. The trouble was, his patients were not helping. Three had already discharged themselves and more were following suit. Ensign Hoshi Sato had been reluctantly allowed to leave, the Tactical Armoury Officer promising faithfully to ensure she rested at least another twenty four hours before attempting to go back on duty. And then only after returning to sickbay to get clearance from him to do so. Lt Hess though was a different matter entirely. Tough and uncompromising she pinned him with a sharp look that would not allow him to dole out the plattitudes he had tried on the others.

"I would rather you stayed here in sickbay, Lieutenant Hess."

She gave him a level look. "Doctor, I appreciate your desire to help but you have already said that physically I am healed."

"That is true, but..."

"You wish me to rest?"

He brightened visibly. "Yes."

She nodded and swung her legs off the bed. "Good, then I will rest. In my *own* quarters."

"I want to keep you under observation for another twenty four hours here in sickbay."

Lt Hess smiled suddenly at him. A thing she did so rarely that he just stared at her. Amazed and curious. Her smile actually grew into a gentle curve that made everything that she said sound the height of reason. "It would be best to keep sickbay free for the sick, doctor. I will be in my quarters and will alert you if there should be any change in my restored condition." She paused a moment. "I wish to be healed, doctor, and the recent events have been traumatic enough for us all without the constant reminder every time I open my eyes to the sights and sounds of a hospital facility."

He nodded. It was more than reasonable. It would be cruel to keep her there. "Of course, lieutenant. Please come by first thing in the morning so I can check your condition."

"Of course, doctor. Thank you for your help."

She had left sickbay before he realised what had happened. He gave a heartfelt sigh and decided to let them all go back to their quarters. He had everything recorded on each and every one of them. Hopefully a careful study would throw some light on to what his human companions so glibly referred to as miracles. In his experience such things did not exist. Miracles were simply phenomena beyond the normal ability of a species to make cogent sense of them. He was sure this would prove to be the case here. His sigh deepened. Perhaps it would not hurt to invoke a few deities to ensure that this was so.

* * * * *

Lt Rolrak gave Captain Archer the co-ordinates. The Captain nodded his thanks and instructed Travis Mayweather to bring them in and line the ship up for docking. He glanced around and gave a slight frown. "Where's Lt Reed?"

Commander Tucker spoke up quickly. "I'll go get him, Cap'n."

He was about to tell him not to bother, that he would raise him on the com but Commander Tucker was already disappearing off the bridge. Captain Archer pursed his lips and wondered what that was all about.

* * * * *

The Commander glanced around sickbay, a puzzled look on his face. He heard an odd humming sound and as he turned around came face to face with Dr Phlox. He had a small silver box in his hands. Trip took a step back, partly out of politeness and partly because he did not want to meet whatever creature the doctor had inside that cage. He had been bitten enough times by things he could not pronounce. If this was anything like his damn bat it could stay in the cage.

"Ah Commander, what can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Lt Reed."

"And you thought he would be here because Ensign Sato was here?"

Trip missed the bright twinkle in the doctor's eyes. He was glancing around, his voice distracted. He looked at the doctor with a slight frown on his face. "Where is everybody?"

"Don't worry, Commander, nobody died."

Seeing the look of consternation on Commander Tucker's face he dimmed his smile. "I apologise, I did not mean to be flippant. The patients have all returned to their quarters."

A look of stunned joy stole over the Commander's face. "They have? Ya mean ya cured them?"

"I am not sure cured is the right word, Commander Tucker, but if you mean they are now restored to physical health then yes they are. Not that I can begin to explain to you how that is possible."

The smile froze on the Commander's face. "Come again?"

"I am baffled by their recovery if you must know." He paused and tilted his head in silent regard as he looked at the Chief Engineer. "Much as I am about yours."

Commander Tucker began to step back. Not liking the way this conversation was suddenly going. "I have to go. Cap'n sent me to get Malcolm."

Dr Phlox put his silver cage down and put his hands on the Commander's shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face. "Now this won't take long, Commander..."

With a blurted apology, Trip turned and darted out of sickbay before Dr Phlox could reach for his hypospray. The doctor gave a huff of exasperation then looked down at the silver metal box which was starting to shriek and keen. Making soothing sounds he picked the box up and peered through the grill. "Patience, I haven't forgotten you." He paused and glanced off in the direction the Commander had gone. "As soon as we leave this planet I am going to make sure the Captain forces Commander Tucker and the others to undergo a full medical examination. I don't care how healthy they all seem, I won't be happy until I can find out exactly what is going on."

The creature shrieked back as if in agreement. Dr Phlox nodded and turned his thoughts to feeding his pet. For now his human charges could wait.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was surprised at the sheer size of the facility. Captain Vornak met the command staff as they stepped off Enterprise into the docking arm. He took them through to a special decontamination suite. The Captain tried not to frown. Both Commander Tucker and Lt Reed looked uncomfortable. It was like no decontamination unit they had ever been in. So what was new? These were Vulcans, right?

"Captain Vornak, I have never seen a decontamination unit this big."

The unspoken question of why lay painfully silent between them. It went unanswered. "As I said Captain, we have extensive facilities here. Your people will be well cared for."

The Captain actually smiled. "I am happy to tell you that it does not look like we will need your assistance after all."

A look that was suspiciously close to alarm flashed over Captain Vornak's face before he could hide it. "That is impossible, Captain Archer."

"I know and I agree with you but all Dr Phlox's findings point to a complete physical return to health."

"What did he do? Perhaps he could explain the procedure to our medical staff?"

Captain Archer chuckled. He wished he knew. They reached one of the decontamination chambers and entered together with Commander Tucker and Lt Reed. If the Captain was surprised that his Vulcan hosts entered with them he gave no sign. The chamber was several times bigger than Captain Archer's situation room. The Captain allowed himself to take in the sheer scale of the place. He was impressed but also more than a little disconcerted. One look at his Chief Engineer's face and he knew he felt the same. "This facility is certainly impressive." He observed politely.

"We can easily check your entire crew Captain before you go on your way. As I have already said, we have a great deal of expertise. It would be foolish to assume that everything was in order and not take the opportunity to be absolutely certain while you have the chance."

"When can we see T'Pol?"

Captain Vornak frowned at the Commander's sudden question. Not at all impressed by his over familiarity. "The Sub-Commander is sleeping."

Captain Archer spoke to deflect the intensity of his friend's concern. "I would appreciate being able to see Sub-Commander T'Pol as soon as possible. I am sure you will appreciate how concerned we are for our first officer."

The Vulcan Captain appreciated no such thing but these humans were an emotional race. Given to form fast attachments. To ascribe feelings to other races that were wholly inappropriate. He gave Commander Tucker a hard stare then looked at the Captain. "The Sub-Commander may not regain consciousness for a couple of days, Captain."

Captain Archer nodded and smiled, his benign look taking in his own two men as well as their Vulcan hosts. His meaning clearly telegraphed to them, *play nice*. "How long would it take your people to check over my crew?"

"Twenty four hours, Captain."

Still smiling, Captain Archer gave another nod. "Very well. We will take you up on your offer and have your medical staff check us over." He gave a little shake of his head when he saw Commander Tucker opening his mouth to protest. "If the offer is still open Captain Vornak, that is?"

Trip's mouth snapped shut. A look of irritation in his eyes that he had difficulty hiding. Captain Vornak appeared not to notice. He was secretly pleased with the outcome. He nodded back and kept his features blank. "Of course, Captain. If you will instruct your people to begin to come down. I will have my officers man your vessel until the crew is ready to return by which time the Sub-Commander should have regained consciousness."

Commander Tucker was dying to ask if she would be able to return to Enterprise with them but the look on Captain Archer's face clearly warned him off from saying anything further. Lt Reed glanced at Lt Rolrak. The man was as silent as a stone but his sharp eyes missed nothing. Looking at the way Trip was trying hard not to fidget, Lt Reed felt a subtle building of tension and wished the Captain had let them bring their phasers with them. What good that would do against a planet full of Vulcans he had no idea but it would at least make him feel better. He bit back a sigh and copied his Captain. Trying to project an air of calm acceptance while inside all his instincts were screaming. What was he so afraid of? Or was he merely picking up on Trip's growing anxiety? It was obvious that his friend was far from happy, his mood growing more and more unsettled. Yet these were Sub-Commander T'Pol's people so why was Trip on edge? And why did his gut feelings tell him his friend was right to worry?


	10. Chapter 10

As impatient as the Commander was to see T'Pol he had grave misgivings about being subjected to any Vulcan medical. Alarmed he had watched with a sinking heart as the crew of Enterprise joined them, their places being taken by Vulcans. He cast an unhappy look at Lt Reed. Reassured to see his own reservations multiplied on that sensitive English face.

"I don't like this, Malcolm. Dr Phlox already gave us the all-clear."

"The Vulcans are just being thorough."

Trip made a face. "Would sound better if ya believed it."

Lt Reed made a grumbling sound but nothing as coherent as actual words. The two fell silent and let their eyes roam around the massive facility. It reminded Trip of an old fashioned aircraft hanger only bigger. Vulcan doctors and medical assistants moved quietly ushering members of the Enterprise crew to the biobeds and setting up their equipment. Half of it he did not recognise. Trip was fidgetting again. Lt Reed resisted the urge to hit him. He was, after all, only showing the same signs of nerves and disquiet that he kept churning around inside him. "Will you just try to relax, Commander?"

"I will once we're off this planet and safely back aboard Enterprise."

The lieutenant nodded his silent agreement. *You and me both, my friend* Just then Captain Archer joined them. He had Dr Lerik with him. The Commander noticed he was wearing his diplomatic face. "Okay gentlemen, this is Dr Lerik. Dr Lerik, I'd like you to meet my Chief Engineer Commander Tucker and my Tactical Armoury Officer Lieutenant Reed."

The Vulcan physician nodded politely then glanced passed them before raising an eyebrow. The action sent a little stab of pain through Trip. Lt Reed shot him a look of query but he did not react. Both now listened to the Vulcan in silence. "I am sorry, Captain, but I understood that I would be able to speak to your doctor.""

Captain Archer nodded and turned his head, scanning the huge room until he made out the Denobulan talking animatedly to Ensign Hoshi Sato. He gave the doctor a wave and waited for Dr Phlox to join them. The Captain quickly introduced him to Dr Lerik. The two physicians eyed each other with interest. "Once we have checked that you are in good health, Dr Phlox, I would like to ask if you would assist me in doing the same for your colleagues?"

A big expansive smile swallowed up the good doctor's face. Pleasure beaming from every pore. "I would be delighted and highly honoured to place my expertise at your disposal, doctor."

Trip and Malcolm exchanged a look. Captain Archer looked amused. Some of the tension left him at the thought of Dr Phlox overseeing the Vulcan tests. Commander Tucker did not share his reassurance. Inside the growing feeling that something was wrong was making his whole body stiffen. Tension rising inexorably and radiating off him. He felt Lt Reed's eyes on him but did not look at his friend. Afraid that if he did so he would create a diplomatic incident by launching into a rather colourful diatribe against their Vulcan hosts. What the hell was the matter with him? The Vulcans were their allies. Then he thought of T'Pol and forced himself to relax. It was only 24 hours. What could happen in 24 hours? Once he got through that he would be able to see T'Pol. At least. *That* was the plan.

* * * * *

The vessel carried the depths of night with it. A shadow within a shadow. A mere disturbance that rippled in the air. A hush of stilled voices gathering momentum like electricity seeping into a power grid.

* * * * *

Ensign Sato was only marginally reassured by Dr Phlox. His head jerked up, noticing that the Captain was indicating for him to join their hosts. "There, you see? Captain Archer is ready. Just try to relax Ensign and remember that this is for your own good."

She watched Dr Phlox make his way over to where the Captain was standing with Dr Lerik. She looked at the biobed again. Gave a heavy sigh and eased herself up on to it. Fortunately they had not been required to undress or even remove their shoes. That had reassured her more than any actual words. How invasive could it be if they were allowed to remain dressed? The Chief Medical Technician was walking slowly down the row upon row of biobeds, calmly requesting that the crew get comfortable. Not passing a bed until the occupant had laid down on it. When he reached Ensign Sato he gave her the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. Hoshi had to force herself not to laugh. It looked more like the Vulcan had a mild case of wind.

Sha'kith was pleased to see that all of the Enterprise crew appeared to be co-operating. This was going to be easier than he had expected. He continued to encourage the crew to relax. More medical staff joining him and ready to begin once he gave the word. He nodded and went to join Dr Lerik and Captain Vornak. He noticed the human Captain seemed fairly relaxed but his command staff seemed wary.

"Captain Archer, allow me to introduce you to our Chief Medical Technician Sha'kith. This is Captain Archer of the star ship Enterprise. His Chief Engineer Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed and Dr Phlox. Dr Phlox has kindly offered to help us."

Sha'kith nodded in what he portrayed as a pleasant manner. "I am very pleased to meet you all, especially you doctor. I have never worked with a Denobulan before."

"I have the advantage of you then."

An eyebrow rose. "Indeed?"

"Yes, Sha'kith. I have worked with several Vulcan doctors and must say I found the experience most exhilerating."

"You do understand doctor that before you can assist us we must first check you out?"

The Denobulan chuckled. "I would not think you much of a medical technician if you did not."

Commander Tucker tried not to frown but the uneasiness inside was growing. Lt Reed dug his elbow in his ribs and whispered in his ear. "Will you wipe that scowl off your face? You're going to get us reprimanded at this rate."

"Rather a reprimand than a life sentence."

Lt Reed gave him a keen look. "What does that mean?"

Trip shook his head, trying to lighten the weight falling over his heart. What the hell was the matter with him? "Nothin', lieutenant. Guess I'm just nervous."

The keen ears of the Vulcans heard every word. "I can assure you Commander," Said Dr Lerik. "You will be in safe hands. The procedure is little more than a series of tests. None of you are required to disrobe though we will be taking blood samples and checking heart rates and so on."

"For twenty four hours?" He could not help but drawl out.

Captain Archer shot him an angry look and he swallowed. Remembering Lt Reed's warning a little too late. "I'm sorry, doctor. Just bein' a bigger baby than normal."

The Vulcans looked a little non-plussed. Captain Archer tried to smooth it over with a smile. "He's just nervous. No offence intended."

"That's right." Agreed Trip readily. "Nervous."

Dr Lerik gave him a solemn nod. "Then Commander, to set your mind at ease you shall go first."

Despite Lt Reed sharing the Commander's nerves he had to admit the look on his friend's face should have been captured in oils. It was priceless.

* * * * *

The darkness was numbing. Voices faded in and out of her consciousness but there was no detail. The words lost to her. Were the voices fading in and out or was it her? She tried to reach out but something was blocking her. Where was Trip? Why was she alone? Why had he left her or had she left him? She did not know. Could make no sense of the unreasoning fear swamping her mind, body and soul. She wanted him. Needed him. The heat growing in her spine demanded it. The ache in her heart begged for his presence to fill it. Fill her. Give her the completion she needed to sanctify the bond. Sweat began to pool on her face. Her skin a hot scorching elastic. She still hurt so much inside. Where she had been torn by repeated rapes crude stitches repaired the breach. Any movement caught the stitches causing deep pain. It was like being ripped all over again.

*Trip, beloved, where are you? Why am I all alone?*

The emptiness was killing her. Tears slid down hot cheeks. Her body crying out for him. Her mind reaching endlessly over and over again. Weeping because she could not find the familiar echo of the only one who could make her complete.

* * * * *

Commander Tucker got on the bed and lay down, only marginally reassured that Dr Phlox, the Captain and Malcolm were there. Inside he was a whole mess of emotions going crazy. He wanted to shut his eyes to try to block out the rising panic but the expectant faces gave him no privacy. He had to suck it up and just trust that they knew what they were doing. Dr Lerik began to hook him up to the Vulcan machines. Dr Phlox smiled and nodded his approval, explaining to Trip what each thing did. As he explained Dr Lerik took one of Trip's hands and turned the forearm over. The Commander shot him an anxious look, cursing himself for being such a child.

"Relax Commander, we just need to take some blood."

He turned his head away. *God I hate needles*

He felt something like suction on the inside of his forearm. Heard Dr Phlox pronounce that the blood had been taken without even breaking the skin. He nodded. Not sure why he felt so woozy. Must be the result of going into pure panic mode. Someone was patting his shoulder, telling him to try to get some sleep. He had a feeling it was the Captain. He nodded and mumbled something that could have been his agreement then slipped off into unconsciousness.

Lt Reed was frowning. He did not like the fact that the Vulcans had lied to Trip. Told him they were just taking a little blood when what they were actually doing was putting him to sleep. Okay, so the man was nervous. Who wouldn't be? But lying to someone was not the answer. He glanced at Dr Phlox, surprised he had gone along with it but then what could he have done? He would not have know what Dr Lerik intended to do until it was done. A fait accompli. Why was he feeling so sore about it? At least this way Trip would get a good night's sleep and the tests would all be over when he woke up. Then they could see Sub-Commander T'Pol and hopefully return with her to the Enterprise and get the hell out of here. That last thought brought the ghost of a smile to his face. 

* * * * *

He was dreaming. He had to be. Drifting and floating, no up or down. No idea where he was or what was happening to him. But he was dreaming, right? What could be so disconcerting about that? Then he heard it. So faint that at first he thought he was imagining it. Something stirred in his mind, something that carefully amplified what he was hearing until the voice touched his heart and his body almost glowed with the joy of it.

*T'Pol?*

He could hear the tears in her thoughts. It made him want to cry. *Trip, where are you? Why did you leave me?*

*Don't cry darlin', I'm here now*

*Here?*

*Yeah, on that damn Vulcan planet. What's it called? Rastak*

*Are you hurt?*

He felt tears choke him. She had been raped and here she was worrying about him. *I'm fine, T'Pol, better now that I can communicate with you*

*I couldn't reach you*

*Me neither* He soothed. *But that's over now, honey*

*It's so dark here*

*That's because you're unconscious*

*I am?*

*I guess so because they put me under*

*Under?*

*Knock out drops, call it what you want. I was terrified of the stupid tests, they said it would be a blood test so I let 'em take my arm. They lied but who cares? I can speak to you now and that's all that matters*

*No*

*No?*

*No. All that matters is being together, Trip. I don't want to stay here. I want to go back to Enterprise with you*

*And ya will darlin', just as soon as the tests are over*

*What tests?*

*Your buddies, the Vulcans, insist on 'helping us'. They wanna run a whole bunch of tests on us to make sure we're okay. Won't believed we're physically healed. Captain Vornak put it in such a way that the Cap'n couldn't refuse without creating a diplomatic incident*

T'Pol was quiet for so long that Trip began to wonder if she had fallen into a deeper sleep. Her thoughts brushed his mind gently. So lovingly, so caringly that he would not have minded spending the rest of his life like this. *Healed? Explain*

So he told her. Gently recalling as much as he could. Detailing the surprise on the Denobulan's face and letting his humour caress her mind as he drew mental images for her so that she did not miss a thing. Afterwards she fell silent again. Happy to let his mind caress hers while she held him in her heart and thought about all he had told her. *We have to get out of here*

*And we will* He soothed.

*No, Trip. Now*

*What's wrong?*

She hesitated to tell him her fears despite how close she felt to him. Some things had been drilled into her virtually from birth. The secrecy was a hard habit to break. Especially to one who was not Vulcan.

*T'Pol?*

*I just don't want to be here any longer*

That at least was true. Trip smiled gently in her mind, his thoughts cradling hers while she tried to hide her concern from him. He knew she was still upset but thought it was the result of the multiple rapes. 

*Trip?*

*Yeah, darlin'?*

*Can you wake up?*

He wanted to laugh. What a neat trick that would be. *Don't expect so. They pumped enough stuff in me to knock out an elephant*

*What's an el-e-phant?*

She could feel his chuckle. The warmth of his personality was setting little fires up and down her body, under her skin. She was tingling all over with desire for him. A rampant heat driving through her core with want and need. The ferocity of it alarmed her. Shaken she tried to stay calm and not give in to biology. Trying hard to concentrate on his thoughts rather than how much she needed him inside her. *Big animal, grey, with a long trunk and big ears* He drawled gently in her mind. *If Porthos stood next to an elephant he'd be the size of Phlox's bat in comparrison*

*Then you cannot wake up* She thought quietly.

He sensed her disappointment. *What about you?*

*I've tried. For hours or what feels like hours*

*Maybe you dreamt you tried. Try again*

*I did not dream it, I did try. I could hear the doctors talking...*

He felt her sudden sharp intake of breath. As if her mind had stalled for some reason he could not begin to comprehend. Worry was creeping in. *T'Pol? Are you alright?*

*I remember now* She thought slowly. *One of the doctors was stroking my ear...*

He felt a flush of anger.

*He mentioned your name*

Alarmed now he tried to work out what the hell was going on. *My name?*

*Yes. He did not call you Commander, he called you Trip*

He was baffled now. *How the hell would he know my nickname? What is goin' on T'Pol?*

*I do not know*

He could sense that she was frightened now. Nothing chilled him more than the thought of her being frightened and being unable to get to her. She was right. He had to wake up. But how? And once he found a way how was he going to find her?

*If you can wake up, Trip, I will guide you to where I am*

*I'd love to darlin' but when I wake we won't be able to talk like this*

*Then pay attention, my beloved, while I describe exactly where I am..


	11. Chapter 11

Despite all the assurances, Lt Reed was nervous. He felt vulnerable and at the mercy of the unknown. He tried to shake the notion that this was not right. Should not be happening. But there was the Captain smiling and nodding his reassurances as one by one the entire crew of the Enterprise were falling under Vulcan control. His heart juddered as if with shock. That was a image he did not need to dwell on yet having thought it he could not shake it. Dr Phlox patted his shoulder, his own time on the biobed having been remarkably swift. Less than an hour. Yet Commander Tucker was still unconscious and he had gone first. Lt Reed swallowed carefully trying to hide how unsettled he felt. What was he afraid of anyway? He laid on the biobed and kept his eyes fixed on Dr Phlox, aware of the Captain hovering just out of his line of sight. Dr Lerik gave him an emotionless look and made him think of Sub-Commander T'Pol. He hoped she would recover soon.

The slight hiss of the hypospray in his neck was followed swiftly by the seductive darkness falling over him and dragging increasingly heavy limbs down into the bowels of the abyss that now opened to receive him. Something nagged at his back brain, trying to tell him to stay alert but his grip on consciousness was slipping so quickly. He would rest awhile then he would get up and try to find out what the cause of his uneasiness was. Yes. That was much the best plan. Rest first.

* * * * *

The ship moved like a ghost in space. Only the way the stars rippled and vanished then reappeared showed evidence of its' passage. Pacing Enterprise from a distance. Sentient enough to stay out of its' wake and insubstantial enough not to register on the ship's sensors. Yet it was as real as anything nightmares were made of and as patient as the grave.

* * * * *

He ached. In mind, body and soul a dull pain absorbed his senses radiating from the heart. She tried to steady and ground him, needed him to be able to memorise everything she had to impart. All that she had to show him. Something stirred gently in his mind softly easing the burden of his care. The pain reduced to the equivalent of background noise. Her love blazed and pulsed like a second heartbeat through his sluggish veins. A window of light opened in his sleeping mind.

*Okay, T'Pol. Show me*

She did not use words as such but pictures of the mind. Mentally holding on to him she drew him along the corridors of the unfamiliar place. The huge facility seeming endless yet as he concentrated he began to see a structure to the layout. A way to map out the route in his mind. He could feel the Sub-Commander's emotions lap at his thoughts but they were muted so as to comfort rather than distract. He had no idea how she was able to do that.

*Concentrate* She chided, her thought seeped with love.

He would have died for her there and then had she asked him. *You are close*

*Closer than you could imagine*

He did not query her last comment. Knew she was not talking about distance. He went with her to the darkened room, his heart fluttering at the signs of heavy containment. Gentle thoughts tried to reassure him but he was worried for her. Knew the pain he had been feeling had not been his. She made him concentrate on the locking device. How it worked and how it could be overcome. *What about alarms?*

*It is not alarmed*

She felt his surprise. *Not alarmed?*

*This is not a military facility, Trip*

Somehow he did not wholly believe that. It was a Vulcan base. Why have a medical facility this big hidden out here if it had nothing to do with the miliary? That simply made no sense.

*You do not understand, beloved*

*Why are you imprisoned here?*

*I do not know*

*Did you stumble on something you shouldn't have?*

She hesitated. *Perhaps*

*Perhaps?*

Her thoughts became more urgent, increasing his heart rate. *We do not have time for this. Now watch as we retrace our steps then I want you to show me the route back. Can you do that?*

*I can do anything for you*

She was so solemn. He wanted to reach out and touch her. To hold her and love her until the last star in the sky had grown cold. But there was no time so he took note of every turn and branch along the route. When they got back to his biobed they paused for a minute. She wanted him to absorb what he had seen. *Now it is your turn* Her thoughts whispered.

Trip put all his concentration into retracing the route and after a minute or two he was back at her door. *Now show me how you will open it*

He felt nervous but compelled. Mentally visualising the locking mechanism and how to overcome it. She witnessed his thoughts, sifted through them to show him the most efficient way. He smiled in her mind then gently filled her heart with his. 

*Hurry* She urged softly, not wanting to scare him. 

Tears pricked his sleeping eyes. 

*Now you must wake, Trip*

*I don't know if I can, darlin'*

He was aware of the chemicals in his body. The medication keeping him comatose. 

*Try, beloved*

He tried. All his strength, his desire, put into that one thought. Unnoticed another will augmented his own, slid through the folds of his mind and carefully diluted the compounds coursing through his unconscious body. Impossibly, the Commander could feel his thoughts becoming clearer. The sluggish tug of induced sleep was fading, sounds coming to him from seemingly far away came closer. He felt a shiver of fear then realised the sounds were not coming closer, he was. As he surfaced to consciousness the rude world rushed in on his senses and almost overwhelmed him. How had he once thought this place silent as the grave? He could hear machinery, occasional voices, and the slap of soft shod feet going about a business whose regularity had grown mundane. Mundane. Now why did he think that? How could somewhere this remote be such a hive of activity that accommodating 83 crewmembers from a human star ship could be classed as mundane? He was definitely losing it.

Something nudged his mind and he thought of T'Pol. She was counting on him and time was running out. Carefully he cracked his eyelids half open and took a surreptitious look around him not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he was now awake. Fortunately the Vulcans had worked their way passed his section of the huge hangar but there were still too many Vulcan doctors and technicians in the room for comfort. Damn. He could not see the Captain or Dr Phlox. Did that mean they were simply out of his line of sight or had they been put under too? He had no doubt in his mind that Dr Phlox had only been given the short tour when they put him under to give the appearance that the offer of help was above board. Like the Judas Goat he had been used to convince the other goats that they would come to no harm and they had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Now, thanks to the Sub-Commander, he knew it was a deception but he could not for the life of him fathom why the Vulcans would perpetuate such an elaborate lie or why they would wish to lure the crew of the Enterprise to this facility in the first place.

His thoughts were distracted by a commotion at the far end of the hangar. He tilted his head slightly to get a better view and was pleased to see that the doctors and medtechs nearest to his end had gravitated back towards the other end. He realised this was his chance. Carefully he eased the contacts off his arms and forehead, removed a uv line from his wrist and slid off the biobed. Immediately he ducked down and took stock. Staying down he worked his way between row upon row of beds and swallowed down the urge to shake his crew members back to consciousness. He hoped he would have a chance to make it up to them later. Mentally he apologised to them and moved on. Quickly slipping through a door at the end of the hangar he stepped into the beginning of the labyrinth of corridors. He sucked in a deep breath and began to hurry, unravelling the mental map lodged in his mind. *Okay darlin' let's see how good this A to Z of yours is*

To his infinite relief he found his recall amazingly sharp but was worried that he could not sense T'Pol or touch her thoughts. He reminded himself that she was behind a pretty thick steel door. No doubt that was why he had been unable to sense her before. Within minutes he reached the door. He reviewed the visualisation technique T'Pol had showed him and manipulated the mechanism until something shifted inside the tumbler. There was a loud satisfying click. He froze, ears stretched for any sign that he had been detected. Nothing but the normal background noises. No sounds of running feet. No voices raised in alarm. So far so good. Trip opened the door only wide enough to slide through the gap then carefully pushed the door almost closed. He had no idea whether a locking mechanism would snap back into place if he shut the door properly. No way did he want to get trapped in here with T'Pol. He had to get her out. It was the only thing that mattered.

It was funny how life had a habit of ambushing you at all the wrong times. He reached the biobed in a couple of strides. The Sub-Commander did not look good. The greenish tinge of her skin was more pronouced. Beads of perspiration gathered on her face and neck. Her eyes were closed. Trip saw the iv line and pulled it out, began to disconnect the contacts on her skin that linked her up to the machine when he heard something in the corridor outside. He froze momentarily. *Oh Shit, I'm too late* He felt utter and complete panic. Sorrow filled his heart as he looked at T'Pol, knowing several people at least were coming towards the door of T'Pol's cell. He would not dignify it by calling it a room. He wanted to cry, to rant and rage about the unfairness of it all but he did not. He looked instead on a face he had come to love more dearly than his own. His throat was closing up, heart constricting, choking on strong emotions rising up like bile. An odd detached calm descended on him and for a moment it seemed as if time had been stretched to last eternity in the compass of a single precious heartbeat. He felt the urge to touch her, to hold her one last time in his loving arms. It would be the nearest thing he would ever get to paradise. A   
sad smile touched his lips. Love blossomed on his face. Tears misted his eyes.

With a tiny sigh he leant forward and kissed her lips gently with his own then rested his forehead against hers, a hand cradling the side of her face as he closed his eyes. *My thoughts to your thoughts, darlin'. For ever an' ever, amen*

The footsteps approaching along the corridor seemed to speed up but he was oblivious. No thought or desire to hide from his impending doom. Life or death meant nothing to him now. All he tasted were the bitter ashes of failure in his mouth. The emptiness of losing something that had come to mean more to him than life itself. What did it matter now if the Vulcans caught him? What more could they do to him than this? Without realising it his mind automatically opened and linked with that of the Sub-Commander and something slid from his mind to rest in hers. So subtle. So stealthy that he was unaware of it. His mind sought to embrace hers, the tenative echo of personality resonating in every cell of his body. Tears leaked slowly beneath his closed lids. His heart breaking because he could not save her. Hardly aware when rough hands pulled him away from her. A hypospray pressed to his jugular. The lurching hypnotic pull of the drug dragging him instantaneously back down into darkness only this time he did not want to surface again. If he could not have the one he loved he would embrace the oblivion of death though never gladly.

* * * * *

The Vulcan doctor Dr Voran found Dr Lerik with Chief Medical Technician Sha'kith. Every member of the Enterprise crew were now unconscious. Specially engineered drugs were being circulated in their systems. It would take three days to complete the procedure. Delicate times meant to ensure that the events involving the Hirogen would be wiped from all memory. Another two days would be spent inserting new ones. A complicated and subtle art that meant having to work one on one with each crew member. Fortunately this medical facility had been designed for projects such as this. Over a thousand doctors and medical technicians lived and worked on Rastak. Not that anyone outside of the Vulcan High Command and Vulcan Intelligence knew that. When everything was finished, the crew of Enterprise would not know it either.

Dr Lerik and Sha'kith had been walking between the biobeds towards the end of the hangar, looks of smug satisfaction on their faces. Dr Lerik's top lip had kinked suspiciously as they passed the now comatose Dr Phlox. He paused when he realised the younger Dr Voran was trying to get his attention. "Yes, Dr Voran?"

He looked nervous. Dr Lerik frowned. Sha'kith stepped a little closer, his naturally suspicious nature picking up hints of panic. He spoke before Dr Lerik could do so. "What is wrong?"

Dr Vonak licked his bottom lip. Tantamount to shouting aloud in Vulcan. "There is a problem."

"What problem?" Asked Dr Lerik, his tone mildly baffled.

"In the Sub-Commander's room."

Instantly the Chief Medical Technician urged him to go back to the room. They would follow. In silence they wove their way across the huge hangar between the biobeds. Once they began a brisk walk through the labyrinthine corridors Dr Lerik spoke. "What happened, Dr Voran?"

"We....we... found them in a... in a mind meld."

All three stopped dead in their tracks. The shock on Sha'kith's face was echoed in that of Dr Lerik. The Sub-Commander had deliberately been kept apart in a locked room. None of the humans even knew where she was being kept. There had to be some mistake. "Who are you talking about?"

"A human and the Sub-Commander."

Dr Lerik's eyebrows rose in shock and denial. "That is impossible!"

Sha'kith had another second to think. "Human? What human?"

Dr Voran wrung his hands. "Commander Tucker."

Sha'kith's eyebrows now rose thoughtfully. Putting a face to the name. He recalled seeing the Commander when he met Captain Archer. "You mean the Chief Engineer?"

He nodded. "Yes, Commander Trip Tucker. I have had him sedated and removed."

Sha'kith and Dr Lerik exchanged stunned looks. Sha'kith mouthed the single word to his partner, "Trip."

Dr Lerik had to take several deep breaths as they resumed walking. Much slower now, as if they wanted to finish their conversation before they reached Sub-Commander T'Pol. "Do you think he knows?"

The Chief Medical Technician stopped in his tracks. They were now just outside the door. He looked at Dr Lerik. Both men forgetting for a moment that Dr Voran was still present. "If they have bonded..."

He let the significance of that possibility hang in the air between them. Dr Lerik felt ill.

"Come, we will get no answers out here in the corridor."

Dr Lerik nodded. Sha'kith remembered Dr Vonak and turned to him. "You did well to fetch us immediately. Where did you put the Commander?"

"In a secure facility."

"How far away?"

If Dr Vonak was surprised to be asked such a question he did not show it. Sha'kith held the life and death of every Vulcan on Rastak in his hands, why should it matter about aliens? "The next floor down."

"Too far. Have him brought back to this level and use the next room. We will add extra *security* of our own."

Dr Vonak swallowed and tried not to remind himself that the humans were their allies. "Yes, sir."

As soon as Dr Vonak had hurried away, Sha'kith looked at his companion and allowed some of his thoughts to be shared. "This could have been much worse."

Dr Lerik nodded but said nothing. In silence they entered the room. The two guards Dr Vonak had left inside nodded and stepped outside. Dr Lerik began to check Sub-Commander T'Pol carefully, adjusting her medication to stabilise her condition. He glanced at the Chief Medical Technician. "I do not understand how the Commander was able to overcome his medication let alone how he found the Sub-Commander."

The Chief Medical Technician nodded, his stern voice solemn and emotionless in the extreme. "This disturbs me also. We will have to expend more time on the Commander." He paused as if tasting something sour. "If we cannot find out how he did it, he will not leave this facility alive."

His companion looked shocked though he tried to hide it. "Sir, the humans are our allies." He said quietly.

Sha'kith nodded, his eyes dropping to rest on T'Pol. Noting the perspiration on her skin, the sheen more pronounced that it had been a moment ago. "They are bonded." He said the words calmly but to Dr Lerik's ears they sounded like a death knell shouted from a rooftop. He shuddered.

"What about the Sub-Commander?"

Sha'kith gave the doctor a frown. "We do not kill our own."

"But if she is bonded with the human....?"

The slightest hint of a sigh leaked out of the Chief Medical Technician's mouth. The only sign that he had a single trace of regret. "Parting them will be its' own sentence. She will go insane."

The silence that fell in the room was absolute. 

* * * * *

Dark. It was always dark in space. No daylight. No changing seasons. Nothing beyond the ebb and flow of the solar winds. The radiation belts. The megallanic clouds of dust. The burning tail of comets. The haughty grandeur of shooting stars. Their exit a last hurrah for life before extinction. The gravity of planetary bodies a complex ballet and adjustment of subtle forces. Vortices created and devoured in the shadow of giants. The murmur of dwarfs. The Music of the Spheres. Sporadic meteor showers trailed away their spinning debris like children dribbling at the table as they ate. Another space created at the table. The stars adjusted their orbits. Subtle forces accepted one more to the feast. A ghost that shivered across an ancient singularity. 

* * * * *

Commander Tucker was unaware of his change in circumstance. Born swiftly back up the endless corridors until he was brought to the room next to T'Pol's. The Vulcan security guards lifted him off the trolley and onto the special padded bed that had been brought for him. The Chief Medical Technician watched silently. Dr Lerik was still next door with the Sub-Commander and would join him once he was assured all that could be done had been done for her. He watched them remove the Commander's boots and socks then strip him bare. A light blue rubberised square of material was draped over his midsection leaving the arms and legs free for the restraints. He gave a nod and watched them strap him down. Only a deep flicker in his eyes indicated that this was not the outcome he had wanted. But more was at stake now. Plans that had taken decades to put into place now could fall to ruin because of this man. What did he know and how did he come to know it? Had the Sub-Commander somehow found out and transmitted this information to her human lover?

And. Even more important that this. Who else knew?


	12. Chapter 12

Dreaming. That was it. She had to be dreaming. Only the landscape of her mind felt hollow. She reached. She longed. She sought with every trapped emotion of her truncated life. Still the emptiness yawned back at her. Not quiet mocking. A deep dark hole in her heart. Fear rippled on that fathomless opening but something else, far more tentative, shimmered and held back the final sense of loss. Of abandonment. Unable to remain fixed on a single thought, her mind drifted. She thought of Trip. Wondered what had happened. Why she could no longer reach him. Touch him with her mind. It frightened her. Desolated her in ways that were too self destructive to grasp in her crumbling Vulcan mindset. *Trip, where are you? What happened?*

More drugs. More chemical compounds. A swirling cocktail of hallicinogens. painkillers and pain-givers. Where was Trip? Why did she have to go through this alone?

Another consciousness carefully stayed in the shadows. Released its' effect so slowly that she was unaware. Assuming drugs were responsible for the numbing of her physical pain. Her torn and poorly sutured wounds eased into seamless repair. Her mind soothed and drifting. Distracted. Trying to grasp the pain that had held her conscious enough to be aware of him when he had come. So briefly their lips had touched. She had bathed in the memory of his fleeting warmth. Yet their hearts were joined forever. *Trip, don't leave me. Never leave me. I cannot survive without you. Do not want to survive without you. Not now. Not ever*

Calm, caring, and so seductive was the other presence. She knew it not but it knew her. Intimately. Cared because he cared. Loved because he loved. Knew compassion because of their love. On some level she knew she was not alone but in her fevered senses thought it was the product of her imagining. Her desires over riding rational thought. Pushing passed the bounds of possibility and forgetting that in the now of eternity nothing is a fixed element. The complex action and interaction of all sentience producing an ever changing tapestry. A place where no matter how dim and dark life seemed hope itself could never die. But hope was not what she was clinging to. The absence of her anchor had taken her heart with it. Nothing mattered now. She did not want to live without him yet could not die. They pumped more drugs into her. Read their countless readings, took more scans and shook baffled heads. At last they left her bruised body and soul and set guards upon the door, both within and without. As if a comatose dying Vulcan would care one way or another. But the other cared. Stirred so softly within her it was like a sigh. Her mind was a deepening fog. The presence did not clear it but used it as camouflage. Loved her so gently, distracting her with memories so bright they dazzled her inner eye. Tore her heart open with a glimpse of all she had lost. Not lost, the presence urged deep in her unconscious. She was in a maze of death. Life was hidden from her. Thought was a bizarre form of torture that made no sense. Had no logic.

Then she felt it. A single clear androgenous thought. *Do not think, feel*

Sluggish she fought to form a single question in her mind. *Who are you?*

*Feel*

The struggle to question the entity was impossible to sustain. *I am Vulcan. I am guided by logic not emotions*

*Feel*

*Feelings are unimportant*

*Feel. Reach out. Touch* A long sussurated pause. *Live*

T'Pol could not struggle any more. Her brief spark of curiosity was lagging. The presence became bolder out of necessity. If he could not rouse her she would die.

*Trip needs you*

Her brain juddered as all her thoughts and senses homed in on a single word as if she had been electrocuted. *Trip?*

*Help him*

*I'm dying. Go away*

*I will not let you die*

Was that a sense of shock? Horror? T'Pol was not sure what to think. What to feel. Could she feel? Could the heart still beat when it had been ripped out bleeding and pumping the last vestiges of green blood until, exsanguinated, even that muscle was beyond function? *Trip...* Her mind murmured. Her soul ached with sorrow, longing and need.

He fastened on her need. Amplified it until it was a burning pain that lit every cell in her body with the bright agony of her loss. Tears bled from sightless eyes. She slowly tossed her head but there was no escape. *Why are you doing this?*

*You know why. They will kill him*

*Who?*

*The Vulcans*

*What?*

The presence tried again. Trying to be gentle but knowing they were all running out of time. *They are torturing him*

Automatically the Sub-Commander responded. An old argument now lost. *Vulcans don't torture people*

*These do. Fight T'Pol. Fight for Trip. For love. For reason. For everything that once made you proud of who and what you are*

*Pride is an emotion* She managed at last to respond but it was hard to know who she was trying to convince. She sensed a smile wash through her. It reminded her so much of Trip her heart wept anew.

*So is love* Said the Sanacrid gently. As the depth of her sorrow washed through her, the presence flooded her with love. Caressed her mind with memories they had shared. All the fragile moments of first contact that had gone by so fleetingly yet blossomed between them. The tiny fledgling seed planted in their unknowing hearts. She drank in every look upon his face. Every wonderful foolish word that had tumbled from his nonsensical human lips. Every gentle touch and caring gesture. The mocking humour of his love shining in his eyes. Shaming the stars he loved so much. Every gift of the heart given so freely. *Feel* Urged the Sanacrid, infinitely more gentle now. No longer in hiding. *Reach out to him with your love while there is still time. And save him, T'Pol. Save us all*

* * * * *

He surfaced incredibly slowly, his languid mind content to float and use its' buoyancy to approach through perfuse desire the calm assurance of consciousness. There were many uses for the state of hibernation. The lowering of body temperature and lifesigns. Dr Phlox was Denobulan. His body chemistry was wholly unlike that of his human friends and nothing at all like that of Vulcans. When they sought to put him under for a second time all the alarm bells inside his head rang at once. Not a beautiful melodic sound calling the faithful to prayer but a brash cacophony of senses all on high alert and clashing in their panic to warn him. He was a subtle man. Gentle, caring and respecting of all life. On all levels. Now his bright academic brain was assessing what he had already garnered and the new information flooding into his thought processes as he mulled over his best course of action.

The drugs the Vulcans were using had been selected for their effectiveness on humans. It was a lucky mischance that in their eagerness to mindwipe the humans they had overlooked the Denobulan's unique physiology. His plunge into the hibernatory state had first puzzled then pleased them. Dr Lerik had thought he was dying, having a strong adverse reaction to the drugs. Dispassionately Dr Phlox reviewed each of his conversations with them. The odd little asides that seemed so unlike the Vulcans normally staid and stuffy characteristics. Now he recognised it for what it was. Nerves. They were close to a state of total panic over something but what? Why trick the humans into coming to this facility? Why drug them and seek to change the nature of their perceptions right down to their memories? What were they seeking to hide?

His curiosity fully roused, the doctor cracked open one eye just a touch, the lights were muted but bright to him nonetheless. Very little movement could he detect. Was this a sleep cycle? Had night fallen on this obscure planet? He opened his other eye a crack. That confirmed it. No one was near his biobed. He turned his head slowly, keeping his eyes partly closed so he could mimick sleep if his movement alerted anyone. It did not. Now he opened his eyes fully and realised with a start that the huge hangar was empty of medical staff. All the biobeds were occupied by Enterprise crew but not a single Vulcan was in sight. Not pausing to question his good fortune Dr Phlox sat up and removed the iv line and sensors taped to his skin. He was relieved to see that he was still clothed. Quickly and quietly he slipped off the biobed and took his first good look around. Automatically putting names to faces as he went from biobed to biobed. He could have roused them all but was unwilling, not knowing how far they were into the Vulcan programme. He did not want to cause more damage than could be   
prevented yet he also needed allies. Someone who would remain cool and calm and help him find a way out of this current mess.

Where was the Captain? He could not see him yet so he pressed on, pausing when he caught sight of Lt Reed. Ah. Now there was a calm cool head he could rely on. The doctor went over to his monitor and took some readings. Taking his time to make sure that waking the lieutenant would not cause him additional harm. The heart rate was a little too rapid for the Denobulan's liking and there seemed to be abnormal brain activity but there was no time to be choosy. He either did this alone or took the risk of waking him. He sucked his bottom lip and made a decision. Better to wake the lieutenant and take that chance than find and wake the Captain and increase the nature of the risk. He sighed. Hated choosing, as if Mr Reed was more expendable than Captain Archer but in the brutal reality of real life that was the painful truth. Pushing back his own mental objections he   
disconnected Lt Reed from the monitor and removed his iv. Gently he woke him, sorry that he no longer had any of his medical accoutrements to aid him.

It took several minutes to rouse him but as he sluggishly began to wake, the doctor put a hand over the lieutenant's mouth. The Tactical Armoury Officer went immediately from barely conscious to totally conscious, eyes snapping open already in focus. Before Dr Phlox could react, Lt Reed had rolled off the biobed to his feet and had the good doctor in a choke hold. Less than a couple of heartbeats later, a rather sheepish looking lieutenant was trying to apologise for his actions whilst also struggling to clear the fog from his brain. "I... I'm sorry doctor. I was disorientated." A moment's pause then an anxious frown. "What's going on?"

Dr Phlox smiled with delight, his startling blue eyes twinkling despite their situation. "That is quite alright, lieutenant. Your response to waking stimuli is quite admirable. I see I made the correct choice."

"Choice?"

"I need your help lieutenant."

Fully cognisant now the lieutenant slowly cast his eyes around him. Taking in all the silent biobeds, his expression becoming grim as he finished his initial assessment and settled his bright intelligent eyes on the Denobulan. "What is really going on here, Dr Phlox?"

"I believe the Vulcans are intending to brainwash this crew, lieutenant. I need your help to find out why."

The lieutenant nodded. "Agreed but why don't we wake the others first?"

"I was trying to limit any harmful effects." Said the doctor tactfully.

A light flicker of humour danced in the lieutenant's eye as understanding dawned. His words were dry. "Better to lose a Lieutenant than a Captain?"

There was no accusation. No rancour. Dr Phlox nodded. "Quite."

"Well I'm alright, doctor. Still have two arms, two legs, and as far as I can tell the brain is still functioning."

The smile flattened on the doctor's face. "I am not concerned with your brain function, lieutenant."

His eyebrows rose slowly in a mix of mild surprise and curiosity. "You're not?"

"No," Said Dr Phlox flatly. It was time to be blunt. "I am interested in how much you can remember."

* * * * *

The ripple in space was huge. Stars swallowed up in its' invisible shadow. Approaching the planet slowly. So many silent voices fixated with echoes of what they had once been. The memory of what was. The implaccable certainty of what would come to be. Driven like some impassive ghost patience was a quality that typified its' endurance. The shudder as it passed a testament to an implaccable will. Fear echoed in its' wake. Darkness quailed before it and even the melancholy of space held its' collective breath.

* * * * *

Chief Medical Technician Sha'kith could be ruthless when he had to be. Single minded in his determination. Dr Lerik agreed with him but was beginning to feel the stirrings of disquiet. The human was in great distress. Apart from the increased medication, Sha'kith had brought him to the brink of consciousness and was forcing a mind meld on him. His strong mental ability boring through the flagging human consciousness, his resistance weakened by drugs. His mind recoiling from the fierce thrust with its' rapier sharp incursions setting off pains in his head that threatened to shatter coherent consciousness. Dr Lerik was tempted to caution Sha'kith to be less hasty. Be gentle with the human. But he did not want to be on the receiving end of the Intelligence Officer's wrath. This was his facility. His pet project. The power he wielded behind the scenes was immeasurable. The power he wielded here on Rastak was absolute.

The Commander had no warning of what was about to happen. When they came for him he was given something which acted so quickly on his system that his knees had buckled and his eyes rolled back in his head then strong hands dragged him away from the Sub-Commander. His only thought had been for T'Pol. Nothing else mattered. Now he was finding his nervous system being tinkered with, his mind broken down with drugs, his body strapped down and alien hands on him doing he knew not what. Then a hand had reached for him, fingers splaying against his cheek, reaching for the contact points. He tried to struggle but the strength of the mental intrusion was so sudden and harsh it made him cry out. Pain radiated from the touch, his mind buckling as he tried so hard to resist. *Tell me what you did, human. What you did and what you saw*

Trip struggled, the breath in his lungs almost gagging him. He grit his teeth. *Fuck you!*

The term meant nothing to Sha'kith but he gathered the sense from his presence in Trip's mind. Now he had breached the failing defences he allowed himself a moment of smugness. *Pitiful, that is what your species is, Commander. Do you know I can rape you with the merest touch of my mind? My thoughts to your thoughts*

The Commander's body shuddered, his mind on the verge of panic. Heart rate increasing as he tried to find a way out. He fought against the restraints, tried to block his thoughts from his tormentor but nothing he did had any effect. As exhaustion forced him to slow his resistance, the Vulcan Chief Medical Technician anticipated his victory. Sliding callous thoughts inside the Commander's mind. Trip shuddered. It made him feel dirty, used. The thoughts pressed, stroked and sparked off memories. Memories so beautiful his heart ached to have them despoiled by this man. His enemy.

*I am not your enemy, 'Trip'*

Soothed Sha'kith as he made the memories replay over and over in slow motion while he touched him. Every thought he had ever shared with Sub-Commander T'Pol. He fancied he could feel dirty hands on his body, an exaggerated sensation of physical motion that replused both mind and body. Sha'kith seemed to feed off his reaction, get a rush of pleasure from violating the other man. Trip struggled to form thoughts to fight back, however weakly he would resist him. *Get your filthy thoughts outta my head*

*You bonded with a Vulcan...* The mild thought paused, another touch brushed Trip's thoughts, a little more pressure sliding deeper triggered a more exotic memory for him to play with. Trip and T'Pol making love. A smile from Sha'kith's mind pierced the memory but Trip could not shut the Vulcan out. *...once*

It took a moment for his senses to catch up to that last word. *Once?*

Another mental touch. He shook, shivered. Shocked and revolted but powerless to stop the onslaught.

*Why not again?* Sha'kith murmured deepening his contact and his control.

The scream that tore from the human's throat both terrified and haunted Dr Lerik. What in the name of Surak was Sha'kith doing to the human? He should stop this but his own fear imprisoned him. If he could not stop him he should leave but Dr Lerik knew that if he showed any sign that he was not one hundred per cent behind Sha'kith it would spell his own doom. When you swam with crocodiles it was too late to wish you had pulled their teeth before climbing in the water. What had he done? The human screamed again. A higher more pain and terror filled pitch this time. His body flexing up off the table with the frantic struggle to escape what was happening to him. To break free of his restraints. Dr Lerik closed his eyes but could not hide from his shame. His sorrow. As he listened to the human's suffering, his cries becoming whimpers trailing off into agony, he tried to block out the memory of Sha'kith gloating. He was so repulsed it took an effort of will not to be physically sick. He shuddered. Mentally apologised to the Commander. Wished there were a way to turn back the passage of time and undo all that had been done. Not just to Trip but to the entire crew of Enterprise. To their Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol. To the whole fragile concept of a Human and Vulcan alliance. They were allies. Yet they did terrible things in the perversion of self interest. 

Dr Lerik opened his eyes reluctantly. Dreading what he would see. The Commander was relatively quiet now. His blue eyes wide and glassy. Sha'kith still held him in the mind meld, forcing the human's mind to remain open to him. Tears ran down Trip's cheeks. He was almost silent now, tiny sounds escaping from his tight throat every now and then like some obscene punctuation. Misery telegraphed in every taut line of his disabused body reflecting the trauma of his fragmenting mind. Sha'kith was intent, his eyes never wavering from the human's as he probed deeper and deeper. The human was shuddering soundlessly now. The tremors of his distress growing deeper. Saliva dribbled from the side of his mouth. Occasionally his body twitched as the eyes grew more and more vacant. The bright spark of intelligence growing dull. A light being forever extinquished. Dr Lerik felt his mouth go dry as he watched. His heart palpitating as if in sympathy. Unable to avert his horrified gaze. Sha'kith was killing the human. This was no   
accident. No sudden loss of control but a cold deliberate act. Murder. How could he merely stand by and watch? How could he risk his own life by doing anything else? It was several minutes before he became aware that his own cheeks were wet with tears. He had a hard time devining whether he was crying for the human or for what he himself had become.

* * * * *

The first scream froze them in place. Both intuitively recognised as human. Lt Reed did not hesitate but started running, dodging between the biobeds with an anxious Dr Phlox doing his best to keep up. Trying to inject caution into the Tactical Armoury Officer. They were almost at the end of the huge hangar by the time the second scream pierced the air. Lt Reed's heart faltered. What the bloody hell was going on? This time the Denobulan did not try to reason with the lieutenant. His own concern heightening. Lt Reed had been surprised to find he still had his phaser. Obviously the Vulcans had become over confident. As he wound through the corridors on light but nimble feet, he automatically changed the setting from stun to kill. If the doctor noticed he showed no sign.

There were two guarded doors when Lt Reed rounded the last turn. Without slowing he pre-empted them with a brief flash of phaser fire taking out the guards. Now he just needed to know behind which door the tortured soul was being held. He heard muffled cries and darted passed the first door to the second. He paused by the closed door and glanced at Dr Phlox. The doctor nodded to show that he was ready. Steeling himself, Lt Reed opened the door and peeled off to the right, his phaser ready. He had no time to check whether the doctor had been sensible enough to move aside as the door swung open. For a stretched eternal second, he could only stare in abject horror at the nightmare scene. Commander Tucker was strapped down and appeared to be in some kind of mind meld with the Chief Medical Technician, Sha'kith. Only this was no happy meeting of minds. Whatever Sha'kith was doing was not benifitting the Commander. Sha'kith flicked his eyes up at the interruption then gave an evil grin. A truly unsettling thing to see on the face of a Vulcan.

"You come too late if you come to save him."

Those words were enough to inflame Malcolm Reed into action. The phase fire caught Sha'kith in the right shoulder cauing him to cry out before he could stop himself. The lieutenant being careful not to catch Trip with his phaser fire. Only She'kith's link to Commander Tucker kept him in place. Sha'kith hissed at the pain but would not let go. Dr Lerik had not moved and appeared to be in deep shock. Dr Phlox moved carefully into the room but stayed in the lieutenant's shadow. He did not want to get accidentally shot before he could see to the Commander. Lt Reed's lips peeled back, eyes glinting hard as steel. "Step away from him!"

Sha'kith shook his head slightly. "He is almost gone. Nothing you can do."

The lieutenant started to move forward intending to put his phase pistol to the side of Sha'kith's head. Give him one last warning then pull the trigger. He was too incensed to be disturbed by how much that thought appealed to him. Sha'kith was hurting his friend, intending to kill him. What else did he need to know? He was unexpectedly stopped in his tracks by the sudden entrance of Sub-Commander T'Pol. She rushed into the room. Her eyes were wide with panic. Sha'kith noticed that the lieutenant was looking in surprise at something behind him. Before he could to see what it was his head was clasped between two cold hands. A sudden piercing pain clawed through his mind and broke his hold on Commander Tucker. The human visibly sagged, glassy eyes glazed over then closed. Dr Phlox hurried over to Trip's side and began to check him for life signs. T'Pol ignored everybody. Her fury ripping through Sha'kith like the wrath of God. He began to scream but the sound degenerated quickly into bubbles as if he was drowning. In a way he was. So intense was T'Pol's anger that she liquified the Chief Medical   
Technician's brain. Only when his lifesigns failed did she release her hold on him and let the body fall to the ground. For a split second Dr Phlox and Lt Reed just stared at her in shock then they returned their attention to the Commander, concern uppermost in hearts and minds.

"How did you...?" Began Lt Reed, then he shook his head to abort the question. Time enough for that later. *If* there was a later.

Without speaking, T'Pol moved to take the position vacated by Sha'kith. Lt Reed dragged the body to one side then noticed Dr Lerik. The man had been so quiet and motionless that with everything else going on his presence had hardly registered. The lieutenant silently berated himself for his laxity but a closer look at Dr Lerik told him he need not have bothered. The Vulcan doctor was having a crisis of his own. Unless he was much mistaken there were tears in his eyes. "What was he doing to the Commander, Dr Lerik?"

The reply came out almost in sobs. Broken things that he struggled to string together into a coherent explanation. "K...killing him. M... m... mind meld." He was shaking his head now. "Shouldn't have happened..."

"No, it shouldn't." Said the lieutenant in a clipped angry tone.

"No." Dr Lerik shook his head again, seeming a little more focused now. "Bonded."

Lt Reed looked momentarily confused. "Bonded?"

"The C... commander and..." He pointed.

The lieutenant turned his head slightly and saw that he was pointing to Trip and T'Pol. The Vulcan gently placed her hand on the side of Trip's face, the pads of her fingers settling over the contact points, her eyes on the human so close to the point of death it scared her. She murmured something Lt Reed could not catch then gently rested her forehead against Trip's and closed her eyes. Lt Reed looked at Dr Phlox. He had never seen the Denobulan look so sad. The doctor walked over to Lt Reed and spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Sub-Commander T'Pol. His heart sorrowing at the news he must impart.

"The Commander is dying, lieutenant." He said softly.

Funny. But in the praeternatural quiet of the torture room, he could have sworn he heard more than one heart breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

The mass seemed to dwarf the planet. Impossible as it seemed an air of doom hung over everything. Occasional stars rippled in and out of sight as something beyond the reach of eyes flexed and absorbed their fragile light. Shimmering and warping in a way that tricked the eye. The camouflage of night meant nothing. The ghostly sense of a presence felt not seen conforming to nothing but shadow. Beneath it, a growing feeling of unease spread like a slow ripple among the Vulcans.

* * * * *

"Are you sure we should leave them?" Whispered Lt Reed anxiously.

Dr Phlox nodded solemnly. "We can do no more for Commander Tucker and it may be of some comfort to them both to be given a little privacy."

Lt Reed was not about to give up on either of them but acknowledged the need to find Captain Archer and awaken the others. The sooner they could get back to Enterprise the better. But his heart was heavy at the thought that he would be unable to save his friend. To his surprise, Dr Lerik stirred himself and put a hand out to detain him. "Wait! I can help."

The lieutenant's eyes narrowed. His hand on his phaser. Suspicion deepening the look of distrust on his face. "Why should we trust you?"

"I never wanted this but Sha'kith is a powerful man. This project was his."

"And now?" Asked Dr Phlox, his face alive with interest. His mild manner sounding vaguely hopeful.

The Vulcan doctor paused, taking stock and sorting through the possibilities. Almost the opportunities presented were more frightening than what had come before. It was his first step into the unknown. This time he would not be following another's lead. Unable to blame some secular head for whatever transpired. The responsibility would be his and his alone. "I was the Chief Medical Technician's second in command."

"Are you saying that you are now in control of this facility?" Asked Lt Reed in surprise.

Dr Lerik nodded. "Yes."

The Denobulan beamed at him. "Then you can help us?"

He nodded cautiously. "I will try."

The Armoury Officer homed in on the less than positive response. His tone accusatory. "Try?"

Dr Lerik swallowed carefully, he could feel his palms sweating and the back of his collar sticking to his neck. "I am unused to the position of command but I assure you what Sha'kith was doing was in direct violation of our protocols. I will help you revive your people and make sure they suffer no ill effects."

Lt Reed was frowning. Anger held in check while a cool fury stirred in his veins like ice. "I would not say there have been no ill effects." He said coldly.

"Peace, lieutenant. I never wanted any of this. Would never have expected even Sha'kith to go this far. I will get some of the staff to help us."

The Denobulan hesitated. Lt Reed noticed. "Doctor?"

"Before we go I think we should make Commander Tucker more comfortable."

He watched him go over to the biobed and begin to undo the restraining straps on the Commander's arms and legs. Feeling a lump come to his throat, Lt Reed went to the other side of the bed and helped him. Sub-Commander T'Pol had not moved. She still stood slumped at the head of the bed, her eyes closed, hands cradling Trip's face and foreheads touching. He was not sure if she was grieving or meditating. Did Vulcans pray? He found it deeply affecting. For a moment the lieutenant just stood and stared down at his friend. His heart lurching painfully. Awkwardly he patted Trip's shoulder and followed Dr Phlox out of the room. Dr Lerik strode over to a com unit and called for some medical assistance. Seeing the look of alarm on Lt Reed's face he was quick to reassure him.

"You do not need to have any fear that there will be any repeat of what has happened."

Lt Reed's eyes narrowed. "For their sakes I hope not."

Dr Phlox was looking around him as they walked. "I will need my medical equipment. What happened to it?"

"I will have one of my staff collect it for you."

The Denobulan nodded, his mood now crisp and a briskness to his step. "We should hurry, Dr Lerik. And while you help us revive our people I want to know *exactly* what chemicals you were pumping into them and why."

* * * * *

He was disconnected from everything. Thought took the longest time to coalesce in his mind and make an impression on his subconscious. He felt as if he were being stretched out, smeared, his colours bleeding like running paint. Yet he was not alone. Something or someone was with him and that gave him an inordinate amount of comfort. He sighed. A long exhalation that tapered off into nothing. Something touched his drifting senses, gently towing him back to the shores of consciousness but not yet surfacing. He did not think he would ever surface again. The effort was too much and his scattered mind had no centre.

T'Pol was calm. No more tears, no more sorrow, no more anything but this. A driving need to be with him in life or death. He was her chosen mate. They were bonded. She would only live if he did. That certainty she set in stone and clung to as she clung to him. The Sanacrid touched her mind lightly, a soothing balm that she now embraced. She knew Trip was dying. That was alright providing she could go with him. The Sanacrid did not admonish her. He understood. He just was not prepared to allow her to give up. Not yet.

*T'Pol, he is not dead*

*I cannot touch his thoughts...* She grieved.

*Then touch mine*

A flurry of confusion barely made itself known but she trusted the Sanacrid because Trip did. Her own judgement no longer considered significant. Nothing mattered now. T'Pol reached out to the Sanacrid and was surprised to discover he had such depth, such wisdom, such love. Why she should be surprised was a mystery to her especially after all they had shared. The Sanacrid showed her all that had happened between them from his own unique perspective and at last she understood how much Trip meant to this strange, exotic lifeform. That understanding helped her relax and drew the first tendrils of wonder to stir deep inside. *You think you can save him?*

*No, T'Pol* Said the Sanacrid gently. *I think 'we' can save him. You and I*

Eyes sore and rubbed raw with grief again wept. *I will do anything...*

The Sanacrid already knew that. *Then trust me*

And she did.

* * * * *

Captain Archer blinked. Mind sluggish. Senses heavy but growing more alert as Dr Phlox began to fill him in on what had happened. When he managed to get himself into a sitting position he took a deep breath and stopped the doctor mid-flow. "Please. Can you start again? I wasn't taking any of that in."

The Denobulan nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry Captain, I should have waited until you were ready."

"That's okay, just tell me what happened."

Dr Phlox paused. It was not quite hesitation but the Captain would not like to have to survive on the difference it was that close. "How much do you remember, Captain?"

"Remember?" Captain Archer looked from the doctor to Lt Reed and back again. Neither man was smiling and the usually ebullient doctor was unusually sombre. He gave a little frown and tried to sound upbeat. "Well, I remember coming down to Rastak and agreeing to let the Vulcans help us."

"Do you remember why?"

His frown deepened. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"Please Captain," Urged Dr Phlox. "I need to establish if you have all your memories."

The explanation surprised him so much his mouth snapped shut. A grim look settled in his eyes. "How far do you want me to go back?"

"A week should suffice."

Captain Archer looked at Lt Reed.

"It would be helpful, Captain." Said the lieutenant.

Giving up, the Captain recounted everything except their run in with the Hirogen. Dr Phlox frowned and glanced at Lt Reed but the Armoury Officer looked unpeturbed. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, doctor?"

A nasty suspicion was forming in the doctor's mind. He hoped he was wrong. "Does the Captain's recollection match yours?"

A slight smile touched the lieutenant's lips. "Yes. The Captain has suffered no loss of memory, doctor."

Dr Phlox kept his own counsel. "Yes. Quite."

Captain Archer beamed at him and got off the biobed, a smile breaking out over his face. For a minute there the Denobulan had got him worried. "Good, then let's wake everyone else up and get ready to return to Enterprise. I don't feel happy unless there are stars beneath my feet."

* * * * *

It felt weird. It felt beautiful. Seductive. He could have cried for the joy piercing his heart. She was touching him, her form caressing his as at last emotions were freed and exchanged with his. If he could have he would have held her so gently in his arms and loved her until the stars turned cold. A shiver of anticipation shook through his body. T'Pol was aware that only the thin rubberised sheet covered him. She watched him as he stared at her, eyes blinking only occasionally as if he was afraid if he closed them she would vanish. He did not want to be alone. Could not stand the thought of not be able to see her. Touch her. Deep in his mind she flooded him with feelings. Her love so strong that he cherished her the more for it. All the subtle emotions that bled from her to him and back again like a shared heartbeat. He loved her so much it made his heart ache with joy. She shushed him and kissed the tears falling like stars from his eyes, the glistening threads they formed on his cheeks blessed by lips he would die for. It took forever for him to realise she was crying too.

*I thought I had lost you, beloved*

Now it was him comforting her. *You cannot lose me that easily, darlin'. Tucker's are known for their obstinacy*

A faint smile graced her lips, a glimmer in her eyes adored him. His smile was like the sun coming up bathing them both in its' warmth. The Sanacrid used the distraction to hum along damaged neural pathways, to reconnect the broken threads of half formed thoughts and disjointed memories. Pieces of the jigsaw that did not want to fit back as they had before. It was no longer painful for him for there was only T'Pol. She knew. Shared his thoughts, his feelings, his every breath. He was tiring and trying hard not to show it. Not wanting to disappoint her.

*You should sleep*

*I can sleep all I want when I'm dead."

His humour fell flat, hurting her. He regretted it instantly. Raising a shaking hand he brushed her cheek and kissed her gently. *I'm sorry, darlin'. Sometimes I think I only open my mouth to change feet*

She did not understand the expression but she knew what he meant. *You are tired, Trip, and I want you to rest and recover your strength*

He lifted an eyebrow, humour sparkling in his eyes. *An' what d'you think I need my strength for?*

The Vulcan slid a hand down his chest and beneath the sheet. She enjoyed the look on his face when she touched him. The intimacy not enough to hold the weariness at bay though he wished otherwise. She knew. She always would. *When this is over I am going to love you more than you have ever been loved before*

His eyelids were fluttering. His body dragging him down into the oblivion of sleep, his mind struggling to stay conscious but the Sanacrid would not allow him to weaken any further. It was a miracle that they had been able to revive him. Now he needed to rest. His last thoughts were a drunken mumble in her mind, but each one was precious to her. *I'm gonna hold ya to that, T'Pol...*

For a few minutes she simply watched him sleep, her hand ceaselessly caressing his cheek as if the contact was a lifeline that would break if still. Then the Sanacrid touched her mind, a gentle impetus. *You should rest too*

The Sub-Commander shook her head but she was almost out on her feet as it was. The Sanacrid had an idea. *Trip is cold*

T'Pol realised he was right. Looked up and cast a glance around the room but there were no blankets and nothing she could use to keep him warm. She wondered what they had done with his clothes. Her eyes drifted down to the discarded body of Sha'keth but nothing would have induced her to borrow his clothing to warm Trip. It would be like using something foul to desecrate a shrine.

*You need to rest as well, T'Pol. You can keep him warm while you sleep*

*I need to get him back to Enterprise*

*And you will* Soothed their mutual friend. *Once everyone else has been awakened and is fit to travel. That will take time, T'Pol. Time you should not waste when you could be sleeping*

She stiffled a yawn. Unaware that the Sanacrid was encouraging her to give in to her weariness. It had been a long day. *Perhaps I will rest for just a few minutes* She reluctantly allowed.

*Enough to warm Trip* Agreed the Sanacrid softly.

*Yes* Yawned T'Pol. The thought pleasing her. *Enough to keep him warm...*

She climbed onto the bio bed and carefully draped herself over the Commander's body. It shook her how cold he was. She frowned and took his hands in hers and gently rubbed them then kissed his palms and each finger before tucking them close to her heart. With a sigh of deep content she gave him a lingering kiss on the lips then laid her head on his chest, allowing the steady beat of his heart to lull her to sleep.

The Sanacrid was happy. A wellspring of love spilling over and engulfing the two in his care. He loved Trip in a way that was so total and unequivocal that it would brook no suggestion of parting. To leave his host was not an option yet something stirred and tugged at him that would not be silent. Something demanding and nagging at him with an insistence that would not go away. Carefully he blocked the unwanted intrusion and concentrated on his host. The man's mind was a fragmented mess. Oddly enough his thoughts of T'Pol were intact, crystal clear in fact. It was everything else that was a messy blur. Memories hanging on the fringe of comprehension. Gently and painstakingly he began to put him back together, seamlessly mending all that had been broken. Healing him and easing the burden of his heart as sleep replenished what his body needed. The Sanacrid deepened his connection with T'Pol, allowing the lovers to heighten and fulfill the promise of their bond.

* * * * *

Captain Vornak faced Captain Archer with not so much as a flicker of emotion on his face. The human was furious and not bothering to hide it one iota. Incensed he glared at his Vulcan counterpart. "What the hell did you think you were playing at?"

Standing a few feet behind his Captain, Lt Rolrak stiffened. Captain Vornak spoke calmly, no sign of embarrassment or shame at his actions. "The deception was necessary, Captain."

"Necessary?" Yelled Captain Archer. "I almost lost my entire crew not to mention what happened to my first officer."

"To save the life of 83 souls a little subterfuge was but a small price to pay."

The Captain of the Enterprise flushed deep with anger knowing only too well that he had been tricked. The smugness of the Vulcans hit an all time low in his estimation. "How dare you try to manipulate us and claim to be *helping*. Who made you people God?" He paused a beat. "Your actions disgust me! I demand to know why you allowed this to happen."

Captain Vornak slowly raised an eyebrow. "You *demand*?" He asked mildly. 

The Vulcan's emotional control was absolute. If Captain Archer had not been so angry he might have envied him. He flushed. He had not meant it to come out in such an emotional tirade but he was damned if he was going to apologise. "Tell me why."

The Vulcan gave a tiny shrug. "I knew only that we had a facility here that could aid you. I had no idea this would happen, Captain. It is regrettable."

The human could hardly believe his ears. Captain Vornak spoke as if they were doing nothing more heinous that discussing the weather. "My people were drugged. Had their minds manipulated and who knows what else. I want to know why."

"Captain, the man who ran this facility is dead. I cannot tell you what he had in mind or what induced him to act as he did. I can only believe he was under the misguided notion that he was helping."

The Captain felt emotionally drained as well as anxious. His crew were back aboard Enterprise. Only himself and Lt Reed had boarded the Vulcan vessel. His need to find out the truth had overcome his natural unwillingness to set foot on a Vulcan vessel. The state of his Chief Engineer had simply added to his agitation. He had no idea what the hell that was about and Dr Phlox had been most enigmatic. Even Lt Reed had little to say about how they had found the Commander and Sub-Commander. Why Sha'kith had kept them apart from the rest of the crew of the Enterprise was beyond him. Nasty sneaking suspicions multiplied in the dark recesses of his brain. None of the possibilities were pleasant. "And there's another thing, Captain." He said wearily.

The Vulcan did not speak but waited patiently for Captain Archer to finish.

"We seem to be missing some of our... memories."

Captain Vornak frowned slightly. "Memories?"

"Yes. There are gaps in events that cannot be accounted for."

"When did these gaps occur? Perhaps if you go through your ship's logs you can reacquaint yourself with what happened?"

He shook his head. How could he explain to Captain Vornak his suspicion that the ship's logs had been altered too? After all, the crew had been replaced by Vulcans while they had been down on the planet and right now the only member of that race he even remotely trusted was T'Pol and she was not exactly in a position to help him. Neither the Sub-Commander or Commander Tucker had regained consciousness since he had been awakened. That fact alone disturbed him more than he cared to admit. All kinds of conflicting emotions making him queasy and fearful as if he was not sure he wanted to know *exactly* what that was all about.

It was a slight movement from Lt Rolrak that brought Captain Archer back to the present. Captain Vornak nodded as his lieutenant whispered something in his ear then straightened. "Captain, it is time for me to go. I would like to ask how Sub-Commander T'Pol is progressing?"

Progressing? What kind of mentality asks how someone is progressing? "We won't know until she regains consciousness."

"Your doctor is pleased with her progress?"

Captain Archer frowned. Why the twenty questions about T'Pol? Apart, of course, from the fact that she was a Vulcan. "Yes, though he will be happier when the Sub-Commander regains consciousness."

The Vulcan Captain nodded. "As will we. I will contact you again in a month Captain and hopefully you will have some news for me of her condition."

It was not a question. Not even a request. The subtle tonal inflection made it a very smoothly couched demand. To a Vulcan it would have been a command. To Captain Archer it was just one more irritating quality of his stiff necked allies.

Back aboard Enterprise he watched the Vulcan ship take its' leave of them and felt an absurd sense of relief. Lt Reed looked at him from his armoury station on the bridge. Captain Archer gave him a nod. "You have the bridge, lieutenant."

Lt Reed nodded, knowing his Captain was going to sickbay to see how Trip and T'Pol were doing. He tried to hide his own concern. Ensign Sato was watching him closely, trying to work out what was preying so heavily on the Armoury Officer's mind.

* * * * *

Space was an unrelenting mistress and a quixotic guide. As the Enterprise resumed her interrupted course a ripple followed like a vast tractless shadow in its' wake. Down on Rastak Dr Lerik breathed his first really free breath of air. Sha'kith's body had been removed and would be sent back to Vulcan. A dry twist of his lips soured the thoughtful expression on his face as he considered all that had transpired. The Chief Medical Technician Sha'kith, his most vehement rival, was dead. All the questionable acts lay like mute accusations at his door. A long slow smirk distorted Dr Lerik's normally staid expression. Inwardly he gloated and laughed. With his rival gone and the apparent ending of the project, Dr Lerik had managed to present a more affable face to the humans. They might not wholly trust him but they did prefer dealing with him to Sha'kith. A   
smile replaced the smirk. If they only knew the half of it.


	14. Chapter 14

He had spent so long praying that Trip would wake and now here he was wishing he were still unconscious. Was anything more complex that the minefield that passed for human relationships? The Captain looked at his erstwhile friend. Happy to see the Commander up and about again but disturbed by the way in which the Sub-Commander hardly ever strayed from his side. It was bizarre as if he were watching one person not two. That the two had become even closer than before was not in doubt though before this incident he would not have believed it possible. He had ordered them to cool things down especially around their Vulcan friends. Now the incident on Rastak had thrown the relationship into stark relief. Not in front of the Vulcans but back on board Enterprise. Was he the only one having difficulty with the extraordinary depth of their relationship? He turned his head to look at T'Pol. Her eyes shifted from Trip to fasten on him with silent   
regard. It made him feel uneasy as if she were placing him under the microscope and would slowly reveal every feeling layer by layer. He did not want that to happen. Now least of all.

"Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I would like to speak to the Commander alone."

He could not divine the look in her eyes. She inclined her head slightly, turned and left. Trip did not say anything. Showed no surprise. He knew the Captain had a lot of things on his mind. Probably wanted to question him more closely about the Vulcans on Rastak. He could see how awkward that might be in front of T'Pol. Not that he could tell him a whole lot but he would do his best. When the Captain did speak his words surprised the Commander.

"I haven't had a chance to speak to you alone, Trip."

Commander Tucker raised an eyebrow. It mimicked T'Pol so clearly that it annoyed the Captain. He struggled to hide his irritation but Trip knew him too well. "What's up, Cap'n?"

The Captain trapped a sigh and indicated for his friend to sit down. Trip got the feeling it was more to calm himself down than a polite gesture to put a friend at ease. "Are we alright, Trip?"

*Okay. So you want to talk buddy-talk. I can do that* "Sure, solid as a rock. Why?"

Captain Archer pulled up a chair and sat facing the Commander. "We've been friends a long time, Trip..."

*Uh oh, here it comes*

"I just can't help feeling as if we're no longer connecting."

*Connecting? What the hell did that mean?* "I'm not sure I understand ya, Jon."

The Captain leaned in closer, his eyes boring into him. "What happened down there, Trip?"

"I told ya before, we were put in seperate rooms. That bastard Sha'kith was ripping T'Pol's mind apart, seemed to be fixatin' on our relationship for some reason. He hurt her, Jon. If T'Pol hadn't sorted him out I would'a ripped him apart myself."

He nodded at the anger boiling just beneath the Chief Engineer's words. "I know Trip, you and me both."

*You and me both? What was this?* "So what is really on your mind?"

For a moment the Captain sucked in a quick breath, then tried to let it out casually. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Jon. This isn't about T'Pol and you know it. What did I do to piss you off?"

He looked genuinely shocked. "You didn't piss me off, Trip."

"Then come on, what gives? Why are you walking on hot coals every time ya look at me?"

Captain Archer resisted the urge to close his eyes and go *oh shit*. "I'm just worried about you. Us."

"Us?"

"Our friendship. I used to know what you were thinking without even having to give it a moment's thought. Now I'm not sure I recognise you half the time."

"What in hell is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. Had no polite way to put it. "You've changed, Trip."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You're getting a little more Vulcan every day."

Trip jumped to his feet, his face reddening with anger. "This *is* about T'Pol isn't it? You're jealous."

"What?"

"Ya heard me! Ever since we got back I been getting these looks from you and don't think I haven't noticed that look you been givin' T'Pol either. You got somethin' to say Jon just come right out and say it but don't pretend this is anything to do with how I feel."

The Captain stood up. "Forget I said anything."

His friend shook his head. "No. You brought it up, let's talk about it. Clear the air."

"You're my best friend, Trip, you know that. I don't want to do or say anything to jeopardise that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want us to be like we were."

Trip frowned, genuinely confused. "What're you talkin' about?"

"We used to be close, Trip. I miss that." Said the Captain softly.

"We're still close, Jon."

The Captain shook his head slowly, his voice soft to hide the ache in it. "No, we're not. Not any more."

For a moment silence stretched like a chasm between them. "Is that what ya think?" Asked Trip quietly.

He nodded, linking his hands and looking down at them to avoid looking at his friend. "Yes."

"Jon, look at me."

The Captain raised his head. 

"I'm the same guy I've always been and ya know I'll be there when ya need me. Through hellfire and damnation. The fact that I love T'Pol makes no difference to that. You're my best friend and nothin's gonna change that."

"When I thought you were dead.... it was almost more than I could bear."

The Commander was alarmed to see the Captain blink back the threat of tears.

"After losing dad..." He broke off, unable to go on.

Trip's irritation vanished. He understood what this was about now. "You're not gonna lose me, Jon." He said gently. "But ya can't expect me to stand still either. One day you'll find someone special and when that day comes you'll look back on this moment and laugh."

He stared at Trip for a moment, not daring to tell him that it was a moment that would never come. Sure. He had been in love before. Many times. Even contemplated marriage and kids but something always held him back. The kind of closeness he wanted he had not been able to find. He wanted, needed and craved single minded devotion. More friend than lover. Was it so unreasonable to want an anchor in his life? Some part of the world that would remain unchanging beneath his feet? He realised that Trip had been his anchor for so long he had assumed it would always be like that. Now he had to face the fact that Trip had moved on and he hadn't. What did that say about him? Trip was not a crutch but that was the role he superimposed on their friendship. Now he realised with painful clarity that his friend knew that. Accepted it because it was what he needed from him. Just as the gentle look in his eyes was quietly affirming that clinging on to that was not healthy for him any longer. It was time he, Jonathan Archer, moved on as well. Only because he was his friend, Trip could not tell him that. Would neither do or say anything to hurt him. His father's death had struck him hard and he had clung that much harder to Trip. Now he felt as if the Vulcan Sub-Commander was taking his friend away from him. It might be a ludicrous notion but Trip knew that it was real to the Captain.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya gonna be alright?"

A smile almost made it to his sad lips. "I'll live."

Trip looked into his friend's anguished face. Seeing all the emotional uncertainty he tried so hard to hide. "You know your trouble, Jon?"

The Captain gave him a solemn look. As serious as a heart attack. "What's that?"

The Commander's face broke out into a slow mischievous grin. "You need to get laid!"

He was so surprised he laughed. Soon they were both chuckling. As the laughter died away Trip's expression became serious. 

"You gotta learn to lighten up, Jon."

He nodded. Knew Trip was right. "I just didn't expect it to be so hard."

Trip clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder then got to his feet. "You're not alone here, Jon, and even if you were I'd be right alongside you. I know you like T'Pol and it must seem kinda funny to see me with her but I want ya to get used to it in your mind because I've never been happier than when I'm with her. It's like I've been waitin' to meet her all my life."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Putting up with me and all my insecurities. I never would have taken this command if I couldn't have brought you along with me." He paused trying to deflect the serious tone with humour. He had not planned on making that confession. Oddly enough he felt better for it. "After all, who wants a neurotic Captain?"

"You're not neurotic."

"No?"

"No. You're just trying to live up to somethin' that doesn't exist."

The Captain paled slightly. Trip watched his reaction closely, his voice softening to cushion the blow.

"Your dad would be mighty proud of you, Jon. Same as I am. Don't let self-doubts undermine everything you've accomplished."

"And what is that? What have I accomplished?"

"Are ya kiddin'? The first star ship Cap'n in the history of Earth? They don't just hand out positions like that to whoever wants 'em."

"I know but..."

"No buts and it's gettin' late. Ya gonna be up for breakfast?"

He nodded at the switch in topic and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, then I'll see ya then."

Captain Archer watched his friend go and felt a weight lift off him. Commander Tucker was a good man. The very best. And he was lucky enough to be able to call him friend.

* * * * *

Dr Phlox was still baffled but some inner instinct kept him from openly discussing why. Instead he did what he did best. He observed. Quietly and efficiently he managed to check each and every member of the Enterprise crew and found the same startling result. They were all of them in perfect health. Mentally as well as physically. He should have been grateful. Embraced a profound feeling of relief but that was something he reserved for a qualified success. This hardly rated as that but it was welcome to know the humans were going to be alright. Reassuring to discover that not only did Sub-Commander T'Pol survive what she had been forced to endure but actually seemed the stronger for it. And then there was Commander Tucker. He sucked his bottom lip and released the last crewman from his judicious care. His words of advice now flowing by rote though they were as sincere as the first time he had given them. He was just more than a little distracted.

He considered speaking to the Captain then dismissed it. He would not understand and with the readings he had been getting might even think it was the doctor who needed medication. He sighed. The doctor made notes on his PADD and considered his options. He did not yet have enough conclusive information to form a definitive hypothesis let alone explain why the Vulcans of all people had seen fit to manipulate the memories of the crew. Being a Denobulan he had a number of curious characteristics that he did not hold in common with other species. Self induced hibernation also carried a useful side effect. It enabled the active components of the brain stem to go into a kind of statis. That left the less critical part of his brain active, keeping watch as it were. Allowing that which was expendable to face any risk. When the Vulcans had begun altering and erasing selective memories from the humans they were unable to do the same to him. Able only to touch the periphery and that incompletely. It had initially alarmed Dr Phlox when he regained consciousness and was able to indulge in a little medical   
introspection. Now that concern was heightened ten-fold. Something was going on. Something on a magnitude which dwarfed logic and sent reason into freefall. A curious endeavour for the stiff necked Vulcans to embrace.

It was while he was sterilising some instruments that the answer came to him. Cold. Hard and sudden. He gripped the table to steady himself. Hirogen. That was what was missing. All memories of the Hirogen, the multiple rapes of the Enterprise's female crewmembers. Sha'kith's attack on Sub-Commander T'Pol. He frowned and put the clensed instruments in the drier with exaggerated care to hide the way his hands had begun to tremble. Why would the Vulcans want to pretend the encounter with the Hirogen had never happened? Was it to enable the women to recover from their traumatic experiences without lasting side effects? He doubted it. If so, why remove the memories from the male members as well? Why coax the Captain and crew to come to this isolated planet for the sole purpose of blanking out parts of their memories? What were they hiding and why did he get the distinct feeling he would not like the answer? He needed to see the Captain. Express his fears and reservations. First though he needed to gather the evidence to back up his suspicions. It was all well and good knowing the Vulcans had lied and indulged in mind manipulation but quite another to make such a bold and fantastic claim without any proof beyond his word.

And then. There was another baffling thing that disturbed him. Commander Tucker. Dr Phlox stared off into space, seeing nothing. Allowing himself to access memories buried deep. To remember. To reacquaint himself with the recent past. His thoughts so focused he did not hear the door swish open behind him. It was Sub-Commander T'Pol's cool voice that roused him like a bucket of cold water. He shook himself and straightened up, his head turning so he could see her. "I'm sorry, Sub-Commander, I was thinking."

An elegant eyebrow arched.

He pursed his lips tightly when she said nothing. "How may I help you?"

* * * * *

It was the oddest thing. After talking to the Captain, Trip had the overpowering urge to get down to Engineering. He could feel his pulse gradually quickening, his steps becoming brisk though he had no idea why. He nodded to Lt Hess, gave a brief word of greeting to Danny Petrie and paused on the grating. The smells and sounds seemed to seep like honey through his pores. A calm descending over him that filled his senses with a deep abiding peace. He smiled and felt instantly at home. As if this was the only place he could ever really belong. He shook his head slightly as if wondering where the hell the thought had come from. Bemused. For a moment he just cast an eye around his domain. His little piece of Heaven. He would just stop for a few minutes. Make sure all was well then head back to his quarters where he was due to meet with T'Pol. The Captain had told him to   
cool things down for a while with the Sub-Commander. Not to give their Vulcan friends any cause for complaint. His smile widened slightly. He had said nothing about what happened in the privacy of their own quarters.

* * * * *

It was always dark in space. An eternal night in a universe that never slept. While Enterprise ploughed a lonely furrow through the field of stars something wholly other mimicked a lover's embrace. Not touching but close enough to almost cocoon the star ship in her graceful flight. Anything above them would have looked down and seen nothing, just an emptiness of stars where the Enterprise was unknowingly masked. Only someone flying beneath or directly beside the ship would have seen her.

* * * * *

He could not have said what it was that was making him uneasy. Such a subtle thing. A gradual descent into darkness that made absolutely no sense. A growing feeling that he was needed here. In this place at this time. His inner clock was ticking off the time until he could be with T'Pol but this feeling over rode all other commitments. He knew he would not be going back to his quarters soon. Instead he walked all over Engineering, ostensibly just making sure everything was alright. Not wanting to alarm his people when all he had was the very vaguest of gut feelings. Taking the time to exchange a few words with his people but his mind was elsewhere. Lt Hess watched him and was aware that he seemed keyed up. Not in that obvious way that denoted nerves or fear but in a subtle understatement that alerted her to his changing mood. She had known the Commander only the duration of their time aboard Enterprise but had quickly learned that he was not only a skilled and gift Chief Engineer, he was also a charismatic and dedicated officer. She liked him. Would do anything for him as all his crew would. But more than that she genuinely respected him and respect was a commodity rarer than finding gold dust in her veins. So when something put her Chief on edge, it put her on high alert. 

Trip finally stood on the grill and stared at the read outs. He seemed to be deep in thought, not really seeing what he was looking at. Almost in a light trance. Danny Petrie stood not three feet beside him and was about to speak but caught a slight shake of the head from Lt Hess who was standing below them looking up. A light tension permeated Engineering. People took their cue from the Commander and went about their duties in a quiet hush so as not to disturb him. As the Commander gazed unseeing at the screen subtle image changes superimposed their reality over his senses. He could hear an echoing alarm sounding, the kind of quality you hear in a dream that tells you it is not happening *right now*. The screen changed, the warp core overheating to an alarming level. Ghostly figures of crew moving frantically to prevent a core breach. The heat seen in waves that rippled through the air but were not felt. No scorching vibrant heat burning lungs and searing flesh. He felt as if he were being smothered. The life being choked out of the crew. His hands passing through consoles. His heart struggling to keep pumping long enough for his brain to make the crucial connections that would save the ship. He felt light headed but centered in a way which seemed to be at odds with his senses. He had no idea what was going on but a deep seated trust held him in place. His racing heartbeat began to slow. Blood sugar levels evened out. Adrenal glands calmed. A slow sluggish flow of blood to the brain began to increase as if a small blood clot had moved across the brain and was now freed. Clarity of vision returned. The normal sights and sounds seagued back into place in a seamless ripple that flattened out into normality.

Trip took a deep steadying breath. Took time to concentrate on the feel of the grill beneath his feet. Taste the air and inhale it deep into aching lungs. He felt the urge to shake his head to loosen the cobwebs and other debris that seemed to be collecting in it but was aware he was beginning to scare his crew. He looked around at them and sensed Lt Hess coming to full alert. For a moment his eyes rested on hers and he gave her a little nod. A recognition that what she was sensing was something that they would address together. "Okay people, I know it's late but I want a complete systems check. Every nut, bolt, circuit and conduit. Every pressure gauge and linkage. Every system critical or otherwise. Consider it the most important thing in your life for the next four hours."

Danny Petrie looked surprised. "What are we looking for, sir?"

"Anything that shouldn't be there. Anything that is performing *differently*."

Petrie frowned. "Differently, sir?"

The Commander smiled slowly, trying to make it seem like no more than an exercise sprung on them out of nowhere. A test of their Engineering skills. "Trust me, crewman, you'll know it when ya see it."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Within seconds Engineering was a hive of activity. Trip checked the slave units himself then painstakingly began to go over every single inch of his precious engine with a fine toothcomb.

* * * * *

The Denobulan was nervous. "Sub-Commander? Are you feeling alright?"

Still she said nothing. There was a blankness in her gaze that startled and alarmed him. He did not like this. His concern for her well being began to take over.

"I think perhaps I should just check you over."

Something flickered in her eyes and she focused on him. Her tone was flat and emotionless. Only another Vulcan would have been able to detect that she was ill at ease. "That will not be necessary, doctor."

Relief swept over the doctor but he was still concerned. "How may I help you?"

She stared at him without blinking. A full minute passed before she   
spoke again. "Something is wrong."

Dr Phlox had just opened his mouth to ask her to be more specific when Sub-Commander T'Pol collapsed. Quickly he dropped to his knees and turned her on to her back, feeling anxiously for her pulse. His other hand reaching for his scanner. Before he could use it a surge of panic ripped through him. He could not find any pulse and the sub-Commander was no longer breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

Dr Lerik soon had every trace that the humans had ever visited Rastak eradicated from their records. It would hardly do to have anyone in the Intelligence inner circle realise that the project had been compromised. Especially when the initial clean up operation had cost so many lives. Long before the Enterprise had even reached the drawing board he had kept this dirty little secret under wraps. Captain Vornak and his crew would be no problem. They simply followed orders. Orders he was now making for the good of them all. He looked up from his monitor as an aide entered. "Yes, assistant V'Tek?"

"A ship has just decloaked, sir."

An eyebrow rose in surprise. Unexpected visitors were not welcome. They invariably brought trouble in their wake. "A ship?"

V'Tek showed absolutely no emotion at all. Commendable. "It is a Romulan Bird of Prey, sir."

* * * * *

The shudder than ran through the ship was like a minor earthquake. Commander Tucker was ready, his crew were not. Several stumbled. Ensign Wells cracked her head on a doorway as the deck beneath her feet dipped throwing her off balance. Crewman Stanes caught her and prevented further injury. The ship trembled and steadied, Trip's fingers flying over the control panel. Small fires errupting and being put out as quickly as they appeared. He was worried about the pressure building. Lt Hess hurried over to him. He was aware of her but did not take his eyes off the readings. "Lieutenant, clear Engineering."

"Sir, perhaps if we..."

Trip paused just long enough from what he was doing to look her dead in the eye. "That was an order, lieutenant!" He snapped.

She nodded. Too disciplined to argue. "Yes, sir!"

She turned and repeated his order, her voice crisp and controlled. A voice that bespoke command. It took a couple of minutes only to clear everybody out. She glanced over to him, saw that he was intent on trying to bring the pressure back under control but the rapidly rising heat and percussive wave was affecting her ears now. They had maybe a couple of minutes before the whole of Engineering was ruptured in an almighty explosion. "Commander, sir, we have to get out of here!"

He nodded but did not turn his head. "Go! I'll be right behind you."

Lt Hess hesitated. She had known the Commander months not years yet instinct told her he had no intention of leaving. "If you don't mind I'll wait for you, sir."

"Lieutenant, you will leave and leave now." He barked back. "You will secure the door and clear the hallways is that understood?"

She licked her lips and nodded. Upset but unwilling to deliberately disobey him. "This is bad isn't it, sir?"

He paused and gave her an honest look. "Yeah, it's bad. If I can't figure this out we won't just lose Engineering. We'll lose the whole damn ship."

Lt Hess nodded, her face pale. She had figured as much. "In that case sir, with your permission, I'd like to stay and help if I can."

"And if you can't, lieutenant?" He asked softly.

She shrugged. "You might want a little company."

He wanted to laugh but it moved him too much. A sacrifice shared was still a sacrifice and he wanted nobody's blood on his hands. This was one altar he did not intend to feed no matter how good the cause. "You can do one thing for me, lieutenant."

"Anything, sir."

His voice was quiet, soft, but every word was clear as a bell. "Make sure you lock the door fast as you leave. If I can contain it here in Engineering we should be able to maintain the integrity of the ship until the Cap'n can get help. Who knows, maybe our Vulcan bloodhounds are close by?"

Without a word she retreated. Slipped quietly out of the door and locked it, biting back the sting of tears. Knowing full well that the Commander had not told the Captain how bad it was. 

Meanwhile, unseen and undetected above them, the shadow that was not a shadow enveloped them cutting them off from the stars. The solar winds no longer playing tag with the ion trail. Sealed inside something that had no form and obeyed no rules of physics known to man.

* * * * *

Captain Jonathan Archer was frantic. What the hell was happening? He stared at Travis Mayweather as if he could conjure up answers from his gifted hands but it was taking him all his time and effort to keep the helm steady. The ship was bucking under his hands and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Lt Reed was shaking his head, his eyes fastened on the sensors. Confusion etched into the lines of deep concern on his face. "Sir, there's nothing out there. Not picking up anything on sensors."

"Perhaps it's some kind of ion storm?"

He shook his head. "There's no sign of that. In fact sir, there's no sign of anything that would account for what's happening."

The Captain was not in a good mood. "That is hardly helpful, lieutenant. Something must be causing this and I want you to find out what."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain commed Engineering. "Trip, what the hell's going on?"

The strained voice of the Chief Engineer floated back like something disembodied. The echo of it made Ensign Hoshi Sato shudder. Somehow it gave her the creeps. "Don't know Cap'n but pressure's buildin' and the warp core's approachin' critical."

Captain Archer did not like the sound of that. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm tryin', Cap'n."

"Don't take any unnecessary risks, Commander. If you can't fix it get out of there."

There was no reply.

"Commander?"

Just then the ship rocked as if it had hit something. Lt Reed was baffled. "I can't explain it sir, there's nothing out there yet the ship is reacting as if we're under fire."

The Captain gritted his teeth. "Then fire back."

"But," He raised his head briefly. "We don't have anything to aim at, sir."

"I don't care, lieutenant, just give it your best shot. Fire randomly and see if you can't shake whatever is causing this problem into revealing itself. Maybe it's a cloaked ship."

"Aye, sir." He lowered the phase canons into position and fired. Nothing happened. Changing the angle he fired again. Nothing. He bit his lip and wondered where Sub-Commander T'Pol was. They could certainly use some of her superior Vulcan logic right about now.

* * * * *

The Sub-Commander had problems of her own. Unable to locate a pulse, Dr Phlox got some rocavorin and injected it directly into the Vulcan's heart. The muscle jumped in reaction and a weak pulse rewarded his efforts. Silently calming himself he called for medical assistance and had her raised to a biobed. In minutes he had her condition stabilised but could find no reason to account for her condition. He noticed her eyes moving rapidly beneath the lids. REM the humans termed it. Rapid Eye Movements. In a sleeping body it would denote dreaming. What it meant to someone in the unconscious state he was not sure.

T'Pol was vaguely aware of the doctor's efforts but was far too intent on what was happening to surface. Ghostly figures surrounded her. Pawed at her. Tried to speak with mouths that were fashioned out of the diaphanous material of the netherworld. Vulcans had various dream worlds some of them closely resembling the human concept of hell. This particular hell world was more vivid than most. Ice touched her everytime a fragmentary wisp of consciousness slid against her. She trembled then calmed down. If she was dreaming or having a nightmare they could not hurt her. They were not real. She was reacting from an overstimulated brain. Electrical impulses excited by some activity she had yet to identify. Perhaps she was sickening for something? She had felt out of sorts for almost an hour before going to sickbay to see Dr Phlox. She had been overcome by the notion that something was wrong. The feeling heightened until without warning she collapsed and lost consciousness. Now here she was surrounded by nightmare figures. It made no sense. She frowned and tried to turn away from them but they were everywhere. Then she felt a stirring in her mind. Something sharp and   
anxious, a call, a tug, a cry from the heart. Her heart rate increased, close to panic. Trip. Something was happening to Trip. She had to get to him. Help him. But consciousness would not come. The wispy figures crowded closer, their hungry mouths consuming the air she breathed.

The doctor was anxious. Sub-Commander T'Pol appeared to be in distress but he could not determine the cause. Neither could he rouse her to find out what was wrong. The ship rocked suddenly and he flung himself against the biobed to stop the Sub-Commander being tipped onto the floor. The second lurch was stronger than the first and he was not quick enough. T'Pol rolled off the biobed and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Dr Phlox dropped to his knees and crawled over to check on his patient. Impossibly the eyes fluttered open, not completely in focus but definitely compus mentus. She frowned slightly at her undignified position. A little confused by the doctor's face angled so closely to her own on the floor.

"What is happening?"

Dr Phlox let out a sigh of relief and helped her to her feet. "I was hoping you could tell me, Sub-Commander."

She thought about that and touched her forehead. A gash over her left eye was bleeding. Dr Phlox quickly cleaned the cut and put a dermapatch on it. "I don't know... I just had the growing feeling that something was wrong."

The doctor nodded. "Your instincts are correct, Sub-Commander."

Odd. But now that she was conscious the strange ethereal shapes that had haunted her became more solid not less. They were still not physical but now she could make out features. Almost hear them. Dr Phlox looked at her anxiously, pausing when it became obvious she was no longer listening to him. He snapped his fingers before her eyes and watched as the pupils dilated. It took a couple of seconds for the focus to come back into her eyes.

"How do you feel, Sub-Commander?"

"I have felt better, doctor." She paused. "I have to find the Commander."

"You are not going anywhere. Apart from that nasty knock on the head something is definitely wrong with you."

She managed to sit up but looked groggy. "You do not understand, I am not the one who needs your medical expertise."

His voice echoed his surprise. "You're not?"

"No."

A sudden thought occurred to him. "Are you saying Commander Tucker has been injured?"

"No."

He was beginning to feel exasperated with her. "Then what are you saying, Sub-Commander?"

"I don't know." She turned and swung her legs to the ground. "I have to reach Commander Tucker before it's too late."

"Before what is too late?"

She looked in his direction but was not seeing him. He did not want to let her go but right now he had no way to stop her short of knocking her out and he was unwilling to do that when she had a head injury. He had an idea and grabbed a medical kit. "Very well, if you insist on seeing the Commander I will come with you."

Sub-Commander T'Pol showed no sign of having heard him but began to walk out of sickbay, the doctor following and hovering close enough to lend his support if she grew faint. As she walked she seemed to recover some of her strength. Dr Phlox tried to get her to talk but was met with silence. He wished he knew what was going on but in the absence of the information he craved he had no alternative but to go along with the Sub-Commander and observe whatever happened next. 

* * * * *

The Romulan Captain refused the seat offered to him and fixed a fierce eye on Dr Lerik. "I was expecting to meet with Chief Medical Technician Sha'kith. Where is he?"

"Unfortunately Sha'kith suffered a heart attack. He died."

The Romulan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "When?"

"Just over a day ago. It was very sudden."

"I was not aware he had a heart condition."

"Neither were we."

"Where is the body?"

The question threw Dr Lerik. He had to think fast. "On the way back to Vulcan at the request of his family."

For a moment the Romulan said nothing. He did not glance at his two Romulan aides but the air definitely grew charged between them. "Sha'kith implied there was some problem with the Hirogen not keeping to their treaty."

"That has been fixed, Captain."

"Fixed how?"

He allowed a tight smile to cross his lips. "They have been shown the *error* of their ways." He paused. "However had the Romulan Empire not decimated their traditional hunting grounds we would not have been forced into this unsatisfactory arrangement."

Captain Larg stepped up close to Dr Lerik, his eyes fiery brands of subdued hatred. "The fault is theirs. They are savages. Barbarians. The Council should have let us kill them all! Now they run around like children worrying in case they are found out." He snorted derisively. "It is no way for a warrior to act."

"You caused the problem not us yet we were left to clear up your mess."

The Captain's eyes sparked with anger. He was a hair's breath from killing the doctor where he stood yet he needed him. They both knew it. "It is your good fortune Lerik that I am a forgiving man. Such an outburst will not be tolerated a second time. Whatever agreements our governments have made."

The point was accepted in silence. For now they were uneasy allies. For as long as it was expedient for them to be so. Neither trusted the other but mutual self interest dictated a wary truce. A hidden axis on which one war could be averted to ensure the outcome of another one. Between men of power the future had never looked so uncertain. Nor the past so fragile.

* * * * *

They met Lt Hess in the corridor. She looked harried and distressed. Actually brightened at the sight of them. Yet she felt compelled to warn them not to go any further. "You should not be here, the warp core is unstable."

"Where is Commander Tucker?"

Lt Hess saw the determination in the Vulcan Sub-Commander's eyes. "He is trying to prevent a core breach. Everyone else has been cleared out of Engineering."

Dr Phlox sucked in a breath. It was obvious that Lt Hess thought the Commander would not be successful. T'Pol moved passed her and went up to the door. Lt Hess put a hand on the Sub-Commander's arm. "I was asked to secure the door."

The Sub-Commander's eyes softened just a fraction. Her only concession to the lieutenant's loyalty. "You did, lieutenant. This action is mine to take not yours."

Then she turned away and undid the door, Dr Phlox stepping in behind her. Lt Hess hesitated only a second then followed them. The Sub-Commander walked briskly over to where Trip was working frantically trying to bring down the rising pressure. He reckoned he had about thirty seconds left at most. He was so intent on his task that he did not realise he was no longer alone until T'Pol's mind touched his a fraction before her hands turned him away from the console. *Beloved, there is another way*

Shock registered on his face. Alarm that she would be caught up in the conflagration. "You have to get out of here, T'Pol!" He noticed the others behind her. "All of you! The core is about to blow!"

T'Pol ignored him and framed his face with her hands. His eyes widened in disbelief as she found the contact points and plunged him into a mind meld. His eyes fluttered closed. The Sanacrid stirred in his mind and understood what she was asking. The many ghosts that had been driving her crazy flooded into Trip's mind and absorbed the Sanacrid. The Commander's heartbeat was erratic. He knew, sensed, felt, realised that everything was changing. A sleeping sorrow awoke. He was unaware that the ship had stopped lurching. The tremors in the deckplates died away. The pressure falling as the warp core realigned itself back to normal parameters. Trip was oblivious. He felt the Sanacrid flowing through his mind, touching his senses with sorrow and emotion. He knew this was goodbye but he did not understand why. The Sanacrid flooded his mind with love. Touched his heart   
and let the human's tears flow freely down his face. Made no attempt to comfort him. It was time to allow him his momentary grief.

*Why do you have to go?*

*If I stay you will all die*

*Why?*

*Because they want me back*

*Who? I don't understand any of this*

*You remember the Mothership, Trip?*

His heart ached. Fresh tears joined the old. A sob caught in his throat. T'Pol kept her thoughts silent so as not to distract him yet he felt her love stronger than ever. *How could I forget?*

*The physical ship was destroyed, my friend*

*I know. My fault*

*Not your fault, Trip* Soothed the Sanacrid gently. A wash of a thousand voices echoed and vibrated through the Commander's mind. It was an eerie feeling. *They have been looking for me*

*How can they look for you when they're dead?*

*Your reality Trip is not our reality*

*Come again?*

He felt the Sanacrid smile softly in his mind. He really did love the human. Gently he caressed his thoughts to ease the pain. Relieve the burden of his care so the human would not be wracked by guilt. *Do you remember me telling you what we were? How I am the interface, the heart of the ship?*

*Yeah, you have no idea how that freaked me out at the time*

*Remember how we seeded ourselves like spores? Looking for others to bond with?*

Something clicked in Trip's mind. A key in a lock. *The intellent virus?*

*It is our unique form. We gather mass by conjoining lifeforms. A colony if you will. We search and seek new forms to augment and upgrade the old. From each we learn something unique. We add that uniqueness to the whole. This is how we exist and grow. Symbiotic lifeforms*

*So when the Mothership was destroyed...?*

*It was just the physical upgrades that gave us mass, Trip. We were unharmed. Viruses detached from the whole, able to travel on the solar winds. But I chose to leave them. To be with you*

He was confused. *Why?*

*You are my host. I chose you, Trip. You taught me so much. Because of you I am blessed with emotions. Cursed with regrets. Yet all of it is precious to me*

*And now you're leavin'?*

The Sanacrid was very gentle with him, knowing how much the parting would hurt. *Yes. They need me. Cannot survive without me*

*I don't understand. You said they devolved back to the intellent virus, could travel on the solar winds. That sure sounds a lot like survival to me*

The Sanacrid chuckled in Trip's mind, so gently it was a cherished caress. A memory of joys shared between them. An intimacy only T'Pol could understand. *Existence not survival, Trip. Without growth simply existing is not enough to prevent extinction. We become ghosts of ourselves until we gradually fade from existence. We must grow or die*

For several minutes Trip could not put his feelings into coherent thought but it did not matter. The Sanacrid knew what he was thinking. Soothed him with his unrestrained love. Gradually he felt T'Pol on the periphery of his senses and was comforted. *You saved my life. Saved T'Pol too. How can I ever repay you?*

*You already have Trip*

Silence. Then a tentative question. *Will I ever see you again?*

*No, but you may feel my presence from time to time*

A flare of unexpected joy. *You'll come visit?*

It was not what the Sanacrid meant but if the thought comforted his host he was content. *Goodbye my friend*

*Goodbye and good luck*

Dr Phlox had to restrain Lt Hess from interfering. The lieutenant was anxious and alarmed but Dr Phlox quietly told her everything was alright. After a few more moments the Sub-Commander eased her forehead away from Trip's. Their eyes were locked on each other. The only two people in the universe. Dr Phlox smiled. Lt Hess looked confused. The doctor gently nudged the lieutenant towards the door. She glared at him then paused as his smile grew wider and wider. He dipped his head to whisper gently in her ear. "I think we should give them some privacy don't you, lieutenant?"

The lieutenant looked back at the Commander and Sub-Commander and noticed how they were looking at each other. Oblivious of everything around them. Commander Tucker gently stroked the side of the Sub-Commander's face. Lt Hess took a step back and nodded to the doctor. Not sure she would have believed it if she had not seen it. Quietly they took their leave and shut the door after them. Outside in the corridor the lieutenant eyed the doctor with speculation. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about, lieutenant?"

"You know. Between the Commander and Sub-Commander."

"I didn't see anything, did you?"

She hesitated then realised she had not seen anything. Dr Phlox had got her to leave before anything could happen. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened then a slow smile of understanding graced her lips. "Clever, doctor." She paused to chuckle softly. "I approve."

The doctor managed to keep the smile off his face though his eyes were twinkling. "I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about."


	16. Chapter 16

Captain Archer felt as if he had gone thirteen rounds in a boxing ring with the Incredible Hulk and lost every one of them. He ached all over. Looking round at his battered bridge crew he knew he was not the only one. Travis summed it up. "What the hell happened, Captain?" 

He glanced at Lt Reed but he gave a tiny shake of his head. He did not have a clue. At that moment Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker arrived on the bridge. They looked oddly calm and unruffled, though of the two the Sub-Commander had a definite air of fragility about her. The Captain frowned to himself. T'Pol? Fragile? That would be the day. The Captain opened his mouth to ask a question when the Commander spoke.

"The warp core's okay, Cap'n. Whatever it was has gone now."

His mouth snapped shut. Eyebrows drew together in confusion. "If you don't know what it was how do you know it has gone?"

Trip opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again. He gave a shrug. "Lucky guess?"

Everybody shared puzzled looks then began to laugh. Seeing them relax the Commander smiled and walked over to Lt Reed. The lieutenant was giving him a very keen look. He kept his voice pitched low for Trip's ears only. "So how *did* you know?"

"Later. I'll tell ya later, Malcolm. But I'm tellin' ya now. You are *not* gonna believe it."

Lt Reed shook his head and gave a little sigh. Again. Nothing was showing up on sensors.

* * * * *

It was unusual for anyone to use the spacial corridor as a meeting point but the Vulcans were nothing if not careful. Captain Vornak held his position and kept the equivalent of radio silence. Hours passed but he was a patient man. Four hours later they received the signal they had been waiting for and adjusted their position to meet the approaching vessel. The two ships met in neutral territory. The two Captains on the bridge of the Vulcan vessel. Captain Vornak gave a stern nod to the Romulan and in silence they entered his private quarters with orders not to be disturbed. The Romulan did not relax until the door shut behind them and was sealed.

"I spoke with Dr Lerik. He tells me Chief Medical Technician Sha'kith is dead."

The Vulcan nodded. "Yes. Tragic. Unexpected." When the Romulan raised his eyebrows he added two final words in explanation. "His heart."

Captain Larg realised the Vulcan had no more to say on the subject. Perhaps the Chief Medical Technician really had died of a heart attack? Ah. But what had brought it on? Drugs or phaser fire? He would probably never know. 

"We were lucky this time, Captain Larg. If the humans had not been found in time it could have ruined everything and that would have affected the time line." 

The Romulan gave him a stern look. "Our governments may be in agreement over this but I still find it hard to believe. A Temporal War?"

"You have seen the same information I have."

He nodded and for a moment his mask of indifference slipped. "Yes. And I still cannot believe it..."

"The Suliban..."

"Yes." The Romulan Captain shuddered and tried to wipe the thought from his mind. In much the same way they had sought to do so from the unfortunate humans. "I do not like this alliance." 

"Nor I but the future is at stake."

A long silence stretched between them. At last Larg made a motion that it was time to part. "You will not see us again unless we are at war."

Captain Vornak nodded. "Just keep the Hirogen to their assigned corridors."

"They will obey or be destroyed."

* * * * *

Commander Tucker felt oddly out of sorts. He missed the Sanacrid but it was more than that. He kept getting strange desires rippling through his mind and body at the oddest times. Like now. He was eating with Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol and the strangest images were unfolding inside his head. Exotic, brightly coloured and more than a little *suggestive*. The Captain had been talking when he realised his Commander appeared to be distracted. His fork paused halfway to his mouth. "Commander, are you alright?"

Trip flushed slightly. "Uh yeah, Cap'n." He put his fork down. His breakfast largely untouched. "If ya don't mind I have a lot of work to be gettin' on with down in Engineerin'."

"Actually Trip, I do mind."

He stared. Stunned. "You do?"

"Yes. For the last couple of days I've been short one Chief Engineer."

The Commander looked baffled. He glanced at Sub-Commander T'Pol but her face was expressionless. No help there. So what else was new? Her eyebrow arched but he missed it. He had turned back to Captain Archer. "I'm not sure what ya mean, Cap'n."

"It's as if you are somewhere else, Commander. Your body may be here but your mind is elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" He felt stupid just repeating the word but he did not know   
what else to say. Kept hoping the Captain would say something to give him a   
clue. To his surprise it was Sub-Commander T'Pol who came to his assistance.

"We have all been through a great deal, Captain. I believe the Commander needs to rest."

The Captain looked at the Commander's pale face and nodded. "I think you're right, Sub-Commander."

"I feel alright, Cap'n..." Protested Trip.

"I am ordering you to take the next two days off. I want you to present yourself to sickbay for a check up."

"Aw Cap'n..."

"It was *not* a request, Commander." Said the Captain firmly.

Realising it was one argument he would not win, Commander Tucker mumbled his reluctant agreement. He should have just kept his stupid mouth shut.   
"Yes, sir."

He watched the Chief Engineer excuse himself and poured himself another coffee. He continued eating for a few moments, casting surreptitious glances at his Vulcan first officer. "And you, Sub-Commander. How are you bearing up?"

"I am well, Captain."

"No headaches, nausea, nightmares?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I assure you I am quite well."

He nodded. "Good, because I keep having the strangest dreams..."

Her eyes widened slightly. The Captain began to tell her and as he did so the rest of her appetite vanished. When he finished he noticed she still had food on her plate. He had managed to clear his own and was wiping his mouth with a serviette. "I see you haven't finished your breakfast, Sub-Commander."

"I have eaten sufficient."

"You hardly touched your salad."

"Vulcans do not care to over-indulge, Captain."

He hid a smile. Thinking of the time he had caught her eating pecan pie. His Chief Engineer could be very persuasive. Not to mention downright obstinate until he got his own way. "Of course."

* * * * *

Dr Phlox ran the scan over Commander Tucker for a second time. Trip was getting impatient. "Well? Can I go now doc or not?"

He viewed his instruments carefully. Not looking at the Commander. "Patience, Commander Tucker."

"That's the second time you've shoved me in that thing. Don't tell me it's not working?"

"The bioscanner is working perfectly, Commander."

"Then what...?"

He was interrupted by the doctor suddenly turning to him, a quizzical expression on his face. "Commander, how much do you remember about our visit to Rastak?"

"What's to remember? It was a brief stopover to visit the Vulcans."

"Why did we stop there?"

He looked confused. "Why ask me? Ask the Captain or T'Pol."

"I'm asking you, Commander."

Trip frowned. "Is there something you're trying t'tell me, doc? If there is just spit it out."

The Denobulan paused. Toyed with telling the Commander what he remembered then caught himself. What good would it do to raise memories that had been so carefully erased? He could be putting the Commander in danger. Commander Tucker's frown turned to a look of concern. He sat up.

"Are ya alright, doc? Ya don't look so good."

Dr Phlox mentally shook himself and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern Commander."

"Can I go or d'ya have some more of them tests?"

"No, you can go thank you though I would like to see you again tomorrow. Just to be on the safe side. In the meantime try to get plenty of rest."

Trip nodded and left. Dr Phlox stared again at his readings. Interesting. The Commander was showing signs of abnormal brain activity. Yet when he put him in the scanner the activity vanished. An abberation? Somehow he thought not. Was it connected to what had happened on Rastak or what the Hirogens had done? He badly wanted to discuss the matter with the Captain but some instinct made him hold back. He was not sure why. He decided to keep his eyes and ears open for a little longer.

* * * * *

Lt Malcolm Reed was irritated. Annoyed. Ensign Hoshi Sato sighed for the tenth time and glared at him. He had been fidgetting all the way through the movie. "Do you want to watch this or not?"

He looked at her as if coming out of a trance. "What?"

A few people shushed them. Ensign Sato ignored them. "Come on, let's go outside."

The Armoury Officer nodded and followed her out. Once in the corridor she turned to face him. "Okay Malcolm, what's wrong?"

He frowned, a baffled expression on his face. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

She crossed her arms. "You've been fidgetting all the way through the film. I bet you don't even know what the film was about do you?"

He began to squirm. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"I'm listening."

"Really, it's nothing."

She just stared at him. He felt uncomfortable. "It's not too late to go back inside and see the end of the movie."

"I've seen it before."

"Oh."

More silence. "Come on Malcolm, I know when something is wrong. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Hoshi, I don't know that anything's wrong."

"But?"

He sighed. "It's just that weird thing when we almost lost the warp core. I can't get it out of my mind."

"Why not? It was just an anomaly."

He nodded. "That's what people say when they don't know what happened." He paused. "I don't like not knowing."

She nodded and began to relax. She could understand that. It was like when she came across a language she could not translate. It would bug the life out of her until she could decipher it. "Have you spoken to Trip?"

"Not yet. I didn't want to make a big thing of it."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. Knew the Commander had locked himself in Engineering trying to stop a core breach while kicking everyone else out. Fortunately for all of them the pressure had stopped building up and bled off harmlessly. He had no idea how that had happened and more worrying still Trip had offered no explanation. He had no intention of adding to the man's stress. The Captain had not relieved him of his duties for two days for nothing. Bothering the Chief Engineer over something like this would not be fair on him. Besides he was still having nightmares about whatever it was that had been firing on them. The Captain had suggested a cloaked ship but there was nothing there. Random bursts from the phase canons had not detected the presence of another ship. So what was it? A 'spacial anomaly'? Invisible aliens? Some kind of space turbulence? He did not know and not knowing was killing him. He noticed the look of worry on Ensign Sato's face and forced a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Don't worry, Hoshi, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

She raised her eyebrows slowly. "Who's worried?"

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol was relieved to get back to her quarters at the end of the shift. It had been a strange unsettling day. Nothing had happened but it had been a strain and the Captain's questions had been unwelcome. She tried to analyse what had disturbed her about them. It was a sense of intrusion. Odd. She went into her tiny bathroom area and checked the shower. She undressed slowly, her mind drifting, her hands sliding down her body as she stripped the thin material of her Vulcan uniform off. An image of Commander Tucker filled her head. In her mind's eye she was reaching for his hands, guiding them to touch her. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her and letting her own hands touch him. Her mind opened and called to him.

Minutes later her door opened and swished shut. Commander Tucker blinked in the subdued lighting. Not aware of how he had got there. T'Pol had lit her meditation candles and shut off the lights. The ambient glow matched the glow of her skin. His pulse quickened. She stood naked on a soft rug, waiting for him. Her eyes large and liquid, some emotion floating in them that drew him to her. Her mind reached out and touched his with wordless sensations. Her hands began to undress him, his eyes losing focus as they kissed. As soon as she had divested him of his clothing she guided him to the floor, laying him down carefully. Her eyes absorbing his, swallowing him whole as her hand settled against the side of his face. A low moan slid out of his throat, her fingers found the contact points and plunged deep into his mind. He shuddered, her lips closing over his, her body settling over him. A warm tingle spreading where they touched, a crackle of energy sizzling mind to mind. As if somehow their brains were being soldered together as their bodies began a slow erotic dance.

He gasped. In his mind she was everything. All his hopes, dreams and aspirations. Every sensation was wrapped around her. His heart stretched to accommodate all she encompassed and represented. When she touched him he burned for her, a fever of the heart and mind that the body could only echo like a pale copy. He trembled, the ecstasy almost too much for his heart to take. She slowed him down, her kiss felt all over his body at the same time she touched his lips. He could feel himself getting excited, too excited too quickly. He ached, he cried out his apology, unable to hang on, needing her so badly it was painful. She knew, understood, guided him quickly inside her taking him deep and holding him tightly with her powerful interior muscles. It was heaven and agony. Ecstasy and torture. He cried while they made love. She kissed his tears and got more and more aroused. They made love for hours. Only when the piercing sensations of overly heightened lust had abated did they sag against each other in blessed relief.

Trip raised his tear stained face and looked at her. "What's happenin' to us, T'Pol?"

She shook her head gently. Kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. Fanned his face with her gentle sweet breath. "I don't know, beloved."

Oh God he was getting horny again. He closed his eyes. She kissed his tears and dropped a hand to ease his discomfort. Rocking his erection in her hand and easing him into a gentle ejaculation so as not to hurt him. He was so sore and she had nothing else to ease the pain. "Why, T'Pol?"

She held him close. Commiserated with him while she loved him. They both settled in their exhaustion then she stirred and looked at him. "You have to tell the doctor."

He shook his head. Embarrassed to hell. "I can't."

"Then tell the Captain. Captain Archer is your friend."

"Yeah," He brushed a hand gently down the side of her face, fixated on the glow of perspiration making her skin shine so beautifully. "He warned me to cool it with ya. I can just see how this would impress him."

"It is not funny, Trip."

"I know," He ached. Wanted her so badly. Could not stop. His body reacting over and over again even when the only stimulus was looking at her. Oh God. "We have to find another way, T'Pol."

She kissed his cheek. He trembled and groaned. *Sorry, I forgot myself*

He smiled, weary as he was. First the ghost of the Mothership had attacked them now this. And as if that was not bad enough he had the doctor trying to pick memories out of his head that simply were not there. He froze. T'Pol lifted her head and looked at him. Anxious. "Trip?"

"I had a strange conversation with Dr Phlox earlier."

"What kind of conversation?"

He watched her intently to see how she would react. "He wanted to know how much I could remember about our stopover at Rastak."

She frowned and did not speak right away.

"T'Pol?"

"I have been having strange dreams about Rastak."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "You too?"

Their eyes met. A horrible cold realisation slid between their joined   
minds.

"Oh hell, somethin' happened to us down there, didn't it?"

He did not have to see her nod to know it was true.


	17. Chapter 17

Dr Lerik was unequivocal. His senior medical staff stared at him in disbelief. Dr Utrian actually managed to frame his thoughts into words. Quite a feat given his sense of shock. "This facility has been here decades, sir."

Dr Lerik nodded. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, a determined look in his calm eyes. "I know precisely how long this facility has been here."

The doctor had the grace to feel something akin to mild embarrassment. "Forgive me, I meant no offence."

"Our primary purpose remains the same. The inner council is adamant that we must not allow ourselves to be compromised."

The youngest doctor on his staff, Dr Evik, looked as if he was about to have a coronary. "Where will we go?"

"Dr Evik, Surak teaches us to embrace difficulties. Use obstacles as stepping stones to greater understanding and higher achievement. This is not a retreat but an advance in a different direction."

Dr Evik frowned but said nothing. He felt a slow calming sensation and waited with the others to hear the details.

"A new place has been found for us and even as we speak transports are en route to assist us."

"Sir?" Dr Torval paused. "What about the equipment? Much has been invested here."

"It is only a place, Torval. Equipment can be replicated. Only Vulcan can ever be home."

They all mumbled muted agreement at that stark truth. Dr Lerik made a gesture for them to disperse. "Gather your things, it is almost time to go."

* * * * *

If Dr Phlox was surprised to see both Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol he did not show it. He was feeding his bat but still gave them a cheery smile and chattered brightly over his shoulder. "I won't be a moment."

The Commander glanced at Sub-Commander T'Pol to see how she was holding up. That glance almost undid him. He could feel a coiling heat flickering like flames up his spine. A stir in the groin shivering through his genitalia that almost elicited a tell tale growl of arousal. This was a mistake. He should have insisted they spoke to the doctor separately and yet they both needed to do this. Perhaps afterwards they could speak about their more intimate problem? He was beginning to think maybe they should ask the doctor about that first when the doctor turned around to face them, a beam of delight on his face. "Now. What can I do for you?"

Mercifully T'Pol spoke first directing attention away from the Commander's flushed face. "We wish to speak to you about some unusual dreams we have been experiencing, doctor. You asked the Commander what he could remember about our time on Rastak. Discussing your comment caused us both to recall dreams about the planet. Dreams that make absolutely no sense on waking."

Dr Phlox tried to hide his excitement. At last. Perhaps now he would get the confirmation he needed to be able to bring his fears to the Captain. The doctor set out three chairs and indicated for them to take a seat. T'Pol sat to the doctor's right, the Commander simply stood behind his chair and rested a hand on the back of it. The Sub-Commander noticed his knuckle turning white as he gripped it but studiously avoided catching his eye. "My dream was most disturbing. I had flashes, images that seemed to indicate I was either tied down or in some way incapacitated. It is of course ridiculous but accompanying the images I experienced.." She broke off as if reluctant to continue. Dr Phlox leant forward in his chair.

"Yes, Sub-Commander, you were saying?"

She focused on him for a moment then carried on. "I felt an unreasoning level of fear."

There was a moment's silence before the doctor spoke. He did not sound at all mocking which surprised the Sub-Commander. In fact he was taking the whole thing very seriously. A fact which she found pleasing and reassuring. "What else do you remember?"

"It was a *dream*, doctor."

He nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, of course. My mistake. What else can you recall from the dream? Were there any people you recognised? Any conversation you remember taking place?"

She frowned. Her feeling of unease growing. "I felt a sense of danger."

"What kind of danger?"

Without realising she was doing it she flicked a quick glance at Trip. The Commander was having difficulty controlling his breathing. His face was washed with perspiration and he seemed to be hyperventilating. Dr Phlox caught the movement, turned his head and for the first time noticed that the Commander appeared to be in some kind of distress. He jumped up and took a step towards him.

"Don't....don't touch me, doc."

Alarm spread on the doctor's good natured face. All thoughts of dreams vanished from his mind. "Commander, you do not look well. Please, allow me to examine you."

Trip took a groggy step backward. The Sub-Commander eyed him with concern. He looked far worse than he had earlier. She wished she could reach out to him, touch him. Love and reassure him. Trip closed his eyes and groaned, her thoughts brushing his and making him so damn horny. His pants were too tight and he could not get a decent breath into his lungs. Dr Phlox reached him and put a hand on his shoulder. The Commander's eyes flew open with a deeper groan and a look of sheer humiliation and horror. "Oh gawd I told ya not to touch me!"

The doctor did not understand his distress then looked down as Trip did the same. He realised that for whatever reason, the Commander had just had a non-voluntary ejaculation. Quickly he got a hypospray and pressed it to the Commander's neck to calm him down then guided him to a cubicle to clean up. Trip was convinced that he would die of embarrassment. In his head he could hear T'Pol trying to calm him down.

*It is not your fault, Trip*

*Yeah, try tellin' that to my over excited hormones. All I want to do is throw ya up against a wall and ram you senseless*

She arched an eyebrow but her eyes were filled with deep concern. This was no laughing matter. Dr Phlox followed him into the cubicle where the Commander had undressed and waited until he had washed himself down, handing him a towel to dry off on. He noticed how tender he was around the genitalia and excused himself momentarily. He returned with a pot of clear gel and unscrewed the lid. "Here, this will help to ease the pain. Coat your hand then rub it in. Try to be thorough, Commander."

Commander Tucker did not argue or ask what was in the medication, he simply dipped his right hand in the pot and took a generous amount of the gel then coated his erection carefully, wincing at the soreness then closing his eyes in bliss as the cool gel began to relieve the pain. For the first time in hours his penis began to deflate. With a sigh of blessed relief he opened half glazed eyes and looked at the doctor in awed appreciation. "Whatever that is doc ya ought to patent it. That's the first relief I've had in days."

Days? Dr Phlox tried to hide his concern. This was even worse than he thought. "I will have some more synthesised for your use, Commander, but first I need to give you a thorough check up."

Trip managed a smile. His natural good nature coming back to the fore. "Do your worst, doc."

The Denobulan frowned at the expression but made no comment. Too caught up in his examination, checking and re-checking his findings before regarding the Commander with a hesitant sigh. The Commander was unaware of the consternation he was causing to the good doctor.

He reached for his clothes. "So what's the verdict, doc?"

Dr Phlox looked uncomfortable. Watched the Commander dressing, mind distracted. Sub-Commander T'Pol joined them, anxious to know what his conclusions were. She watched the doctor closely, her heightened senses acutely aware of every movement Trip made. She did not have to look at him. Her senses saturated with his scent. Her mind reaching out for his even as she tried to keep her thoughts on the moment. The doctor noticed beads of sweat forming above her top lip. Her skin beginning to glisten due to her proximity to her mate. Her reaction confirming his diagnosis. He was not quite sure how to phrase what needed to be said. "Uh hum, if you were a Vulcan, Commander Tucker, this would be so much easier..."

The Commander finished doing up the buttons on his shirt. "Just spit it out, doc."

"I do not know how this could have happened but all the indications show you to be in the early stages of Pon Farr."

The Commander looked at him in shock. The presence of the Sub-Commander only inches away from him was beginning to have a profound physical effect all but nullifying the relief rendered to him by the doctor's gel. He could feel himself hardening again, his sexual urges even stronger than last time. *Oh no, not now. Please God, not now* He shut his eyes quickly and bit back a groan before forcing his eyes open again. He tried not to pant with desire as he spoke. "That's... not... possible."

Dr Phlox took in the Commander's condition then looked at the Sub-Commander. "I would have agreed with you until now, Commander." The Sub-Commander was literally glowing. When Vulcan males entered Pon Farr it would trigger the Pon Frell in females. If he was not much mistaken T'Pol was exhibiting classic signs of being just as sexually aroused as the Commander. Their proximity to each other was creating a spiral of sexual energy that it would soon be impossible for them to ignore.

Sub-Commander T'Pol was stunned. It took increasing effort for her to think clearly. To concentrate on anything other than the Commander. "Doctor you must be mistaken. Only Vulcan males enter Pon Farr and they do so once every seven years. There is no way that Commander Tucker could be experiencing this condition."

"I'm sorry, Sub-Commander, but his hormone levels do not lie."

Trip frowned, his breathing getting laboured. His vision beginning to blur. Lust building and driving him crazy. He tried to hide how much discomfort he was in to prevent T'Pol becoming even more worried. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her and make love to her until his heart gave out but he could hardly say that out loud. T'Pol looked at him and he realised she was well aware of every thought going through his head. That she wanted it too. Inwardly he groaned at the heat building between them, their mental link adding stimuli that he could not block out. Images flooding his mind of all the things he wanted to do to T'Pol, her mental images superimposing themselves on his, the erotic mental interplay a kind of foreplay to sex. It was so powerful that not touching her was painful. He looked to Dr Phlox for help. He was trembling as he struggled for control. "Ya got anything to take away the craving, doc?" He just knew the gel would not be strong enough to inhibit the reactions running rampant   
right now through his taut and over sensitised body. He could feel his testicles growing heavy, the blood pumping hot and furious through the inflated tissues of his penis. His spine tingling. His nerve endings frying and making his hands twitch. *Oh God, oh God, I can't hang on...*

The Denobulan shook his head, a look of fascination replacing his earlier look of concern. Great. Now the doctor was getting excited about his condition. Would probably want a front row seat while him and T'Pol made wild passionate love. He felt T'Pol in his mind and could not quite keep the smile off his face even as he flushed a deep red. 

*I refuse to allow anyone to watch us make love* She stated flaty. Not a hint of humour in her thoughts.

He flashed her a grin. *We could always sell tickets*

Her arched eyebrow warned him to drop the subject but was ruined by the way her skin shone and lips seemed to flesh out in a direct invitation to be kissed. He was not even aware of the presence of Dr Phlox now. There was only T'Pol. His mate. His life partner. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He reached for her, his control snapping. Reason all shot to hell. Control be damned. Desire and need paramount. Dr Phlox moved quickly. Realised that nothing could prevent the mating fever. That to attempt to stop them now would actually cause them harm. The only solution was to let nature take its' course. The cubicle was not only inadequate but entirely too fragile and their respective quarters were too far away. In fact he doubted he could get them out into the corridor before the inevitable happened. His mind raced. Too few options and no time. He started to propel them towards the room he kept for himself in sickbay but realised it would not afford the level of privacy and security they would require. His expression lightened with a sudden flash of inspiration. *Ah, the   
decontamination chamber. Perfect!* Trip had managed to squirm around the doctor's grip and was now lip locked with T'Pol. Their bodies gyrating around him in an effort to get closer to each other.

Dr Phlox was panting now with the exertion of trying to force, coerce and phyiscally manhandle two people driven by the intense desire to mate. He got the chamber open, quickly set the cycle for three hours, then shoved them inside. But the good doctor had reckoned without the blind encompassing passion of the Vulcan mating fever. Half trapped between Trip and T'Pol his shove propelled not only the two lust enamoured lovers but also himself into the decontamination chamber. He had no time to panic. Twisting he managed to break away from their embrace and stumble backwards. He came up against the metal wall and felt something click then a loud familiar hiss as something moved behind him. He turned in horror and dashed for the door. "No!"

Too late the seal was made. The locking mechanism coded for the three hour cycle. He banged his forehead against the unyielding mass. He was trapped inside. Dr Phlox took a few deep breaths then true to his practical Denobulan nature he turned around and decided to make the most of the situation presented to him. Without a trace of embarrassment he settled down to watch. Regretting only that he had no way of making notes. He would have to pay close attention so that he could be as accurate as possible when it came to detailing his observations. Fascinating. A Human and a Vulcan in the grip of Pon Farr. Fortunately they did not register his presence. Were too wrapped up in undressing each other as their gyrations became more intense, the touch of their hands more intimate as clothing gave way to naked flesh, to notice that they had an audience after all.

* * * * *

Lt Anna Hess tossed and turned. It was that dream again. Ghostly visions haunting her sleep yet also nudging at her mind as if trying to tell her something. She sighed, laying back on her bed with her eyes shut and weariness seeping through her limbs. She did not need to look at her clock to know that she had only been asleep an hour or so. Her eyes opened slowly. She did not move. In the darkness she stared unseeing up at the ceiling, trying to capture the latent images impressed upon her mind's eye. They were fragmenting so quickly now. Wispy veils that left her frustrated and oddly unsettled. Then she felt a dampness between her legs. She frowned. Alarmed enough to put the lights on and sit up. She flung back her covers and stared in abject horror. A small pool of blood was soaking through her bedding from her vagina.

She reached out a trembling hand, sure she must still be in the grip of the dream. But the blood was real. Distraught she watched it stain the fingers of her right hand while she watched with distracted fascination as the little pool of blood kept growing.

* * * * *

The Captain was tetchy. Porthos remained curled in his basket having deserted the warmth of his master's bed for a safer haven. Jonathan Archer sat up in bed, his hair a touseled mess. Sleep deprived eyes looked boss eyed for a moment then focus seeped back into them. He looked down at his dog, his expression apologetic. His tone soothing. Contrite. "I'm sorry, Porthos. Just a nightmare."

The little dog looked up. The Captain smiled, sighed then hunkered down next to the dog and gave him a fuss. He looked at his clock. 3am. Too early to go and see Trip. Talk over what was happening with the doctor. And if he turned up on the bridge at this hour he would just alarm everybody. He gave another sigh and decided to write the dream down. Perhaps that would help to objectify the nightmare. Then. At a more reasonable hour he would go and see his friend Trip and reassure himself that it was just a bad dream after all. Sitting at his desk in only his boxer shorts he stared at a picture of him and the Commander with an arm around each other, laughing into the camera lens. The Enterprise proud and pristine behind them. Another dream. Only that one had come true in the most spectacular fashion. He smiled and picked up the picture, staring at it and allowing memories to flood him with a thousand emotions. His eyes pricked as he thought of his beloved father. Henry Archer. This was *his* dream and they were living it. The thought warmed his heart even as it saddened him. He should have been here for this. Lived to see it come true.

He placed the picture frame back. Went to turn on his personal log when the com sounded. He sighed and gave Porthos a long suffering look then got up to answer it. "Captain Archer, what is it?"

Travis Mayweather's apologetic voice was serious. "Captain, we need you on the bridge.

He frowned at the tension he sensed underlying his words. "What's happened?"

"A ship has just decloaked. I had to wake Ensign Sato to make sense of the hail."

"I'm on my way. Notify the rest of the senior staff to meet me there."

"Aye sir."

* * * * *

T'Pol arched her back. She was standing facing the Commander, her hands guiding him down to his knees. They were both slippery and slick with sweat, their pheromones thickening the enclosed space of the decontamination chamber. Dr Phlox watched mesmeriesed caught up in the heat of their passion. From a purely scientific point of view, of course. They had already made love half a dozen times and he marvelled at the human's ability to keep up with his insatiable, not to mention violent, partner. He wondered how much of his stamina was due to the Pon Farr. Now he watched mouth agog as T'Pol splayed her right hand against the left side of the Commander's face, while guiding him to her sex. What was she doing?

He watched Trip's eyes roll back then the eyelids closed. His mouth opened then he was leaning into her, burying his face gently in her public hair as she guided him, his hands coming up to part the hair from her lips while he probed her sex with his tongue. Fascinating. Obviously the Vulcan was telling him *exactly* what she wanted and Trip was providing it. Trip slid his hands around the cheeks of her ass, holding her in place while he licked, sucked and probed. Mouth, tongue, lips. Glorious penetration. Delicious suction. The tongue teasing, probing, lapping, stroking. Her free hand now slid through his hair, tugging at the roots as she shoved her hips hard into his face while still keeping the mind meld. A strange utterly sensual sound filled the chamber and it took the Denobulan a moment to realise it was coming from the Sub-Commander. She was keening. Her pleasure so intense. Her hips were moving now, slowly rocking up against her partner's face. She deepened the mind meld, pushing him further and further into their enjoined passion. She wanted him inside her now. She was ready and impatient for completion. With a groan he released her and was   
immediately thrown on to his back. Dr Phlox winced for him. Knew there   
would be more than bruises when the frenzy of mating finally ended. Trip did   
not resist but lay panting, eyes closed, her hand still keeping the meld   
intact. Dr Phlox watched her caress his erection with her free hand, the   
motion smooth but not gentle. Luckily they were so slick that her hand slid   
up and down his penis as if it was oiled. Trip groaned and stirred beneath   
her hand, his arousal growing and his penis beginning to leak, but did not   
open his eyes. She kissed his face, licked the sweat off his neck and purred   
into his ear. Her free hand increased the pressure on him until it was   
painful, his groans grew louder, more lust ladened. He was so close he could   
not hang on any longer. She knew. Wanted to have him dangling over the   
edge. She eased back enough on his erection to prevent premature ejaculation   
but not enough to take him away from the edge as his come continued to leak   
slowly and run down her fingers. It was a fine balance which she had honed   
to an art form.

T'Pol positioned herself over him, smiled gently down at him and paused,   
willing him to open his eyes. The lids fluttered open slowly as if they had   
been weighted down. Glazed and hot with passion he just stared at her,   
unable to form words he mutely adored her. Then T'Pol teased the head of his   
penis against her moist slit, parting her fleshy lips to allow penetration.   
His groan leaked out as if squeezed from his very gut, and she milked his   
reaction for all it was worth, watching his face intently so that she could   
drink in the intensity of his emotions and feed off his reaction. Dragging   
it out before impaling herself on him with such a sudden violent thrust that   
he cried out and shook. Eyes closing as his mind was flooded with the   
intensity of her need and the full unbridled craving of unreasoned lust. He   
rose to the challenge but she slowed him down. He was aching now. It was so   
hard to just hold on but he had to. For her. T'Pol made each thrust of his   
hips a drawn out exercise in stamina. He was moaning now, the effort so   
intense, his concentration on fulfilling her desire as completely as was   
humanly possible. He was trapped between pleasure and pain. She knew.   
Exhulted in his passion for her. His love firing her with heightening   
desires that were running him ragged. Yet he could not stop reacting to her   
demands and she could not stop clawing at him for one more orgasm, deeper   
penetration, more sensations and feelings to rock both body and soul in an   
endless spasm of conjoined sex.

Exhausted he still performed. Drained of all but the madness of the   
fever that bound them like a drug. He moved through her slick heat. Slowly   
pumping. Her walls sucked at his engorged muscle, clinging to him and   
flexing around him. Heightening the sensation for him. She loved how he   
throbbed inside her. Cried out her name as she orgasmed around him. She   
loved him. Adored him. Would have devoured him whole if she could have. He   
was too shattered to do anything but acquiesse. Anything she wanted. Her   
grip on his mind became gentle. Reverent even. As if it was a holy place,   
sacred ground now christened with her blood and his jism. The violence of   
their first few matings had cut them both. Not enough to cause harm but just   
enough to add another level to their uncontrollable passion. Dr Phlox was   
drained just watching them. Never in his life had he seen such a sustained   
sexual performance as this. Was it this intense between Vulcans or was part   
of the incredible endurance due to the mix of Human and Vulcan? He did not   
know but he wanted to find out. He just needed to get his breath back first.

* * * * *

Captain Archer stared. He spoke to Ensign Sato without turning his head. "Try to hail them again, Ensign."

Ensign Sato was halfway through doing so when they were cut off by an incoming transmission. Hoshi immediately aborted her attempted hail and put the transmission through the universal translator. The image of the ship vanished from the screen to be replaced by a stern looking male with jet black short hair.

"You are violating Romulan space. Your presence here is an act of war. Surrender now and prepare to be boarded!"

The Captain blinked. "Romulan space?"

The screen switched back to the view of the Romulan vessel. Lt Reed's face was pinched with anxiety. "They are energising weapons, Captain."

"Polarise the hull plating!" Captain Archer turned his head and frowned. "Where is Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker?"

"I couldn't raise them, Captain." Said Ensign Sato.

Just then the first broadside hit the Enterprise rocking the ship. The lights flickered then steadied. "Lt Reed, fire at will!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Captain's lips compressed into an unforgiving line. He was really feeling pissed now. "Ensign, raise the Commander and Sub-Commander NOW. I don't care where they are or what they are doing, is that understood?"

The communications officer nodded. "Yes, sir!"


	18. Chapter 18

Another barrage of weapons fire rocked Enterprise. Lt Reed was all but pulling his hair out trying to jury rig a powerful enough response to give them breathing space but the simple fact was that they were outgunned. He wished Commander Tucker were there. Wondered briefly what could be keeping the Chief Engineer and Sub-Commander at such a critical time. Then his answer appeared and he wished with all his heart that his prayer had not been answered.

Captain Archer turned in his chair as Commander Tucker carefully stepped on to the bridge. To look at him he seemed to be alright. No outward sign of the intense inner turmoil he was suffering. He moved slowly and stopped by the railing, managing to casually place his hands on it to hide the fact that it was helping to keep him upright. A moment later Sub-Commander T'Pol walked passed him and took her place at the science station. They did not look at each other. T'Pol immediately began to check her sensors, her averted face hiding how her face gently glowed. The skin glistening even though she had wiped her face dry before entering the bridge. Commander Tucker was not so lucky. He stood in full view of the Captain. Captain Archer glared at him. At that precise moment, Lt Reed's startled voice interrupted what the Captain was about to say.

"Sir? The Romulan vessel is moving off."

The Captain blinked but did not take his eyes off his Chief Engineer. "Weapons lock?"

Lt Reed shook his head, eyes fastened on his instrument panel. Baffled. "No, sir." He paused then looked up in surprise. "The vessel has just gone to warp."

Sub-Commander T'Pol's monotone cut in smoothly. "I concur, Captain. For some reason the vessel has broken off its' attack." She frowned but did not share her thoughts with anyone but the Commander. "What are Romulans doing here?*

*Romulans? How the hell should I know. Don't your people have some kind of connection to them?*

*Yes*

*So what happened? Someone urinate in the punch and end that little party?*

*Commander!* Her thoughts became icy in admonishment. 

*Well? Somethin' must have happened, T'Pol*

Before she could answer Captain Archer's voice brought them both back to a very painful present. "Commander Tucker, do you mind enlightening this crew as to where you have been and why you have not answered any of my attempts to reach you?"

He flushed slightly but even that wash of colour barely tinged the paleness of his skin. Ensign Sato narrowed her eyes slightly in concern. Now she got a good look at him the Commander did not look well at all. She wondered if the Captain had noticed then realised he was only just managing to rein his anger in enough to form words. "I'm sorry, Cap'n..." Trip drawled slowly.

His less than crisp response seemed to inflame the Captain even more. "Travis take us out of here, warp 4."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain took a slow deep breath, his eyes turning into hot coals. The Commander had not moved a muscle. He just stared at the Captain and tried to keep his breath even and his back straight. He was for it now, he just knew it.

"I'm waiting, *Mister* Tucker."

"I was....I mean I uh...." He trailed off. How the hell could he tell the Captain he had been busy making mad passionate love to their first officer? He bit his bottom lip then amended what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, Cap'n, it won't happen again."

Something deadly settled in the Captain's eyes. It was as if no one else existed on the bridge but those two. "No, Mister Tucker, it *won't* happen again. I need to know that my senior staff are men and women that I can rely on. People who take their duties to this ship and this crew seriously. Perhaps a few days in the brig will concentrate your mind on the things really matter."

Commander Tucker went a paperwhite shade of pale. "Cap'n you can't do that...."

Sparks struck the immovable object in the Captain's eye. "Ten days in the brig!"

"Cap'n, I don't...."

"Twenty!" Snapped Captain Archer, eyes now blazing. No longer trying to hide how furious he was. That his best friend could do this to him. Let him down so comprehensively the one moment he needed him most.

"If I could just explain..."

"Thirty days!"

A stunned hush fell on the bridge. No one dared to even breathe. Trip could not remember the last time he had seen the Captain this angry. And never with him. He could hardly swallow but managed a very small tight nod. It seemed stupid to try to point out that in his current condition he would be lucky to last a week without T'Pol. A grim look settled in the eyes of his former friend. Commander Tucker knew he only had himself to blame. The Captain had warned him and as usual he had not listened. The one thought uppermost in his mind was not to drag T'Pol down with him. He still knew what it was to be a gentleman.

"I don't know what you thought you were doing *Commander*," He flicked a venomous glance towards Sub-Commander T'Pol. Ensign Sato realised the Captain had noticed T'Pol's flushed and perspiring condition and put two and two together. "I have already had cause to reprimand you about fraternising with certain members of the crew. Perhaps you are not cut out for a career in Starfleet after all..."

He let his words trail off and watched the verbal missiles hit their intended target. Only an effort of supreme will kept Trip upright. There was no colour at all in his face now. He could not have hurt him more had he shot him at point blank range.

"I am therefore relieving you of your Command, *Mister* Tucker. Lt Reed?"

Lt Reed automatically came to attention at the peremptory bark in the Captain's voice. A single word of command was worth a thousand threats. "Yes, sir?"

"You will escort *Mister* Tucker to the brig where he will have ample time to consider his future and reflect on his actions. You are to keep a guard posted at all times and no one is to visit him unless it is on my express orders, is that clear? From this moment on, the former *Commander* is incommunicado."

The Armoury Officer went pale. He had never imagined the Captain could be so harsh but one look at his face was enough to tell him not to argue. The sooner he got the Commander off the bridge, the sooner he could start to wrack his brains for a way to diffuse the situation. Weeks from now they would all be laughing about this. At least. That was what he hoped.

Sub-Commander T'Pol could not look at the Captain. The anger and desperation she felt was almost overpowering. She wanted to cry. To pummel the Captain into a greasy red pulp and wipe that sanctimonious smirk off his face. He thought he knew. Thought he understood. But he was punishing the wrong person. Only her promise to Trip to keep silent stopped her from creating a scene there and then on the bridge. She had to fight to regain her focus. T'Pol closed her eyes and gripped the science station, her back to the Captain's chair. Her mind a fog of conflicting emotions, all of them capable of ripping her to pieces. The Captain's voice cut in on her dour thoughts.

"What have you got to say, Sub-Commander?"

She forced herself to take a steadying breath and straighten. It took a few moments for her to contain her emotion and turn to face him, her face blank. A tight emotionless mask so close to grief that he almost recoiled. Almost but not quite. His simmering anger flared slightly at her tightly held control. More convinced than ever that the two most senior members of his staff had been indulging in sexual relations despite his warning for them to desist. He had given them fair warning. What more could he have done? Also there was that strident voice of fury that was tinged with a very unflattering amount of jealousy. He had once harboured romantic notions about the Sub-Commander himself. That he never expected to act on them was neither here nor there. He was the Captain. It should have been his perogative to make the first overtures to the Vulcan Sub-Commander not his Chief Engineer. The thought burned him. Surprised at the revelation and a little ashamed to admit it. Also there was his jealousy over Trip. Commander Tucker. His long time friend. A man he would give his life for in a single heartbeat. A man he had come to rely on as his rock. Now someone else had taken his place in his friend's affections and he did not have far to look for the culprit. Culprit. Was he really that mean spirited and   
petty that he could not allow his friend to form friendships as close as the one he had jealously enjoyed without rival? Was he so insecure he could not let his friend have the freedom he so willingly gave to others to pick and choose who they wanted to spend their time with? He resisted the urge to shudder and backed away from confronting the Sub-Commander. He had a feeling that however right or wrong this was, he would not win any argument with the Vulcan first officer. So instead of confronting her as he had intended he fired a last broadside.

"I will naturally also be sending a report to the Vulcan High Command, Sub-Commander. No doubt you will be more forthcoming with your explanation to them."

The Sub-Commander simply stared at him unblinking. He began to feel uncomfortable which just made him even more annoyed. How dare she try to put him in the wrong. He was not the one leaking pheromones into the ship's atmosphere and perspiring like a bitch on heat. His mind froze. Like a needle stuck in a groove on a record. His eyes widened. He stared at T'Pol. The Sub-Commander turned her back on him and fiddled with her monitor. She could feel his curious eyes boring into the back of her neck and knew that he was close to realising the truth. Sub-Commander T'Pol closed her eyes and reached out to her imprisoned mate. Her thoughts seeking to bring him comfort, assure him of her unwavering love and devotion. His gentle touch brushed hers so lightly yet it set her heart aflame. Her eyes sprang open with a new fire shining through the threat of tears. She would endure this censure. For now. But only because it was what her lover wanted. If anything happened to Trip whilst he was thus incarcerated she knew she would never forgive Captain Archer. Not even if the fate of her entire species depended on it.

* * * * *

Lt Reed was alarmed by how weak the Commander was. Once off the bridge he had to all but hold him up as they made their awkward way to the brig. "What happened?"

The Commander struggled to stay focused. "What d'ya mean?"

"You look bloody awful."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, Trip. Something's wrong and don't tell me it's just the news from the Captain."

Trip groaned softly. Cursing his weakness. "Nothin' for you to worry about, Malcolm. Just do your duty and stay out of it."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so weak?"

He sighed gently. Too tired to huff and puff. "Mustn't be eatin' ma greens..."

Lt Reed adjusted his grip on the Commander. Afraid that his friend would keel over and lose consciousness. He was bearing more and more of the taller man's weight and it was alarming him. "I think Dr Phlox should see you."

The Commander shook his head. "Nah, doc's already seen me."

That stopped the lieutenant in his tracks. He propped Trip up against the corridor wall and held him upright. Anxious eyes staring into his weary face. Fatigue shining like a dull lantern in the sheen of his sweat. "What did you see the doctor for?"

Trip blinked and squinted until he got Lt Reed back in focus. He was burning up and needed this conversation like he needed the plague. "Well aren't you the nosey one?"

"It's my business to know."

"Nothin' for you to worry about." He mumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Not this time, Malcolm. Stay out of it."

The Commander's quiet assertion unsettled the lieutenant more than he could put into words. What was wrong and why wouldn't Trip let him help him? Didn't he trust him? "Trip?"

He was vaguely aware that his friend sounded a little scared. The Commander wanted to reassure him. Tell him this was a spat that would blow over only he was basically an honest man and truth be told he did not know how this was going to turn out. Lt Reed shook him gently, placed a cool hand against a burning cheek.

"Oh Christ, Trip, you're burning up."

"M'Okay..."

"No, you're bloody not you stubborn Yank bastard."

His head was lolling a bit. Focus all shot to pieces. "Anyone ever tell ya about your language?"

"I don't care what the Captain said, we're going to sickbay right now."

From somewhere Trip got a sudden surge of strength. He dug his heels in and refused to budge. "No."

Lt Reed turned anxious eyes on him. "Trip, this is serious." He said quietly. His words clearly spoken and intense.

"I'm not gonna die on ya, Malcolm."

The Englishman swallowed and could not speak.

"Just get me to the brig," He pleaded softly. "An' trust the Cap'n. He'll come to his senses, Malcolm, you'll see."

The lieutenant did not look half as certain as Trip about that. "Before or after the funeral?" He muttered darkly half under his breath.

Realising he had no choice but to go on, Lt Reed adjusted Trip's weight and took him the rest of the way. Trip was almost unconscious by the time he got him settled in the brig. It hurt him to see the Chief Engineer imprisoned like some common criminal. He wished he could do something then had an idea. If the mountain would not come to Mohammed.... He hid the ghost of a smile and fussed over his friend, making sure he was made as comfortable as possible on the narrow preformed bench built into the side of the cell. "Trip?" He whispered gently, a hand brushing back the soaking wet hair hanging like damp string in his friend's eyes.

Trip's voice was slurred now. "Yeah?"

"Just tell me why you're so weak."

He tried to laugh but that took energy and he had none to spare. His eyes were closed and he made no attempt to lift the lids. A little sigh escaped dry lips. "Ya don't need to know, Malc..."

"Come on, Trip. Isn't that what friends are for?" He coaxed softly. A hand brushing lightly through Trip's hair, partly to reassure him and partly to keep the man calm. To distract him from the prying questions he wanted so badly to have answered.

It must have worked because the Commander carried on talking. Trying to answer him as best he could. "It's called the Pon Farr..." He mumbled.

"What is?" Urged the lieutenant gently.

"Vulcan matin' fever...."

Lt Reed tried not to react to that little snippet. "So T'Pol has the Pon Farr, is that it?"

He lolled his head weakly from side to side. "No, no, ya don't get it. Pon *Frell* is what the Vulcan women have. Pon Farr is what happens to the men."

"Vulcan men?"

"Mostly."

The lieutenant's heartbeat sped up a fraction. He all but held his breath. "What do you mean 'mostly'?"

Trip laughed weakly, hearing the suspicion is his friend's voice. God, he was so damn tired. So hot. Burning. Burning. "On'y s'posed t'happen t'Vulcans. Isn't that a joke?"

"But not in this case?"

"Nah. Somehow I got the fever. Doc couldn't figure it out 'cept through human habits."

Now he was totally lost. He took a minute to think about what Trip had said. His hand continued to stroke his friend's hair, more habit now than thought behind it. "You've lost me. What human habits?"

Trip actually chuckled. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Come on Trip, what habits?"

Silence. The lieutenant paused, hands still. He looked at his friend then gently checked his pulse. He was in a deep sleep. The sleep of total and utter exhaustion. Lt Malcolm Reed sighed. Left his friend with a heavy heart and watched the first guard take up his post. His expression darkened in a mask of concern. He had done what the Captain had ordered him to do and put his best friend in the brig. Now he would follow his conscience. With brisk steps he hurried off in search of Dr Phlox. Trip needed medical help whether he or the Captain were prepared to admit it or not. And he intended to see that he got it.

* * * * *

The silence on the bridge was painful. Captain Archer tried not to look specifically at any of his crew. He knew they were stunned. Shocked. And more than a little upset by what they had witnessed. Knew he had said too much that should have been spoken to Trip behind closed doors. But damn it the man had made him so mad. Now he was starting to cool down but the anger did not go. Instead it simmered like poison waiting in his veins. He tried not to glare at T'Pol. "Sub-Commander?"

The voice responded dutifully but in a dull voice. "Yes, Captain?" She did not turn from her station to look at him. He supposed he deserved that.

"Is there any sign of the Romulan ship?"

She scanned carefully. "No, Captain."

He frowned. Confused. "It doesn't make sense. Why would they attack us then break off before finishing what they started?"

Travis had been thinking about that. He looked at the Captain thoughtfully. "Maybe they'd already accomplished what they set out to achieve?"

"Such as?"

The boomer shrugged. "The transmission was blunt and to the point. They wanted us out of Romulan space. Perhaps they felt they had made their point."

Captain Archer looked at his science officer. "You know more about Romulans than we do, Sub-Commander. Are these normal Romulan tactics?"

Reluctantly she looked in his direction. Eyes focused on a point a few inches above his right shoulder. "Romulans do not have normal tactics."

He frowned. "Is this Romulan space, Sub-Commander?"

Her hesitation was so slight few people would have detected it but Ensign Sato's sensitive ear caught the slight pause. As if the Sub-Commander was wondering just how much to tell the Captain. Or. More accurately. How little.


	19. Chapter 19

Lt Malcolm Reed watched Dr Phlox carefully. Trip had tried several times to get him to leave but his friend knew if he did that he would not find out what he wanted to know. The more Trip squirmed about it the more determined he became to remain in the cell with him. Something was definitely not right with his friend and Lt Reed had no intention of going anywhere until he found out what it was. Commander Tucker was coaxed into a sitting position. He closed his eyes and let the doctor examine him with a lot less fuss that the lieutenant would have expected. He did not bitch or complain once. That fact alone told him his friend must really be in pain but it did not prepare him for what he was about to witness. The Armoury Officer's eyes widened in shock as the doctor undid the top of Trip's unform and eased it carefully off him to reveal a mixed bag of ugly bruises and numerous cuts. The Commander cracked his eyes open and looked at Lt Reed's stunned expression.

"Looks worse than it is."

"What the bloody hell happened?"

The lieutenant saw a look pass between Trip and the doctor but Dr Phlox said nothing. Trip sighed and tried to reassure his very suspicious friend. "It's okay, Malcolm, I'll heal."

"How did you get those injuries?"

"The how isn't important."

"What about the who and the why?"

"Off the menu."

"What?"

"It's not important."

Dr Phlox had unscrewed a jar and was carefully annointing the Commander with a clear gel. Trip closed his eyes and gave a deeper sigh, this time of relief. "That stuff really hits the spot, doc."

"Not as often as..."

Trip's eyes snapped open and he shot the Denobulan a warning glare. Dr Phlox immediately amended what he had been about to say, all the while tending his wounds with expert care. "I will ensure there is an ample quantity to service your needs, Commander."

Lt Reed frowned. *Service your needs? What did he mean by that? Did he expect Trip to sustain more of these injuries?* "I think you'd better tell me exactly what's been going on, Trip."

"It's like I told ya..."

"It's not important, I know. It's just that I don't believe you." He paused and noticed what looked like bite marks only they could not be. He frowned at the angry contusions around the engineer's nipples and the puckered flesh where something similar to teeth had punctured the skin. He swallowed hard and looked into Trip's eyes. The man was suprisingly calm, his look steady. "Tell me those aren't bite marks?" He said quietly.

"Since when did ya want me to lie to ya, Malcolm?"

He closed his eyes and repressed a shudder. When he opened them again he had only one word. "T'Pol?"

"None of your business."

His friend nodded. That clinched it. It *was* T'Pol. Suddenly he felt very weary. Was this why the Captain had blown a fuse on the bridge? He had certainly spelt out his anger on the subject of fraternisation. Now Lt Reed knew why. How the Captain had found out he did not want to know. "I've never seen the Captain this angry before, Trip."

"He'll get over it."

*Yes, but will you my friend?* Thought the lieutenant. He watched as the doctor finished tending to his patient. Trip was about to lie back down and get some much needed sleep but the doctor had other ideas. "Not yet, Commander. Stand up."

"It's okay doc, ya got 'em all."

The doctor gave him a very tight look, his expression stubborn. Trip glanced at the lieutenant. "Do ya mind, Malcolm?"

"MInd what?"

"I could use a little privacy."

"What for?"

Trip rolled his eyes. Dr Phlox decided to play peacemaker. "I need to have the Commander strip right down, lieutenant. I believe he would feel more comfortable without you watching."

Alarms rang in his head. "Well I'm not going anywhere so if that bothers you just close your eyes."

The stunned look on Trip's face was almost worth defying his friend's wishes. Lt Reed crossed his arms and waited. Trip looked mortified. "Malcolm, ya must have a hundred things to do."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do and I probably have a hundred more that are directly or indirectly attributable to your presence here in the brig. So if you don't mind getting on with it I can get back to work."

Trip's eyes narrowed. "You're not gonna go, are ya?"

His friend shook his head and resisted the urge to give him a self satisfied smirk. He did not want to get the Chief Engineer's back up any more than he had already. Commander Tucker gave a tiny nod and grit his teeth. He stood slowly, Dr Phlox reaching out a hand to steady him as he stripped off. Lt Reed's frown deepened. Concern etched into every line on his sensitive face. *Oh my God!* There was not an inch of the engineer's body that had escaped injury of some kind. True. On an individual level they were minor if painful. But the cumulative effect must be excruciating especially the bruising and soreness around his genitalia. He should not really have been staring but he could hardly believe his eyes. Had to look again to convince himself that what he was seeing was real.

"Did the Sub-Commander do that to you?" He asked in a half hushed, half horrified voice.

The Commander glared at him. His tone low and even, just one touch above the warning sound of a sabre rattling for battle. "Ya'd better leave now, Malcolm. Show's over."

Lt Reed just stared at him. Watched Trip wince as the doctor carefully lathed the gel on. Flinching as the cold gel was carefully rubbed around his testicles. In a detached way the lieutenant was surprised that Trip would let the doctor touch him there. But then. Given the extent of his numerous injuries he was probably far too relieved to have them tended than any feelings he might have of embarrassment. Allowing someone to do that to you would kind of remove most people's worst inhibitions. It made his eyes water just imagining what they must have been doing for Trip to sustain injuries that comprehensive. 

"Do ya mind?"

The lieutenant managed to raise his eyes and looked into Trip's flushed face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"That's the way I'd like to keep it."

"I think the Captain should know about this." He said quietly.

As he expected, Trip was very vocal in his disagreement. "Absolutely not! This stays here, between us and no one else."

"Trip..."

"Don't fight me on this, Malcolm. Not if my friendship means anythin' to ya."

His friend looked torn. On the verge of distress. "If the Captain knew..."

"He'd space T'Pol before we could explain."

The lieutenant gave him a blank look. "Explain?"

Trip sighed. Again. He was beginning to feel like a bag of wind with a hole knocked in it. A rather sore and painful bag of wind. Dr Phlox had finished with the more intimate injuries and was working his way steadily down Trip's right thigh. "How much do ya know?" He asked wearily.

"Less than I thought." Grumbled the Armoury Officer.

He looked so depressed about it that the Commander managed a smile. Fortunately his face was clear of any injuries but his neck was not. That was why he had smeared grease and dirt on his neck before going on to the bridge with Sub-Commander T'Pol. He was an engineer after all so a little grease and grime was to be expected. "Vulcans have this thing, a matin' fever, that happens to the males every seven years. It's called the Pon Farr. I have no idea what the hell it means in English, probably Hell Fire. Anyway, the women have somethin' similar called the Pon Frell. When a Vulcan male is caught up in the Pon Farr it triggers the Pon Frell in the female. You could say the only ones in control from that point on are their hormones."

Lt Reed swallowed and tried not to fixate on the pictures that conjured up in his mind.

"The matin' fever is kind of compulsory, Malcolm. Once you're caught up in it ya have to go the distance until the whole thing has run its' course."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It means the urge to mate has to be met until the matin' fever breaks and both partners can relax again. Lead normal lives."

"How long does it last?"

Trip looked at Dr Phlox who was now just finishing up with his ministations. "It depends. It can be weeks, months even, depending on the compatibility of the partners."

"How do they know if they're compatible?"

The Commander just grinned at him. Relieved to get the nod from Dr Phlox telling him he could get dressed. He dressed slowly, careful not to rub the material against his sore skin. Dr Phlox put the gel away and took out a full pot which he handed without a word to the Chief Engineer. Trip gave him a solemn nod. "Thanks."

"I said...."

"I heard ya the first time, Malcolm."

"Well? How did you know?"

"We just did. Helped no doubt by the mind meld."

Lt Reed was beginning to feel as if he had fallen down a rabbit hole. His mind struggling to work out just where he had ended up. "Mind meld?"

"Yeah." A far away look came into Trip's eyes. He could feel T'Pol reaching out to him. A slow gentle smile curved his lips. He looked wistful and happy, sorrowful and reflective.

"Trip? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, fine. Where was I?"

"The mind meld."

"Yeah, the Vulcan mind meld." He paused to savour his memories. Bright sparkling diamonds that dazzled him on reflection. "It's the most intense thing ya can imagine, Malcolm. To actually *be* inside someone else's mind. To feel their thoughts, to touch them on the deepest level." He shivered slightly but not with the cold. "It's almost more intense that makin' love."

His friend did not know what to say. Trip yawned. Dr Phlox handed him a hypospray. They did not speak, the look they shared said it all. The doctor straightened, his medical bag in his hand. "I will see you again tomorrow, Commander."

Lt Reed was shaken out of his reverie. "It'll have to be cleared first with the Captain."

"Lieutenant, this man is injured. I am the ship's doctor. I do not need the Captain's authority to tend to an injured member of this crew."

The lieutenant felt uncomfortable, embarrassed even. Trip interrupted. "It's okay doc, I'm kind of in quarantine. Persona non gratis. From now on I can only see you with the Cap'n's permission."

Dr Phlox frowned, annoyance beginning to carve out a home on his face. "I will speak to Captain Archer. This is totally unacceptable."

"No, doc, don't do that."

Both men stared at the sudden panic in the Commander's voice. Dr Phlox shook his head at him in admonishment. "I will not be prevented from doing my duty, Commander."

"Just leave what medication I'm gonna need doc. I'm gonna be here for a while."

Now the doctor's annoyance turned to concern. "How long?"

Trip shrugged, not wanting to alarm him. "A few days."

The lieutenant quickly corrected the estimate. "Captain Archer gave the Commander thirty days in the brig as a punishment."

Dr Phlox went pale. "That'll kill him!"

"What do you mean, kill him?"

Trip tried to push the doctor towards the door. "He's just being overly dramatic, Malcolm. You know what these Denobulans are like."

"I am *not* being overly dramatic!"

"Please doc, not now."

The doctor opened his mouth to protest then closed it quickly. The Commander was right. This was his decision and he had no right to discuss it with anyone else. He gave the Commander a reluctant nod. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, doc."

Lt Reed was about to say something when Trip shook his head. "I'm tired, Malcolm. I haven't slept in days."

The Armoury Officer could feel himself reddening. "I'm sorry, of course."

"I'm *just* tired, Malcolm. Forget the bruises. A few days rest an' I'll be good as new."

He sounded so sure about it that the lieutenant almost believed him. Reluctantly he left his friend in the cell. Watched the guard take up his position again then followed the doctor out of the brig. He might have been tempted to believe Trip but for one thing. The look of worry deepening on the good doctor's face.

* * * * *

Captain Archer so wanted to rip into the Sub-Commander. Tear down that wall of indifference and find out exactly what had been going on. Yet the part of him that believed in survival knew when to back off. If he pushed she would push back. Besides. He needed to calm down. He had seen the looks of concern on the face of his bridge officers. He thought instead about the Romulan vessel. "Why did they attack us, Sub-Commander?"

She raised an eyebrow. No trace of emotion on her stony face. "They are Romulans."

"I know that, Sub-Commander." He answered tersely. The Captain paused and made himself take a few long deep breaths before trying again. "What I need to know is, will they attack again?"

She shrugged slightly. "Perhaps. They are unpredictable and unprincipled."

He remembered something. "What did he mean about us being in Romulan space?"

"I do not know, Captain." T'Pol paused, genuinely perplexed. "This area of space is a corridor. There are no systems here just trade routes."

"So we're in the Romulan trade route, is that it?"

She shook her head. "No, Captain. To my knowledge there are no Romulan bases or settlements in this sector."

He frowned. "Then what was that all about?"

This time she raised both eyebrows as if to shrug it off. "Who knows, Captain? They are after all, Romulans."

"Well, I don't like them."

That surprised her. She quickly masked it but not before the Captain had caught her expression. "That surprises you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Centuries ago the Romulans and Vulcans enjoyed a shared ancestry."

"And now?"

"We avoid each other."

"What happened?"

T'Pol took her time answering him. Travis Mayweather and Ensign Hoshi Sato perked up their ears. "The Romulans left the path of logic. Walked away from the teachings of Surak. They became a more volatile and ill disciplined offshoot. We no longer share the same core values. They despise us for being cautious, we despise them for applauding aggression."

He looked shocked. Leaned forward in his Captain's chair. "Are you saying the Romulans are Vulcans?"

"I am saying the Romulans come from Vulcan stock. They have not been true Vulcans for centuries."

"Sub-Commander," Said the Captain in a quiet but firm voice. In the charged atmosphere of the bridge his every word was distinctly heard. "What are the Romulans doing here and what do they really want with the Enterprise?"


	20. Chapter 20

Curiosity. Something learned. Sleeping senses stretched like antennae. Thoughts gathered momentum on the sliding scale that defined the impetus from an object at rest to one in motion. A ripple not in harmony with consciousness. Delving deeper. Sharpened acuity. Greater stealth. Mentally alert now. A slow forming suspicion stirred as something ancient uncoiled in the drifting fabric of space.

The Romulan craft was observed. Followed. Weighed and found wanting. Witnessing the shadowing of the Enterprise yet still not grasping what it meant. Then it touched something thought lost. Familiar. Treasured. Now under threat. In danger. The flexing of a thousand minds conjoined to form one thought. Propelled by a single immutable purpose. The vessel closed in on Enterprise. The Chief Engineer stirred in his sleep. Awoke disturbed by he knew not what. Gazed unseeing through the walls of his prison. Knowing instinctively that they were in danger. He rose to activate the com but not in time.

The ship rocked violently beneath his feet. He stumbled and fell. Knees bruised but it was only layers. He had finished with the top layer of skin anyway. Adrenalin flooded his veins and drove him back to his feet as the second broadside threw him against the wall. He huffed and tried again to reach the com just as a sudden stillness descended. No more shots were fired on his beloved ship. A gentle weariness invaded his consciousness. He yawned and swayed on his feet, impelled to go to the bench he sat in a daze. The blankets Malcolm had given him had slid to the floor. He did not retrieve them. Eyes already closing he lay back down. Falling into a sleep so deep there would be no memory of it on waking. A wash of tender warmth bathed his tired mind. Something beautiful flooding his traumatised cells and loving him as he slept.

* * * * *

Captain Jonathan Archer was baffled. Suspicious. Even hours after the Romulan ship had departed it still irked him. Part of him wary in case it was simply waiting for them to drop their guard before resuming the attack. But that made no tactical sense. Why break off and not go in for the kill? The vessel had already shown that it could attack them with impunity, polarised hell plating be damned. It was only the best thing since sliced bread if it worked. No prizes in a battle for second place. Lt Reed was anxious. Distressed that Enterprise's first defence had been no defence at all. He acted as if he personally had let them down. The Captain found himself glancing at the stiff figure of Sub-Commander T'Pol. A speculative look on his handsome face. Vulcans and Romulans. Both had crawled out of the same gene pool. Were they really so different after all?

* * * * *

For a long time Dr Phlox stood motionless next to a row of rather amazing and diverse creatures. The unlovely looking bloodworm flexed its' narrowing waistline at him reminding the doctor that it had yet to feed. He smiled gently and fed it then murmured soothing words as he respectfully tended each and every one of them. None of his pets were there for show. Each one had unique qualities, features that made them a wonderful aid to medical science. Secretions that far outstripped the effectiveness of anything merely synthesised to do the job. They were the ultimate purity control and he was in awe of them. To a doctor the ability to heal was like looking upon the Hand of God. It did not matter which God, which deity, which all powerful Being was invoked. The magic of science was only bettered by that of nature. Red in tooth and claw but the very pattern of all that would follow. The first imprint. The template for the rest of the Universe to follow. Science was the ultimate flattery. Creating what it admired and sought to fathom. Dr Phlox did not mind the mysteries of the Universe. He courted them. With respect and an open questing mind. Assuming nothing, accepting everything. Some truths simply *were*. Like the one that was baffling him now.

He was interrupted from his reverie by the swish of the sickbay doors. He turned and was surprised to see Lt Anna Hess. The Engineering officer looked traumatised and shaken. The doctor walked over to her and gently guided her to a biobed. Unresisting she sat on it and stared at his face. "It won't stop, doctor."

He noticed she was cradling herself between the legs. A most curious gesture for a normally reticent lady. She had dressed in a hurry and it showed but he was not about to comment on her dishevelled appearance. The look of barely contained panic in her eyes was enough for him. "What won't stop, lieutenant?"

"The blood." She said in a hushed horrified whisper.

He could feel his hair tingling. "Blood?"

She nodded but offered no further information.

"Are you injured?"

"Yes." Lt Hess looked down at her hands, eyes wide. "It's dripping through my fingers."

Dr Phlox gently eased her hands away but could see nothing to account for the lieutenant's state of shock and distress. "You must undress lieutenant so that I may examine you."

She nodded and stood up slowly. Her movements were languid and exaggerated, as if she were moving through treacle. Dr Phlox frowned and watched her face, pretty sure that there would be nothing to see. From her actions and attitude it was clear to him that the trauma was etched into her mind not her body. But had the one given rise to the other? Was she experiencing a reaction to the rape suffered at the hands of the vile Hirogen? Or was this something else? Something less obvious and more insidious? She removed the last of her clothing and simply stood before him, tears welling in unblinking eyes. He felt her sorrow and then a rush of such elemental power that he could not move or speak for several seconds. He looked down at his hands in wonder. They glowed. Not in the manner of a light bulb but with the kind of bioluminscence beloved of nature. His mind   
was suffused with a great joy, a deep feeling of content and honour to be so chosen. He felt a tinge of humour slide through his awestruck mind.

*You wanted this for so long*

*Yes* The doctor responded. His heart glad. Fit to burst but curious too. *Why now?*

*You are needed now*

*I thought you had gone*

*Gone is a very misused word, doctor*

*Ah*

Without being told what to do, Dr Phlox gently urged Lt Hess to lay on the biobed. She acquiessed without a murmur. Dr Phlox lay one hand on her abdomen and the other on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and let the light flow from his hands into her body. A great energy and feeling of well being filled him. A joy so intense he felt tears form in his eyes. He tried to see what the presence was doing and was gently advised not to try to see but to feel. To trust his senses and their merged abilities. In wonder he sensed the healing taking place. On a level hitherto undreamed of. After a couple of minutes the light pulsed slower and diminished until it was simply the Denobulan's hands resting on the engineer. He opened his eyes and saw that hers' were closed. He checked her vital signs and was pleased to note that she was now calm and sleeping normally. He fetched a sheet and a blanket and laid them over the lieutenant gently so as not to disturb her then drew a curtain around the bed. He would not speak of it unless she did.

*Will she remember?*

*No*

*Why not?*

*To what end would you trade healing for nightmares?*

He had no answer to that depth of wisdom.

* * * * *

At last they dropped out of warp 4. The Captain knew Travis had a thousand questions he wanted to ask but also knew not one would pass the boomer's lips. He had grown up on frieghters. Obedience was the fluid that carried the blood through his veins and Starfleet was the heart that kept it circulating. A more loyal officer he had yet to find but he knew his treatment of Commander Tucker upset the navigation officer's faith in his Captaincy. He simply could not wrap his head around the punishment he had meted out to his longstanding friend. A man who was like the glue that held the Universe together. At least. The one Travis Mayweather inhabited. It was hard for him not to be aware that his crew were eying him differently. Wary and trying hard not to do or say anything to trigger his anger. Inwardly he sighed. Knew he had made a complete ass of himself and worst still, subjected his friend to the full brunt of his temper. He opened a comlink to Engineering. Ensign Connors answered.

"Ensign, where is Lt Hess?"

"I don't know, sir."

He frowned. That was not the answer he had been expecting. "Is this not the lieutenant's duty shift?"

Lt Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato exchanged a worried look. Hoped she had not sneaked off to check up on the Chief Engineer. If she had she could soon be joining him in the brig. Not the most auspicious way to improve one's career prospects. Lt Reed cleared his throat. "Sir?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Permission to go down to Engineering."

"For what purpose?"

"The attack from the Romulan vessel should not have been able to penetrate our polarised plating. I am hoping Lt Hess can help me come up with a way to bolster our defences."

The Captain's frown deepened slightly. A stirring of discomfort raised its' ugly head in his gut and looked him firmly in the eye. He felt guilty. The keen stab of it making him draw in a deep breath before speaking again. "Be patient a little longer, lieutenant." The Captain stood and turned towards T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, you have the bridge."

No one spoke but several sets of eyes watched him leave. Lt Reed stared as the door closed behind him. "Where do you suppose he's going?"

Ensign Sato allowed a slow grin to appear on her face. "To see the Commander, where else?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow but did not correct her. Travis turned a hopeful face towards the communications officer. "You think so?"

"Didn't you see how he was shifting around, Travis? Now the anger's cooling off he feels guilty."

"So he should." Muttered Lt Reed darkly, his voice quiet and unforgiving but easily heard in the still room. He looked up to find every eye on him. "What?"

"What do you mean, *so he should*?" Asked a curious Hoshi. She had rarely heard him ever say or imply any criticism of the Captain. 

Lt Reed began to redden. Realised he had almost broken his promise to Trip. He silently cursed himself. "Nothing."

The others exchanged a look. It had not sounded like nothing to them.

* * * * *

The Romulan ship was completely encompassed. The Captain frantic. None of the controls were responding and he could not determine why. Had the Enterprise mastered some kind of secret technology and unleashed it against them? No. That could not be possible. If the humans had that kind of technology they would never have been able to fire on them. No. This was something else. Something *other*. 

He adjusted the neck of his uniform. It was harsh and uncomfortable. For a moment everything shimmered. So quick. So fleeting. He felt a touch of fear. Mentally bolstered his control over the enhancements. He wanted to follow Enterprise. Press their advantage but the ship would not move. Angrily he turned on his bridge crew, snapping out orders and trying to find some reason to account for their predicament.

His second in command swallowed carefully. "Captain?"

"Yes, what is it? Have you found out what is wrong?"

"No sir, but according to my instruments the hull is experiencing incredible pressure."

The Captain looked baffled. "What kind of pressure?"

A loud creaking sound echoed throughout the superstructure of the ship. "That kind, sir. It would appear our outer hull is buckling."

"Then stop it! Get engineering crews to fix it immediately!"

"But sir?"

"What is it NOW?" Snapped his Captain.

A flicker of shock went through the normally staid crew. "The buckling is on the outside. We cannot get access to it except by sending teams outside in pressure suits."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

There was a loud metallic *pop*. No one knew what it was but all of them feared what it might be.

"Sir," Said his second quietly. Face paling. "We are losing pressure. The interior hull is beginning to buckle."

"Impossible!"

Just as he said that word further loud cracking and popping sounds permeated the bridge, the ship shuddered but did not move forward or back. It was as if it was held in a giant hand. A hand that was slowly and relentlessly squeezing the life out of ship and crew. Yet there was nothing to see. Nothing to detect. Fear began to break down the Captain's control. A loud horrendous crack followed by a huge sustained shudder rocked the ship. Just before the vessel collapsed in on itself the bridge crew panicked completely. Lost their hold on their mental configurations and watched as their carefully planned illusion broke into a million shards and shattered around them. The Captain cried out, his hands flying upward to his face. The Romulan facade crumbling and falling away like ash to reveal his true Suliban nature. Around him his crew had all reverted. Shocked and stunned looks on their genetically altered features. The ruse had worked temporarily but was it enough? Enterprise and her crew thought they had been attacked by Romulans. The fact that it would cost them their lives meant nothing in the grand scheme of things providing the deception worked.

If all went according to plan the Humans and the Romulans would soon be at war. Before the Captain could savour the thought of that victory, his mind snapped. An incredible force finally losing patience. The hand closed. The ship and all that was in it was suddenly reduced to a fine stellar dust. It vaporised and drifted slowly outward like a funeral shroud, metallic sparkles reflecting in the ambient light of a distant star. The only trace element left of the stolen Romulan vessel.

* * * * *

Captain Archer dismissed the guard. Suddenly nervous. Palms sweating. Uncomfortable and not sure what he was going to say. Now that it came down   
To it he wanted nothing more than to forget his outburst had ever happened. Yet he was a star ship Captain. He had to maintain discipline otherwise command would become nothing more than a free for all. He sighed inwardly and watched his friend sleep. His eyes flicking from the cell door to Trip's suppine form. He looked so peaceful that it took him several minutes to realise he was bathed in perspiration. His skin all but glowing. He frowned. It was not that warm in the brig. Why was he sweating? Concern began to erode away his indecisiveness. Quickly he stepped into the cell and stood by his friend's side. It seemed a shame to wake him but he had to know that he was alright. That this rift between them could be fixed. He reached out and gently shook him. There was no response.

He frowned and knelt beside the bed, a hand reaching up to touch Trip's forehead. He was burning. The touch caused the Commander to stir. Hope leapt in the Captain's heart. "Trip?"

The Commander mumbled something incoherent. Captain Archer lowered his head the better to hear him, his hand moving down to rest gently on the Commander's chest. He felt him shudder at his touch, a low deep groan of pain shaking him more than the Romulan attack had done. He straightened, expression anxious. Something was wrong. He toyed with calling the doctor straight away but what would he do or say if it turned out his friend had simply been having a nightmare? He really did not want to heap any further embarrassment on either himself or Trip. Carefully he put his hand on his chest again. Another pained groan. His frown deepened. Carefully he unzipped the top of Trip's uniform to get a look at him. What he saw shocked him rigid.

"Oh God, Trip! Why didn't you tell me?"

He jumped to his feet and hit the com. "Dr Phlox! I need you in the brig, NOW!"

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol was definitely not amused. The Captain avoided eye contact but he could feel her searing orbs burn right through him. The silent accusation laid firmly at his door. This was *his* fault. He tried to ignore her. Pacing anxiously outside sickbay while the doctor examined the Commander was driving him nuts. He wanted to be inside that room. Through that door. He stopped pacing and stared hard at the closed door. He was the Captain, damn it. This was *his* ship. His. And Trip was a member of his crew. His Chief Engineer and best friend. How could he stand out here in the corridor when heaven knew what was going on behind that closed door? He took a step towards it and stopped. What did he think he was doing? If the doctor wanted him inside sickbay he would not be wearing a hole in the corridor outside. He sucked in a breath then turned and   
deliberately looked the Sub-Commander in the eye.

"I'm sorry for going over the top, Sub-Commander, but I did not cause this condition. I'm as worried about Trip as you are."

She just looked at him. Something hard and unforgiving rising to the surface of those impossibly inky depths. He caught his breath.

"T'Pol?"

The look shifted. The hardness buried under something else. Something that did not raise its' head into the light of day. "Yes, Captain?"

"I intend to make it up to Trip."

A perfectly sculpted brow arched back at him. Her look was ironic. He marvelled that she could get that amount of subtlety into such an unmoving face. Or was it simply that he had never looked before? Was that what Trip saw when he looked at her? Someone subtle and passionate and witty? Where he saw a blank slate did Trip see the potential of untold Universes? He wished he could see his friend and ask him. Then another thought struck him and hit him hard. What if he did not want to talk to him again? He had, after all, given him thirty days in the brig, removed his rank, AND threatened to have him thrown out of Starfleet. Everything that mattered a damn to his friend had been deliberately ripped from him in five minutes of blind anger. He closed his eyes and felt the shame percolate through him. *Oh God* He would be lucky if Trip ever spoke to him again let alone forgave him. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see something that might have been concern on the Sub-Commander's face.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

He managed a half hearted smile but it quickly vanished with nothing to sustain it. Just an illusion. "No, T'Pol, I am not. To be perfectly honest I feel ashamed of myself."

The Sub-Commander said nothing. She was watching him closely now. He stopped trying to fathom out what she was thinking. It was time for some straight talking and it might as well be now. Before his nerve deserted him.

"I know I asked you and Trip to cool things down. Not to create an incident that would give the Vulcan High Command an excuse to cancel the mission. I didn't understand that Vulcan biology was a lot more aggressive and complicated than that of humans. Once mated the male and female would bond. Become necessarily inseparable. I didn't know you would both suffer if parted. I never let Trip explain, I just went off the deep end. Felt let down, betrayed."

*Jealous?* Thought the Sub-Commander. She did not voice the thought.

"Now, I've not only endangered you and Trip, I've probably lost the best friend I ever had."

She saw that this was the crux of the problem. The Captain's insecurities. His need to hang on to what he had no matter how that grip stiffled what he treasured the most. "The Commander is not a vindictive man, Captain." Said the Vulcan softly, her insight surprising him.

"I know."

Just then the door whispered open and Dr Phlox stood to one side to allow them into the sickbay. Captain Archer stepped in cautiously, looking to the doctor for reassurance. Not so the Sub-Commander. Let the Captain angst all he wanted, she had to see her mate. Make sure he was alright. Reaffirm their bond. She strode passed the Captain and doctor without looking at them, her focus entirely on the biobed where Trip lay with his eyes closed. As she stopped at his side his eyes fluttered open and locked on to hers. A great wash of emotion flooded his mind from her. Both were almost delirious with relief.

*I thought I was going to lose you, beloved*

He smiled for her. *Ya can't get rid of me that easily, darlin'. I'm here for the long haul*

T'Pol smiled gently then cupped her hand against his burning cheek and leant down to kiss him. Trip pulled her into his embrace, the Sub-Commander melting into him as the kiss deepened. Captain Archer stared. Dr Phlox tried to hide the smile on his face but it was a lost cause. He touched the Captain's shoulder and indicated for him to go with him. Reluctantly the Captain went with the doctor to his room just off sickbay. "I think we should give them their privacy, Captain." Said the doctor quietly.

Captain Archer nodded. Stunned. It seemed his apology would have to wait a little longer. Dr Phlox said nothing. Did not let the Captain know that he could hear his thoughts. Even if the effect was temporary he was startled by how much he had already learnt. Soon he would have to decide what to do with his knowledge. But first he needed to make sure that all was well with the crew. That they could stand the revelations he carried. And that they could survive the ramifications of retrieving what was lost.


	21. Chapter 21

Ensign Hoshi Sato made her way to the mess hall with Travis. The whole bridge had been abuzz and judging by the underlying current all over the ship news had travelled faster than light. The shocking news that the Captain had interred his Chief Engineer in the brig for thirty days had at first been disbelieved then was slowly accepted with stunned astonishment. Worried looks on subdued faces gradually changed into those of general confusion. Hoshi hoped her assumption about the Captain relenting had been right. As they stepped into the mess hall her eyes scanned for the one face she was hoping to find. Travis slowed his walk to match her strides as she homed in on her target. Lt Reed looked up cautiously from his cereal. Hoshi made a face. Was that *all* he was having? He ignored her look, his expression guarded but glad to see them in his own cautious way.

"Mind if we join you?"

He moved his PADD to make room for them to place their plates on the table. "Of course."

He watched them warily. Hoshi deliberately said nothing for a few moments, cutting into her Caesar Salad and eating the first forkfull in silence. Travis took his cue from Hoshi. Lt Reed seemed to relax just a fraction then it was as if Hoshi detected it as a chink in his armour. "What did you mean on the bridge when you said, *so he should*? You sounded annoyed with the Captain."

The lieutenant bit his bottom lip. *Damn. When would he learn to keep his big mouth shut?* "It was nothing."

"So you said." Chipped in Travis biting into his hash browns.

Lt Reed put down his spoon and looked at them. "Look, I was tense and uptight, alright? I didn't like seeing my Captain lose it on the bridge. It was.... embarrassing and more than a little unsettling."

Travis frowned slightly. "Why? You know the Captain is a passionate man."

The Armoury Officer's mouth tightened. Hoshi was watching him carefully between bites of her salad. Content to let Travis ask the questions so that she could concentrate on his reactions. "That is besides the point!" He said with a hint of anger. He paused and took a deep breath. Getting upset would just alarm his friends and do no one any good, least of all Commander Tucker. "Captain Archer is not only the Captain of Earth's first star ship he is the role model for every one aboard this vessel. He leads by *example*. Tell me Travis, what example does he set when he locks his Chief Engineer in the brig for THIRTY DAYS because he cannot control his temper?"

Hoshi decided to speak up. Her voice low but pitched clearly. "The Captain mentioned fraternisation between the Commander and Sub-Commander."

"I know but that was a matter that should have been discussed behind closed doors. Not in front of the entire bridge crew."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "There's more to it isn't there Malcolm?"

"I'm sure the Captain will sort this out, Hoshi. Now if you'll excuse me there are a number of things requiring my attention. All of them urgent."

Realising they would not get him to say anything else unless he chose to, Hoshi nodded and watched him get to his feet, grab his PADD and go. Travis looked at her. "I don't understand why he's so upset. Okay, I know we were all shocked at the Captain's outburst and I admit I was stunned he would do that to the Commander but they've fallen out before."

*Yes* Thought Hoshi ruefully. *But never over T'Pol*

* * * * *

Captain Archer stared hard at the Denobulan. "Are you saying that this mating fever could last MONTHS?"

The Denobulan sighed inwardly. Trust the Captain to see it in the most negative of lights. "Captain. This is natural. It is a biological imperative. To try to stop nature would be the worst thing you could do. For the Sub-Commander, the Commander *and* for this vessel."

He frowned, a baffled look on his face. "What does Trip and T'Pol's sex life have to do with this ship?"

Dr Phlox had to remind himself that the Captain was having difficulty with the subject matter for reasons that were becoming alarmingly clear to him as insight clarified his earlier confusion. What he was seeing now was a revelation to him but it explained so much about the Captain's reactions towards the Commander. A connection a lot more complicated than he had first supposed. Did the Commander know? He had the uncomfortable feeling that the Sub-Commander had guessed which meant it would only be a matter of time before the Commander found out. When the doctor still had not answered his question the Captain leaned forward and stared hard at the Denobulan. "Doctor?"

He paused a moment longer to recollect his train of thought. "I was not talking about the mechanics of sexual contact, Captain. I was talking about emotion. One specific emotion in fact. Love."

"Love?"

The doctor beamed. Felt a warm response in his mind, curling around his thoughts comfortably as if he were being hugged from the inside out. Fascinating. "Yes, Captain. When people are happy they work more efficiently as the Sub-Commander might say. Is that not true?"

The Captain's answer was cautious. "Yes, it is true."

"Is it not better to have a happy ship than a miserable one, Captain?"

"So you're saying I should let my crew fraternise without any consideration given to discipline?"

"You are a resourceful man, Captain. There must be ways to maintain discipline without hitting people over the head with it."

* * * * *

Commander Tucker sighed, inhaling the unique taste and flavour of his favourite Vulcan. As the kiss broke off he started to sit up but T'Pol wanted him right where he was. He smiled as she eased him back down, her lips teasing his once more, her deft fingers disrobing him as the kiss deepened. Neither seemed in the least conscious of where they were, their thoughts and attention focused exclusively on each other. Trip felt his body reacting almost violently to her proximity. Heat flooding his loins at her touch. He was perspiring profusely, getting more and more aroused, the heat of his body increasing and sparking off a similar reaction in the Vulcan. The need to conjoin and mate was driving everything else out of their minds. Burning desire consumed them. Their fever rising. T'Pol eased off him only long enough to remove her own clothing, her head dipping down again so she could kiss him, her lips pulling his to hers, his hands sweeping up around her naked back then sliding between them as her mind prompted him. Told him what she wanted. Where she needed to be touched. Kissed. Caressed. Aroused and rammed senseless. The pictures she drew in his mind made the Kama Sutra look like a pathetic child's comic. Her desire washed through him, made him gasp and moan, his need for her becoming painful in response.

She slid on top of him, their slick bodies lubricating the delicious slide of flesh on flesh. She guided his hands with her mind, her own hands performing a sensuous ballet of their own and heightening his sexual arousal. She inhaled his scent, washed her tongue down his neck, chasing the pulse as she stroked him into an erection so hard it was painful. But he would have died for that pain, the urgent throb of rigid flesh filling her hand with the hot rythym of blood pumping in time to the red rush of passion filling her ears and blinding her to anything but him. With one hand he caressed her breast, thumb and forefinger tightening the nipple into a tight pebble of desire, his other hand sliding down between her legs and sending probing fingers to titilate her sex. Warm juices stirred as he excited the bundle of nerves trembling with fire at his touch. Her body needy. His strung taut as a bow. She could smell his thickening scent, the pheromones a heady wine to her. He could feel her coming against his hand, his fingers slipping and sliding on the flood that spasmed against the rythym of his fingers. Her moan of pleasure making him delirious to be inside her. Her hand like poetry on his penis, flexing and stroking him with such beautiful even precision. Sheathing and unsheathing him as she rode his foreskin to the aching throb of his blood engorged muscle. He was dancing over the abyss, so close to the edge it brought tears to his eyes. Needing her. Wanting her so badly. His   
control straining every muscle in his body. His mind burning up as if the thoughts in it were exposed wires sizzling with the increasing electrical current passing between them. Still he hung on. The timing *had* to be hers. His gift to her.

Even in her foggy haze of passion she noticed how beautiful he was. How perfect a mate he provided for her and she for him. A great wealth of emotion engulfed her, a love so deep, so high that she could not imagine the height or depth of it. It was endless. Like her love for him. This strange human creature who had invaded her heart and won her body and soul. This man who had become more precious to her than her own life. It was *his* pulse that beat in her. *His* blood that kept her heart going. *His* presence that made her come alive with a joy so sear it exploded in a never ending burst of concatanations like fireworks going off in her mind and sparkling along her nerve endings at the mere mention of his name. She was so possessive of him now. Protective and devoted to him in a way she had not thought possible to one who was not Vulcan. The strength of their bond delighted her, left her in awe. Filled her with a joy so sweet and   
unexpected it made her humble. This was no mistake. No error of judgement. No sleight of hand. This was the one thing that gave her life meaning. Him. Hers. As she was his. A smug satisfaction crawled up her spine then she positioned her arching back, looked deep into his equally glazed eyes, and willed him to focus. He struggled to descend momentarily from the dizzy heights and focused on her. A beautific smile curved her lips and gave him joy, then she impaled herself on him with a slow but hard thrust that made him shudder so deep it took his breath away and left him dying with her name upon his lips.

The sweat was dripping off her face and sliding down the glistening plains of his face. Both looked as if they had been dipped in a river, hair sodden and flattened against their heads. Drenched in perspiration but oblivious as they shone. T'Pol held him tight inside her and pressed her hips in a locking manouevre against his excited upward thrusts. He paused. Heart and body aching with the effort to still his instinctive and burning need. Very slowly T'Pol caressed him with her interior muscles, watching his face with an intensity that bound him in stillness like chains. He could not move except by her largesse and the power that gave her added to the intensity of their copulation. She moved almost with stealth, eliciting tiny little moans from him, more sweat pouring and stinging his eyes so that she became a blur. Gently she bent her head and sucked the moisture from his eyes. He stared at her, his eyes thanking her, his body adoring her. Then she kissed him slow and deep, her slow languid kiss being matched by gently rocking hips. Her muscles riding up and down his trapped member while he leaked inside her. His excitement giving his heart a run for its' money. Yet she was gentle with him, knew how far to extend the agony to find the ultimate bliss. Cradled and coaxed, they made love as if in slow motion but with more going on inside than was obvious from the outside. T'Pol placed a   
hand gently against the side of his face, splaying the fingers to settle on the contact points, rejoicing as she felt his mind open up to her without her asking. A wonderful gift of trust that pricked her eyes with joy.

Love. He loved her. She loved him. And in the building passion of coitus she rode the delicious wash of seminal fluid like a shock wave as she excited him to a slow drawn out orgasm. Her own flood a celebration and greeting rising up to meet him as he came. Like a connoisseur she savoured everything. Her analytical mind able to dissiminate the various elements that came together to culminate in the ultimate joining of their two species. The intimacy a rare confection that moved her so deeply. Alike and yet not alike. They complimented each other. Filled in the empty shadows where loneliness had once dwelt. Only together could they ever be complete. He was beginning to relax beneath her now. So completely and utterly spent that his body had lost all rigidity except for his penis which laid trapped snug and warm within the grip of her superior muscles. The blood engorged tissues would normally deflate, their job done, their impetus moving from action to rest. A recovery period necessary for the human male to replace the ejaculate from his now empty sacs. T'Pol knew. It did not hold true here. She controlled the rising and the setting of his lusts. Orchestrated their love making into something erotic and sublime. Her biology superior to him in every way but one. Her smile broadened. His weary eyes kissed hers without touching. His heart hugged her to him as he fought the urge to sleep. So sluggish now. Worn out. Energy depleted. T'Pol had a surprise for him. He caught the fleeting shadow of a mischievous thought and his look sharpened.

*What are ya up to, darlin'?*

Her look became suspiciously innocent. Alarm bells rang in his head but before he could determine what they meant he felt her mind pushing irresistably against his. A different direction. A subtle mental friction replacing the slide of flesh on flesh. Another level of erotica. One with a more focused feel to it. As if she was making love to his mind now not his body.

*What are ya doing?*

He was not afraid. He trusted her. Hell, if she wanted to kill him he could think of no better way to go but he knew she loved him. Was secure in their feelings for each other. He could be patient. If it was what she wanted then he would want it too. That was when he felt it. His eyes widened.

*How in hell are ya able to do that?*

She smiled in his mind, enjoying his sense of shock as his testicles began to fill again. His penis stirring slowly inside her. A delicious glint of wickedness refracted in her eyes bathing him with humour and desire. He was stunned. Had not known she could do that or that she could alter his own chemical balance to keep him awake and *active*. She heard his thoughts and laughed in his mind. Tears rolled unbidden from his eyes. T'Pol felt a moment of panic, his thoughts reassured her quickly. His look, like his hands, so gentle. *I'm just so happy, darlin'. I never knew I could be so happy and I owe it all to you*

They came together in a kiss. This time T'Pol let him set the pace. *His* timing not hers. Her gift to him.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was pacing the doctor's sideroom with growing impatience and more than a little annoyance. He was, after all, the Captain. "This is ridiculous, doctor!"

The doctor could not stop smiling though he managed to keep his voice on a sober level. "We must wait until they have finished, Captain."

The Captain stopped and glared at him. "I can't believe I'm trapped here until Trip and T'Pol finish making love! This is so surreal it can't be happening."

Dr Phlox's eyes twinkled with merriment. "I can assure you Captain, it is definitely happening."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I would not be Denobulan if I weren't." Responded the perky doctor.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our ways are somewhat different to yours, Captain. We celebrate the sharing of our feelings with those we love and we honour it when we are gifted to witness it in others."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The doctor knew what he was thinking but wanted the Captain to spell it out for him. Where was the fun in it otherwise? "That depends on what you think I am saying."

The Captain paused, flicked a glance towards the closed door and sighed. He looked at the doctor. "It sounded as if you were saying that you liked to watch couples making love, but that can't be right."

"Why not? Fornication is the reason we are all here. Without the sexual tension between the sexes leading to copulation and coitus the continuation of our various species would be in terminal decline."

Captain Archer tried to hide his flinch at the Denobulan's cheerful discussion of such an intimate subject. And knowing that his Chief Engineer was engaged in rather extensive sexual relations with his science officer in the next room was doing nothing to belay that discomfort. It made him feel soiled, as if he had been caught with his eye against the keyhole.

"Of course," Said the Denobulan matter of factly. "I do like to *ask* a couple's permission to let me watch."

The Captain had gone almost white. Dr Phlox was tempted to reach for a hypospray. "Captain? Are you alright?"

* * * * *

Travis Mayweather was dying with curiosity. He was back on the bridge for his next shift. The amusement on Ensign Hoshi Sato's face was driving him to dispair. Why couldn't she just tell him? Then there was the normally stiff and retiring Lt Reed. His face practically *glowed* with humour. They acted as if they shared some big secret and he was getting pissed off with it.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"You'll see." Smirked Hoshi.

"Patience," Added the lieutenant, his eyes sparkling. "It will be worth it, I promise you."

The boomer shrugged and tried to hide how annoyed he was with their juvenile behaviour. Of course it would not have been juvenile if he had been allowed to join in. It was the exclusion that was killing him. That and a rising curiosity. A few minutes later the Captain came on to the bridge. He was four hours late for his shift. A fact that was unprecedented. Naturally no one commented on it. Hoshi and Malcolm exchanged a look then pretended to be absorbed in their respective station duties. Travis just stared at the Captain. If anyone had asked him to describe the Captain's appearance he would have said dazed. Slowly he took his seat and stared at the inert viewscreen. Travis could not stand it any longer.

"Captain?"

Captain Archer turned his head to look at him. He looked distracted. "Yes, Travis?"

"Are you alright, sir?"

He thought about that. Was he alright? Did the fact that two of his senior staff could not keep their hands or hormones off each other bother him that much? He did not want to explore his feelings on that one. Not just yet. He was still coming to terms with what he had seen when his impatience had overridden the Denoblan concept of common sense and strode out of sickbay. The two people concerned had neither seen him nor noticed as he stood stock still a few feet from Trip's biobed. A biobed that incidentally was made for one. Only now it housed two gently writhing bodies, so closely entwined in their love making that you could hardly see where one body ended and the other began. It had been a surprise. A shock. Then an incredible turn on. He had felt himself hardening in his pants and flushed on realising that the doctor had come to stand beside him and, as well as taking great interest in what Trip and T'Pol were doing, seemed to be aware of the Captain's growing arousal. His embarrassment complete, he had all but fled sickbay leaving behind a bemused doctor and two very busy and preoccupied members of his crew. 

"Yes, Travis." He said, with a slight catch in his voice. He tried unsuccessfully to block the images from his mind. Impossibly, they were multiplying as he frantically tried to excise them. *Damn*

Hoshi noticed how flushed he was. Intended to have a little fun. "Are you sure, sir? You look... a little flushed?"

To her amusement the flush deepened. His neck went a deep scarlet. Lt Reed spoke in a polite calm tone. "I cannot help noticing that you appear to be hot, Captain. Do you wish me to have the environmental controls altered on the bridge?"

He snapped his head round too fast and fixed a panicked look on the Armoury Officer. "What?"

Yes. That was definitely a guilty look on his face. How had Hoshi known? Lt Reed watched the Captain carefully as he rephrased his question. "You look hot Captain. Do you wish to have cool air recycled through the bridge?"

He could not answer so just nodded. Without further comment, Lt Reed made the necessary adjustments. As his eyes met Hoshi's again, it took him all his control not to burst out laughing.

* * * * *

Far away a Suliban ship dropped out of warp and settled in normal space. It was on its' way home. Back to the helix. On board, Sillik twisted his coarse grainy face into a look of dissatisfaction. Why had he heard no word? The operation had been flawlessly planned. He should have received word about the success of the mission but there had been nothing. He was impatient but essentially a coward at heart. That was why he had been so easily manipulated by the lure of the future. He wanted to bet on a sure thing not waste his energy and resources with a lost cause.

Biting his lip he made a decision and left the bridge. When he reached the chamber he looked across to where his mentor was wont to semi-materialise. A shadow of the future that struck fear and intense loyalty in him. After all. Who better to lead his quest than the one being who already knew the answers? He waited patiently until the chamber flickered and the bipedal shadow registered to his enhanced sight.

"Why have you called me?"

"There has been no word from my operatives about their success with the earth vessel. I cannot contact them."

A pause. The voice seemed deeper. A flat emotionless response that almost denoted disappointment. "They failed."

Sillik was alarmed. "Failed? How?"

"They must have been detected."

Sillik was confused. "Enterprise does not have that level of technology."

Several minutes dragged out in silence between them. Sillik felt a tremor of nervousness which he carefully hid. "What should we do?"

"Make no more mistakes."

He was about to ask him for something more definite. A plan even. Something he could implement without thinking but even as he formed the words he realised he would be talking to himself. The chamber was already empty.


	22. Chapter 22

Sub-Commander T'Pol had already excused herself and gone to take up her shift on the bridge. Captain Archer lingered. Watching Commander Tucker cleared his third plate. He had already finished his own breakfast in the Captain's dining room and relished the opportunity to have a few minutes alone with his long time friend. Amusement skating over his handsome face as he watched the breathless way his friend was eating. As if he had to rush or he would miss his train.

"What's the hurry?"

Trip cleared his plate before responding. Smacking his lips with satisfaction as he pushed the plate away. "Have'ta get to engineerin'. We took a lot of damage so don't expect me to join ya on the bridge for some time."

His friend's amusement turned to light concern. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Trip?"

He looked up. Eyes steady as they looked to the Captain's deeper unspoken concern. "I'm okay, Cap'n, an' so is T'Pol. We won't let ya down."

A moment's discomfort was papered over with humour. "You haven't been eating..."

"Yes, I have."

The Captain allowed a smile to take the sting out of it. "Slices of pecan pie don't count." He said, pointing at the three empty plates. "I mean *real* food."

"It *is* real food and don't let my stomach hear ya talkin' or it'll think it's throat's cut."

Captain Archer placed his forearms on the table and leaned towards his Chief Engineer. "You need proper food, Trip. Sustenance. Right now you're surviving on a diet of sugar."

Trip grinned and deliberately flashed his teeth. "Still got all ma teeth, Jon." He closed his mouth then gave him a gentle smile. "Stop fussin', I'm okay. How 'bout you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah." The Commander paused. "I know I put ya in a terrible position and I'm not proud of that but I can't say I'm sorry the way it's turned out either." He paused, a smile of joy lighting up his face and fascinating the Captain. He could not take his eyes off his friend. "I love T'Pol so much..." His voice trailed off, tinged with wonder. "Who'd'a thought I could feel this way about a Vulcan?"

His quiet chuckle stirred a smile on Captain Archer's lips but his heart had a shadow of sadness crouching in the corner where it hoped to remain hidden. Trip had known him too long to miss the signs as subtle as they were. 

"But that's not what's botherin' ya, is it?" He said gently.

The Captain swallowed slowly. He needed this talk. Craved the opportunity to clear the air between them but he did not want to make things worse. Awkward between them. The man sharing his table with him right now was the most important person in the world to him. No matter that the world he was talking about was light years away. No matter that stars danced beneath their feet and the maw of eternity greeted their excited clamour to explore space. A playground big enough to cater for the biggest ego. A plain truth stood in his mind and was made flesh before him. He would not have come without this man. As much as he wanted to fulfill his father's dream it would have been a hollow victory without Trip. His dearest and closest friend. More than a brother to him. All the family he had left was sitting right there wiping the residue of pie off his face. He loved this man so much. Cared for him so deeply. Sometimes it affected his judgement. But not nearly so often or as devastatingly as it affected his heart. He was happy that Trip had found love. That he could share a deep abiding happiness with the Sub-Commander. No. What troubled him went deeper than that and had more to do with himself than Trip. The man was simply the focus. The   
pivotal mover in the drama that was his life.

"I was frightened, Trip." He confessed quietly.

His friend just nodded gently and waited, eyes locked on his. Content to let the Captain take his time.

"All I could see and feel was a sense of loss. It was as if the deck beneath my feet was crumbling and I was falling. I thought I was losing you."

"I told ya before, I'm not goin' anywhere."

He nodded. "I know but it doesn't take away the fear."

For a moment Trip sifted silently through his own thoughts. Regarding the man he regarded as his ultimate friend. A man he trusted beyond all others. "Are ya okay with me an' T'Pol bein' together, Jon?"

His words were arrows to the Captain's heart but they contained no poison. Once he accepted them for what they were he was relieved to find they left no pain. "Yes. I am now."

"Now?"

The Captain chuckled painfully. It hurt Trip to hear it but he kept silent. Knowing this was something that could not be rushed. "Would you believe it was Dr Phlox who made me see sense?"

The revelation surprised the Commander for only a moment. On reflection it made perfect sense. People tended to underestimate the Denobulan doctor. Treating him like background furniture until his medical expertise was called upon. They tended to forget he was an expert in psychology as well as physical anatomy and xenobiology. That he had travelled to many worlds and studied in universities as far removed from his homeworld as it was possible to imagine. He had even spent years on the Vulcan homeworld studying their culture and practicing medicine. It was an accolade accorded to so few. The man was gifted on many levels yet his humility blinded them often to his consumate skill. His driving force was the passion to heal. His caring nature excluded no one from the benefit of his expertise. "No. He's put me right a time or too as well."

His friend's eyebrows rose slightly. "He has?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me what's botherin' ya right now. Or why I get the feelin' I'm talkin' to Humpty Dumpty *after* he fell off the wall."

The Captain gave him a little smile. The first step on the road back to normalacy. "Did he fall or was he pushed?"

Trip laughed and held his hands up as if surrendering. "Hey, it wasn't me!"

Captain Archer laughed and this time there was no trace of pain. The two friends lapsed into a companionable silence then the Captain said what was in his mind. The one thing he had been bugging out over. The thing that left an aftertaste of guilt in his mouth when he thought of his friend. "I was jealous, Trip. Insanely, madly jealous. Not because I had designs on you but because I was afraid. Afraid that you would get so caught up in your passion for T'Pol that there would be no room left for me." His voice dropped to a low whisper. It was almost like being in a confessional. "I thought our friendship would become one of those facades you see so often among friends who have drifted apart yet use the word to perpetuate a fiction. I didn't want that, Trip. I didn't want to be on the outside of the circle looking in."

"An' ya won't be, Jon. I wouldn't allow it and neither would T'Pol. This mind meld we did? We can feel and touch each other's thoughts. I know it sounds kinda creepy but when ya love somebody it's the most beautiful thing in the world. No room for misunderstandin's, no attempt to score points off each other that can leave a lasting shadow of pain. 'Cause you're right in there with them, sharin' that heartbeat, feeling that joy and pain like it was your own. It *becomes* your own. So ya won't do anythin' to cause that pain. The burden of care isn't a burden, it's a joy. A shared experience more intimate than sex."

Captain Archer just stared at him. There was often great wisdom in Trip's little homilies. His southern drawl might make folks think he was a little slow on the uptake or just plain backward but it would be the most monumental mistake to label him with such an assumption. People that thought that way were simply airing their own ignorance not stating facts. A sharper mind and keener humour he had yet to find. A better friend never lived nor breathed. Even in the rarified atmosphere of Outer Space. "That's some assertion, Trip."

Trip smiled. "I remember a verse I heard once, can't for the life of me remember who said it now - it'll probably come to me in the middle of a really awkward moment but here it is anyway: *They drew a circle that shut him out. Heretic, rebel, a thing to flout. But love and I had the wit to win. We drew a circle and took him in*." He noticed the tears in his friend's eyes. His voice was quiet, gentle, the southern drawl dragged out lightly softening his words. "I always kinda liked that verse."

The Captain nodded. They got to their feet as if by mutual consent. Captain Archer looked at Trip for a solid minute before speaking again. His heart lighter than it had been in weeks. "Thanks, Trip."

"What for?"

"For everything." A tear rolled down his face.

Trip raised a hand and gently brushed it away. "You're ma friend, Jon, and where I come from we keep our friends for life."

* * * * *

The doctor stopped outside the door. He carried a medical kit and hesitated just a fraction. He did not normally make house calls but relied on his patients' common sense to come to him if they needed him and to call him if they needed a more private consultation. Lt Hess had done neither and he was worried about her. She had failed to answer his com calls so he had made the decision to come to her. There was a sense in his mind that this was the correct thing to do. It made him feel better about encroaching on her privacy in this fashion. He activated her door chime. There was no response. He cleared his throat then called through the closed door, thinking she was not answering because she did not know who it was.

"Lt Hess, it's Dr Phlox. Please open the door,"

Nothing. The silence disturbed him. Was she alright? Had she perhaps collapsed behind the door? He decided to com Engineering. He was happily surprised to be answered by Commander Tucker. "Engineering, Commander Tucker."

"Ah, Commander. I was hoping to speak to Lt Hess. Is she there?"

The Commander's voice drifted off as he turned his head to look around. "Yeah, she's here somewhere. We're up to our ears in repairs, doc, was there somethin' specific ya needed her for?"

He shook his head even though the Commander would not be able to see it. He had a relieved smile on his face. "No, thank you. I will catch up with her later. How are you feeling, Commander?"

"Never felt better, doc." There was a slight pause. "Thanks for your help."

Dr Phlox positively beamed. The Commander could hear his pleasure in his voice. "You're welcome, Commander."

"Have to go now, doc."

"I understand."

With a smile of satisfaction the doctor turned and made his way back to sickbay. Happy that for once his expertise did not appear to be needed. In Engineering, Commander Tucker turned back to look at Lt Hess who was standing by his right shoulder. He gave her a little quizzical frown. "Now, Anna. Would ya care to tell me why I just had to lie to the doc for ya? Ya could'a just answered the com for yourself."

She could not quite meet his eyes which was highly unusual for the gifted lieutenant. "It's personal if you don't mind, sir."

He huffed quietly and scratched the back of his head, using the momentary delaying tactic to check how close the rest of his crew were. Fortunately with the hustle and bustle of working round the clock, no one was paying them any attention. He looked at her through his lashes. "Lieutenant, ya know ya can say anythin' to me and it'll stay between us. Is there somethin' I should know?"

A small hesitation was his only clue. "No, sir."

He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. The listlessness in her movements and hazzarded a guess. "You're not sleepin' are ya?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes rose and met his, burning like miniature suns. "How do you know that?"

"Been there, done that." He paused. "Nightmares?"

She nodded. He sighed. Wished they weren't so damn busy. "Had them myself."

That surprised her. "Are you still having them, sir?"

He took a slow pause. "Sometimes." He broke off and made a decision. "Look, this isn't the time or place to discuss this but how about we talk about it over a bite to eat once we finish up down here?"

"We have three days work at least to do."

"Workin' flat out we do, but I aim to stop for meals which means you'll take your meals too. Is that understood?"

A small smile broke through her armour. "Yes, sir."

Trip straightened and wiped the grime off his face on his uniform sleeve. The smile he gave her was worth more than diamonds or gold. It lifted her heart. Made her feel that maybe things weren't as bad as she feared. "C'mon, lieutenant, I hear there's a bust conduit that's got our names on it."

* * * * *

Lt Reed was happy to note that the Captain seemed much more relaxed, jovial even, when he came back on to the bridge. He even nodded and smiled at the Sub-Commander. Travis relaxed, a smile spreading over his good natured face. Happy to have things drop back into the familiar routine without everybody having to walk on eggshells. The Captain had a thought that had been nagging at him for a while now. He glanced across at the Sub-Commander.

"Sub-Commander T'Pol, I'm curious about these Romulans."

He saw her stiffen. Her luminous dark eyes suddenly flat. As if the pupils would reflect no light. It was like someone flicking a switch. "Curious in what way, Captain?"

"You said before that the Vulcans have a shared ancestry with them."

"That is correct."

"What happened?"

"As I explained before over a century ago the Romulans broke away from Vulcan tradition. Turned their backs on the teachings of Surak and embraced more violent means to achieve their goals. The pursuit of logic and control no longer satisfied them. They were more war-like, desired conquest. Wherever they went conflict ensued. Instead of feeling shame they revelled in their descent." A look of grave distaste warped her features. "They are barbaric. Aggressive. They cannot be trusted."

"Okay, I get that, but where did they go? I assume that the break with tradition was so divisive they could no longer live on the Vulcan homeworld?"

She looked surprised at his insight and inclined her head. "You are correct, Captain."

"Where did they go?"

"The Romulans did not colonise a single planet, Captain. The desire to conquer new worlds was like a compulsion they could not control. They wanted to build an empire that would span galaxies."

"An empire?"

His voice sounded disturbed. The Sub-Commander nodded, pleased that he was taking the threat seriously. "Yes, Captain. The unprovoked attack earlier was clearly an act of war."

He looked at her in alarm. "While I agree that the attack was unprovoked Sub-Commander, I would remind you they broke off hostilities. We were sitting ducks but instead of finishing us off they let us go."

"I would caution you Captain not to ascribe Human motives to Romulan actions. It could prove a mistake you will not survive."

He paused a heartbeat. Hardly daring to breathe. "*You* not *us*?"

The Sub-Commander did not blink. Her eyes locked on his. "I stand corrected. I meant us."

He wondered as she turned away from him whether she had made a mistake or whether it had in fact been a Freudian slip. Was the real *us* the Humans and the Vulcans or the Romulans and the Vulcans? He found that it disturbed him that he did not know the answer.

* * * * *

The damage was heavy but not extensive. The Commander was getting tired. With all the extra curricular activity he had been having with the Sub-Commander on top of his physical recovery, he found his level of stamina was not what it had been. Lt Hess noticed and frowned slightly as he wriggled deeper into a duct to get to another damaged section. "Sir, it's getting late and we've been at this for almost eleven hours."

He did not have room to turn around and see her face. She heard him grunt softly. "You go on ahead, I won't be long lieutenant."

"I'll wait for you, Commander."

She heard him swear softly under his breath then his exertions ceased. "Lieutenant, go and get something to eat then get some rest. *That's* an order!"

She hesitated.

"Lieutenant?"

Lt Hess bit her lip and did something she would not normally do. She told a direct lie. "I'd rather wait for you if you don't mind, sir. You promised we could talk."

That shook him. He sounded suitably contrite, all trace of irritation gone as he remembered his promise. "I'm sorry, lieutenant. I guess I forgot. Hold on, I'm coming right out."

She watched him wriggle out backwards and made room for him. As he turned to face her she could see how tired he was. His face drawn and pale. Suddenly she was glad for the little white lie. She did not really want to talk about her nightmares but if it meant the Commander took the break he needed it was worth it. Nobody worked himself harder than the Chief Engineer. It was one of the many reasons why his staff were so devoted to him. Not that any of them would tell him that face to face. Instead they told him with their actions. Actions that made him damn proud of every last one of them.

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol knelt on the floor of her quarters. Freshly showered and now dressed in a meditation robe she stared at the candle. It was unlit. Her mind unfocused. Thoughts drifting through it like unquiet ghosts. She thought of the Captain's words. His insistence that the Romulans had broken off hostilities when they could have destroyed them. Why did that thought disturb her? Surely she should be glad that the Enterprise had been spared? Slowly she lit the candle and began to clear her mind. As she stilled the outside influences to find that calm centre she craved the answer floated up from her subconscious. Of course. That was what had rung a false note. Romulans showed no mercy so why did their attacker break off and allow the Enterprise to escape? 

* * * * *

He listened to her in silence, absorbing every word. The mess hall was virtually deserted so she did not feel the anxiety she had been anticipating. The Commander was a thoughtful and caring senior officer. While he demanded a high level of excellence from his people it was nothing less than he expected of himself. That work ethic did not blind though to the needs of his people. Now that concern was focused on his second. When she finally wound down her story Lt Hess was surprised how relieved she felt to get it off her chest. Commander Tucker let out a very long slow breath.

"That's some nightmare." He said carefully. "Was it in colour?"

His question startled her. What the hell did it matter if it was in colour or not? "Sir?"

He raised a hand. "Bear with me, lieutenant, and just answer the question. Was the nightmare in colour?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, were you aware of anything specific in the nightmare that had the weight of a solid object?"

She was completely baffled now. "I don't understand what..."

Again the hand came up. Her mouth snapped quietly closed. Confusion in her eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded.

"Were you aware of being able to *touch* anything?"

She thought hard about the question, relived the nightmare in slow motion paying particular attention to what she did with her hands. The images stopped abruptly, she gave a little gasp. The Commander put a hand over hers. She was shaking. "Yes, I could feel the cage."

"Cage?"

Her mouth had gone dry. Heartbeat erratic. She tried to calm down. His hand on hers helped. "Yes, a weird hanging cage of some kind. It was metal I think."

Something echoed in his own mind but it was all muzzy and he could make no sense of it. Nothing as sharp as images but a growing sense of unease and dread. "What do you think happened to you, Anna?" He asked softly.

She looked at him for a long moment, tears forming slowly in her eyes. Saddened beyond measure her voice came out so quietly that he felt as if he was lip reading her words not hearing them. "I was raped!"


	23. Chapter 23

Dr Phlox was humming lightly to himself, moving around sickbay with the grace of someone sweeping across a dance floor. His mind so completely at peace and in harmony with action and thought that it was a shock to his system when he realised he was no longer alone. He paused and stopped humming, his kind eyes settling on the face of Ensign Cutler. "Ah, Ensign," He murmured joyfully. "What can I do for you?"

There was no answering smile. No upward tilt of the face reflecting back any measure of his own self content. His smile vanished. He crossed quickly to her, realised she was trembling. Concern shot through him.

"What is it? Tell me what's wrong?"

She searched his eyes before speaking. He was not sure what she was looking for. "I've been having these nightmares..."

Her voice trailed off. Then she saw it. Just a flicker. A hint of guilt that vanished under his professional armour. Her heart fluttered with an ache. "You know."

There was no heat of passion, no accusation in her voice or in her eyes. Just a vague sadness that hurt him more. He thought he had been doing his best for them. First Lt Hess now Ensign Cutler. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Getting over emotional before he had all the facts would help no one. "Tell me everything you can remember about the nightmare..."

* * * * *

She missed him. Knew he had been working round the clock on repairs but her bed still felt cold and empty, her heart strangely bereaved by his absence. Temporary or not she could not stand it. It was almost 3am but time meant nothing when her heart was on standby. Her body burning for him. She put a cloak over her sleepware and went to his quarters, not bothering with the chime but using the over ride code. He was sleeping on his stomach, arms flailed, blanket half on the floor where he must have tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. T'Pol gave a ghost of a smile, her face glistening and glowing softly. The door hissed shut behind her. He did not stir. The sleep of exhaustion made him inert, a boneless sprawl that drew her to him. 

Divesting herself of the cloak she undressed completely and padded over to his bed. Knelt beside him and gently removed the rest of the blanket. He was not wearing a stitch of clothing and the sight was rousing her. She reached out a hand and gently touched him, tears pricking her eyes as she skimmed the healing injuries she had inflicted on him in the throes of pon frell. Bending her head she kissed his shoulder, licked the bruises and trailed her lips up the side of his neck. He moaned softly in his sleep and T'Pol paused and moved in closer, her tongue lapping the nape of his neck where she knew he was sensitive. Her hands warming his back and sweeping gently to his waist. He murmured in his sleep. She blew in his ear then gently inserted her tongue. The unconscious shiver made her fingers and toes tingle and the need in her belly grew stronger. He rolled on to his back and mumbled something that never made it passed his lips. She touched his sleeping face as she mutely adored him. Fascinated by him. In thrall. In awe of everything about him. Every word they had ever exchanged tumbled like poetry in her mind as her hands continued to map him, her lips grazing his skin as she kissed him so lightly with the silk of loving lips. A sweet spicy scent mingling with his own and becoming theirs.

He was dreaming but could not wake. The dream was fragmented and hard to hold on to. It was a fey thing and swept and soared through him taking him with it. Beautiful sensations caressing him and filling him with liquid heat. Stirring he could feel the intensity of arousal, his body responding to a call to action yet his mind was sluggish and ill prepared. He had no defences. A sigh escaped his lips as the dream deepened taking him with it.

T'Pol entered his mind slowly, not wanting to wake him all of a sudden. She loved these moments so much, like something stolen they were precious to her. As her mind navigated his sleeping thoughts she drew her hand down in an intimate caress, pleased to find an automatic and positive response to the merest touch of her hand. He filled her hand, firming to her touch, the warm throb of his blood pumping its' vibrant pulse up his growing erection, tissue sacs filling, the virile throb like a drumbeat filling her with unbridled lusts as she flexed her hand around his foreskin. She was slow, gentle, matching the seduction of his thoughts with the movements of her body. She licked his lips and watched them part slightly, his warm breath fanning her face with his exotic scent making her tremble with anticipation. She knew he was tired, his energy levels low, but she knew how to increase his stamina. How to flush him with a strength potent enough to sustain their love making and fulfill the building need that was driving her to distraction.

Her mind delved deeper into his, deliberating sparking off memories of their earlier love making. Drawing out the images with matching sensations, breathing into his senses so softly that he thought it was his own breath oxygenating sleeping lungs. She breathed for him and rejoiced in his breath seeping into her own lungs in exchange. A level of breath control that made a seamless circulation of air between them. The envy of any musician. So precious to her was this breath of life. This gift they shared. Her touch on him was knowing, expert, teasing him to the brink of agony but not enough to shatter the dream. Bringing him slowly to the point of no return. The head of his penis was leaking now. Not a great torrent but a slow slip and slide of jism that wept from his salty slit and covered the cap. She broke off her kiss to lick the come, her tongue dragging slowly across the slit, the tip of the tongue washing back and forth to excite more white tears. She loved the taste, the flavour of him. Excited by the act of seducing him as he slept. Her own juices pooling with want and need but she pushed those desires back, intent on working on him, bringing him to the fulfillment of a promise she had made herself when she first entered his room.

He sighed in his sleep. Unable to wake as the waters dragged him down yet he did not drown. Sweet air puffed into the fabric of his flagging lungs, sweet lips trailed over him, hands caressing him, so beautifully loving him. He thought he would die for the joy of it. Felt the unmistakable stir of T'Pol in his consciousness. A dream. He was dreaming. Oh and what a precious dream! He reached for her with his mind, cradling her in his thoughts with such love. She sucked him gently as he wept, milking the flow of him as her teeth gently teased under his cap, her tongue savouring him so that he began to jerk gently in her mouth. A mute thrusting of hips that she did nothing to discourage. T'Pol slowed down her sweet torture making him ache, he continued to weep, the white river searching for its' own inland sea. He moaned softly. His face damp with sweat, his mind awash with wet dreams he had no control over. He remembered the disjointed words of a Roberta Flack song and wondered if it had been written for moments such as this. If not, it should have been. He shuddered suddenly, sleep   
shattering around him like shards of broken glass as T'Pol shoved down on him with her hips, hands guiding him deep inside the hot nexus of her sex. "Killing Him Softly" was hardly a lyric in his mind any more. As his spine snapped and burning heat shot through him it became a fact. In one explosion of deliriously overpowering desire he came, a pounding tsunami to rock her inland sea. His waves crashing against shores that hugged him and rose with him as he pumped hard and erratically into the strong interior muscles that held and coaxed him to dazzling heights.

Minutes drew out their laboured breath. He lay awake now, a shining jewel bathed in the heat of spent passion. His heart thundering so loudly in his ears that he thought it would burst. T'Pol lay glistening happily in his arms, her lips forming a kiss just under his right ear, her body snuggled up close against his, her hands marking her possession of him. He felt her lips, their moist touch electrifying his skin. His body beginning to stir, need running like a current through him where she had switched him on. All his senses tuned to her, his excitement building as he recovered enough to speak. She wanted to hush him, silence him but he would not be quiet. He loved her so much. Wanted to make love to her forever. "C'mon darlin' you've had your fun. It's my turn."

She arched a perfect brow at him but could not hide the humour and affection that stared back at him. When had he learnt to read her so well? He touched a gentle wondering hand to her face and this time it was his fingers that gently splayed outward, reaching for the contact points and delving into her mind. She gasped in surprise. Had not expected him to embrace this part of her nature so seamlessly. He smiled gently and explored her with a lover's grace, so tenderly that it brought tears of joy and passion to her eyes. He kissed her tears but did not break off the deepening meld. Carefully he rolled them over so she was now beneath him. Looking deeply into her eyes he simply said what was in his heart. "I love ya, T'Pol. Not just for now darlin' but for always."

Then he told her mind to mind, in pictures, feelings and a whole raft of sensations that moved her and roused her and brought her fierce and demanding into the circle of his embrace. She clawed him urgently, her grip on him painful. Hardly easing off as she stirred him and elicited a deep groan of desire from him. She was hot, he was burning, together they had lit a fire neither could extinguish. He bent his head to kiss her. Flames leapt from her mouth immolating him. She pulled him down and rose her hips up to greet him with a violence that excited him even further. He growled with passion as her hands encircled his waist the better to pull him closer, needing him now. Inside her. *Now*. Pumping harder, shoving deeper, her walls like a slick elastic prison opening to suck him in deep before snapping shut and squeezing with painful precision as she settled into a death grip rythym around his cock. Oh God, he was going to lose it. Big time. Over excited, over sensitised and definitely out of control. She bit him hard on the shoulder drawing blood, gripped him firmly with her interior muscles to hold him in place then rolled her tight secondary muscles up and down his shaft, drawing him so deeply inside her that they were almost merged. The heat that encased him was doing crazy things to his self control as she pumped him hard inside her while his effort to ram himself deeper was taken away from him. He was held in thrall, T'Pol stringing him out, his mind flying and soaring on updrafts of such exquisite ecstasy that he lost contact with all reality. There was only T'Pol. Nothing else existed for him. Pain was pleasure, pleasure was pain. It was like making love inside out. 

Impossibly, the feelings intensified as she poured on the desire of her sex, her pheromones electrifying him with an unrelenting passion. The writhing action of her body against his everything he dreamed heaven could be. The ecstasy almost too intense to embrace and survive. If he could only do one thing he would choose to embrace it. Survival without this was not worth the having. As he hit the crescendo of their joint orgasm there came the sudden ragged silence of utter bliss. Their cries, shouts, whimpers and moans swallowed up by stunned exhaustion followed by a deep and radiant sense of conjoined peace.

* * * * *

Lt Anna Hess lay awake in the darkness. Eyes staring straight up. Afraid to close them again. The nightmares were getting more vivid not less. As if another reality was impinging on this one in a war of wills and the other was winning. Commander Tucker had wanted to take her to sickbay after she had told him about her nightmares but she had refused. Pleaded anxiously with him to give her more time. Why, she did not know. It seemed important for her to first try to make sense of what was happening. Anything but admit that it could be real. He had looked at her long and hard then made her promise to tell him if it happened again. Without hesitation. No prevarication. And *no* excuses. She knew he had not been humouring her but was genuinely concerned. It eased her conscience somewhat to have told him. Now she waited in the darkness of a growing dispair, terror building, afraid that they would come. That this time there would be no rescue and no escape. She should have listened to him but it was too late now to change her mind. Fear held her rigid and the distance to the com was another world away.

* * * * *

Breakfast in the Captain's dining room was subdued but oddly content. Captain Jonathan Archer noticed but made no comment on it. He tried to hide his amusement but Commander Tucker noticed though he said nothing. That amused the Captain even more. Only weeks ago Trip would have demanded to know what he found so damn funny. Nowadays he simply knew. And. It did not bother him. That was the most wonderful thing about it. He raised his head to see Trip looking straight back at him. He looked serious. "What is it?"

"The repairs'll take another two maybe three days, Cap'n."

He nodded and waited. Uncharacteristically, the Commander hesitated. Just a fraction but it was noticable. T'Pol stirred in his mind. *What troubles you, beloved?*

*Not sure but when I know you'll know* To the Captain he gave a little shrug. "May be nothing. I'll let you know if it turns out to be anything."

The Captain looked surprised. It was unlike his friend to be obtuse. "Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you, Trip?"

He tried to make light of it. "Let's just say I don't like things that go bump in the night."

Instead of laughing it off he frowned slightly. "Are you having nightmares?"

Now he really felt uncomfortable. When would he learn to keep his big mouth shut? To his surprise T'Pol did not agree with his reticence. *Tell him*

He took his eyes off the Captain to stare at her. *Tell him?*

*Yes. He is your friend. The Captain.*

*T'Pol, it's not my story to tell*

Now she frowned. She thought he had been alluding to the nightmares they had been having, though these had fallen off sharply as their level of intimacy deepened. They only had nightmares now on those odd occasions when through extended work shifts they slept apart. Perhaps at the end of a night's love making they had simply been too shattered to dream? He thought about that but it was hardly advice that he could give to Lt Hess. T'Pol picked up his train of thought. Inwardly frowned. *Lt Hess?*

Trip damned himself. Flushed slightly. He had not meant the name to slip even in his thoughts. The Captain noticed his flushed face and leaned forward. "Perhaps you should just tell me and let *me* be the judge as to whether or not it is *anything*."

The Chief Engineer gave a huffed out sigh. "I'm sorry Cap'n, I gave my word."

Captain Archer was truly baffled now. He looked at his Sub-Commander but she seemed to be no wiser than he. How he knew that he had no idea but it felt true.

"Tell ya what I can do. If the person concerned agrees then I'll tell ya. If not," He shrugged. "Then that person is gonna have'ta figure it out on their own." He paused and flashed T'Pol a lovely little smile. "Right now I gotta get down to Engineerin' so if you'll excuse me, Cap'n?"

As the door slid shut behind his Chief Engineer, the Captain let out a soft breath. "I wish I knew what was going on." He murmured.

Silently T'Pol could not help but agree with him.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato stared at the viewscreen. The Vulcan vessel had positioned itself bang in front of Enterprise, seemingly unconcerned about bringing the star fleet's finest to a premature halt. Travis Mayweather did not look pleased, a frown of grave disapproval on his normally good natured and happy face. "What are they saying, Hoshi?"

"It's Captain Vornak. He's demanding to speak to Captain Archer without delay."

Just then the doors swished open and the Captain and Sub-Commander came on to the bridge to take up their stations. Seconds behind them came Lt Reed. He had hurried up from the armoury the instant Ensign Sato had commed him with the news. He looked wary and suspicious but tried to hide it for the sake of the Sub-Commander. For her part, T'Pol was as intrigued as the rest of the crew. Ensign Sato turned to the Captain.

"We are being hailed by Captain Vornak. He is demanding he speak with you immediately, Captain, though he does not say why."

That sparked undiluted curiosity. He flicked a glance in T'Pol's direction but she seemed as emotionless as ever. He would get no clues from that quarter it seemed. "Put them on screen, Ensign."

The moment the Vulcan's image filled the screen, Captain Archer knew it was going to be bad. Yet he was unprepared for the exact nature of the news. "Captain Archer, what in the name of Surak do you think you are doing out here?"

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did you think we would not find the remains?"

The Captain was nonplussed. "You have me at a disadvantage, Captain Vornak. I do not have any idea what you are talking about."

Captain Vornak straightened. Every inch of him seemed to be filled with barely concealed anger. Who said Vulcans did not have emotions? He was actually glaring at the human Captain. "The Romulans."

*The Romulans?* Captain Archer felt his heart miss a beat. *Oh no, don't let this have anything to do with the Romulans* "What about them?"

"We have found what is left of their ship."

"One moment Captain, what do you mean you found the remains of their ship?"

"It has been almost completely destroyed. There are *no* survivors."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with us?"

"I have learnt, Captain Archer, that wherever there are humans trouble is never far behind."

"Now just wait a minute..."

The Vulcan Captain gave him no time to complete his protestation. "Save your denials for Starfleet, Captain."

"Captain Vornak, I do not know what you are talking about and I would appreciate it if you would bring me up to date on whatever has happened. Then maybe we can help find out what is going on."

"I will tell you what is going on, Captain." The Vulcan said in cold, clipped tones. "Thanks to your interference the Vulcans and the Romulans are now at war!"

There was a stunned silence on the Enterprise bridge. Captain Archer broke the deadly hush. His face had gone pale with shock. "I can assure you we did *not* open fire on any Romulan vessel let alone destroy one. You seem convinced that we did. If that is the case then why would the Vulcans and Romulans be at war? Surely it would be the Humans at war with the Romulans?"

"How little you comprehend the lessons of history. The Vulcans have shepherded the Human desire to explore space - much against the wishes of a number of other races. The Romulans among them. This act will be seen as proof that the Vulcans have allied themselves with the Humans *against* the Romulans."

"That isn't true and you know it."

Captain Vornak gave Captain Archer a cold look. "Perception is far more powerful right now than dry fact. In this way are whole races manipulated."

"Then don't fall into that trap!"

The Vulcan stared at him for a moment. He did not relax a single iota but Captain Archer felt something indefinable shift. He just was not sure whether it would turn out to be in his favour or against. The Vulcan Captain now turned his attention to the only Vulcan on board Enterprise. "Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

"Yes, Captain Vornak?"

"You will prepare to leave Enterprise within the hour. We have arranged quarters on our vessel for you. It is no longer appropriate for you to serve aboard a Human vessel."

The Sub-Commander stiffened. "By what authority do you speak?"

Something that could have been a smug look flitted briefly across the Vulcan Captain's face. As if he were secretly enjoying this. Lt Reed longed for the right to remove that look with phase canon fire at point blank range. Not that Captain Archer would ever give such an order but an armoury officer could dream. He had to shake himself into paying attention as the Vulcan Captain continued speaking. "Vulcan High Command. When we contacted them with the information we have now imparted to you they immediately ordered your recall to Vulcan. Rather than send the message to a disgraced human vessel we were asked to deliver it in person and bring you back with us."

Sub-Commander T'Pol opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything Captain Vornak snapped out a few last terse words. "We will send a transport over in one hour. Any protest you may wish to make will have to be made direct to Vulcan High Command on our return."

Then the view screen went blank as the connection was severed. Captain Archer stared dumbfounded. Sub-Commander T'Pol actually felt sick. The natural green tinge of her skin looked grey. She thought of her mate, Commander Tucker. How could she bear to be parted from him now? Even temporarily? And how would he cope with the Pon Farr without her essences to keep him calm and stable? Her own condition was no longer critical. Each round of love making stablised her more and more. If they were parted now she would survive but the emotional pain of severing that connection would scar her for the rest of her life. How it would affect Trip she did not like to imagine. He was Human. Not only was he not used to the ravages of the Pon Farr he could not know how violent and dangerous it could be. And he would have none of the safeguards afforded to Vulcans to aid him. She blinked to hold back tears. Thinking of him filled her with such agonising sorrow. Still she managed through years of implaccable discipline to hide the depth of her emotional anguish while inwardly she could not stop weeping. If what was threatened came to pass weeping would be all she would be   
capable of doing.


	24. Chapter 24

Half in and half out the Commander scowled, paused to wipe off the sweat, and wriggled back into the tight conduit. Crewman Toby Weiss hovered behind him, ready to jump down a dragon's throat if the Chief Engineer asked him to. Trip smiled to himself, happy and enjoying the young man's enthusiasm. Had he ever been like that? Yep. Still was in many ways. His smile broadened. "Hey, Toby?"

"Yes, Chief?"

Trip suppressed a chuckle. No one else called him 'Chief'. If was kind of affectionate and respectful all in one go. The others either called him 'Sir' or 'Commander', except when they were off duty when all and sundry were allowed to called him Trip. He slid a hand back and asked for the PADD. Toby put it in his hand and wished the conduit were wider. He wanted to see everything, touch and do everything. Trip could practically feel his excitement thrumming through the floor and walls of the conduit. Hold on. He paused and listened. Something *was* thrumming through the walls and floor but it sure as hell was not Crewman Weiss. He wriggled back until he popped out of the conduit, his eyes looking up. Crewman Weiss followed his look.

"Chief?"

Trip waved him silent and the young crewman obeyed. Still looking up the Commander addressed him. "Ya hear that?"

"Yes, Chief."

The Commander looked at him. "When you've been on Enterprise a while you'll learn to recognise every thrum and sigh of the engines, every change in air pressure, any alteration in engine pitch and tone. You'll smell trouble minutes before it hits ya."

Crewman Weiss's eyes widened into saucers, hugely impressed. Trip did not smile back this time. He was listening and not liking what he was hearing. Or rather. What he was not hearing. He crossed to the com and activated it. "Commander Tucker to bridge."

Was there a pause before the Captain answered? No. Must have been his imagination fueled by his impatience. "Yes, Commander."

"Cap'n, why'd we drop out of warp?"

"We've been hailed."

Trip frowned. "Who by?"

"The Vulcans."

He was about to ask a whole ton of questions when the Captain forestalled him.

"How're the repairs coming along?"

"Good, Cap'n." He smiled at Crewman Weiss. "I may have just found a new candidate for Chief Engineer."

The Captain's voice came back way too serious for the harmless banter he had intended. "Excuse me?"

Trip's smile faded. "Just joshin' ya Cap'n but I'd say Crewman Weiss has all the makin's of a first class engineer."

The young man blushed crimson at the praise. Commander Tucker wanted to finish up and go and check on Lt Hess. It was not like her to be late for her duty shift and he was worried about those nightmares of hers. "Cap'n, I'll get back to ya. I can hear ma engines callin'."

"You do that, Commander. Captain Archer out."

* * * * *

On the bridge Lt Reed was having a job keeping the frown off his face. He had expected the Captain to explain to the Commander but he had said nothing. Sub-Commander T'Pol had already left the bridge to pack. A horrible feeling was settling in his gut. "Captain?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"You *are* going to tell the Commander about the Vulcan's demands?"

A tense heartbeat passed in complete and utter silence as the Captain simply looked at him. His face as immobile as granite. "What demands are those?"

"The one demanding the Sub-Commander return to Vulcan. Not to mention the allegations about the Enterprise firing on and destroying a Romulan vessel. I'd say starting an interplanetary war was something he ought to know about as a member of the command staff."

The tension on the bridge could have been cut with a knife. Ensign Sato paled slightly but part of her agreed with him. Why had the Captain said nothing? Or at least asked the Commander to come to the bridge so he could find out for himself? Travis Mayweather felt uncomfortable. Enterprise was his home now and the crew were like family. He hated when anything caused friction among them.

"Lt Reed, I believe it is only fitting for the Sub-Commander to tell him herself."

The words were mildly spoken but there was a steel glint in his eyes as he said the words. Lt Reed felt suddenly stupid. Foolish. What had he been thinking? Of course T'Pol would want to tell him herself. Flushing slightly he backed down. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"No apology is necessary, lieutenant. This is going to be a difficult time for all of us especially the Commander. And even though T'Pol will be on a Vulcan vessel I think it's going to be just as hard on her."

Ensign Sato said what the rest of them were secretly thinking. "But the Sub-Commander will come back won't she, Captain? Once they realise we never attacked the Romulan vessel let alone destroyed it? We were attacked not the other way around."

The Captain sighed. "Unfortunately the Vulcans may not see it that way, Ensign. They will see that there was an exchange of fire and make their own determination."

Travis blanched a little. "Do you really think there's going to be a war between the Vulcans and the Romulans?"

"I don't know, Travis, but if the Romulan vessel that we encountered is anything to go by it looks like Captain Vornak may be right."

"Where does that leave us, sir?" Asked the boomer tentatively.

When Captain Archer did not reply immediately Lt Reed muttered half under his breath. In the silence they heard every word. "Up a creek without a paddle."

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol could not think. Could hardly function for the grief flooding her heart yet she had to be strong. Not for herself but for him. Her eyes misted just thinking about it. A lost look took root in her eyes as she gazed around her small quarters. She had to pack but what? Taking her things would be like admitting she was never coming back and she did not want to do that. No. She would take clothing and a few personal items. Things he had given her. Nothing else was of consequence to her. Her hand stopped on the door of the wardrobe. Then she would have to tell him. Sever the link that bound them. Leave him alone and hurting as she too would be alone and hurting. It did not matter that these were her people, she did not belong with them any more. She belonged with Trip. Tears began to fill her eyes. She sat on the bed. It was too difficult to make that step. To begin the actions that would end the only life she wanted to live. T'Pol turned and flung herself face down on her narrow bed, heartbreaking sobs wracking her body as she let the tide of grief overcome her.

* * * * *

Trip finished the repair and though there were still a few more that needed attention he had his people working on them. Soon Enterprise would be good as new and as shiny as his lavish care and attention could make her. He smiled at Crewman Weiss and sent him over to work with Ensign Roberts and Crewman Sanderson on the diagnostic routines that would determine the engine tolerances and performance indicators. A bit more tinkering and she would be done. Time to go and check on Lt Hess. It was weird but as he was leaving Engineering he had the growing feeling that something was wrong. It struck at his heart and sent a bright spark of fear trembling through him. What the hell was that? He did not want to think about it but like some inescapable doom it drew him on, impelling him to turn left instead of right. In a daze he suddenly found himself standing outside Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters. What in hell was he doing here? He shook his head but the feeling that something was wrong did not diminish. It grew. Then he heard it. There was someone in T'Pol's quarters. He rang the door chime and shifted from foot to foot, suddenly nervous and anxious and as scared as he could ever remember being but without a clue why.

It was a shock and a relief to see T'Pol's face as the door swished open but that fleeting joy soon vanished. He stared at her, heart in his mouth The planets froze in their orbits. Time stood still and all the air in his lungs evacuated. She had been crying. No. Scratch that. She was *still* crying, like tears running down a windowpane her cheeks were glistening with them, her eyes shining as they continually filled. He had never seen her so upset. He stepped through the door on suddenly shaky feet. What was she doing in her room this time of day? She should be on the bridge. And why was she crying? Oh God, what had happened? "T'Pol? Darlin' what's wrong? You're scarin' the life out of me."

Instead of speaking she wrapped her arms around him and cried and cried and cried. Her heart breaking, the tears the only outward sign of the depth of her trauma. He felt answering tears fill his own eyes as he cradled her so gently. Hushing her and kissing the top of her head as he gently rocked her. "It's okay, T'Pol, I'm here. Whatever's wrong, whatever's happened I'll always be here for you."

That just seemed to make her cry more. Baffled and troubled he got his first look at her room and felt himself go cold all over. There was a small valise on her bed. T'Pol had been packing. Heart juddering he forced himself to pull back from her and gently tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"T'Pol, what's goin' on? Ya goin' somewhere?"

She fought for control. That should have been funny but suddenly the thought of a Vulcan unable to control her feelings just struck him with more fear and sorrow than he could handle. She did not break eye contact but her words shook as she spoke them. "I have to go, Trip."

He looked confused. A hand gently brushing away the tears from her face. Oblivious to the ones standing in his own eyes. "Go where?"

"Back to the Vulcan homeworld."

The shock polaxed him. He stood frozen and just stared at her. Now she was comforting him, her movements awkward and hesitant as if a single touch could shatter him. But nothing she could do to him could hurt him worse than her next words. 

"I'm being recalled to Vulcan on the orders of the Vulcan High Command."

"Why?"

"A Romulan ship has been found destroyed. Captain Vornak came to find us, inform Captain Archer that it was believed Enterprise was responsible. As of that moment he said the Vulcans and Romulans were at a state of war."

The blood left Trip's face. She wished with all her heart and soul that she did not have to tell him this, that there did not have to be this parting. She knew that when she left she would be leaving her heart behind her. Along with the only thing that mattered to her. "We didn't destroy a Romulan vessel, T'Pol."

"I know."

"Then Captain Vornak must know it too."

She shook her head dislodging new tears. He made no move to wipe them as they fell. Too stunned trying to take it all in. Not yet comprehending that there was nothing either of them could do to escape the fallout of the calamity descending from on high. "No. All he knows is that they found the debris and the warp signature of the Enterprise in the near vicinity."

His face clouded. "They fired on us! And once we were dead in the water they left. No way were we even capable of inflicting any damage on them by then."

T'Pol nodded, a hand touching his face gently, lips wet with tears brushing his mouth. He shuddered slightly with emotion and increased his grip on her.

"Don't go, T'Pol." He whispered.

"I have to, beloved."

"When?"

"In less that thirteen minutes."

"What?"

"Captain Vornak is waiting for me. They have quarters arranged on board for the trip back to Vulcan."

"No way, I'm not gonna let it happen. If they wanna take this to the Vulcan High Command let them but in the meantime you're stayin' here!"

He was upset, angry, confrontational. She flooded his mind with her sorrow, gentle thoughts trying to soothe him but he was so up tight and distraught it was hard to calm him. Even peripherally. "Trip, Captain Vornak already contacted the Vulcan High Command. This recall order comes directly from them."

He stared at her. Silent tears stumbling down his face like drunks holding hands. "God T'Pol, I'm beggin' ya, don't leave me."

"I don't want to, beloved, but I have to."

"No, stay. Cap'n Archer'll...."

"Captain Archer would be put in an impossible possible as would Starfleet. That could end Human/Vulcan relations forever, Trip. I don't want to go but I don't want to be the cause of any further friction or misunderstandings. As painful as this is we have no choice. *I* have no choice."

She kissed him then. Long, deep and filled with all the emotion she had trapped inside her. The kiss was salted by their tears. He stared out the window, watching the black ocean of space with its' huge unblinking and unfeeling eye. He had never felt so impotent, so devastated before.

"It's time."

Then she was pulling away, turning to the bed to close her small case. He reached out to take it for her, to carry it for her, but she shook her head. An apology in her eyes.

"No, Trip. Stay here. I couldn't bear it if you came."

He cried openly now. A child sobbing. His whole world crumbling in his hands. T'Pol stepped up to him and placed her fingers gently against the side of his face one last time. They plunged into an effortless mind meld, her whole heart laid out for him, his heart bared for her. For a minute everything in the universe took second place. There was only T'Pol. Only Trip. Only love. He lost himself in the moment. T'Pol lost herself in him.

"Remember." She whispered. When he opened his eyes she was gone. He was facing the window. His tears like rain running down the plexiglass. Heart breaking he could not move. Did not think he would ever move again.

"You packed in the morning  
I stared out the window  
And I struggled for something to say  
You left in the rain without closing the door  
I didn't stand in your way.

Now I miss you more   
Than I missed you before  
And where I'll find comfort, God knows  
'cause you left me  
Just when I needed you most.  
Yes, you left me  
Just when I needed you most..."

\- "Just When I Needed You Most" sung by Dolly Parton

* * * * *

No one saw T'Pol off. Captain Archer had wanted to be there but she had insisted. He assumed it would just be her and Trip. In the end it was just her. A sterile leave taking. It was the only kind she could handle.

* * * * *

Trip had no idea how long he stood there. Time had no meaning and nothing impelled him to move, to think, to do other than feel. The universe was ashes in his mouth. A bland unfeeling face. Then something nagged at him. A small insistent voice that stirred him through his tears. Lt Hess. Now why in the hell would he be thinking of her? Then he remembered. He had been going to check on her. Make sure she was okay. He gave a pained little laugh. Oh that was just priceless. He did not move for almost an hour. Churning everything over and over in his mind. Knowing that Captain Vornak's ship would be gone now. Eating up the light years to the Vulcan homeworld. Then that small voice nagged him again and without thinking he turned and walked out of the Sub-Commander's room, his feet automatically taking him in the direction of Lt Hess's quarters. It reminded him of something he had read or maybe heard once, that the best carers are those who have been through all the stages of the cross themselves. Who better to know and understand pain? 

The walk to her quarters gave him ample time to think. When he reached her quarters he got no reply to the com. He sighed and tried not to worry. A hand rising to dry his face. "Lt Hess? Anna? It's me - Trip, let me in."

No response. He tried again and got no reply. Over riding the door's security code he waited just long enough for the door to start opening then stepped inside. The room was dark. Trip flicked on the lights and looked around slowly. It was an orderly room with everything in its' place and a place for everything. A lot like the lieutenant herself. "Anna?"

He could not see her. Where was she? Trip took a few steps inside and began to look round cupboards and behind her desk and chair. He brought himself up short. What the hell was he doing? Lt Hess was having nightmares not psychotic episodes. He was about to turn around and head back out when he heard a sound. So slight that most people would have missed it but he had an engineer's ear and was tuned to all the sounds that *should* be there. This one was alien. He dipped his head, not able to keep the worry out of his soft voice. "Anna? It's okay, it's me Trip. I just wanna help ya."

The sound hurt his ears because now he could detect the pain, the loneliness, and the sorrow in the quiet sobs that had been muffled but could not be silenced completely. He knelt then dipped his head right down and held his breath. She was lying underneath the bed, her hands up to her mouth trying to stifle any sound. Face awash with tears, body trembling. Trip lay on his side and wriggled close enough to touch. His voice soft and quiet, calm and gentle. Her eyes round wells of dispair and fear. "Anna, come on out."

She did not move.

"C'mon, I won't hurt ya. I just wanna help."

Still she did not move. He swallowed a sigh, his chest tight with empathic sorrow. Slowly he reached out and touched her hand, felt her convulsively tighten her grip around her other hand. Fingers shoved in her open mouth. He let his hand rest over hers, talking softly, letting the warmth of his touch penetrate her befogged and traumatised brain. He did everything slowly, gently, never taking his eyes off her until that look became a tentative connection. He saw a flicker of what might have been recognition. He carried on talking. His voice soothing, babbling like a quiet brook, nonsense words meant to comfort not inform. She clung to the sound of his voice, he became her lifeline. Trip wished he could reach the com and ask Dr Phlox to come but that would mean moving away from her. He did not want to do that. She was too fragile. If he had to lay on the floor for hours to coax her out he would do it. 

* * * * *

The Vulcan vessel hung like an omen of doom. Its' very presence depressing everyone on the bridge. Captain Archer hated this. Wished he could do something but his hands were tied. To lash out could result in incalculable harm to the future of Human/Vulcan relations and if this war did go ahead any good standing they could curry with their former allies would be even more important if not critical. He noticed how wan the armoury officer looked, his expression tight and anxious but controlled with a studious calm. He had learnt to respect the armoury officer and rely on his quiet but determined expertise. He could also be counted on not to panic in a crisis. He looked at Ensign Sato. Hoshi was trying not to fidget, nothing to do now that the Vulcans had stopped talking to them. Her eyes flicking from crew member to crew member as if unsure who to settle on. Was anywhere safe any more? Travis kept checking his instrument panel then gazing off into space, looking at the viewscreen while who knew what thoughts ran through his head? 

Part of the Captain's concentration was waiting, keyed and anxious, for the sound of the Commander's voice but there was silence. No com traffic at all. It was beginning to make him nervous. Had T'Pol told him yet? What had been his reaction? How was he coping? Should he go and find him or give them what time they had left together? He resisted the urge to run down the corridors looking for his friend. He was a grown man now and did not need him to keep trying to protect him over every damn thing. But it was a hard habit to break. Damn hard. After all those two had been through he could give them these last minutes without barging in and trying to help in his ham fisted, over protective way. Time enough to wade in when T'Pol was gone and they were left to pick up the pieces. What was it Trip had called him? Humpty Dumpty. He could not find it in himself to see the humour or irony. It was all too painful.

Ensign Sato straightened in her chair, her brow furrowing as she picked up a transmission from the Vulcan vessel. She turned to face the Captain. "The Sub-Commander is aboard the Vulcan vessel, Captain."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The viewscreen flickered and Captain Vornak's image came on the screen. A couple of steps behind him stood Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lt Rolrak. "We will be departing now, Captain Archer. You can expect to hear from Starfleet in the next twenty four hours."

"Captain Vornak?"

The Vulcan Captain paused. He had been about to cut the connection. His look indicated irritation but he did not cut the com. "Yes, Captain?"

"Just for the record. We did *not* attack the Romulan vessel. If indeed it is the same vessel we are speaking about. We were attacked without provocation, our ship took damage. Our hull plating was knocked off-line, engines unable to go to warp. Then without making any attempt to finish us off, the Romulan vessel left us. Whatever fate befell her it was not at the hands of the Enterprise."

Captain Vornak all but sneered back at him. "Why would the Romulans attack a Starfleet vessel?"

His voice dripped with sarcasm. Captain Archer held his temper. Injected a calm into his voice that he did not feel. "He said something that baffled me. He said we were in Romulan space. When I asked the Sub-Commander about it she told me she was not aware that it was Romulan space. Perhaps you can clarify this for me?"

"Your words come too few and too late, Captain Archer. If you wish to sway me this is a futile attempt at best. It simply makes you look even more pathetic that you are."

Shock registered. To be so baldly insulted shook him. They might never have had warm relations with Captain Vornak but he had always maintained a professional politeness. To see that peeled back was not a pretty sight. It made the Captain wonder just how thin was the veneer separating the Vulcans from their volatile and aggressive cousins. He had heard it said of humans that the veneer of civilisation was only paper thin. It looked like this was yet another unwelcome thing they shared in common with their former allies. It was almost a relief when the Vulcan vessel went to warp.


	25. Chapter 25

It was hard. The most difficult thing she had ever done. Yet Sub-Commander T'Pol carried herself with a grace and detachment that drew grudging respect from Captain Vornak. He found himself curious not only about the Sub-Commander but also about her time aboard Enterprise. An earth star ship of all things. Why High Command had ever sanctioned such a display of idiocy was beyond him yet in saner moments he could concede there was wisdom to be had in keeping a close eye on the Humans. Such an impatient volatile race. Ruled by passions that caused endless disfunction to their Vulcan elders.

The meal was eaten in silence. Calm permeated the table. Captain Vornak kept his attention on his food. Eating judiciously, only the occasional glance at T'Pol indicated any awareness of her presence. Lt Rolrak was less restrained, a clear curiosity sparking in his solemn eyes. T'Pol ignored them both, using the time to meditate and center herself as best she could. Her mind in such turmoil. Her heart in pieces so small that dust particles would seem like mountains next to them. No more tears. No more sorrow. No more anything. As she finished her salad it was a rude shock to hear the silence broken. 

"Sub-Commander T'Pol, I am curious. How long were you aboard the earth vessel?"

*Not long enough* thought T'Pol drily. "Eight months, Captain."

He gave a look of distaste. "How did you bear the smell?"

Her look was flat, emotionless. "The doctor gave me nasal inhibitors."

"Still, it must have been most uncomfortable for you." Said Lt Rolrak politely.

"I adjusted."

"It is no doubt a relief for you to be back on a Vulcan vessel." Pressed the lieutenant. "Soon you will return to Vulcan and be able to immerse yourself back into our society. See your family. Attend to duty."

Duty. She felt a fierce burn of anger at the assumption that her time aboard Enterprise had been some kind of folly, a distraction not worthy of note. Duty indeed. When she said nothing Captain Vornak flicked a hand for the table to be cleared and waited while sparkling water was placed on the table. A bowl of exotic Vulcan fruits was placed in the center of the table. He then selected a fruit and carefully sliced an inner section from it which he dropped in his glass with the tongs provided. T'Pol watched him add water from the glass pitcher. She followed suit then Lt Rolrak did the same. The fruit flavoured the sparkling water in a most delicious and delicate manner. It helped to soothe her nerves but not her heart.

"You have nothing to say of duty?" Said the Captain.

"What would you have me say? I was ordered to serve aboard Enterprise as the science officer and did so."

"You do not seem happy to have left."

For a moment she just froze. Her reaction seemed curious to Lt Rolrak who decided to watch her more carefully. After a few moments T'Pol answered. "To my surprise I found myself becoming accustomed to the Human capacity for 'socialising'. Their constant need to interact with one another whether in verbal exchanges or the sharing of chores. What at first seemed clumsy and vulgar took on new meaning."

The Captain frowned, not liking the sound of that. "New meaning?"

T'Pol stiffened slightly. She had not meant to say that last sentence out loud. She must be more careful. "Yes. Humans have a unique if chaotic culture. There are fine points to their emotional bias that show them to be far more subtle that previously expected. Showing their feelings can also be an effective way to mask them."

Captain Vornak frowned. "Explain."

"Sometimes, when a human is upset he or she will act with false cheer to hide that fact."

"Deceitful."

She shook her head. "No. You misunderstand. Humans do this to hide their hurt, their pain. To retreat from a sadness otherwise shared."

Lt Rolrak was fascinated. "Unless I am mistaken you appear to have become quite enamoured of their culture, Sub-Commander."

*If you only knew how much, you would not allow me to sit at the same table let alone eat with you* "I merely observed in order to better understand them."

"And did you understand them, Sub-Commander?" Asked the Captain mildly.

"Yes, though I would not presume to understand them fully. After all, they are not Vulcan."

That last assertion seemed to reassure both men. Polite nods then another bout of silence. T'Pol was feeling uncomfortable. She did not want to be here. Longed to escape to the cabin assigned to her but she could hardly excuse herself until given leave to do so by the Captain. Only when he had emptied his glass did he speak again. This time without the pleasantries. "Why did the humans open fire on the Romulan vessel?"

"They did not. Enterprise only returned fire after being attacked without provocation."

Captain Vornak's eyebrows rose slowly. A look of stern disbelief on his face. "Why do you lie for them?"

"I do not lie. The Romulan vessel appeared and stated we were in Romulan space. Captain Archer asked me if this was true, I told him it was not. It was at this point that the Romulan vessel opened fire."

"There is no reason for the Romulans to attack an earth vessel. I find your account flawed and can only conclude that your judgement has been affected by prolonged proximity to humans."

"The Romulan vessel appeared to come out of nowhere. The Captain deduced - correctly - that it must have been cloaked. The unexpected attack rendered the hull plating inoperable and repeated attacks disabled the Enterprise's weapons and propulsion."

"What Captain Archer called 'dead in the water'?" Queried Captain Vornak.

"A colourful but accurate phrase."

"Captain Archer also claimed the Romulan vessel then left."

"That is correct, Captain."

Captain Vornak and Lt Rolrak exchanged a look. The last assertion more damning than the rest.

* * * * *

Dr Phlox was concerned. The appearance of a very upset Commander and a distressed Lt Hess made him anxious on more than one level. Something infinitely patient stirred and uncoiled in his consciousness. So subtle he did not notice it on anything but the most tenous of levels. He only went to Lt Hess first because the Commander insisted. The Denobulan gave the engineer a nod and examined the lieutenant gently, his murmured speech falling on ears that struggled to follow the words he uttered with such soothing calm.

"Lieutenant," Said the doctor gently. "Describe your dream."

She began to resist until Commander Tucker touched her arm, their eyes meeting and sharing different traumas but the same kind of pain. Suddenly she understood. Instinctively gave up her struggle for his sake. He noticed and felt strangely moved. As if given a gift he could not afford. Dr Phlox listened in silence, all the while checking her vital signs and doing a thorough but not intrusive examination. When she finished he spoke so mildly that she had already started answering his questions before her brain caught up with the details.

"Why do you think you were raped?"

"I could feel it. The penetration. The fear of being immoblised. The brutality." She shuddered and dislodged more tears which fell like wet diamonds from her eyes. As she spoke the Commander trembled, little shocks skittering along his nerve endings like prompts to memories buried so deep no one would ever find them. Only he could dig that deep and only on this level. The lieutanant's recall was sparking one of his own. The pain of it like nails driven deep pinning his body and soul to someone else's cross. *T'Pol!*

The revelation did not so much surprise him as add to his trauma. Gone, she was gone. Had left him. And now Lt Hess was turning the key in a very twisted lock. The contents still hidden from him though their effect was not. He felt as if he were being slowly crucified. It took willpower and effort to remain where he was. To give Lt Hess the support of his physical presence when inside his mind was screaming in agony. Dr Phlox gave him a swift anxious look then hurriedly got back to Lt Hess. The sooner he completed his preliminary exam of her the sooner he could get to treating the Commander. The lieutenant's eyes had grown very round, her whole intent fixed on a point just passed Trip's shoulder. He did not turn around to look. If he did he could not guarantee that he would not keep walking. Dr Phlox spoke gently to her. "What do you recall now?"

She was shaking her head. Heartbeat as erratic as hell. "Not recall, *see*."

The doctor was puzzled. "See? What do you see?"

She turned her head slowly and fixed bright burning eyes on his. The intensity almost burned his multiple retinas. "They know we are here."

Dr Phlox felt a chill touch his heart. "Who know we are here?"

As if he was forgotten, Lt Hess turned and looked at Trip. The Commander could not move. He felt a crushing weight constricting the very beat of his heart. *T'Pol. Oh God, don't let anythin' happen to T'Pol!*

"They are coming." She whispered to him.

It was like seeing something durable crack. A hairline fracture at first, so fine that the eye doubts it is really there. As Dr Phlox watched the Commander's face he realised he was going into deep shock. Quickly he grabbed a loaded hypospray and pressed it to his neck, injecting straight into the jugular. There was an oddly soft strangled sound from the Commander. Then, before the doctor could catch him, he simply crumpled to the ground. Dr Phlox felt a moment of panic then calm flooded into his mind. He knelt next to the unconscious man and laid a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. His hand began to glow, a bioluminescent pulse that brightened to fade so that it could brighten again. Like a heartbeat of light it throbbed gently but persistently, calming the erratic human heartbeat before joining with it and leaving the doctor feeling content but strangely bereft. As if a part of him that had become precious was now no more than an echo of what was. Not even a memory.

* * * * *

The science vessel was well cloaked. The crew were quiet and dedicated, moving on soundless hushed feet as if the slightest noise would make them visible in space. An air of reverence permeated the vessel as if they were in some sacred holy place not a modified star ship of ancient design. Dr Lerik felt a sense of smug satisfaction. Like most ambitious men he did not like moving from his place of power but it had been compromised and was no longer safe. They could only continue their work in the shadows. A war was coming and they were dedicated to doing their part to ensure the outcome. The humans were not their saviours but would perhaps provide the necessary catalyst. With the unexpected turn of events foisted on them by the actions of the Hirogen their plans had to be modified. The stealth with which they normally worked shifted from passive to offensive. While the crew of Enterprise should not remember anything they could not assume that would be the case. The fault had not been theirs but the decision to take such drastic corrective measures had and only a chosen few in the Vulcan High Command knew. The rest would have been horrified. Vulcans did not lie but neither did they always tell the whole truth. 

Dr Lerik went to his quarters and locked the door. The information they had gleaned as they fled the planet surface had first alarmed then illuminated him. With that understanding came the knowledge that they had been inadvertently handed a unique opportunity. But was the information correct? Could it be trusted? Even though he had witnessed some of it with his own eyes he was not sure he could trust what he had seen. The doctor schooled himself then bathed carefully before drying off and donning his meditation robe. Not all of his colleagues were in favour of his proposal but the doctor knew the pace of change was building up speed and if they did not take control of it now they would be unable to predict the outcome let alone manipulate it. He lit the candle and settled on his cushion, breathing evening out then going deeper and deeper as he triggered the meditative trance state. The Vulcan equivalent of zen skinny dipping. In some things Humans and Vulcans had more in common than he could know.

* * * * *

Commander Tucker was unconscious and lying on a biobed in sickbay. Lt Hess sat on the bed next to him feeling guilty. This was her fault. She had monopolised his time and weighed him down with her foolish nightmares while the Commander was deep in grief over the loss of the Sub-Commander. She hung her head and bit back tears. A happy humming sound alerted her to the return of Dr Phlox. He smiled at her and spoke in his cheerful bouncy manner, his eyes the only calm and steady thing about him.

"I am glad to see you looking rested, lieutenant."

She glanced at him. Grateful for his help but feeling somehow as if she was unworthy. "I did this, didn't I doctor?"

His countenance clouded slightly. "What did you do, Lt Hess?"

She nodded towards the inert Commander. "The Commander would have been alright if he hadn't been babysitting me."

The doctor shook his head, moving round to check the Commander's biosigns but keeping a close eye on the lieutenant as well. "Nonsense, if anything you helped him."

"Helped him how? By getting him interred in sickbay with me?"

To her consternation Dr Phlox chuckled lightly. Her frown deepened as he tempered his mirth. The lieutenant was right. This was hardly a laughing matter yet the blame did not belong on her shoulders. He often marvelled at the human capacity to apportion blame to themselves when none was necessary. Sometimes bad things happened. "Commander Tucker is suffering exceptional grief over the recall of the Sub-Commander to Vulcan. You caused him a welcome if unlooked for distraction. Your *nightmare* helped to ease his concern for the Sub-Commander by invoking concern for you."

She looked doubtful. A look of sorrow on her face as she regarded the Commander's sleeping form. "Can you help him?"

"Are you not more concerned with whether I can help you?" He asked gently. 

Lt Hess took a deep breath. As she slowly let the breath out she found her priorities had changed. She shook her head. "No. Nightmares I can handle. I'm not sure how I would cope with the loss of a loved one." Her voice tailed off sadly. Her mood introspective.

"Lieutenant, Sub-Commander T'Pol is not dead and if there is one thing I have learnt about the Commander it is that he is not one to give up easily."

She fastened him with an intense look. "The Sub-Commander has returned to the Vulcan homeworld, doctor."

"I am well aware of that."

"What can he possibly do to alter that?"

The doctor gave both humans a fond look. "Never underestimate the ability of the human spirit to rise above whatever obstacles are set before it." He paused. "Now. About those nightmares of yours...."

* * * * *

He was dreaming he had to be. Yet the images had a reality to them that was so vivid they confused him. Pain was etched in red, burning like coals in his mind, the flames licking at his subconscious as his heart cried out for what was lost. Something incredibly gentle stole through his broken heart, easing the pain though it did not diminish. It was an odd contradiction that never penetrated his traumatised thoughts. Was simply accepted. He felt a gentle wash of love, his mind crying out. Something even more generous than he was mopping up the tears. His heart expanding to encompass everything he was, all he could be, everything he could offer on the altar of his love. Any gift. Any suffering embraced willingly if it would only bring her back to him. Tears were his only comfort. Waking his downfall. So he slept in the deep chasm of longing that strived to draw body and soul together beyond the reach of pain.

At first he was alone. The yawning abyss of separation a real agony he could not span. Gradually he became aware that someone was talking. So far away. Muffled and indistinct yet his heart began to beat faster. His senses amplified while his mind wondered what was happening. It seemed to him he recognised the calm cadence of the voice. His heart missed a beat. A frantic joy beat at the walls of his heart demanding to be let in. This had to be a dream. A beautiful, delicious dream. *T'Pol?*

His awed mention of her name stunned the rare creature of his choice and for long moments both minds were silent. He could not see her but something inside him reached out and touched her. Rejoiced when at last she responded. Dream or reality, it mattered not. *Trip?*

He wept. *I've missed ya so much...*

*Are you well, beloved?*

*I am now*

He felt her concern and hurried to reassure her.

*I am uninjured, darlin'. Just missin' ya."

*As I miss you*

*Where are ya?*

*On the way back to Vulcan*

*Are ya sleepin'?*

A pause, then slow thoughts percolated back to him as if she was trying to work out how it could be possible. *No. I am awake*

That excited him. Temors going through his body which he tried to subdue. This could after all be just a dream. *We've never done this before. I didn't think it was possible*

*Nor I* A longer pause. *Are you awake?*

*Nah, the doc jumped me with a hypospray*

She sounded alarmed. *You are in sickbay?*

He chuckled. A beautiful slide of humour that caressed her starved mind and fed hope to her flagging heart. *Yeah*

*You said you were uninjured*

His mind smiled at the gentle reproof. *I had to bring Lt Hess to see the doc. She's been having terrible nightmares. Worse even than the ones we were havin'*

*You must tell him*

*I will*

*Trip?*

*Yeah?*

*Something is very wrong*

She felt him sigh. *I know darlin', this separation is killin' me too.*

"The fever... The pon farr..."

He picked up the creeping panic in her thoughts. "Is under control for now." He soothed gently.

*The nightmares are the key*

*The key to what?*

She answered him with another question. *Did the lieutenant confide her nightmares to you?*

"Yeah."

*Tell me about them*

He hesitated. Suddenly reluctant. *T'Pol. Honey. This isn't the time or place...*

*There is only now, beloved* She cautioned him gently. 

He was about to acquiesse when his mind shuddered. Waves of darkness ripped through the distant meld. Pain sparkled in his brain with empathic resonance. He shook as if electrocuted then a moment of respite allowed his shocked lungs to replenish lost air. *T'Pol? Are ya alright? What the hell happened?*

Her thoughts sounded calm but fragmented. Like a connection losing   
power. *We are under attack*

Attack? *Who the hell is attacking ya?*

A long pause. *The Romulans


	26. Chapter 26

The pitch and yaw almost took her feet out from under her but Sub-Commander T'Pol was saved by her superior sense of balance. The salvo rocked the Vulcan vessel hard. Sub-Commander T'Pol could no longer hear Commander Tucker in her mind. Whatever fluke had intervened to allow them this connection it was gone now. Perhaps the shock of what was happening to her had woken him? She had never imagined that the connection between them might be able to span such distances. She had sensed and savoured his excitement. Been amused by his almost overwheming feeling of awe. Lived vicariously through the intensity of his emotions. Felt closer to him for doing so. The human delighted her on so many levels it was almost obscene. In truth she could not love him more. Her eyes scanned the bridge, Captain Vornak snapping out orders in a calm but irritated manner, his eyes fixed to the viewscreen as the image of a Romulan vessel appeared.

They managed to get a few good shots off, one of which partly disabled the Romulan engines but not enough to stop it. T'Pol frowned. What was that? It was hard to be sure of anything in the smoky atmosphere of the bridge where fried relays and circuits added to the general deterioration of their position. Then she saw it again as another of their shots made contact with the now disengaging Romulan vessel. A ripple. She blinked and stared harder. There. Again. What was that?

"Captain?"

"Yes, Sub-Commander?"

"Did you see the ripple in space when we returned fire?"

He frowned, not turning his head to look at her. Eyes glued to the screen, trying to see what she saw. "Ripple?"

"Yes."

Both Vulcans were watching the screen intently. Lt Rolrak was busy at the tactical station. Damage reports were coming in from all parts of the Vulcan vessel. Another contact shook them, the lights flickered but came back on. Neither Captain Vornak nor Sub-Commander T'Pol could believe what they saw as the ripple flattened out for one clear moment of crystal clarity revealing the true face of their enemy.

"In the name of Surak..." Breathed the Captain in shock.

Sub-Commander T'Pol just stared. Dozens of little pieces falling into place. Then the vessel was joined by others of its' kind and she knew the certainty of their doom was now complete.

* * * * *

Dr Phlox had called the Captain. Worried and more than a little baffled by the odd turn of events he tried again to wake the Commander. Disturbed by the tears running down his face, the obvious distress alarming him. Captain Archer gave the Denobulan a desperate look. "You have to wake him, doctor."

"I am trying, Captain, but he is resisting me."

That surprised him. "Resisting you? He's asleep, doctor, how can he resist you?"

Lt Hess listened to them both in silence, her eyes on the Commander's face. No one noticed her step up to the biobed. She put a hand on the Commander's shoulder and just stared at him. The heat from his body making her fingertips tingle. Far away she could hear the Captain and Physician discussing what they could and could not do to help the Chief Engineer. *This is my fault* She thought sadly. Something inside sought to reassure her but she was too distracted to pay it any heed. *I wish I could wake him* The thought touched her with an almost physical push. As if telling her to try. She had no idea how but she opened her mind to the possibility anyway. *Commander! Trip! You have to wake up, tell us what's wrong*

Nothing. But both the Captain and Doctor had stopped talking. They were staring at her, staring at the Commander. Aware of them on the periphery of her vision she did not look up but watched the Commander closely and tried again. Her thoughts gaining strength as she learnt to focus more fully on just one objective. Impossibly he seemed to grow calmer. The crying stopped. Captain Archer was about to ask her what she thought she was doing but Dr Phlox stopped him. Cautioned him with a look to remain silent. Whatever Lt Hess was doing seemed to be calming the Commander and right now that was definitely an improvement.

As for Trip, he was in agony trying to re-establish a connection to T'Pol. Brief flashes only added to his misery. Weapons fire. Smoke. Crazy juddering and pitching that told him more accurately than words how serious the assault was on the Vulcan vessel. Oh God, he could not sense T'Pol. Could not tell if the ship was too badly damaged to endure the attack. He had to get to her. Reach her. Save her. Whatever it cost. Then a strange thought touched his panicky ones. No. Not strange. Not unknown. Just one never sensed in his mind before. Well wasn't that creepy? He tried to divert a little of his attention to the new voice. It sounded familiar. *Who are you?*

*Lt Hess*

*Anna? How the hell did you get in ma mind?*

*I don't know, Commander*

*Don't ya think this is a little too intimate for formalities?*

*You have to wake up... Trip*

*I have to save T'Pol*

*How can you do that asleep?*

Good question. For a moment he vacillated but the lieutenant was right. He had lost his connection to T'Pol for some reason, probably the fighting. Staying unconscious in the hopes of re-establishing that link was an option that would waste whatever time he had left to get to her. *You're right, Anna. I owe ya one*

Then, to the relief of all concerned, Commander Tucker began to wake. His eyes opened then closed quickly to blink a few times as they adjusted to the bright lights of sickbay. Dr Phlox looked relieved and happy but Trip had eyes only for the Captain. He sat up and stared anxiously at his friend. "Cap'n we gotta go find the Vulcans!"

It was the last thing Captain Archer had expected his friend to say. He looked sad. Had hoped the Commander would have found a way to accept the inevitability of the Sub-Commander's recall to Vulcan. "Trip, that won't be possible. You know that. The Vulcan High Command..."

"Stuff the Vulcan High Command!"

They stared at him. Trip got to his feet, a look of grim determination on his face and fire in his eyes. The Captain doubted the warp core could burn hotter than Trip right at that moment.

"Cap'n, I connected with T'Pol. The Vulcan vessel is under fire."

The Captain looked shocked. "Who would fire on the Vulcans? Trip, this doesn't make sense."

The Commander's face was grim. "It's a Romulan vessel, Cap'n, and from what I could tell the Vulcans are gettin' the worst of it."

"Commander, you're upset. You had a bad dream. A nightmare. None of this is real."

The Commander nodded solemnly but it was not an indication that he would back down. Far from it. "Yeah, a nightmare is *exactly* what this is and it's all connected."

He saw the flicker in the Captain's eyes and realised something. His confrontational tone disappeared.

"You been havin' the nightmares too, haven't ya?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

The Chief Engineer flicked a glance towards Lt Hess. Things were beginning to form a pattern but what the hell did that tell them? That insanity was contagious? "I've been havin' them too, so's T'Pol an'..."

"Lt Hess." Completed the Captain as his eyes met Trip's second. He looked at his friend. "I don't see how..."

Trip shook his head. "No time for explanations, Cap'n, just trust me. The longer we stay jawin' the less likely we are to find anythin' more than debris when we get there."

Captain Archer swore then raced out of sickbay. Commander Tucker, Lt Hess and the doctor running after him.

* * * * *

Dr Lerik was happy. He thought it the height of irony that he was now in charge of the programme. By taking always the more reasoned and cautious approach he had gained the reputation of being what the humans called 'a safe pair of hands'. Useful in a surgeon no doubt but he was no surgeon. At least not in that sense. He smiled to himself. The ship was very old but had capabilities the others knew nothing of. This was *his* ship. Pride of his many years of research. Adding. Building. Adjusting. All to create something that could do what no other ship had been able to do before. Others would have called it a prototype. An impossible marriage of technologies. He simply called it a merged craft. Though that term he shared with no one. Like his thoughts it was locked behind closed doors. Doors that divided centuries.

* * * * *

Trip was running. Emerged on to the bridge just a half step behind Captain Archer. All heads turned and eyes widened on seeing their hurried entrance. Lt Reed gave the Commander a quizzical look. Commander Tucker gave a slight shake of his head. Ensign Sato frowned slightly. What was that about? Travis looked at the Captain.

"Travis, set course for the Vulcan homeworld. Warp 5!"

Not questioning his Captain, Travis laid in the course. Commander Tucker did not go to his station, he stood just inside the doors and stared at the blank viewscreen. Lt Hess stood next to him, content to say or do nothing to distract him. Dr Phlox was frowning. He looked at Lt Hess and caught the tiny shake of her head. Her look clearly said 'leave him'.

It was a familiar flow of emotion. A caress of the mind that Trip had thought gone forever. He had to use mental effort to keep his emotions in check. *I thought ya'd gone*

*I had*

*Why'd'ya return?*

The slide of the Sanacrid's gentle thoughts calmed the Commander. He felt the love, the concern, the impossible humour now tempered with a serious intent. *I wanted to help*

*How ya gonna do that?*

But he knew. The Sanacrid would act 'through' him. He was about to ask him a question when the Sanacrid pre-empted him. *First we must stop them*

*Yeah, gotta get to T'Pol before it's too late*

*That is not what I meant, Trip*

*It's not?*

*You cannot help T'Pol*

Pain shot through him constricting the walls of his heart and radiating through his nervous system like a painful current, touching the heat that was crying out for her. A building passion suffused with grief. The threat of tears pricked his eyes. *I didn't come all this way to lose her now*

*You won't lose her*

*I don't understand*

*I came back, Trip. For you.*

*Me?*

*Yes. To repay a debt*

*Ya don't owe me anythin' but if ya wanna help me, save T'Pol*

*T'Pol does not need my help, you do*

*You're not makin' any sense*

The thoughts were much more gentle now. *Help is already on its' way to your mate but she cannot return to you in time*

*In time for what?*

*Do you not feel it?*

The Commander tried to follow the mental breadcrumbs but was having trouble. All he could think about was T'Pol. It was burning him up with irrational fears. Panic. Anger even. A liquid heat like the molten core of volcanoes bubbling up through his veins and scorching him. Burning. Burning. Burning. Beads of sweat had already begun to appear on his face, arms and neck. Now the sweat was pouring off him. He still had no idea what the Sanacrid was doing wasting his time on conversation when T'Pol could be dying. It made him so damn mad.

*She is not dyin'. We will not let her die."

The whispered thoughts made him feel weak with relief, love for the Sanacrid, grattitude sending a tremor through his soul. The tremor reverberating almost painfully through his physical body as if he was a bell that had just been struck. It blurred his ability for rational thought. He ached. Trembled with need and desire. He wanted T'Pol and he wanted her 'now'.

*You are the one I am worried about, Trip*

*Don't worry, I'm Superman. Didn't ya know?*

*Trip, I have to lower your temperature*

*What?*

*That heat you feel isn't anger*

Mentally he groaned, recognising the building fire that he had shoved to the background of his mind while he had wrestled with more urgent concerns. *Ma timin' really sucks*

*Concentrate on my thoughts, Trip*

He shuddered inwardly. *I should go to ma quarters*

*Too late. Your anxiety for T'Pol has pushed you further into the pon farr. That racing in your veins, the adrenal rush, has heightened everything Trip*

He knew it. Could feel his arousal, the burning pain, the hot sweats radiating throughout his body and raising his core temperature. *What do I do?*

*Endure, my friend, for this is going to hurt*

He almost smiled but not with humour. Just his luck. Then the Sanacrid hit him, dousing him with the equivalent of an ice cold bath. Washing him with a liquid frost that bathed him from head to toe. His eyes closed in agony, sharp bright splinters of ice that made him cry out. Dr Phlox turned his head with alarm and took a step towards the Commander. Lt Hess put a hand on his arm to stop him. Captain Archer turned to see what the commotion was about and felt his heart miss a beat. *Oh God no! Not Trip. Don't let anything happen to Trip. Not now. Not when we might lose T'Pol as well*

* * * * *

The last salvo plunged the ship into a listing darkness. Only odd console lights were illuminated and even then they flickered as if they were simply hanging on. The last threads of Vulcan technology. Sub-Commander T'Pol regained consciousness slowly. Could not seem to open her eyes. Something was crawling through her mind, reassuring and loving but she knew it was not Trip. For several minutes she did not recognise it and when she did the old familiarity was not there. Puzzled and mind befogged, she allowed herself to drift again. When waking was no more than sorrow sleep was the best road to oblivion. Yet whatever stirred in her would not let her take that route. Irritation burned. No. Not irritation. Her eyes flickered open with difficulty. She stared at her right hand. It was burnt almost through to the bone. Slowly memory returned. Her head ached, her whole body protesting as she forced herself to sit up. She was on the sloping deck. A foot hooked into a chair leg had prevented her sliding into a bulkhead but not before her head had collided with a workstation. Her hands had moved to protect her face at the last moment just as a feedback of energy fried the circuits and lit up the console not with lights but with fire as it caught light. Her right hand had taken the brunt of the explosion. Electrical discharge numbing the nerves endings only after delivering a massive jolt of pain. 

Now that she was conscious, Sub-Commander T'Pol tried to assess their status. Do a mental inventory. Her eyes were glazed with pain, her left shoulder was fractured if not broken. Something was wrong with one of her legs but apart from the bumps and cuts that added to the pile of bruises she was in better shape than she would have expected. She would live. But for how long? Were the enemy even now boarding the ship? Where was Captain Vornak? She raised her head then closed her eyes quickly on a stiffled groan. Dizzy and disorientated. She wanted to be sick. It seemed that several ribs had been broken as well. With a sigh she allowed the shifting darkness of oblivion to drag her down. A warm welcoming darkness that blotted out all conscious thought and gave her a welcome respite from whatever storm was to follow. Perhaps things would look better once she had rested? 

* * * * *

Captain Archer was not happy to be standing once more in sickbay. Trying to prompt Dr Phlox into telling him exactly what was going on with his Chief Engineer. And why, suddenly, Lt Hess seemed to be hovering over him like some sort of dark angel. She should be in Engineering. Hell. *Someone* should be in Engineering. Was he the only one worried about the ship? Yes, he was worried about Sub-Commander T'Pol but they were addressing that. Warp 5 had been engaged for three hours now. They would have to drop back to 4.5 soon just to ease up enough to prevent over heating. A core breach now would put the cap on a perfect week. Dr Phlox finished his examination of the Commander. He had yet to regain consciousness.

"Doctor, I think you owe me a whole host of explanations."

The doctor did not appear in the slightest to be discomfitted by the Captain's ascerbic tone. He knew the Captain was not mad at him, just intensely frustrated. Humans. Such emotional beings. They fascinated him. "The Commander has suffered a sudden drop in his body temperature, Captain. I am seeking to stabilise his condition now."

Lt Hess looked at the doctor in concern. "You mustn't do that."

Surprised he looked at her. His expresssion one of curiosity. "And why is that, lieutenant?"

"He has to cool down not heat up."

Captain Archer frowned but the doctor looked intrigued. "Why?"

"Because of the pon farr."

Both the doctor and Captain exchanged shocked looks. Dr Phlox was even more curious now. "The Commander told you about that?"

She shook her head. "No, but he was burning up. Soon his condition would have entered a critical stage and without the safe and healthy return of the Sub-Commander he would have died."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Burst out the Captain, unable to keep silent a moment longer. Was he the only one who did not know what was going on?

Lt Hess became hesitant. She frowned slightly. "I don't know."

Dr Phlox was watching her closely but the Captain noted he had made no attempt to artifically raise the Commander's temperature. Not even to put a blanket over the quietly shivering man. "What are you doing here, lieutenant?" He asked quietly.

Captain Archer held his breath. He wanted to know that as well.

"I had to come. Be with him. Make sure no one interferred."

Alarm rushed through the Captain's mind. "Interferred?"

He sounded angry. Annoyed that in some way she sought to manipulate his friend. Dr Phlox picked up the Captain's emotions perfectly. His mild voice induced a temporary calm to the Captain but no reassurance. "Captain, I do not think that is what the lieutenant meant. Is it, Lt Hess? I think it's time you told the Captain everything."

Hesitant, she raised her eyes from the Commander's chill face and fastened them on the Captain. A trickle of resolve straightening her backbone. Her hands folded neatly in her lap. Eyes steady. "Captain, this is going to sound fantastic. I don't know if I believe it myself only that it happened. Or at least. I *think* it happened."

The Captain's voice had become an anxious hush. "Just tell me and let me be the judge of that. Okay?"

She nodded. Took a step closer to the Commander's biobed as if gaining strength and comfort from his proximity while also appearing protective of him. Dr Phlox watched, noted her unconscious body language and stored it for further contemplation. Truly. Human interaction could be a complex thing. Almost as complex as their emotions. He watched as the one called loyalty slowly unravelled in the pale face of Lt Anna Hess.


	27. Chapter 27

Captain Vornak had a rude awakening. He was pinned flat on his back trying to stifle a cry of pain. He opened his eyes to find an anxious Lt Rolrak kneeling beside him. The Vulcan lieutenant had a gash on his forehead. Green blood oozing down the side of his face and slowly congealing. He looked battered and seemed to be favouring his right leg but otherwise looked in pretty good shape. At least his eyes were brightly focused. The Captain was not sure he could promise the same. He found that if he held himself absolutely still he could manage words. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a cloaked Romulan vessel."

"I remember that much!" Snapped the Captain. He paused, took a deep steadying breath. Losing his temper just sent excruciating pain through him. His hands and arms were too numb to trust to touch the source of his discomfort, but breathing was only maginally less painful than movement. He did both as little as possible. He regretted his outburst. He had not meant to snap at Lt Rolrak but was too stiff necked to apologise. The lieutenant saw the apology in his eyes. It was enough. "It decloaked." Wheezed the Captain.

The lieutenant was frowning at him. "That is what puzzles me, Captain."

"Explain."

The lieutenant did not dare move him so sat beside him, carefully easing his right leg out in front of him. "They were cloaked. Had complete surprise over us so why did they decloak?"

"So they could fire their weapons."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Then it should have been a split second before they fired. I remember clearly seeing the vessel decloak and just sit there for over a minute before firing."

Captain Vornak felt dizzy. He tried to ignore the sensation. "A minute, seconds, what is your point?"

"I think they wanted us to see them."

If Captain Vornak had been human he would have laughed. It was proposterous and he was quick to tell him so. Lt Rolrak nodded back. 

"I agree except what followed was totally unexpected. You had already been thrown to the ground and had lost consciousness." He paused, his eyes flicking over to someone else who had lost consciousness. "The vessel was joined by others."

The Captain's green tinged skin paled into an unhealthy pallor. "If that is true," He said slowly. Aware for the first time of the gleaming shard of metal pinning him to the deck like a grossly over sized arrowhead. "Then why aren't we dead?"

* * * * *

Captain Archer was staring open mouthed. He knew he probably looked idiotic but he was so stunned he did not care. Lt Hess did not lower her eyes.

"Raped?" He asked in a hushed voice.

She nodded. 

"By whom?"

"Aliens."

He was shaking his head as if something inside it was loose. Probably the twisted grey matter that was supposed to be his brains. It sounded... impossible. And yet. He looked at her again, a frown of worry forming. "You say all the women were... you know.... ?"

She nodded. "All except the three who weren't taken."

Something echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes. Was it a memory? Or something he had overheard? Frustrated he opened his eyes again and noticed the doctor looking subdued but not surprised. "You knew?"

Dr Phlox felt uncomfortable. "I... suspected, Captain. But with no one else sharing my *suspicions* what was I to do? Start a ship wide panic?"

The Captain drew up a chair and sat next to his Chief Engineer's biobed. He looked down at the Commander and wondered what his story was. Hell. He did not even know his *own* story. What a mess this was. Looking at his friend he reached out to touch his hand. He was surprised to find Lt Hess taking his hand and gently preventing him making physical contact with the Commander. "What are you doing, lieutenant?"

"Give him time, Captain." She said softly.

He shook his head. Baffled. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I, at least - not all of it."

"Then tell me what you *do* understand. Why can't I touch him?"

She glanced at Dr Phlox as if looking for reassurance. Whatever she saw in his eyes seemed to strengthen her resolve. "I believe when he is unconscious the Commander can make mental contact with Sub-Commander T'Pol."

He looked at her in astonishment. "How did you know that?"

It was her turn to look at him in surprise. "You already knew?"

He nodded. Numb. What the hell had they got themselves into? He sounded dazed. "Yes. Trip told me. It sounded ludicrous at the time but he was so insistent..." His voice trailed off and he swallowed the lump rising in his throat as he looked down at his friend. Upset for him. Upset for them all. Then he looked up at the doctor. "What I don't understand is why the aliens didn't take *all* the women. What was so special about the ones they left behind?"

Dr Phlox looked uncomfortable. "I do not think you should trouble yourself with their condition, Captain."

He siezed on the doctor's last word. "Their *condition*?"

The doctor realised he had said too much. He paused, sighed heavily, then decided he had no option now but to tell him. "They are already pregnant, Captain."

Understanding hit him then he wished it hadn't. "Oh God..."

"It could be worse, Captain." Said the Denobulan hurriedly, thinking to give some reassurance.

The Captain's look was baleful. "How could this be any worse?"

The doctor's voice became very small. "We could still be *in* alien hands."

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol had only seconds to recognise the threat for what it was. As the Romulan vessel decloaked it seemed to pause, to linger before them as if taunting them, then opened fire. Although the Vulcan vessel returned fire the Romulans had the element of surprise and used it to devastating effect. Just before T'Pol lost consciousness the sky seemed to multiply with impossible shapes. The ripples she had been pointing out to Captain Vornak taking on an image all too familiar in her mind. She wanted to call out a warning, have the Captain send a distress call, but they had no time and the enemy was now filling every bit of space in the fading sky.

Darkness. It swamped the pain of her injuries. Absorbed the impact of multiple concussions. She felt herself drifting as if her body no longer belonged to her. It was a nauseous feeling. Everything blurred to her senses. Sound a violent cacophony that hurt her ears yet befuddled her senses more. She was afraid. Not of dying but of never seeing Trip again. Even when summoned to return to the Vulcan homeworld she had cherished the hope, however small, of one day seeing him again. Now that dream had been snatched away from her. Life itself held ransom to the increasing loss of her bodily fluids. Weakness opening the hand of her spirit as her soul lingered on the point of departure. Tears bedimmed her closing eyes. Not for herself but for love of him. As she drifted, tugging on the last connection to the physical realm, something gently touched her mind. Something so cold she automatically recoiled before the familiarity of it swamped her. Relief stung. A pain embraced to the point of exhaustion. *Trip?*

*T'Pol? Oh God, T'Pol, is that you?*

She felt confused. He felt so cold. Ice in her veins. Or was it because she was dying? Out here in the coldness of space.

When she did not answer him he began to panic. *T'Pol? Darlin' talk t'me, don't leave me out here all alone*

She heard tears in his words. Agony mixed with longing. *You feel so cold* Her thoughts mumbled.

*I am cold but I'm alright, T'Pol. What's happenin'? Ya sound so far away*

*We were attacked...*

He remembered now. *Romulans*

She lacked the strength to shake her head, her thoughts getting weaker. *No*

*No?*

He sounded confused. It took great strength of will to correct him. To rip through the illusion they had hidden behind. One they had all fallen for. Until now. *Suliban*

She felt the shock rip through him. Horror and anguish seeping back to her and jolting her. A flurry of evacuated air hiccoughed back through her diaphram. She took a deep unmeasured breath. Everything was pain yet something dulled its' capacity to hurt her. How twisted was that? And how could she breathe when she was dying?

*T'Pol?*

*I'm sorry...*

*Don't be sorry, be safe. Come back to me. Stay with me*

*Too late, beloved*

She thought she heard him mumble something. Curse and rant as if someone else were with him but it was too difficult to keep track and she was slipping away. Leaving him. The only man she had ever truly loved. Now losing him. Another huff of air pained her lungs and twisted her up inside as if a house had fallen on her. The shock forced more air into her. She reached for him through the pain.

*Trip?*

His relief buoyed her up. *I'm here*

Her silence was tearing him to pieces.

*Hang on, honey, help is on the way*

On some level she thought that was funny.

*T'Pol?*

*I love you, Trip*

*I love ya too. Can't wait to hear you say those words in person*

Then the house on top of her began to move. 

* * * * *

Captain Archer was anxious. Terrified they would not make it to the Vulcans in time. His pacing was driving Travis nuts only he was too disciplined to say so. Lt Reed was watching anxiously from his station. Ensign Hoshi Sato shot him a glance but he did not try to reassure her. They were all on edge. Had picked up the seriousness of the situation. "How long, Travis?"

"We should be picking up something any minute now, Captain."

They dropped out of warp and were buffeted by a mass of flying debris.

"Hang on!" The Captain shouted, his heart in his mouth. Debris. Death and destruction. *Oh God, Oh God. Would this nightmare never end?*

* * * * *

Trip was crying. Frozen tears making his heart ache even more. Grief pouring through him like enemy soldiers. He did not lift a finger to fight back. Life was simply not worth the living without her.

*Trip, where is your faith?*

The gentle words of the Sanacrid did little to ease his sorrow. "T'Pol's dead."

*No. Not dead just unresponsive*

He struggled to hold on to his last bit of sanity. The Sanacrid had helped him before. Saved both him and T'Pol in the past. Could he somehow pull another rabbit out of his metaphorical hat? It almost hurt more to hope. *What does that mean?*

Impossibly he felt a tender smile fill his heart. The Sanacrid loved him so much, so deeply. It was intense and it was unconditional. *Trip, I told you help was already on its' way. That you could not help her*

He cried. The tears in his heart weakening him. Then he felt the touch of the Sanacrid, so gentle, so loving, so understanding. He took the human's benighted heart and cradled him so carefully, easing the burden of his sorrow. 

*Do you remember when I left you, Trip?*

*Yeah, I remember*

*You were upset*

*Thought I'd never see ya again*

*Do you know how I was able to come back?*

The question floored him. He had not thought about that. *No*

He felt such a light touch of humour that it moved him heart and soul. The Sanacrid permitted a little warmth to permeate the chill he had initiated to freeze the pon farr. *Part of me never left you*

The thought whispered through him like a confession. So obvious that it made him want to laugh. *Ya hid in my mind, pretended to leave*

*No. I did leave, Trip. At least the driving force of my essence left you*

*I have no idea what the hell you're talkin' about*

He felt delicious laughter, so bright and gentle and full of love that his heart smiled. Even though it was cracked there was healing in that laughter. A sweetness to his pain. *Trip, my dearest friend, how could I ever leave you? I had to go. Merge with the ghosts of the past. Reinitialise the mothership. But they needed new hosts*

*You've lost me* Again, he thought. Damn, it was hard having an echo in his head that was smarter than he was. *How could you leave me but still be with me?*

*My driving force left you but the part of me that absorbed your emotions, what you would call the heart, stayed*

*Wow* Thought Trip. Stunned. *Because ya love me?*

*Yes. More than you could know." The Sanacrid paused. "You are my host, Trip. I am merged with you. Your every breath inflates my soul with joy*

*And the others?*

*My greater self is now merged with them. It is that greater self that even now is helping T'Pol*

Tears ran down Trip's face. Such a strong release of emotion that the Sanacrid fell silent in his mind. Gently extending and giving comfort. Cradling his heart and holding him so gently in his perfect regard. Dr. Phlox wanted to touch the Commander, wipe the tears from his face. Bring some small measure of comfort to the sleeping man's distress. Lt Hess stopped him. She said nothing. Firm with him but gentle. Watched over the Commander like a soldier keeping vigil at a catafalque. Only Trip was not dead and he was not dying. That land imbetween may have borrowed him but it had not yet claimed him. Her duty was to see it did not. Dr Phlox did not understand but he trusted her. His brief interlude of ecstasy with the Sanacrid sharing his mind had taught him that much. And more. Much, much more.

* * * * *

He could not believe his eyes. Captain Archer stared, mouth agape, at the drifting Vulcan ship. It was a horrendous mess. Chunks of the superstructure were actually missing. It flew like a brick in space. Ungainly and turning slowly end over end where not even thrusters remained to keep it on a even keel. He swallowed hard, determined not to cry. How could anyone live through that? Yet he was committed to making the gesture, however futile. He wanted to be able to look Trip in the eye and tell him he had tried everything. He looked at Ensign Sato, his eyes blurring slightly. "Hail them, Ensign."

If she thought it a redundant order she showed no sign but opened a hailing frequency. The Captain cleared his dry throat. Voice cracking despite his resolve. "This is Captain Archer of the Earth star ship Enterprise. Captain Vornak, can you hear me?"

For a moment nothing happened. The Captain took a deep breath and was about to repeat his hail when the com crackled and to his surprise he heard Lt Rolrak respond. He sounded weak and winded but he was alive. "Captain Archer, it is good to hear your voice. We are indeed in need of your assistance."

A smile broke out on the Captain's face, tempered only by the need to know who had survived and if a certain Vulcan Sub-Commander was among the list of the living. Before he could ask Lt Rolrak put him out of his misery.

"Captain?"

"Yet Lt Rolrak?"

"I am normally far more patient but Sub-Commander T'Pol is anxious to return to your vessel."

The Captain looked around the bridge and laughed like a child. Tears of joy and relief pricked his eyes. He could not resist whooping with joy. The bridge crew were grinning like loonies back at him. "Tell the Sub-Commander to hold on to her horses. We're coming right over."

As the com shut off, Lt Rolrak raised his bloody head to look across at the semi-recumbent Sub-Commander. "Horses?"

Despite feeling as if she was going to pass out any moment, the Sub-Commander raised a single elegant and blackened eyebrow. "It is a human expression."

"Meaning?"

"I believe it means to be patient."

Lt Rolrak grunted. Rested his head back down on a console and closed his eyes. "Humans." He murmured wearily.

*Humans* Thought T'Pol with a rare smile. Personally, she could not wait to be reunited with one particular human. And when that moment came she had no intention of allowing anyone or anything to part her from him again. Human *or* Vulcan.


	28. Chapter 28

Captain Archer was shocked by the state of the Vulcan vessel. How it had stayed in one piece with all that damage was beyond him. Lt Reed kept his mouth shut, lips compressed holding back his emotions. They took Dr Phlox and a small army of crew with them to help ferry back the injured. The Captain had considered transporting the casualties but when Lt Rolrak had pointed out that Captain Vornak had been impaled by a piece of metal he decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

Many of the wounded were stretcher cases. Captain Archer found Lt Rolrak barely conscious. He hunkered down next to him while waiting for medical aid to reach them. "How are you doing?"

"Better than some, Captain. We lost eleven of our crew."

The Captain dipped his head in a momentary shared grief. "I'm sorry for your loss, lieutenant."

It never ceased to amaze the Vulcan how Humans could so readily empathise with other species. Once he had regarded it as a great weakness. Now he understood that it was also their strength. He began to see the Humans as Sub-Commander T'Pol did, though not with such obvious bias. She had however been right on another matter. "Captain Archer?"

"Yes?"

"We owe you an apology." He paused to ease more breath into damaged lungs. "You did not fire first on the Romulan vessel."

The Captain looked gravely pleased. Before he could say anything the Vulcan continued.

"The ship was Romulan but it was a stolen vessel, Captain."

That surprised him so much he had to struggle for words. "Stolen?"

"Yes, Captain. The ship was manned by Suliban."

He watched as all the blood drained out of Captain Archer's face.

"I see that you have already had dealings with them."

The Commander's expression was tight. Anger held in check. He glanced slowly around at the carnage. A sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Why?"

"To promulgate a war between the Vulcans and the Romulans."

"Again, lieutenant. Why? They are your people."

Lt Rolrak shook his head then bit down for a moment until the spasm of pain passed. "No. We are related yes, but they are not our people. Angry cousins."

A faint smile dusted Captain Archer's lips. Angry cousins. What a wonderfully understated description. For the Vulcans, it almost amounted to affection. Almost but not quite. That would probably take a thousand years. "How did you know it was the Suliban?"

"It was Sub-Commander T'Pol."

He looked confused. "T'Pol?"

"Yes. The Sub-Commander noticed a strange ripple effect and pointed it out to Captain Vornak. Naturally I was curious too and looked up. At first I didn't see anything. Then a ship decloaked. It was Romulan."

"Are you saying the Romulan ship was really a Suliban ship?"

He shook his head. "No. It opened fire on us and as soon as our shields went down, our weapons went offline and we began to list it hung back as dozens of Suliban vessels decloaked all around us. I do not need to tell you that we were convinced it was the end."

"I don't understand. The Suliban do not show mercy."

Just then he heard the welcome if weary voice of Sub-Commander T'Pol. He turned and dazzled her with a smile, his delight only dimmed by her obvious injuries. Still. She was upright and walking albeit stiffly. "The Suliban were so intent on destroying us that they did not apprehend their own imminent destruction."

The Captain simply stared at her. "T'Pol, we are talking about *dozens* of Suliban vessels against one crippled Vulcan ship."

She nodded carefully and eased herself into a sitting position beside them. She looked terrible but something about her calm control amid all the destruction gave her a grace that he found admirable. He wondered if she could also leap over tall buildings. "I know, Captain. The help I speak of was not one the Suliban would have recognised."

He raised his eyebrows. Intrigued. "Would you mind explaining that comment?"

"The Sanacrid."

Shock froze him for a moment. "You are joking. The Sanacrid destroyed the Suliban? Need I remind you the mothership was destroyed? We did that though looking back I'm not particularly proud of myself."

"No, Captain. You killed the hosts not the vessel."

"Look I'll have you run that by me later, but let's suppose you're right. How could they do that?"

"The Sanacrid is the ultimate adaptive organism, Captain. It also has an intuitive organic interface."

"Meaning?"

T'Pol almost smiled. For a split second her eyes actually twinkled. "I believe the mothership has been rebuilt, Captain."

"But you said..." She watched his face intently as the dime dropped into place. His mouth dropped open. "You don't mean....?"

"Yes, Captain. The mothership is no longer looking for hosts."

Captain Archer looked at Lt Rolrak and threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and laughed in delicious delight. Savouring the very special pleasure of knowing the Suliban had finally got their come uppance. How totally beautiful revenge could be when delivered in such a perfect fashion. As the saying went, 'whosoever lives by the sword, dies by the sword'.

* * * * *

Lt Hess was weary but content. Dr Phlox had left her in the sickbay to watch over Commander Tucker. Not that he thought she would leave even if he had ordered her to do so. Her vigil puzzled him slightly but seeing as it was not harming his patient he was happy to let her stay. She sat composed and quiet in a chair next to Commander's biobed and only stirred when she detected signs that he was waking. The first thing she noticed was the colour returning to his pale cheeks. A flush of warmth seemed to flow through him as if he were being slowly defrosted. She resisted the urge to speak. Let him come out of it in his own time. He had been all but frozen for hours. Awakening to warmth and renewed circulation might be painful. His eyes slowly flickered open. He was staring up at the ceiling. Trip did not turn his head when he finally spoke. "How long have I been in this mausoleum?"

"Almost 24 hours."

That brought his eyes to hers. "How about you, Anna? Still havin' nightmares?"

She shook her head. Surprised to find it was true. Since she had taken up watch over him the nightmares had not reappeared. How odd. "How about you?"

"Hard to have nightmares when you're practically comatose."

For a minute she stared off into space. "What happens now?"

"Now," He said gently. "We heal on the inside."

She looked at him for a long time before finding the words she wanted to say. "I wanted to thank you."

"Nothin' to thank me for."

"Yes, there is. You looked out for me, stayed with me." She paused to regain her composure. "It meant a lot."

The Commander smiled gently back at her. "Ya mean like ya stayed with me?"

She looked surprised. He chuckled. "I know and I appreciate it. Ya kept me safe Anna, and that means a whole lot."

"I still don't know how I knew what to do."

She did not know but he did. Not that he had any intention of telling her that. "Doesn't matter. The bread doesn't always fall butter side down." He paused and got a far away look in his eyes. Slowly a huge smile spread over his face. "They did it!"

Lt Hess knew instantly what he was referring to. "The Vulcan ship."

He nodded. Excited. "I gotta get up."

She looked at him, remembered the doctor's admonition that the Commander needed to stay in sickbay. Rest. She gave him a conspirational grin and decided to help him. He got up slowly, stiff and cold but beginning to warm up fast now. He knew the latter was due to the Sanacrid raising his body temperature while still keeping it low enough to keep the pon farr under control. He had just got to his feet when the sickbay doors swung open and Dr Phlox breezed in with his Vulcan patients. Trip watched the stretchers being carried in but only gave them a cursory glance. Something told him T'Pol would not be on any of them. Then he caught the familiar figure of the Captain as he swept into sickbay, a huge gigantic smile on his face, talking animatedly to someone just behind him. Trip was impatient. Moving from foot to foot trying to see passed the Captain and the rush of people suddenly filling the little sickbay. The Captain got within a couple of feet of him, grinned, then stepped to one side.

All the air left the Commander's lungs. Everything and everyone faded into obscurity. There was only T'Pol. Her hair all mussed up, her clothes singed and ripped, her tired eyes lifted to meet his and lightening struck. It was not possible to be sure who moved first but suddenly they were in each other's arms. Trip crying with joy, T'Pol less demonstrative but glowing with joy. Equally happy to see him. Eyes shining with love. For a moment they just stood and stared at each other, inches apart. Then Trip put a hand under her chin and gently tilted her face up to him, head bent as he kissed her. To the Captain's shocked surprise, T'Pol did not pull away or berate the Commander for his very public show of affection. Instead her arms slid around him and hugged him close as she melted into his embrace kissing him back with all the heartfelt fervour imaginable. Captain Archer was stunned. For a minute the sickbay went deadly quiet. All eyes flicking from the pair of lovers to the ship's Captain, uncertain as to how many kinds of hell he was going to put them through for their breach in conduct. Then slowly the Captain smiled. He shook his head gently. "Those two need to get a room."

Dr Phlox appeared next to the Captain. "In that case Captain they can use mine."

Captain Archer looked at him in surprise then laughed. Gently they guided the couple to the doctor's room just off sickbay. Captain Archer paused and watched them. Neither had yet come up for air or seemed to be aware that they had been manhandled. He shook his head a second time then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was he smiled at Dr Phlox and allowed himself to be drawn back, watching as the doctor gently closed the door to give the lovers some privacy.

"Now," Said Dr Phlox in his best professional voice. "If you really want to do something useful you can help me with the injured."

The Captain gave him a happy smile. "It will be my pleasure, doctor."

* * * * *

They made love slowly, the Sanacrid gently deepening their bond though his help was not needed. It did mean all their senses were heightened and their love making took on an intensity that plunged them into the deepest of Vulcan mating bonds. Trip felt his mind opening up, layer upon layer. Each one loved and caressed by T'Pol's mind, her own soul shining back at him and making a place for him. He sighed in her heart. Never had he ever felt so complete. So happy. So loved. He hugged her with his mind, held her in his heart and loved her with all the tender passion he possessed.

It was well into the small hours of the next day when Trip awoke and realised where they were. He chuckled softly. Quietly amazed that they had almost made love in front of the Vulcan crew and his own Captain. T'Pol stirred in his arms and he felt his heart swell with love and pride. "God T'Pol, do ya know how much I love ya?"

She smiled and kissed him gently then noticed where they were. "What are we doing in sickbay?"

His chuckle became a deep laugh. He hugged her to him and gave her another kiss. "What do you say we take this back to my place?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Or yours. I'm easy."

"So I have discovered."

He chuckled again. "Now, now, it isn't nice to make those kind of remarks, Sub-Commander."

They dressed quietly, pausing often to kiss each other softly, to reach out and touch. Reassuring each other that this was real. That they had not simply died and gone to heaven but created their own heaven here on Enterprise. Once they got to his quarters they took their time undressing each other and drinking their fill of one another. At last, sated, they lay in each other's arms. Trip smiled as T'Pol laid her weary head upon his chest, listening joyfully to the strong steady beat of his heart. Inhaling his fragrant scent, drifting on a wave of pleasure that she never wanted to end. He stroked her hair and watched over her as she gave herself up at last to a deep and dreamless sleep. Trip rumaged about inside his mind, gently probing for the Sanacrid who had remained tactfully quiet and unobstrusive while they made love.

*What happens when this is all over? Ya gonna stay with me?*

*No. There is one who needs you more than I do, my friend*

*You're talkin' about T'Pol*

*She has been tested and found worthy, my friend*

His heart missed a beat. What the hell did that mean? *Tested?*

*Yes. When you made love on the training planet then again on the mothership. That was my doing. I needed to know you were both compatible*

*To each other or you?*

The Sanacrid did not answer. Trip was surprised to find he was not annoyed by the confession. So much had happened since it hardly mattered and it had brought him and T'Pol together in every sense of the word. That alone was a debt he could never repay.

*Ya know if ya were human ya'd need therapy*

He could feel the bright trickle of the Sanacrid's laughter bubble through his mind, enervating him heart and soul as if he were carbonated. *If I were human Trip, I would BE therapy*

Trip laughed so hard tears squeezed out of the corner of his eyes. His ribs began to ache. T'Pol stirred slightly in his arms and he fought to regain his composure. He owed the Sanacrid so much. Love was the least of it.

* * * * *

Lt Reed found the Captain still in sickbay. All the stretcher cases had been made comfortable. The doctor calmly moving from patient to patient with unhurried care. Captain Archer saw the armoury officer and lifted his head slightly to acknowledge him. He paused beside Lt Rolrak before leaving, drawn by an uncharacteristic ghost of a smile on the normally taciturn Vulcan's lips. Captain Vornak was unconscious and slowly recovering from his surgery. Most of the other patients were either asleep or semi-comatose. The Captain was intrigued by the Vulcan lieutenant's expression.

"What seems to be amusing you, lieutenant?"

"Sub-Commander T'Pol. Now I understand why she was so anxious to return to Enterprise."

Captain Archer gave him a closer look. Was that a sparkle of humour in the other man's eyes? "And why would that amuse you?"

Lt Rolrak tried not to laugh. He was still feeling very fragile. "I have rarely seen such passion, Captain. I thought she had bonded with the ship but I was wrong." There was a definite smile now.

"Don't tell me you approve?"

"Captain, we are Vulcan. We are not made of stone. We think and we feel much like any other sentient being does. We merely choose to repress our emotions. To find a more stable way to express ourselves. I admit I was stunned when I first saw her greet your Commander. Then I understood."

"What did you understand?" Asked the Captain softly, unconsciously holding his breath. One word from Lt Rolrak in the wrong pair of pointy ears and it was the death knell for T'Pol. Possibly for Commander Tucker too.

"This is right, Captain." He said simply. "They love each other. Not in the casual way of male and female joining simply for sex but in the deeply honoured tradition of Vulcan bonding. I recognised it the instant they saw each other and my heart rejoiced even through the momentary shock. I did not know that humans were capable of such intense loyalty." He paused. Knowing what was troubling the human Captain. "The Vulcan High Command has many serious matters that monopolise its' attention, Captain." He paused, watching Captain Archer carefully. "This does not need to be one of them."

He was rewarded with a slow smile lighting up the human's face. Joy in every feature of the handsome face. Yes. He could see what Sub-Commander T'Pol saw in these humans. Interesting.

* * * * *

Captain Archer, Lt Reed, Ensign Hoshi Sato, Lt Anna Hess and Dr Phlox sat around the Captain's table. Serious looks on every face. The Captain looked at them one by one. "Do we know how many of the crew have been having these *nightmares*?"

The doctor made a face, his expression non-commital. "It is hard to be certain Captain. The nature of the nightmares - for want of a better word - make it highly unlikely that they would want to share them with a medical physician in the first place. They are more likely to turn to each other for reassurance and support and simply put it down to a *bad dream*."

"They are flashbacks." Stated Lt Reed. His expression anxious, face pinched. "We should tell them."

"Yes," Agreed the doctor calmly. "But to what end?"

The Captain looked surprised. "Are you suggesting we *don't* tell them?"

The Denobulan doctor tilted his head thoughtfully, trying to remember something. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips. "I believe Commander Tucker had a colourful phrase that seems most fitting. He once said, *if it ain't broke don't fix it*."

They chuckled at the scrunched up expression on the doctor's face as he said the words, trying to approximate the Southerner's intonation and failing but making a creditable enough stab at it that they could almost hear Trip's voice in their minds.

"So you want us to lie to the crew?" Pressed the Captain when everyone had stopped chuckling.

"Not at all. That is not what I said, Captain. Please do not put words in my mouth." He paused. "I am just saying that we should treat this situation carefully, on an individual basis. Anyone who appears to be having problems, particularly affecting their ability to sleep, should be spoken to, counselled and helped to adjust through this most painful of experiences." He paused again, letting his eyes rest on each and every one of them in turn. "I do not advocate forcing that attention upon them. I believe that would do more harm than good and merely add to any trauma."

Ensign Hoshi Sato looked worried. "How can we help them if it remains hidden? How can they heal?"

"Do not be so quick to dismiss the body's ability to heal itself, Ensign. Likewise the complex pathways of the mind. Whether they be human, Denobulan or even Vulcan." He smiled gently. "I suggest we take things a day at a time, hmm? With the Captain's agreement of course."

Captain Archer thought about what the doctor had said. Knew the man was wise in ways he was still only just learning to appreciate. If anyone had told him before he set out on this adventure that the finest doctor in Starfleet would turn out to be an alien he would have shot them. Now he would shoot them if they said he wasn't. He looked around the table. Immensely proud of every single member of his crew. "What do you think? Let sleeping monsters lie or should we rattle the cages and hope not to cause any further damage?"

They exchanged uncertain glances then one by one agreed with Dr Phlox. Captain Archer nodded. "I concur but with this qualification. I want all of you to be extra alert and vigilant. If you see or hear of a crew member having problems talk to them first. Try to find out what's wrong and if it fits into this criteria alert the doctor. We'll take this a step at a time. Whatever happens I know this. It will takes years before the fallout of what happened to us can be left in the past but that is where it belongs."

* * * * *

It was an oddly sombre leave taking when the Vulcan ship the Sh'tan arrived to pick Captain Vornak and what remained of his crew. Captain K'Lin was polite if withdrawn. No extraneous dialogue was exchanged though both a pale looking Captain Vornak and a thoughtful Lt Rolrak went out of their way to thank the crew of the Enterprise for their assistance. Once the Sh'tan had gone to warp the send off committee broke up until there was only Captain Archer and his Chief Engineer gazing wistfully out across a sea of stars. It was Trip who broke the silence. "Ya think we'll ever seen them again?"

"I don't know but all in all I'd say they weren't so bad."

The Commander looked at him. "Is that so?"

The Captain smiled. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "Can't say I know that many Vulcans."

"I have a feeling that is likely to change."

Trip was about to make a snappy retort then chuckled at the teasing look on his Captain's face.

"I can see you're happy." Said the Captain softly. His voice tinged with emotion. "I'm happy, Trip. For both of you and more than I would have ever thought possible."

The Commander flushed a little. "No green eyed monsters?"

The Captain smiled. "Not a single one."

Trip grinned. The pleasure just bouncing off him in quiet joy. The kind of joy that is so deep it has no bottom to it. "Ya don't know how much those words mean to me, Jon."

They talked for another hour or so then Trip excused himself. He was right in the middle of Pon Farr though the near constant presence of T'Pol in his life had mitigated the irrational lusts that would otherwise have threatened his sanity but he still found he could not be parted from her for more than a few hours before the deep burn of irresistable passion threatened to unman him. Captain Archer had relieved him of full duty, leaving it up to the Commander to come and go between his and T'Pol's quarters and Engineering as he saw fit. Lt Hess picking up the slack with remarkably calm assurity. Trip had dubbed the ever enthusiastic Toby Weiss her temporary second, a task the young Crewman undertook with all the serious solemnity of a sacred oath. The Captain watched his friend go then turned back to the stars. A kind of deep peace flowing through him. 

He watched the stars streak slowly by as they sped along at a comfortable warp 3. Thought of his father Henry Archer. Of his dream. The one now being realised by his son. But he knew he would never have done it without Trip. He could not help feeling that his father would have been not only proud of what they had accomplished but also of how they had done it. A smile dusted his lips. A far away look glazed his gentle eyes. A small craft flying over a cornfield, the remote in his hands, his father's hand on his shoulder. The breeze softly tousling his fair hair in the bright sunshine of youth.

"It's been a long road gettin' from there to here,  
It's been a long time but my time is finally near.  
But I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No, they're not gonna change my mind.

'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm goin' where my heart will take me.  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I've got faith, I've got faith...  
Faith of the heart.!

\- 'Where My Heart Will Take Me' (Enterprise Theme)  
sung by Russell Watson


End file.
